Random
by Stun04
Summary: JateCollection of one shots that were requested by reviewers like you. Please read and review. Please also read author's note on first chapter. Rated M because some of the stories will have smut content
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a bit new, I've been getting a lot of requests to write fics and so I decided instead of doing a bunch of one shots and having them all over, I thought I would put them in a collection. It can be any kind of story AU, Island, Post Island, High School, College whatever. It can be angsty, fluffy, funny, smutty whatever you want. I will keep it rated M just because I have some smut requests right now but that doesn't mean every chapter has to be. I will put a rating next to the title of each chapter so you know what to expect. So if you want a story written message me and I will write it up for you. If you have requested a story from me and haven't heard back from me I apologize and please just message me the idea again. I promise I will try to get all stories done but please be patient for it might take me time to write it for you. Also I don't care what kind of story you want but it has to be Jate related cause I would just be awful at writing Skate, trust me it wouldn't work out well at all. So there it is. If you want a story let me know, if you just want to read then please be sure to leave a review. So here goes, here is my first story by request.

**ON A TRAIN Rated M  
**

Jack Shephard walked through the aisle of the train. He was looking for his sleep car when he spotted the numbers that matched his ticket. He was a surgeon and had a very stressful job. He decided to take a break and just get away from it all. That was why he booked a two week vacation taking a train across the country. He looked around and it made him think of the old movies. The train was just like he expected, there was a dining service for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The train even came with a bar car and everything. Jack had paid the extra money to get one of the private sleep cars so he could just chill, read, relax and do whatever he wanted for two weeks without bothering anyone. He had read the brochures and his car came with its own bathroom and shower. He set his bag down as he reached the door that was his. He used his key and opened the door and saw a beautiful brunette standing in his room.

"Hello" Jack said looking back at the ticket and door to make sure he was indeed in the right room. The woman jumped slightly and turned in his direction.

"Don't tell me they double booked us" the woman said letting out a sigh. Jack just glanced at her confused; at least she was calm and not screaming at him. "I just knew this would happen," she kept going. "Everytime I book a vacation either they forget my reservation or double book it. And I know for a fact that the train is completely full so you might as well just come in cause it looks like we're sharing." The woman said looking back in her suitcase.

Jack wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing. "Maybe I could go ask…" he was cut off by the woman.

"Trust me there are no rooms. I know they did this on purpose; they put me in a smoking room when I specifically asked for a non smoking car. They told me they had no rooms left when this one became mysteriously available. I was going to just say forget it but they had already given my original room away." She said shaking her head.

Jack entered the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced around, one bed, well this would be interesting. The woman sighed and set her things down that she was fiddling with in her suitcase. She turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude and you must think I'm a complete lunatic. I'm Kate" she said holding her hand out to him. He set his bag down and clasped her hand within his own. The minute his skin contacted hers Jack was sure an electric current ran through his body.

"Jack" he said pulling his hand away as if burned. "My name is Jack."

Kate looked at him and she had felt the current as well. She noticed he looked slightly nervous so she tried to put him to ease.

"Well Jack it looks like we're roommates at least for a day or two. I guess more rooms we'll be opening the day after tomorrow. I'll let you get unpacked and I'll just be there at the table. Uh feel free to move my things to one side of the drawers and closets. I thought I'd be alone so my stuff is kind of spread out." Kate went and sat at the table and Jack saw her scribbling away on a notebook. He unpacked his bag and moved her things slightly so his things could share the space. He looked down and saw his things next to her and it was strange.

When he was all done he figured they better talk and see what they were going to do about the sleeping arrangements. He sat down at the table and she looked up at him with a smile and once again Jack was stunned by her beauty. He also became aware of the gold band and diamond ring that enclosed her left ring finger. He looked down at his own ring and suddenly wondered if this was such a great idea.

Kate noticed his gaze and she followed it to see him contemplating what looked like to be a wedding ring.

"You're married?" she said checking out the ring.

Jack looked up, yeah almost five years now. You?" he asked pointing to her hand.

Kate smiled, "Yup happily married and the whole nine yards. Is your wife on the train cause it might get a little crowded in here?" Kate said with a smile.

Jack chuckled, "Nope it's just the two of us unless you're husband is coming. Will he mind you sharing a room with a strange man?"

Kate turned her eyes to him and Jack was slightly stunned as her eyes moved slowly up and down his body. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." she said giving him a naughty smile. Jack breathed in quickly as Kate openly flirted with him, was she serious? He watched her turn her gaze to the bed. "Looks like we're sharing more than a room."

Jack coughed, "I can sleep on the floor or on the loveseat." He said pointing to a piece of furniture in the room.

Kate ignored what he said, "What do you do for a living Jack?"

"I'm uh I'm a doctor. You?" Jack asked feeling slightly bizarre.

"I'm a writer, I needed to just get away and have an adventure get the creative juices flowing. Told my husband I needed this trip and he completely agreed. What about you, what has you spending two weeks of your life traveling the countryside?"

"Stress" Jack said with a rueful smile. "My job was getting hectic and I was working insane hours. My wife told me I needed to get away and just rest and recharge. So here I am." Jack said looking around nervously. "Anyway I can just crash on the floor or the chair."

"Absolutely not Jack, you'll hurt yourself sleeping on the loveseat, it's too small and you're too tall. And we're on a train if you try sleeping on the floor you're going to get bounced around the room and it will be too noisy for you to sleep. We'll share the bed." Her voice dipped slightly and Jack felt his body tighten against his will. He glanced over and saw Kate looking at him thoughtfully.

"What will your wife say when you tell her you shared a sleeper car with a strange woman?" she asked echoing his own question.

Jack chuckled nervously, "Probably best not to tell her." He looked at the floor and suddenly found his shoes fascinating.

"It's almost dinner time, what do you say we head to the dining car." Kate said breaking the tension in the room. Jack was grateful for the interruption and jumped to his feet to grab a couple of his things. They actually had a very nice dinner and chatted about each others lives and told each other their own embarrassing stories. At one point an older couple walked by and told them they made a delightful couple. Jack had blushed and Kate just grinned and said thank you. The sexual tension had dropped during dinner. But now they were sitting there enjoying their third serving of wine and Jack was feeling very relaxed. Kate looked up and her eyed dances mischievously.

"Come on lets head back to the room." She said holding out her hand with a giggle. Neither were drunk but they we're definitely feeling good. They strolled back to the room and Jack noticed how perfect Kate fit as she walked with her arm wrapped through his and her head on his shoulder. They entered their car and Jack turned to lock it up. When he turned back he found Kate directly in front of him their bodies just inches from touching.

"Kate" he said breathlessly but Kate covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't talk Jack just feel. We have the opportunity to just be with one another and no one will ever have to know. I know you feel the connection we have. We could be with each other and just feel and taste and it could be our secret." Kate said pressing her body against his.

Jack felt like he was living one of those letters that people send in to Penthouse magazine. Was he ready and willing to do this? To just take Kate to bed? He looked into her eyes and Kate moved forward and pressed her lips hard against his. Jack was immediately pulled into the kiss and responded eagerly. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair.

Kate pulled away to take a breath and she smiled, "Come on Jack, I need the adventure and you need the tension reliever, we can help each other. This could be so much fun." She said excitedly. Jack grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hungrily, he cleared all his thoughts as he ravished her mouth with his tongue which she eagerly accepted into his mouth. Soon they were on the bed fumbling and tearing at each others clothes. Jack kicked his shoes off as Kate ripped off her shirt. She had gotten rid of her shoes earlier. She fumbled with the button of his pants and let out a thrilled cry when she got them open and she pushed them and his boxers halfway down his legs. Jack ripped off his shirt and reached down to pull Kate's panty hose down. He slipped his fingers of the elastic of her panties and took them with the nylons.

"Now" Kate whimpered digging her fingers into his back. Jack stood and went to his bag; he always kept condoms with him in case his wife was in the mood. He quickly discarded that thought and saw Kate had pulled her bra and skirt off and was waiting for him eagerly. Jack rolled the condom on and then went to the bed where he placed himself between her legs. He lowered himself on top of her while simultaneously easing inside her entrance. Kate's eyes rolled back and she let out a moan as Jack pushed all the way inside of her. She was tight but fit him perfect and he sighed as Kate dug her nails into his back.

Jack began to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace but he worked the speed up as he went. Kate was wriggling beneath him calling his name and begging him to fuck her harder. Jack repositioned himself and gripped her thighs as he began to hammer into her. Kate cried out and clutched him close with her arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. After a few moments of Jack driving her mad, Kate came hard and fast crying out his name and pressing her mouth hard against his. The tightening of her body around his set his nerves on edge and he drove himself hard and deep within her. Seconds later he came hard and fast and collapsed against her chest. He rolled off of her and sat up. He discarded the used condom and he felt Kate placing soft kisses along his back and shoulders. Though he knew he shouldn't he let his head sink back and Kate quickly moved to kiss and suckle his neck. Jack moved to lay on his back and Kate straddled him.

"I want you again" she whispered.

Jack chuckled, "You might have to wait a few minutes for me to catch up."

Kate gave him a wicked smile, "I'll wait, we have lots of time to play and you need your strength.

Kate hadn't been lying when she said that, she and Jack made love numerous times through the night, from the bed, to the shower to the hard surface of the doorway. The more they made love the braver they became. Some of their coupling had been slightly kinky and Jack at one point had Kate on all fours and took her from behind. Her cries of ecstasy confirmed she enjoyed the position very much as well. After losing count on how many times they made love they collapsed in a heap on the bed. Kate snuggled close to Jack and he held her as they rested.

The next morning Kate got out of bed and kissed Jack gently on the cheek and hopped into the shower. She had a smile plastered to her face that would not be coming off anytime soon. Jack was woken up by the banging on the door. He stumbled from the bed throwing on his pants. He answered the door and found one of the train employees outside the door.

"Hello Dr. Shepahrd, we had a slight mix-up in the kitchen so we're going door to door asking if you and your wife signed up for breakfast in the dining car or breakfast delivered the room." He said politely.

"Uh let me see." Jack was still half asleep and out of sorts. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in" he heard Kate's sweet voice call out.

He entered as he adjusted his eyes to the steam filled room.

"Did we order breakfast to be delivered to the room?" he asked hoping she could hear him.

"Yeah" she called out. Jack went back and informed the young man and was reassured their food would be there shortly.

Jack was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up when he felt to arms wrap around his waist and Kate pressed her wet towel clothed body against his back.

He turned in her embrace and tugged her tight against him.

"Hi" he said brushing his lips against hers.

"Hi" she answered by deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away to breathe. "Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

Jack grinned, "Baby I always have fun when I'm making love to you. Except next time you want to role play I want to be the seducer." He said nuzzling her with his nose.

Kate giggled, "I could live with that, do you know what today his?"

Jack pretended to think hard as he tried to remember the answer. Kate smacked him in the arm and he laughed.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Shephard" Jack said kissing her deeply. When they broke away Kate grinned back at him.

"Happy Anniversary right back at you Dr. Shephard, can you believe that we've been married five years already?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive with all these kooky games you come up with." Jack teased taking her hand in his; he lifted her fingers to his mouth and kissed the wedding band and diamond ring that he had placed on her hand five years earlier. "Seriously two people stuck in a sleeper car together?" he asked her jokingly.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Well it was fun wasn't it?" she asked biting his lip.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "Yes it was but I think its best to know I would never cheat on my wife." He said sweetly and Kate grinned. She leaned up and kissed him breathless.

"You better not" she said breaking away. Jack scooped his wife into his arms and placed her in the bed. He crawled in after her holding her tight to him. Kate stroked his chest as he pulled her towel off and she moved her hands to push his jeans down.

Seconds later they were making love except this time they weren't pretending to be two strangers having an affair on the train, but two soul mates and lovers connecting on the deepest level possible. And they didn't need to pretend for that.

Ok so there it is please review and feel free to request a story. This was done for CaughtInTheMoment so I hope you liked it :) along with the slight surprise ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this little fic is dedicated to my friend Becca because she wants a Kate/Juliet catfight so here we go. Here are my requirements:

Cheesy/Funny Fic

Kate/Juliet cat fight

Scared Jack

The movie Fatal Attraction

Let's hope I got all of these in cause I swore she just picked random things

**MINE **(**Rated T for language)**

_Takes place post season two finaleJjack is kind of out of character but we're not used to seeing him in a full blown panic so this could be amusing_

"I'm sure he's fine" Sawyer's voice rang out in the silence. He sat on his designated bed and watched as Kate paced back and forth like a cat. Her eyes kept glancing at the door, waiting for his return. This had been going on for about an hour and it was slowly driving Sawyer insane.

"Why did they take him?" Kate asked still pacing. "He wasn't fighting with them and he did what they told him, so why did they take him." This was the first time she'd spoken since Jack had been dragged out of the room and they were told nothing about the doctor's whereabouts.

Sawyer sighed, he'd never admit it in a million years but he was a little worried about Jack as well. He was the one smarting off and causing problems but they had dragged Jack out of here like he was the one to be blamed. Sawyer looked back at Kate; he knew Kate loved Jack and that he would always just be her friend. At this point he was more than willing to accept that if it meant getting all three out of here alive. These Others gave him the creeps, kind of like the movie Deliverance. Sawyer shuddered at that thought.

"Freckles, sit down, you're just wasting energy." Sawyer said.

Kate turned to him eyes flashing. "Don't tell me what to do" she bit out. "Those people have Jack and we have no idea what they're doing to him or if he's even alive!" Kate's voice cracked and Sawyer felt bad for her. "What if he comes back like Claire, like he doesn't remember any of us." She whispered.

Sawyer nodded in understanding. "You mean what if he doesn't remember you?"

Kate looked at him and she gave a small nod.

"The way I see it is, he fell in love with you once, he can do it again." Sawyer said and Kate's eyes filled with tears.

"I love him so much" she whispered and Sawyer nodded.

"I know you do, and that's why we're all getting the hell out of here." Sawyer said and he meant it.

Kate looked down dejected and sat on her own bed.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry" she started but he held his hand up.

"Its ok Freckles, I kind of figured it out when you went off to spend the night with him, when you got caught in the net. It's ok really, still be my friend?" he said giving a leer and Kate chuckled amused.

"Always" she said.

"Alright then, let's work on getting us and your boy toy out of here." Sawyer said and Kate rolled her eyes at Sawyer's newest nickname for Jack.

Just then the door opened and Kate jumped to her feet. Jack was practically thrown in and the door slammed behind him. He hadn't quite gotten his balance when Kate launched herself into his arms so he fell back and hit the door sending the door knob into his kidney. He swore and Kate pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said over and over placing soft kisses all over his face and neck. Jack gently pulled from her grasp so he could pull away from the door and release the pressure the knob was doing to his kidney. Kate moved but was staying close to Jack she couldn't tear her eyes away from him and she watched as he rubbed his lower back with a cringe. Sawyer watched curiously as Jack threw a nervous glance behind him at the door as if he expected the boogie man to come crashing through. Jack led Kate away from the door and she pulled him to sit on her bed facing Sawyer so they could all talk.

Sawyer was stumped as he watched Jack move so he could sit sideways as if keeping an eye on the door. Kate didn't pick up on his jumpiness she was still too busy drinking in his appearance and making sure he was ok besides the unfortunate kidney shot she accidentally caused him.

"So Doc what's got you acting like a cat on a hot tin roof" Sawyer asked with a smirk.

Kate glanced at Jack and now was seeing Jack the way Sawyer did. His eyes kept jumping to the door and he his forehead was sweating. He looked completely paranoid.

"Jack?" she said touching his face trying to draw his attention from the door. "What happened, are you ok?"

Jack looked at her and it was like he was finally seeing her since he walked in and he grabbed Kate and held her close stroking her hair. She hugged him back but couldn't help exchanging a very confused look with Sawyer. Something had obviously spooked Jack and that was something neither one had ever seen before. He pulled away and looked at Kate.

"No matter what happens, just remember that I care for you Kate and don't ever forget that ok?" Jack said staring her in the eyes.

"I love you" she whispered suddenly feeling very scared and also a bit strange that her first admission of love to him would come while being locked in a room with Sawyer sitting feet away. Jack looked at her and his eyes softened.

"I love you too" he said and he kissed her gently. He wanted to deepen it but he knew he couldn't and his eyes went back to the door again. Kate sighed happily when she heard Jack tell her he loved her. She looked up but saw him looking at the door again. She glanced at Sawyer and noticed he was smirking at the lovebirds. When he noticed her looking at him he quickly wiped the grin off his face.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked back at Jack.

"Jack tell me what's going on, you're scaring me." Kate pleaded.

Jack looked at her and shook his head, "Don't be afraid Kate, you're not in any danger and neither is Sawyer ok? Chances are you are going to get out of here real soon." He said somewhat distracted.

Sawyer piped in, "That's all and well but what about you Doc?"

Jack just looked at him and he looked stumped for words, finally he gave Sawyer an odd look.

"Have you ever seen the movie Fatal Attraction?" Jack asked and both Kate and Sawyer looked at him curiously.

"Uh yeah" Sawyer said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah well I just met the inspiration for Glen Close's character"

"What?" Kate asked sharply, not liking where this conversation could be heading.

"She's crazy" Jack said shaking his head. "They bring me to a room and this woman comes in and she's making polite conversation then wham out of no where crazy comes out in flying colors"

Sawyer nodded slightly he had dated some nutjobs in his lifetime.

Jack continued. "So she keeps talking about happy we will be together and how she's freaking planning our wedding like she's going to be my island bride or something." Sawyer would have laughed if the situation didn't sound so creepy. "I'm in there for like what a half hour and she has our children named and what color are hut is going to be. Henry came in and I swear I have never been so happy to see someone in my life." Jack said. Kate meanwhile was furious. The blood literally felt like it was boiling in her veins.

"She said what?" her voice was low and dangerous. Jack glanced over and saw a very unhappy Kate look back at him and Sawyer let out a low whistle. Things were not looking good for this crazy woman.

"She's crazy Kate, I swear, so Henry looks at her like she's nuts too. He starts asking what she's doing and she goes off on him about how she and I are soul mates and we're destined and all of this crap now this whole time I'm chained to a wall and she keeps freaking touching me rubbing my chest and stuff, and Henry looks at me like he is totally sorry, that is how creepy this woman is, the people who kidnapped me are now feeling sorry for me. So she keeps going on about how they can give me some shot that will make me forget, which I'm sure is what they gave Claire, and then when I wake up she'll be there to fill in all the details."

"You mean all the details she has thought up in her warped little mind?" Sawyer asked, he too was feeling bad for Jack.

"Exactly" Jack said "That's why I said if I get shot up with something and I forget things, just remember I love you" Jack said looking at Kate.

Kate on the other hand was not scared or creeped out she was absolutely livid.

"That won't happen because that bitch isn't going to get anywhere near you." Kate had just about had all she could take, a plane crash, kidnapped by Others, tossed in a room and now some woman thinks she can just wipe Jack's memory and have him all to herself, hell no.

"Kate" Jack said rubbing the back of his neck the way he does when agitated. "I don't know what she is capable of, if she considers you a threat…"

"I am a threat!" exclaimed Kate. "I'm going to be the one to wring her neck"

"Freckles, I think Jack is looking for a nice way to say if psycho comes in, back off" Sawyer said.

"What?" Kate looked at Jack. "You want me to just sit by while that woman is all over you?"

"Kate she's crazy, if she thinks you're a problem I think she's insane enough to try to solve the problem. Meaning you. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I'm just asking that if she does come in here, don't instigate anything with her. From the sounds of it the Others just want us to run blood tests and then we can go free. That's all I want is to get out of here and I want you out of here safe, ok?" Jack asked eyes wandering to the door again.

"How did you get out of there Jack?" Sawyer asked.

Jack shook his head. "Like I said Henry and this woman I think he called her Juliet started in about the whole thing and he told her to get a grip. She stormed out, but not before calling me darling and kissing me of course." The minute Jack said it he regretted the words immediately because he knew Kate was about a millimeter from flying into a rage. He continued quickly. "Anyways, Henry looked kind of wigged out, he apologized and told the men there would be a change of plans and that I was to come back in here with you guys."

Kate stood up and began pacing back and forth suddenly the door opened and all eyes went to entrance and Sawyer noticed Jack tensed and he didn't blame the doctor one bit.

Sawyer leapt up and grabbed Kate pulling her to sit by him and Jack threw him a grateful look. A blonde woman entered and her eyes scanned the room. Sawyer and Kate heard Jack swear under his breath and they knew this was the woman. She regarded Sawyer with hardly any emotion, she looked at Kate like something she found on the bottom of her shoe and then her eyes turned to Jack. It was the most bizarre thing ever as the woman's whole face lit up at seeing the man who looked very frightened of her.

"Jack" she exclaimed and she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him tight. Jack tried to wriggle free but her grasp was freakishly strong and he had no where to back up as he was being pressed into the wall. "Oh, Jack I thought they had hurt you when I came back and saw you were gone. They're trying to keep us apart but we both know are love is too strong for that." She said with a grin and she leaned forward to kiss him.

With a yelp, Jack managed to break free and pull away from the woman before she could kiss him. He noticed two guards at the door with their guns pulled, so much for bonking her over the head and making a run for it.

"Jack what's wrong?" Juliet asked concerned. She turned and saw Sawyer and Kate who Sawyer was practically sitting on to keep from freaking out completely. She smiled sweetly at Jack who was looking very much like a caged animal. "Oh sweetheart are you embarrassed about telling your friends about us?" She turned to Sawyer and Kate and Sawyer cringed. "Hi I'm Juliet and I'm going to be Jack's wife, we can all be friends." Sawyer immediately gripped Kate tighter and slapped his hand over her mouth as Kate went off. Juliet looked at her strangely and shook her head. She went towards Jack who took a step back.

"I don't think your friends like me Jack." She said with a pout.

"Imagine that" Jack said taking another step away. He glanced at Sawyer who was eyeing the two guards, perhaps Jack could keep Juliet occupied while Sawyer and Kate went after the guards. Sawyer got up holding Kate against him mouth still covered and moved her towards the guards who seemed intrigued by Juliet slowly stalking Jack around the room.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, we have things to discuss. Jack it's the perfect time in my cycle if we make love now we could have a baby in nine months" She said gleefully and Jack went completely pale.

"Oh Hell with that" Sawyer said and he let go of the now furious Kate. Kate flew at the blonde with a growl and tackled her to the floor. Jack looked stunned for a second but jumped to action when Sawyer punched one of the guards and Jack took out the other. They pulled guards in and tied them up and grabbed the guns. They both turned to see Kate and Juliet rolling around on the floor, pulling hair and swearing. Jack moved forward but was stopped by Sawyer was watching the scene intrigued.

"Just enjoy it for a second" he said with a smirk and Jack rolled his eyes. He looked at them carefully knowing it was usually a stupid thing for a man to try to break up two fighting women. They usually turned on the guy and he gets hurt the worst. Kate managed to get on top straddling Juliet.

"You bitch, Jack will never love you" Kate spat as she back handed Juliet.

"We're going to get married and have babies" Juliet screeched grabbing a chunk of Kate's hair and pulling hard. "He's mine"

Kate cried out and managed to dig her knee into Juliet's torso somewhere in the spleen region. "He'll never be yours you psychotic whore, he loves me, and he's mine." Kate yelled. Jack moved forward and grabbed Kate around the waist dragging her off the blonde. Juliet jumped up after them but Kate managed to get an arm free and she slammed her fist into Juliet's face knocking her out cold.

The room fell into an odd silence as Sawyer, Jack and Kate looked around the room at the two unconscious guards and one knocked out lunatic.

"Nice shot Freckles" Sawyer said looking at the blonde on the floor.

Kate blew the hair out of her face and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Sawyer." She turned in Jack's arms and brushed her lips against his gently.

"We have to go" Jack said, but he gave her a small smile, "We can continue this later though"

Kate smiled and kissed him quickly. They headed out the door and made their way out of the compound. When they got to the entrance they were shocked to find Sayid ready to come in and rescue them. They managed to sneak out of the Other's camp and head back towards their side of the island. When they returned they were greeted by everyone happily and were shocked to hear about the hatch and what happened to it. Jack checked over Locke, Desmond and Eko who by some miracle all managed to survive unscathed. Later on that evening Jack and Kate went to her tent and spent the night. Kate showed him just how much she loved him and Jack was sure that no matter what anyone tried to do to him, he would never forget his love for Kate.

Ok so you know how you read a story and you say to yourself was this written by a five year old? That's how I feel about this story I hate it. Sorry Becca I promise I'll write you something better yeesh. So to everyone this story is rubbish and I apologize if you actually read the whole thing and I'm going to work on another story and it will be better I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok gang, here is the story for BuckyBug. I hope you enjoy it.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE **(**RATED M FOR SMUT AND KATE AND CLAIRE'S DIRTY THOUGHTS)**

Kate woke up with what could only be considered a massive hangover. She groaned as she sat up and tried to clear her head. She kept her eyes shut trying to keep out the annoying light. She remembered being in a really bad mood yesterday and she had stolen a bunch of liquor from Sawyer's stash. She groaned as she remembered downing most of the alcohol. She opened her eyes and shakily let her brain process the light. It was then that she looked around and noticed that she was not in her tent. She looked around; no this was definitely not her shelter. She let her eyes roam over the objects surrounding her when it all started to sink in. Men's clothes were spread around and then she recognized them, a white button dress shirt that she secretly adored, a purple shirt with the sleeves ripped off that secretly turned her on whenever he wore it. She was in Jack's tent. Ok she told herself, breathe. Maybe he saw her drunk or maybe she got sick and being the doctor just kept her in his tent. She sighed and looked down and her eyes widened as she gripped the blanket wrapped around her. If it was something that simple why the hell was she completely naked?

Kate felt the panic well in her chest, what the hell had happened last night? She was positive that when she had been drinking she had been in her shelter alone. How did she end up naked and alone in Jack's tent? She looked around to see if she could find any of her clothing. When she couldn't she was really confused. Hoping he wouldn't mind Kate grabbed his white dress shirt and pulled it on and buttoned it up. It was then that she saw her underwear lying in the corner of the tent and Kate grabbed them and put them on. She didn't care if they had been in the sand all night she just felt a little better with the little added piece of clothing. She took a deep breath and found herself breathing in the scent of Jack from the shirt. Her eyes turned to the bed and she bit her lip as she tried to remember. Had she and Jack had sex? Kate smacked her forehead in aggravation which caused more pain, only she could manage to have sex with the man she had adored for so long now and wake up not remembering a damn thing. Kate sighed, she didn't feel different but that doesn't always mean anything. She squeezed her eyes tight as she attempted to summon the image of her and Jack entwined together, but it wouldn't come. Though a pleasant rush of heat flooded through her as she forced images of her and Jack in bed, sweaty and moaning. She shook her head, no those were not real, those were the images she had since the first day she saw him. Her secret dirty little thoughts that she never shared with anyone.

She looked around, where was Jack? Did he just sleep with her and take off? That didn't seem like something he would do, at least she hoped it wasn't. She sighed and slowly made her way to the entrance of the tent cursing the bright sunshine as she got closer to it. She peeked out the entrance hoping to catch a glance of Jack or someone who could tell her what was going on. Her head was throbbing and she cringed as she tried to settle the wooziness running through her. She looked over and saw Claire walking alone.

"Claire" she hissed. The blonde woman looked around confused. "Claire over here" she said a little bit louder. Claire glanced over and saw Kate looking at her through the entrance of Jack's tent. Claire gave her a strange look and let out a little yelp when Kate grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her into the tent quickly so as to not be seen by anyone else.

"Kate" Claire exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing? And why are you wearing nothing but Jack's shirt?" her voice became excited and a grin appeared across the Australian's face.

Kate sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know" she said pathetically and Claire became serious.

"What?" Claire asked confused.

Kate wrung her hands. "The last thing I remember is being in my tent drinking myself into a stupor, then this morning I wake up in Jack's tent with a killer hangover, naked and the only article of clothing of mine in here was a pair of my panties." Kate said miserably. "Have you seen Jack at all?" Maybe she and Jack both got drunk and things just happened.

"Yeah he was looking at Aaron earlier, he seemed fine." Claire said remembering back.

"He wasn't hungover or anything?" Kate asked.

"Nope" Claire shook her head. "Hey, I mean I don't really know Jack all that well but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would you know, take advantage of a girl like that."

Kate shook her head, "I know I don't think he did, I mean I can't even say anything happened."

Claire wrinkled her nose in thought, "Ok tell me if I'm crossing the line here, but do you uh feel different?" Claire asked raising her eyebrows.

Kate nibbled her lower lip. She didn't feel different at all, but she just wasn't sure. "No I don't feel different, and it's been awhile so I mean I would feel well different wouldn't I?" Kate asked. If her head didn't feel like three hundred little clog dancers were in her head tapping out the Star Spangled Banner she would laugh at how ridiculous this conversation was.

Claire nodded, "I would think you'd feel something, I mean uh Jack seems like someone who would; I don't know leave an impression."

"Claire" Kate exclaimed her face blushing.

"Well I'm sorry, but have you seen the size of his hands? I mean hello, and he's a doctor so I'm sure he knows how to do things." Claire said blushing herself. Great next time Jack came to look at Aaron she's going to be staring at his hands.

Kate giggled, this was so ridiculous. "I thought it was supposed to be the size of his feet."

Claire gave a smirk, "Yeah, well then I really think you would know if he'd been well you know"

Kate laughed she couldn't believe she was standing in Jack's tent talking with Claire over how large Jack's manhood must be.

"You don't remember anything?" Claire asked.

"Not a damn thing" Kate said shaking her head.

"That's a shame" Claire said and both women stopped and looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Oh Claire what if I did something really stupid?" Kate asked rubbing her forehead.

"Like what?" Claire asked curiously.

"Well. I don't know I tend to get kind of aggressive when I'm drunk. What if I just came in here and I don't know assaulted Jack." Kate said biting her lip.

Claire let out a burst of laughter and Kate glared at her. "Oh my god Kate, look aggressive or not, Jack's got some pounds and muscle on you. I seriously doubt you came in here and attacked him. He would have had you pinned in seconds."

Kate sighed and then blushed at the thought of being pinned by Jack. Claire shook her head, "Why don't you just talk to Jack and ask him what happened." Claire suggested.

Kate groaned she knew Claire was right she was just very very nervous about talking to Jack. "I need clothes" she said with a sigh.

"You want me to get you some and bring them here?" Claire asked and Kate shook her head.

"No I better go to my tent, plus Jack could be back in any minute and I really would feel better if I was clothed when we talked." Kate said.

Claire smirked and couldn't pass the opportunity, "Yeah cause who knows what happens when you're unclothed around him." her remark was rewarded by a smack on the arm by Kate. "Ok, I'll go with you and if we're real lucky no one will question why you're half dressed in only your underwear and Jack's shirt." Claire said with a snort.

Kate shot her a glare, "You're not helping."

Claire grinned, "Nope, but I'm having fun."

"Ill remember this when you come crawling out of Charlie's tent one morning" Kate muttered under her breath and Claire blushed. They eased out of the tent both looking for any sign of Jack. When they saw he was nowhere near they headed to Kate's shelter. Kate couldn't help but be a little miffed that Jack was completely absent. Didn't he care that she was going to wake up naked and confused? Kate knew she needed to talk to him and soon, because she wasn't sure of what kind of damage control she was going to need.

"Well well well if it isn't Freckles and Mamacita." Both Kate and Claire cringed knowing that this could not end well at all. Nothing could ever end well if Sawyer had his nose in it.

Kate shot Claire a panicked look and seriously considered running straight to her tent. She knew it would never work though Sawyer was like a dog with a bone and he would never let up on her. She decided to just get it over with and she turned and faced the southerner.

Sawyer looked over Kate's scantily clad appearance with a smirk until it dawned on him whose shirt she was actually wearing. The smirk slowly turned into a scowl.

"Hello Sawyer" Kate said her eyes darting behind him to the beach to see if Jack was there.

"Well hello Freckles, seems you had a good time last night" Sawyer said a hit of jealousy in his voice.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I wouldn't really know" Kate said looking towards her shelter longingly.

"How's Jacko?" Sawyer asked.

"Uh I wouldn't really know." Kate said once again.

"You don't know?" Sawyer asked. "You're traipsing around in his shirt and you're acting like you have no clue where he is."

"I actually don't know where Jack is, ok? Is that all right with you that maybe perhaps I just don't know what the hell is going on with my own life? Now if you excuse us Claire and I were in the middle of a discussion. With that she turned quickly and headed inside her shelter with Claire right at her feet.

"I can't believe I thought he was cute, thank god that even drunk I knew to go to Jack and not Sawyer." Kate muttered and Claire chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

Kate quickly dressed and looked at the white shirt she had borrowed from Jack. It was her absolute favorite shirt of his and he always looked so handsome when he wore it. She had enjoyed wearing it as her own and wondered if she could get away with not giving it back. The thought of wearing it to bed every night gave her pleasurable shivers.

"Oh Jack's out there" Claire said who was peaking out his entrance. Kate looked up quickly. "He was just in his tent and now he's heading this way"

Kate started to panic she wanted to hide; maybe she could just lie down and pretend to be asleep, no that would never work. A second later she heard Jack's voice outside the entrance.

"Kate? Are you in there?"

Kate and Claire exchanged panicked looks and Claire just shrugged and to Kate's dismay opened the flap.

"Hey Jack" Claire said desperately trying to avoid looking that the doctor's hands or feet.

"Uh hi Claire, is Kate here?" Jack asked.

"She sure is bye Kate!" Claire exclaimed fleeing the tent and leaving Kate all alone. Jack entered the tent watching as Claire bolted.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked wondering about the blonde's odd behavior.

"Nothing a blow to the head couldn't solve" Kate muttered under her breath. "She's fine" she said louder for Jack to hear.

Jack just shook his head and gave her a soft smile and Kate felt her insides start to melt. "Um I owe you an apology" Jack said sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking onto the heels of his feet.

Kate gulped, "Why's that?"

Jack gave her a strange glance and then looked back at his feet, "Um Kate how much do you remember about last night?"

Oh god, Kate thought to herself, oh god oh god oh god, "Uh, nothing actually" she answered biting her lip.

Jack gave a slight nod and kept glance on everything in the tent but her. "I should have been there this morning when you woke up, I had an emergency, someone broke their leg, but I wanted to be there. I didn't want you to wake up scared and confused."

"Oh" Kate said looking at the sand. "So uh what did happen last night?" Might as well just get it over like ripping a band aid off.

Jack looked up at her and met her gaze, "Well nothing happened Kate" he said as if it should be obvious. When he saw her dumbfounded expression he cursed himself silently. "You think I took advantage of you? I didn't, I swear Kate I didn't" Jack said holding his hands up. He felt slightly hurt that Kate could think something so low of him.

Kate sighed, "I know that Jack, I never thought you did, I uh did I do anything to you?" she asked her face blushing.

Jack smiled softly, "Maybe we should sit and talk this out" he said.

Kate nodded slightly and they both sat down, side by side.

"What do you remember?" Jack asked, giving her his soft look, the one that made want to crawl in his lap and kiss him with, Damn Kate thought shaking her head, she really needed to stop fantasizing about Jack. Ok maybe not stop but at least try to hold back when she's talking to him. Talking to him while sitting on her bed about waking up naked in his bed that is.

"I don't remember a lot" Kate said trying to interrupt her own thoughts. "I was in a crappy mood so I stole some of Sawyer's liquor and brought it to my tent. I remember drinking a lot and then the next thing I know I'm naked in your tent." Kate said as her face heated with a blush.

Jack nodded. "Well I don't know how much you want to know but I will tell you that nothing happened between us is irreversible and nothing that happened will ever leave this tent."

Kate rubbed her forehead, "Oh you better just tell me everything" she said.

Jack smiled at her and it was almost shyly. "Well I went to bed sometime around one and about three I heard my tent flap open and I heard you stumbling around. I actually didn't know it was you at first so I sat up quickly kind of expecting a fight. There was enough moonlight though and I quickly saw that it was you. You came into my tent and were only wearing a blanket and underwear. I asked if you were ok and you said never better. That's when you took the panties off. Are you sure you want me to continue?" he asked knowing the next details would probably embarrass her.

"Keep going" Kate said.

"Well you then crawled on top of me and straddled me still wearing your blanket wrapped around you. I asked what you were doing and you said something about taking a risk. Uh then you kissed me. I, I really would like to tell you that's it but I kind of kissed you back. It wasn't until I was exploring your mouth with my tongue that I tasted all the alcohol and knew you were drunk." Jack said looking down and Kate could swear he was blushing. "Anyway I gently pushed you away and you got kind of mad at me for doing that. I tried to explain I couldn't take advantage of you, but you were sure making it hard for me to do so." Jack said with a chuckle. "You were bound and determined to keep me with you as you shoved your hands down my pants. I managed to get you free and had you lie down; I think you thought we were going to do something bizarre and kinky. You kept saying you'd do and try anything. I managed to get you calm and then you passed out. I feel awful you woke up alone Kate I really do." Jack said shaking his head.

Kate groaned and covered her face, she felt so humiliated, she couldn't believe she actually did all of that to poor Jack. Thank god he was a gentleman or last night could have gone very differently. Jack gently removed her hands from her face.

"Hey, hey its ok." He said soothingly.

"No its not I acted like a total whore you must think so little of me" Kate whispered. She really just wanted to stick her head in the sand and never come back up again.

"Don't talk like that" Jack's voice was stern and Kate realized he was dead serious. "I don't ever want to hear you refer to yourself that way, ever. You are not a whore, got it?" he asked forcing her to look in his eyes. "Kate, I kissed you back and" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If you hadn't been drunk and had come to me like that the night would have turned out completely different."

"Really?" Kate asked as a shiver passed down her spine.

Jack looked down embarrassed for revealing too much, but he'd already opened the door and it was too late to close it.

"Uh yeah, I mean if you wanted to be with me and you showed up I uh would want you too." Jack said nervously.

Kate smiled at Jack's discomfort and decided to take pity on him. "You know they say with wine comes truth, I might have been drunk but I was going for what I truly desired." She said softly and Jack looked up at her.

Kate sighed, "Our first kiss and I can't remember it" she said looking at him slyly. "Perhaps we could reenact it so I could get an idea of what it was like." She requested finally meeting his eyes.

Jack swallowed and nodded. "I could do that" Jack said his voice slightly hoarse. Kate smiled and watched in anticipation as Jack leaned down close to her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as Jack slipped his arm around her waist and held her securely. He tilted his head ever so slightly and pressed his lips against hers. Within that second Kate's hangover, and embarrassment all became obsolete. She moaned slightly at the sensation of his mouth on hers and he used it to his advantage as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Kate felt like someone had literally taken all the air out of her as she grew weak in his arms and returned the kiss. He deepened it slightly and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily as Jack maneuvered her down to the bed pinning her gently beneath him. She let out another moan as she felt his delicious weight on top of her.

Jack broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. "This is how far we got" Jack said and to Kate's utter disappointment her moved his weight off of her and sat up. She made a noise of disgruntlement and Jack chuckled. "I wasn't planning for this to happen and I have to go check on a couple people. You should sleep and rest your head, it's got to be aching" he said with a soft smile and Kate sighed. He was right unfortunately due to his kiss her head wasn't the only thing aching.

"Ok" she said. "I'll see you later though?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'll see you later" Jack said leaning in and kissing her gently.

Jack left and unfortunately all hell seemed to break out with the other survivors and he spent the rest of the day treating injuries. If someone could hurt themselves that day they did. Jack didn't get finished until midnight and was exhausted. He wanted to see Kate but knew it was late. He stripped of his shirt and collapsed on his bed. An hour or so later he awoke to rustling in his tent. He sat up and once again came face to face with Kate.

"Kate what are you doing?" he asked trying to get his senses restored from his sleep.

"I'm not drunk" she whispered and with that she dropped the blanket that was around her and she stood before him completely nude.

Jack felt his mouth open as he stammered for something to say but he couldn't find the words. So he just pulled his blanket back and Kate quickly crawled into his bed on top of him. He replaced the blanket covering them and groaned as Kate attacked his jeans that he had worn to bed. Jack was kissing her lips and her neck knowing he needed to slow down and savor this.

Kate had other ideas though. "I need you now Jack, we can go slow next time but please I need you now."

Jack couldn't deny her even if he wanted to, so he helped her push his jeans down and Kate stopped when she saw him naked. Her eyes hungrily took in his body and when she saw his manhood she blushed, he was larger than she or Claire had probably imagined. Jack was definitely the kind of guy who would leave an impression.

She sat up on her knees and with Jack's help he lowered her down slowly and gently until she managed to take him all inside of her. She whimpered having never felt this full before. She began to move upon him and Jack thrust upwards. Kate bent down and they met in a hungry kiss as their bodies moved together in a passionate dance. Kate couldn't stop touching Jack as she ran her hands up and down his chest and along his shoulders. She stretched her legs and moved from kneeling to sitting fully in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. The new position brought them closer to the same level and it was easier to kiss and nuzzle each other. Kate felt her release coming and Jack must have felt the tension in her body because he began to thrust deeper and harder into her and her moans became more vocal and Jack was sure they'd wake someone up. Suddenly she let out a cry and tightened on him to the point of it almost being painful as she came hard and fast.

Jack pushed into her two more times deeply before his own release and came hard flooding her. They both whimpered and moaned as they came down from their highs, kissing and nibbling at each other lazily as their bodies felt completely sated. Kate rested her forehead against his gasping for breath and Jack nuzzled her gently.

"Wow" Kate said. "I would have remembered that" she said in a soft tone and Jack chuckled. With a little maneuvering he managed to get their sated bodies stretched out on the bed. Kate let out a whimper of disappointment as he pulled out of her. He lay flat on his back and Kate curled up on her side her head on his chest. She threw her leg over both of his.

He kissed her on the top of her head and she sighed contentedly.

"Go to sleep sweetheart" he said affectionately. Kate buried her face into his neck and mumbled something incoherent as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning when she woke up naked in Jack's bed, she wasn't alone and he was in fact smiling at her stroking her cheek. She smiled and stretched languorously and her smile deepened as her body twinged in tell tale signs that she had been loved thoroughly the night before, and the best part of it all was she remembered every detail of the night before.

Ok so there it is please let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this story is dedicated to JaterLoveForeverAndAlways who requested a sick Kate fiction.

**A FLU AND LOVE (RATED K )**

Kate woke up with her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. She tried to breathe through her nose but found her sinuses were completely blocked. She took a raspy breath through her mouth and she could feel that her throat was scratchy. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was sick. Kate hated being sick. When she was little her mom or Sam would always baby her and care for her when she was sick. Things changed as she got older though, Sam was gone, her mother was working two jobs to support everyone and then there was Wayne. If Kate were to get sick she would have to stay at home with Wayne and she hated it. He would look at her and Kate would feel uneasy in her weakened state. If she was lucky she could just stay in her room and he would drink himself into a stupor and their paths would never cross. If she were unlucky Wayne would come up to her room and yell at her and call her worthless and lazy. She had been so sick one day she had smarted off at him and he had backhanded her sending her across the room. She had never stayed home sick again after that day. Even if she had the flu or a really bad cold she would drag herself to school or work and force herself through the day.

Kate had sworn that if she were ever to have children she would always take care of them and nurture them when they had to stay home sick. The way things were before Wayne came back into their lives. She also swore she would marry a man that would feel the same way about their children. Things hadn't exactly gone as planned. Kate was a fugitive living on a deserted island and no kids of her own were in sight. She sighed miserably cracking open her eyes. She needed to get up and see what was happening outside. Someone might need help with something and she should be there. She slowly stood to her feet but it wasn't an easy task as she swayed and nearly toppled over. She rubbed her forehead as she could feel a headache coming. She slowly made her way to the tent entrance and carefully walked outside onto the sand. So far so good she thought as she managed to remain upright. Things didn't go wrong until she turned and smacked into a wall.

Well it wasn't really a wall but it sure felt like on to the ailing woman. She looked up and saw Jack standing there with an amused smile on his face. He then took in her appearance and stature and amusement quickly turned to concern. She nearly fell backwards but he managed to steady her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Kate? What's wrong?" he asked caressing her face gently and realizing she was burning up. Kate and Jack had a complicated relationship but about two weeks ago it became a little easier when they confessed their feelings for one another. Unfortunately not much changed and they shared a couple kisses and that was it. Jack had been busy helping and curing people and Kate had been going on a couple hunting trips with Locke. Both Jack and Kate looked forward to their relationship progressing they just weren't sure they were ever going to be alone long enough to make any steps forward.

"I'm fine" Kate's voice came out raspy and her throat burned. She began to ache all over and she began to wonder if what she had wasn't a common cold but the flu. A couple survivors had gotten sick with it in the last couple days. It wasn't dangerous as long as they followed Jack's orders to drink lots of water and rest a lot. It may not be dangerous but it did make a person pretty miserable.

"Kate" Jack said slipping his arm around her waist to steady her. "You're sick sweetheart" he said feeling her forehead. Kate smiled at the nickname and leaned her head against his chest. It seemed like forever since he had held her. Her eyes closed and Kate began to drift off listening to the pattern of his heart beat. Jack realized Kate was about to fall asleep on her feet so he scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her back to the bed. Kate sighed happily blissfully becoming unaware that she was hovering upon unconsciousness.

Jack gently laid her on her makeshift bed and stroked her cheek. She looked at him drowsily and smiled sweetly.

"Come to bed?" she asked, holding her arms out to him.

Jack just gave her a small smile; he knew the fever was making her delirious as it had all the other people who had it. He and Kate had never shared a bed before so he thought it was cute how she asked.

"Not right now" he said grabbing a bottle of water. Kate made a face and Jack could see she was not happy about his answer. "I need you to drink this" he said lifting her up to a sitting position so he could get her to drink the much needed water.

"Not till you come to bed" she muttered pushing the bottle away and Jack sighed.

"Even sick and delusional you're still trying to be a pain aren't you?" he asked affectionately. "Please drink the water and I will come to bed"

Kate eyed him warily if not sure she could trust his deal. She took the water and drank it thirstily never taking her eyes off of him. When she was done Jack helped ease her back.

"This bug seems to last twenty four hours from what I can tell, so you should feel better tomorrow. You just need to get lots of sleep and keep yourself hydrated". He had been getting water before so he placed a couple bottles next to her bed. She reached out and grabbed his hand with her own warm one. He looked up at her and she was looking at him sleepily.

"You said bed" she slurred slightly as her exhaustion started to take over. Jack gave her a rueful smile and crawled onto the bed and spooned up behind her. Kate lay down and snuggled back into his embrace. His hand had snaked around her waist so she took her own hand and interlaced her fingers with his. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Jack watcher her sleep and admired her beauty. They had shared a couple kisses but had never slept in the same bed and Jack decided to enjoy this moment before she woke up and realized what she had requested from him and got embarrassed.

Kate mumbled something and turned in his embrace so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his neck. Jack could still feel the warmth of her skin and hoped her fever would break soon. He stroked her arm gently and watched as her breathing evened out and she managed to fall into a deep sleep. Jack stayed with her a couple hours and decided he needed to get up and see how everyone was doing. He figured he could get her some food and when he got back he'd wake her so she could eat and drink. He started to pull out of her grasp gently prying her arms from around his neck. Suddenly as if sensing his presence moving away she opened her eyes and tightened her grip on him with a moan.

Jack smirked and looked up to see her watching him.

"Where are you going?" she asked her voice raspy.

"I need to get you food and check on some of the other people." Jack said gently stroking her cheek. Her fever had broken about an hour ago and he was pleased to feel her skin was slowly cooling down as well.

"No" she said like an insolent child and she tightened her grip on him and managed to snake of her legs around his waist to keep him close. Jack closed his eyes and tried to not think about how her body was pressing deliciously against his.

"Kate" he started to argue but she looked up at him and asked him a question that dumbfounded him.

"Will you take care of our babies when they're sick?" she asked quietly and Jack fumbled for a response not quite sure what it should be but before he could formulate an answer she continued on. "My mom used to sit at home with me when I was sick and she'd make me soup." Kate said her voice tired. "That changed when Wayne came back" she said sadly.

Jack caressed her cheek gently. "Growing up both my parents were pretty busy and I never liked showing weakness around my father so I usually dragged myself to school when I was sick. One time I was really sick and I passed out at school and got sent home. My mom came to get me and I thought she'd be mad because I ruined her day but she wasn't. She got me home and I changed into my pajamas and we sat on the couch watching game shows and cartoons. I knew she could have watched other things but even when I was asleep when I woke up the cartoons and games were still on. My dad came home and asked me how I was and he even ruffled my hair. My parents weren't always affectionate with me but that's one of my favorite memories. I always swore when I had kids I would work less hours and I would spend time with them as much as possible. I also knew if they ever got sick I would take the day off and care for them just like that one day my mom cared for me." Jack said brushing his lips across her forehead. "So to answer your questions yes I will take care of our babies when they're sick." Jack knew Kate was pretty out of it and chances were when she was completely healthy she wouldn't remember much of this conversation. He still felt the warmth in his stomach at the thought of having children with Kate though. He secretly hoped that she wasn't just speaking nonsense but that these were her feelings as well.

"Good" Kate said and she snuggled close to his chest and fell back asleep. Over the next couple hours Jack would rouse Kate to drink some water but he wasn't able to get her any food besides the mangoes he already had in his bag. Kate was still pretty much plastered to him and wouldn't let him go. Finally as the night progressed Jack felt Kate cool down completely and her breathing wasn't as raspy and uneven. She eventually moved away from him slightly and Jack took the opportunity to slip out of the bed and walk out onto the sand. His legs were aching from lying down all day but he had no regrets being he was trying to care for Kate. He stood in the sand and noticed the campfires had been extinguished and everyone was asleep. He stood and just enjoyed the sound of the ocean as it crashed against the shore and he felt lightness in his chest knowing Kate was going to feel better when she awoke. He smiled at her actions and couldn't help but feel good that Kate trusted him enough to care for her when she was sick. He thought about their conversation about children and his small smile widened. If rescue ever came and Kate gave him a chance he would get her out of trouble if he had to hire every high priced attorney in the United States.

Maybe then they could work on that dream of sitting at their home with their kids. Suddenly Jack felt two arms wrap around his waist and a petite body pressed against his back. He smiled and turned so she could move to the front of him and rest in his embrace her back pressed against his chest as they both watched the sun start to rise for the day.

"You should be in bed" Jack said kissing her hair lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a hundred percent better but there was no reason for me to stay in bed because you weren't there." she said and she tilted her head back and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"You remember everything?" he asked cautiously afraid she would be embarrassed and would pull away from him.

"Yeah" she said with a soft smile. "I remember blackmailing you into bed with me and then I remember holding you with a death grip. I also remember you telling me you would take care of our babies after I put you on spot on that."

"I didn't mind a single moment of it" Jack said tightening his hold on her gently.

Kate turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a sweet smile and pulled his head down to meet hers and they kissed gently but passionately. After a few minutes later they broke apart to catch their breath and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I love you" she whispered so softly Jack almost thought he imagined it. He looked down at her and found her looking back at him with a look that put his doubts to rest.

"I love you too" he said and he bent and took her lips with his again.

They went back into the tent and crawled back into bed and slept in each others embrace. Later on that afternoon Kate was feeling much better and had been out picking fruit. She also was feeling good remembering her and Jack's exchange of I love you's. It might not be possible to some people to think that Jack and Kate could love each other without being together long but for Kate it was the perfect moment. She walked up the beach and saw Jack. She approached him happily and touched his shoulder to get his attention. He turned to her and she let out a little gasp. His eyes were red his skin was warm and he was breathing like he was all stuffed up.

"Come on" she said gently stroking his hair. "Its bedtime and lots of water for you now." She took his hand and led him to the bed and bestowed upon him the same care and loving he had given her when she had been sick.

Ok so there it is please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is my next update and I had a couple requests for Dark Jack and my friend LeeLee wanted Dark Jack smut and also asked I write my smuttiest story ever so hopefully everyone will like this. Kate is going to be a little out of character being she is going to be totally dominated by Jack but hey who wouldn't want that. So if you like independent, feminine movement Kate you probably won't like this story. This is also really long so be warned.

**YOU TARZAN, ME JANE (RATED M FOR MASSIVE SMUT)**

To say Kate was unhappy would be a complete understatement she was furious at the least. After all this time and all their experiences Kate had finally given into her feelings and told Jack she wanted a relationship. And what did that son of a bitch do? He turned her down, told her it wouldn't work and walked away. That had been a week ago and Kate had been a pain to live with. When she wasn't crying her eyes out she was throwing things around her tent cursing his name. At one point she had threatened Sawyer with castration if he even dared to think about flirting with her. The final straw came when she had walked out of her shelter and had seen Jack flirting with some blonde named Buffy or Muffy or something. He didn't think that they could work out but he was invested in trying with a woman who looked like the poster child for people with low IQs. She was contemplating either killing herself or bonking him over the head with a coconut.

"Kate?" she looked up to see Sun looking at her carefully. Poor Sun looked like she was going to bolt and Kate sighed feeling bad, she liked Sun and didn't want to scare her off.

"Hi Sun" Kate was sitting in the sand watching the tide move in and out. Her anger had stalled and right now she just felt sadness.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Sun said sitting next to her.

"Sure what did you need?" Kate asked happy to have a distraction.

"Do you think you could talk to Jack?" Sun asked.

Kate stilled and gave her a wary look her face darkening. "About what" her voice was clipped.

"I'm aware that you had a fight but I think I know why, that's why I need your help. A lot of people have been injured in the last two weeks and I've noticed Jack has been running himself ragged. People are laying all of their problems on him and I'm afraid he is going to break down. I've been watching him I think he only sleeps one or two hours a night because he is too busy worrying about everyone else. This last week has behavior has changed; he has become withdrawn and almost dark. I see him talk to people but it isn't real, it's like he's putting an act on. I know you had an argument and I won't ask what it was about but I don't think Jack has been thinking clearly and maybe that is why he fought with you. He might listen if you tell him to rest." Sun said.

"You want me to drug him again?" Kate asked slightly shocked. Sun had been the one to bring it up to her when Jack was reeling from Boone's death and she had serious concerns about it then. Had Jack gotten as bad as he was then? Surely Sun wouldn't suggest this if it wasn't serious.

"No I don't think drugging his necessary this time. He is almost dead on his feet and will eventually collapse I would just prefer to have him do it safely in his own bed and not on the jungle floor somewhere." Sun had a soft spot for the doctor not in any romantic sense but almost as a sibling.

Kate chewed on her lip nervously and looked up to watch Jack hand out water. He was slightly hunched and Kate could practically see the exhaustion creeping up on him. Could it be that they day she told him she loved him he was just to stressed and exhausted to think clearly and that's why he turned her down? Kate sighed that was just a little too optimistic for her liking; even if they weren't together Jack was still her friend. She had noticed that not many people treated Jack like a friend he was the leader and the provider. He was almost excluded not because he was disliked but there was a feeling like he wouldn't want to be involved. Kate knew that was crap though. She watched as Jack looked on at the groups as they happily gathered around the campfires. She knew he wanted to sit down and talk too just like them with no responsibilities. He had told her before he didn't even want to be the leader. He looked out for everyone and no one looked out for him. She suddenly felt very grateful to Sun, had she not noticed his condition would any one? Normally she would have but she hadn't spoken to him in a week. It made her sad to think the most important person to this camp could perish right beneath everyone's noses.

"Ok I'll talk to him but I won't make any promises. I have to wait for the right place and time." She said digging her toes in the sand. Sun thanked her and went to find Jin. Kate sighed as she tried to tuck her pride and heart away. Chances were Jack hadn't thought anything about her since they parted ways and Kate was afraid of what his disinterest in her might do to her. She watched him and carefully followed him staying far back from him and making conversations with the people around so if he did turn and see her it would just look like she was socializing. She found her opportunity to talk to him when she saw him grab the axe and tell Sayid he was going to go cut wood. She followed him quietly and watched as he made his way to the clearing that seemed designated for the chopping of firewood. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled his shirt off and she was faced with his bare chest, sweaty muscles and sexy tattoos. She watched him chop away at the wood for about ten minutes just enjoying the view of his beautiful body for a few minutes. Hey if she couldn't have him then at least let her have this. She stepped out from the bushes and did her best to wipe away her emotions and feelings for him.

"Jack?" she called his name forcefully so he would hear her over the chopping. He froze and turned to look at her.

"Hello Kate" he said and Kate was shocked to hear how lifeless and monotone his voice was.

"Hi" Great she thought well now what? "Uh do you have a second to talk?" She flinched as he brought the axe down had splitting the piece of wood in two.

Jack sighed to himself as he glanced at Kate out of the corner of his eye. He really didn't want to talk, he really just wanted to be here alone and chop wood. He knew she would try to bring up their last discussion but Jack couldn't deal with that at the moment. He was so tired of having to fix everyone's problems that he just didn't care anymore. Over a week ago he had been thinking to himself about how tired he was. He had spent the entire day helping people and it dawned on him he never heard one thank you. It wasn't that important and at the time he felt petty for even thinking about it. That night he sat by himself at a fire while everyone sat around in a group talking and laughing. He had felt like an outcast and unappreciated. Especially when the only person to talk to him that whole evening was Claire and that was just to ask him to check on Aaron. Thoughts of his life came to him, his father and his constant feelings of disappointment at never being able to do anything right for his dad. His ex-wife Sarah who never asked him to stop working so much just turned to another man. He even thought about Kate, every time he thought they were on equal footing she would do something to send him ten paces back. He didn't think she did it on purpose but the game was wearing thin and he was growing weary of it.

He remembered his time in Thailand and how easy it was for him there. He was anonymous there, a ghost. He dealt with shady people who cared about his past just about how much he cared about theirs. He turned off his feelings and emotions and even though some people would say it was unhealthy it worked for Jack. So sitting there feeling as low as he could Jack decided to turn his emotions off. Of course the next day Kate had told him she loved him. He wanted to believe her but he couldn't do it. Jack knew they couldn't work what he needed from a woman, what he wanted would only smother Kate so he had told her no thanks and walked away. He knew she was pissed he had seen her storming around on the beach. He had perversely waited for her to turn to Sawyer so he could see them together and maybe go completely dead inside. She didn't turn to him but Jack found it easy still to disassociate from everyone. He knew a couple people noticed the change in him but nothing was said. Sayid had eyed him up one day but kept quiet as if he understood Jack's desire to die inside. Sayid had been trying to do that since Shannon died. Sun looked at him with a concerned eyes but she never brought it up. He was wary about leaving his drinks around her though in case she got it in her head that he needed to be drugged again. Ana noticed it too but not knowing him like the others thought they did said nothing because she figured he was just burned out and needed a break.

So here he was chopping wood and Kate was asking him to talk to her.

"What did you need?" he asked his voice hollow.

Kate cringed. "I've noticed you haven't been sleeping much and you seem exhausted." She decided to keep Sun out of this.

Jack snorted and gave her a look that Kate could only describe as empty. "You did huh? Well I'm fine so you can leave now." He set the axe down and grabbed his water bottle and took a big drink.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. What is going on with you?" she asked raising her chin defiantly not allowing him to bully her around.

"Well Kate" he used a condescending voice as if talking to a five year old. "I'm trapped on an island that every day that passes makes me think I'm really dead and this is hell. That's what's wrong with me. Ok? So goodbye."

Kate felt angry tears well in her eyes as he treated her like a stranger. "Why won't you love me?" she blurted out not expecting that question at all to come out of her mouth.

Jack sighed knowing this was going to happen. "We're not compatible Kate, things like that happen don't take it personally." He said moving some of the piles of wood around so he could make more room.

"I'm not good enough for you? Is that it? Who's here to impress Jack?" she asked wiping angrily at her tears. Jack had never made her feel unworthy or below him in any way but this was her secret fear and she had just revealed it to Jack.

Jack stopped what he was doing at looked at Kate as she struggled with her own emotions. Any other day he would hold her and tell her everything would be ok. He couldn't do that though he couldn't take on other person's problems. He was too close to breaking as it is.

"It's not about that Kate" he said trying to at least make her stop crying.

"Then what is it Jack" she asked.

Kate felt like her heart was breaking she needed to know what it was so she could figure it all out and possibly make it better.

"You and I would just hurt each other, we need different things." Jack said and Kate had to look hard for a sign of compassion before she saw it flutter past his eyes.

"Don't presume to tell me what I want." She said almost bitterly and Jack sighed.

"Kate you need a man who will give you space and let you call all the shots and just wait patiently for you to figure out what it is that you want." Kate knew he was right but it wasn't really what she wanted, it was more of what she had to have to survive her life. If she went to prison what would happen to those around her?

"Ok so what kind of woman do you want Jack?" Kate moved and was right beside him. She could feel the heat radiating off him and she wanted desperately to trace the outline of his tattoos with her fingertips.

Jack sighed. "We really don't need to get into this" he said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh yes we do" Kate said grabbing his elbow and forcing him to face her. "If I can't have you because I'm not compatible enough, I want to know why." She was in his face now and sadly he was just looking through her. He pulled his elbow from her and coldly turned back to the wood pile.

"I just would never work Kate" he said and he went back to sorting the wood.

Kate sat there for a second and she wanted to stomp her feet, scream in the air and kiss him senseless. So she did just that. She grabbed his arm pulled him around and crushed her mouth to his holding his face in her hands so he couldn't wiggle free. Kate's whole body went up in flames as her lips touched his. She noticed he had stilled and wasn't kissing her back so she wrapped her arms around his bare torso allowing her fingers to run across his sweaty skin. She pressed her body against his and grinded against his pelvis area. She took one of her hands and dragged in down his chest while her lips still attacked his still ones. When her fingers reached the waist band of his jeans she moved her hand down to his crotch and cupped him through the denim massaging him gently. To her utter joy she felt him begin to harden. Suddenly she was against the tree and her hands were pinned above her head.

"Stop it" Jack hissed. Kate felt her body respond as he was pressed against her.

"No" she said, looking him in the eye. "You got hard, you want me. Why are you fighting this?" Kate asked.

Just as quickly as she was against the tree she was let go and Jack backed away from her.

"Just go" he said darkly.

"Dammit Jack, what the hell do you want from me?" she yelled. "What kind of woman do you want, tell me!" she was screaming at him. She was so furious she went after him again this time furious enough to beat him into submission if she needed to. She found herself being held by him as he pinned her hands together.

"You really want to know Kate?" he snarled sick of all of this, he just wanted to chop some fucking wood and clear his head. "When I take a woman to bed Kate she becomes mine. Do you understand that Kate? She becomes mine. I don't share and if I see her even as much flirt with another man I will tear his throat out. So you better re-think this little decision of yours because once it happens there's no going back. I even see you flirting with Sawyer you better re-think this and how much you care about your precious Sawyer cause I won't put up with it." Jack was practically growling and Kate was stunned at his outburst.

"I won't treat you badly Kate, but you will be mine. It goes both ways though because I will be yours and I will never cheat on you or let my eyes wander to another woman. There will be times where I will completely dominate you in bed and other times I will be nothing like that. I expect the same from you. You will become mine to love and to protect. You'll be my mate I will mark you as you will mark me. I'll suffocate you Kate that's why we can't work. You'll run from me and I will have to hunt you down and keep bringing you back until I break you. I don't want that Kate; I don't want to break you. So let's just call it quits right now and move along." He let go of her and Kate looked at him completely shocked as he grabbed the axe and went back to chopping some more wood.

Never before had a man ever talked like that to her before. She felt shivers run down her spine as his dominant words washed over her. The proud feminist in her wanted to rail at him for speaking to her as if she was a possession. The woman in love with him wanted to curl in his embrace and allow him to do whatever he wanted with her. She didn't know what to say and her eyes scanned the treetops above them. She remembered the story of Tarzan and her lips curled into a smile thinking for those few seconds Jack seemed very much like the king of the jungle. He had even called her his mate. Would it be that bad being Jack's mate? He assumed she'd run but if she had something true and good she would have no reason to run. She had never had that before. She watched as his muscles contracted as he brought the axe down to the wood and she felt her body begin to warm with want. She wondered if he was even aware of her standing there contemplating him, Tarzan, and her need for him.

She could walk right now and never have him. She could go to Sawyer and play it safe. A man like Sawyer was the easy way out. There would be no surprises, if they ever got rescued they would just run and nothing would change for her from before the plane crash. Or she could risk everything and take a chance with Jack. He was everything different from what she was used to and that had been proven by the words he had just spoken. He would dominate her but he expected her to dominate him as well. He didn't want to suffocate her because he expected the same passion and commitment from her. She knew she didn't want Sawyer and that she wanted Jack now all she had to do was make a decision. She imagined what it would be like to be with him, loving her dominating her, marking her as he put it. Shivers raced through her body, he wanted a companion not a slave, someone to belong to him and someone to belong to. She wanted to be that person. She took a deep breath and took the biggest and scariest chance of her life.

She cleared her throat loudly and she watched as his shoulders slumped slightly as he turned to her his eyes flashing almost black.

"I'm not running" she said making her voice sound brave. Jack looked at her his face expressionless and he tossed the axe on the ground.

He looked at her and for once he had no clue what to even say. He had been stunned that he had talked to her the way he did, but he didn't regret it. That was how he felt. He was tired of being stepped on and for once just wanted something solid. He wanted Kate he always had, but he didn't think his heart could take it if she came to him and then left him later for Sawyer or the life on the run. You can only kick a person so many times before they refuse to get back up and Jack feared that losing Kate would be that final kick.

"What do you want Kate?" he asked his voice sounding tired.

Kate looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "I want everything you just described. I want to be with you and only you. It's always just been you Jack. I want to be yours as long as you are just as completely mine. I want to be marked by you; I want to belong to you. I want to be your mate" she said with a smirk. She let her eyes follow the tree tops and she said with a small smile, "I want to be the Jane to your Tarzan. I love you Jack." Kate said knowing that if he turned her down again she would go curl up and die somewhere. She looked at him cautiously and she felt the breath catch in her throat as she saw the way he was looking at her, like a lion ready to pounce on his kill. She shivered and waited for him to make the next move.

He made the move when he was across the ground and in front of her in seconds. He grasped her in his arms and pulled her to him his mouth taking hers hungrily with no apologies. Kate whimpered and her arms went around his neck as she hungrily returned his kiss. His hands were all over her body as if trying to feel everything he could. He pulled away and looked around. She opened her eyes missing the contact and went to pull him back to her when she noticed him looking around.

"What's wrong?" she asked dazed, wanting his mouth back on hers.

"I think we need to take this somewhere more private." He said in a low voice that Kate decided she wanted to hear again and again.

"Why?" she said kissing him again, she didn't care where they were.

Jack pulled away and gave her a delicious smile. "Because" he said leaning in close to her, "I don't want to be interrupted and I want to take you somewhere where you can be as vocal as you want."

Kate felt her knees grow week as his words washed over her. "Vocal?" she asked breathlessly.

Jack smiled at her. "One of the stipulations of being mine is I get to make you come as many times as I want"

"Oh god" Kate said her body responding to his words. "Go now" she said biting at his lips wanting him so bad. He took her by the hand and led her through the brush. Kate was almost surprised he didn't throw her over his shoulder caveman style. He led her into a clearing and Kate smiled at how beautiful it was. It wasn't large at all just about enough for two people and it was surrounded by greenery, there were completely secluded. Before she could say anything Jack had her in his arms again and was plundering her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and kissed him back her hands traveling the bare expanse of his back. He eased her to the ground and straddled her staying on his knees. Kate went to unbutton his jeans but Jack took her hands and held them above her head.

"No no" he said waving a finger at her. "This is my time to play." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Keep your hands above your head and don't move them." Kate nodded as his voice gave her no room for argument. She clasped her hands together knowing she was going to need something to grasp onto by the way he was looking at her.

He took her shirt and lifted it over her head and threw it to the side. She had the feeling he wanted to tear it right in half but appreciated it that he didn't with the limited wardrobe she had. Next her unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs. What was killing Kate was his touch was methodical as he touched her. He undressed her but didn't allow his hands to roam or caress her. She shifted beneath him knowing he was going to torture her. When he had her jeans off, he looked at her and just memorized her beauty. Kate was wiggling beneath him so he tightened his legs that were on either side of her to hold her still. He leaned up and cupped her through her bra and she let out a whimper encouraged by the sounds he made he slid his hands behind her and unclasped the bra pulling it off of her exposing her chest to him. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth sucking and licking it. Kate couldn't control her self and she let her hands slip down to run through his hair. Almost immediately Jack released her aching breast from his mouth and had her arms pinned above her again.

"What did I tell you, keep your hands up there" he said strictly and Kate shivered. "That was your free warning do it again and you'll be punished." He said. Kate bit her lip and did her best to keep her arms above her head. Pleased with her actions Jack moved down to her chest again and took the other nipple in his mouth. He lavished them and enjoyed the whimpers she made as pleasure ached inside of her. He grasped the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the side. He ran his hands up and down her body and was very happy to see even in her ticklish spots she didn't move her arms. He moved to kneel between her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He eased himself on top of her and smiled at her as she tilted her head back waiting for his kiss. He rewarded her buy kissing her slow and luxuriously and her hips arched pressing against him, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You were a good girl" he said caressing her check, "You kept your arms up even when I tickled you for that I'm going to reward you. You get to come now baby." He said and Kate's eyes widened and her body snapped to attention. She whimpered as his hand traveled down between them and his hand moved down to her soft center. He cupped her and massaged her and was pleased to hear her gasp of pleasure. He slid his finger inside of her and she moaned and squeezed her legs around his waist tighter knowing she couldn't move her arms. He moved his finger slowly in and out of her teasing her and then added a second finger. Kate writhed beneath him and gasped his name. She was tight but Jack knew he could take her farther so he added a third finger and her body arched off the ground. He leaned his mouth close to her ear. "That's my girl, feel me inside you" Jack said huskily and he had to control himself as he heard her tiny gasps and moans as she neared her release. He sped his fingers up and she went over the edge crying out his name loudly her whole body shaking in his embrace. He watched her come loving the expressions she made and the way her eyes rolled back slightly. He watched as she came down from her high and opened her eyes to dreamily smile at him. He leaned down and kissed her as he eased his fingers out of her. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean and she watched him with hungry and dazed eyes. She whimpered his name and he looked at her expectantly.

"Please Jack" she begged. "Please just let me hold you for a second?" Jack knew her arms were probably tired and needed to be stretched but he pretended to take a moment to consider it and then nodded at her. Kate quickly moved her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She buried her face in his neck and rubbed her hands across his back. She couldn't stop touching him.

"Just for a bit and then they have to go back I'm nowhere done with you" he said nibbling on her ear. Kate's eyes closed in anticipation and she hurriedly touched him knowing she wouldn't be able to soon. Her fingers squeezed his biceps and she couldn't resist moving her head up and dragging her tongue across his tattoos. She felt Jack tense and she took pleasure knowing she could affect him. Having enough Jack gently moved her arms back up and ignored the tiny sound of protest she made.

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her causing Kate to sigh in pleasure. Jack moved lower dragging his lips across her neck, chest and stomach. She expected for him to kiss her in her sensitive center but he bypassed it and moved lower kissing her hip, thigh, shin and eventually moved his mouth to gently kiss the bottom of her foot. Kate let out a giggle as it tickled and Jack looked up pleased to see she didn't move her arms.

"Ticklish are you?" he asked with a smirk and Kate nodded with a smile. Jack paid her other leg the same attention and this time when he got to her feet he ran his finger down the bottom of her foot and Kate let out a squeal and tried to move her foot but he kept a tight grasp on it. She whimpered trying to keep her still and fear that he would tickle her again.

"That wasn't very nice of me" he said with a teasing smile. "But you did very well."

He kissed his way up her inner thigh and then when he reached the apex if her thighs he smiled at her. He leaned in and plunged his tongue inside of her moving in and out enjoying the cries of pleasure she made. He always had a feeling she'd be vocal that's why he moved them to a more secluded spot. He actually didn't care if anyone heard the sounds she made. He was proud to make her feel that way but he promised to protect her when she became his and that meant protecting her privacy as well.

Kate whimpered and fought desperately to not move her arms. He was moving his tongue in and out of her and Kate could feel a second release coming. He gently nibbled on her clit and Kate was lost she screamed loudly as her orgasm shook her to the core. She whimpered and cried out as he kept on loving her even though she was coming and Kate was shocked to find her body reviving up to release again. She came again and this time tears poured down her cheeks. She told him she loved him and promised him whatever he wanted as her body slowly composed itself. Jack moved up her body and smiled at her and she could see he was very proud of himself. He saw the tears in her eyes and the pride immediately turned to concern. She was amazed at how quickly a man that enjoyed torturing her could easily become so protective of her. It was why she loved him.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Jack asked. Kate shook her head still gasping for breath from her two back to back orgasms.

"Please, arms" she begged and Jack nodded and Kate wrapped them around him, buried her face in his neck and sobbed at how wonderful she felt. He held her close and Kate realized that though she liked the rough, dominate Jack she also enjoyed the protective and gentle Jack as well.

After a few minutes she managed to catch her breath and stop her tears. She looked up at him and he was looking at her with affection.

"You ok now?" he asked and Kate nodded.

"I've never come that many times before" she said softly and almost embarrassed. Jack took her chin and tilted it up to look at him.

"I want nothing more than to make you happy and give you pleasure. I still want to give you more." Jack said.

Kate wasn't sure her body could do anymore for her. "Can I please keep my arms down? I want to hold you."

Jack smiled and brushed a curl out of her eye. "What we just did was me playing and you did very well sweetheart." She smiled at his compliment happy that she pleased him. "Now its time for us to be equals. We both get to experience each other" With that he leaned his mouth down and Kate met him in a hungry kiss. They kissed each other for minutes just tasting each other and explore one another's mouths. Finally they broke away and Jack looked down at the jeans he still had on.

"Want to help me?" Jack asked and Kate nodded eagerly. Jack rolled onto his back taking her with him to settle on top of him. She sat up and sat on his waist as he stroked her sides. She moved down his legs and came to the button of his jeans. She quickly undid it and slowly pulled the zipper down as if opening a present. She looked up at him and he smiled at her in approval so she happily carried on. She gripped his waistband and pulled the denim down and was shocked and pleased to see he had no underwear on. She quickly pulled his jeans off and crawled back to straddle his legs so she could look at him fully. Jack reached down and caressed her skin. She looked up at him.

"I got to touch and feel you all over its only fair that you can do the same" he said and Kate let her eyes travel down his chest to his large manhood. She gently grasped him and moved her hand up and down him. She watched happily as he hardened further in her hand and she heard his low groan of approval. She sped up her ministrations and he let out a growl that turned her on even more. She wanted to bring him pleasure the way he did her so she eased her self down his body and gave him a smile and his eyes rolled back with a moan as she took him in her mouth. He was so large Kate had to take him in slowly as to not choke. She bobbed her head up and down and smiled against him as she heard his moan of pleasure. Her body answered his call and she found herself growing excited at bringing him pleasure. She licked and sucked him harder and she felt him refrain from thrusting up into her mouth. Suddenly he was pulling her head up and she looked at him unhappy.

"I'm going to come baby" he said out of breath and Kate gave him a wicked smile.

"One of the stipulations of being mine is I get to make you come as many times as I want" she said repeating his words and Jack couldn't help but smile knowing she enjoyed the domination but it didn't break her.

She lowered her head and took him back into her mouth and began to love him quicker and with more pressure than before. She heard him cry out and felt his body tense and suddenly her mouth was filled with his release. She swallowed it down enjoying taste of him. She felt him collapse against the ground and she quickly licked him off and made sure she had gotten all of his release. She moved her self up his body and Jack moved them to lie on their sides. He took her top leg and wrapped it around his waist and pulled her close to just have her near.

"You didn't have to do that" Jack said knowing some women despise oral sex. Kate smiled and bit her lip.

"I wanted to and I know I will do it again, you taste wonderful."

Jack moaned and pulled her tight and their mouths met in a hungry kiss. Kate felt him press against her and was shocked to feel him harden against her thigh. She whimpered in excitement at his stamina. Jack rolled her onto her back and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. Jack positioned himself at her entrance and eased into her filling her all the way up. Kate clutched him close and whispered his name over and over lovingly as he connected them fully and deeply. Jack moved his arms under her thighs and moved his arms back up so Kate's knees were pulled up towards her chest. Kate let out a whimper at the position change. Even though Jack said this was even footing she knew he would act dominant their first time like this and it was fine with Kate. He began to thrust inside of her deep and hard and because of her position she couldn't do much except hold him tight as he moved within her. Kate felt him move his mouth to his neck and felt him nicking and sucking on the sensitive skin. She whimpered as she realized he was marking her. Something about that action made Kate feel alive and primal. There was an electricity in the air motivating her to give into her base animal instincts. She tightened her legs and begged him to take her harder. Jack let go of her thighs and put his arms on either side of her shoulder and pulled himself upon his arms with deep thrusts inside of her. Kate growled at his loving and she snaked her hands down to grasp his muscular buttocks and pulled him into her deeper. They both moaned in unison as he pushed into her deeper. He moved up onto his knees and she stayed on her back and he gripped her hips and literally pounded into her as hard as he could. He too felt the change in the air and pulled her up to him and pressed into her deep and fast. She was moaning and gasping as he hammered into her. She felt her release coming and suddenly it hit like lightning and Kate screamed in ecstasy and when it became too much she sank her teeth into his shoulder biting him.

Jack reacted to the pain and pleasure her teeth caused him and he rammed into her as hard as he could. Kate was coming down from her orgasm when she felt him speed up even more as he plowed into her. He suddenly was rubbing against her clit and Kate's eyes rolled back it was too much and she felt him come with a roar that would silence any animal and she was flooded with his release. She whimpered and fought her own release almost scared that it might kill her. Jack recovered and knew Kate was close and was curious as to why she seemed to be fighting it.

"Come for me again baby" he urged her thrusting inside of her and gently moved his hand down to caress her with his fingers. He was soft but he knew the feel of him inside should bring her pleasure.

Kate shook her head, "No, no I can't I can't it's too much" she whimpered. Her words brought forth an animal instinct to pleasure and protect her. He also felt himself harden inside of her again she whimpered as she felt the change in him. He couldn't believe he had this kind of stamina. He began to thrust deep inside of her.

"Open your eyes Kate" he ordered and she did.

"I can't" she said.

"Yes you can. Yes you can. We're going to do this together ok?" she whimpered and nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and just held on to him as tight as she could as he thrust inside of her. They were both so sensitive that their releases came quickly and they both came at the same time crying out each others names and they collapsed on the jungle floor in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Jack was breathing trying to catch his breath and Kate had her eyes closed and was making soft growls in the back of her throat as she tried to steady her body.

"Five times, oh god you made me come five times" she whispered she opened her eyes and looked at him in awe.

Jack smiled and kissed her nose, "You were incredible as well, you made me come three times" He gently pulled out of her and lay on his back and Kate snuggled onto his chest. She noticed the wound on his shoulder from where she bit him and whimpered.

"I'm so sorry" she said touching it with a cringe. "We should clean it out"

Jack looked at her confused at first what she was talking about when he saw his shoulder.

"It's ok" he reassured her. "It's not real deep. Anyways I wasn't exactly gentle on you." His fingers traced her throat where he had left a hickey. As juvenile as it was he took some male pride in the fact that he marked her.

Kate sensed his pride and rolled her eyes though secretly happy as well. "Looks like we marked each other" she said kissing his shoulder. She looked up at him and realized something. She had told him she loved him but he never said the words back.

"I love you" she said and closed her eyes waiting. He tilted her chin up and waited until she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I love you more than life Kate. Everything I said still remains true. There is no going back from here. You're mine now." Jack said serious.

Kate smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "And you're mine" she paused and then giggled as she thought of the way they made love. "You Tarzan, me Jane." She said with a smirk.

Jack was quiet for a second and then spoke, "All right I'll go along with that but I'm not wearing a loin cloth." Kate giggled liking the idea of that actually.

"Will you build me a really cool tree house and bring me breakfast every morning?" She asked stroking his skin softly.

Jack sighed as if really put out. "Yeah I guess" and Kate giggled. "I'm not real good at the Tarzan call though." He said making a face.

"That's ok I like the noises you make just fine" she said kissing his neck and Jack chuckled. Kate put her head on his chest and then smiled. She took his hand and placed it over her heart as she did the same on him.

"Perfect unison" she said as she felt their hearts beat as one. Perfect mates, and Jack pulled her into his embrace and kissed her on the head and they rested just listening to each other's heartbeats.

They made their way back to camp; they took their time because Kate was still a little weak in the knees over her afternoon work out. When they returned Jack was immediately called away. Kate went to the shore and saw Sun and gave her a smile and wave and Sun nodded in understanding and waved back.

"Well hello Freckles" Kate turned and saw Sawyer.

"Hey Sawyer" she said and looked back at the ocean her mind still on her and Jack. Sawyer looked slightly stunned. He couldn't explain it but all the tension between them seemed gone. In fact the way she said hello was like the way she would talk to any survivor. He had noticed she had disappeared off the beach for awhile, what the hell happened?

"So what are the chances of you and I going on our own little nature walk?" Sawyer asked suggestively.

He watched for her reaction when suddenly he saw her tense and a secretive smile appeared on her face. She turned and Sawyer watched as she just looked the jungle. Suddenly the Doc came out and like a magnet his eyes immediately went to Freckles. Sawyer was stunned how Kate seemed to know Jack was there before Jack was even in view.

"Well that sounds nice Sawyer" Kate said distracted and never taking her eyes off Jack. Without even a goodbye Kate went up the beach and walked into Jack's embrace with no awkwardness or shyness. Jack stroked her hair and Kate looked at him lovingly. Sawyer watched still feeling befuddled as Jack said something and Kate nodded eagerly which made the doctor smile back at her. Sawyer could almost swear there was an electric charge coming from the both of them. He watched as Jack grabbed Kate around the waist and she laughed loudly as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her tent. Sawyer couldn't be sure but he swore he heard Freckles call the Doc, Tarzan.

Ok there is its sorry it's so dang long, please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so this next story is written for Sunniva who requested a post island fic. This one will be a lot tamer than the last one ;). I didn't kill Libby just because I didn't want to so Michael never turned bad. There is a bit of background information at the beginning but please bear with it.

**PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION (WE'LL SAY K+ JUST IN CASE)**

It had been three months since the rescue of the survivors of Flight 815. Everyone had slowly gotten their lives back in order though for those months it had been a little hard with all the media attention and the basic news of being alive for when two years everyone thought they were dead. There were joyous reunions and some sad ones for people who came back to find loved ones had passed on or perhaps had even moved on. Charlie had returned to find his brother trying to restart the band. Two years ago Charlie would have jumped at the chance but things change and people grow up. Charlie considered himself a family man now with his son Aaron and unborn baby on the way. He and Claire were going to make a go at it and figured they'd stay in LA for awhile until they got their bearings straight and could move on from that. Jin and Sun had also decided to stay on in LA with their little daughter. Jin didn't go back to work for Sun's father and she couldn't be more pleased. Hurley had come home to be greeted by his mother where he introduced her to the love of his life Libby. They bought their own house and were deciding what to do with their lives as well. Sawyer had become the island's spokesperson though no one of the group ever recalled electing him that position. He had shown up on every television show flashing his dimples and recalling the horrific events on the island that most would think only happened to him. There was a large settlement split amongst the survivors and Sawyer was enjoying it immensely with his flashy car and even more flashier women. Michael and Walt were found as were some of the Tailies by the government officials who raided the beach. Many of the Others were put under arrest for acts of terrorism and what not.

Sadly not everyone made it off the island, Boone, Shannon, Joanna, and Scott had all perished. The government was working on a way to excavate the graves so the remains could be brought home to be buried properly. Locke, Eko, Rose, Bernard and a couple other people chose to stay on the island and there wasn't much anyone could say to change their minds.

Now the person who got the most attention though unwanted was the island leader Jack. When the survivors returned though they all had different emotions and feelings toward their experiences they all had one thing in common. Everyone talked highly of a doctor named Jack Shephard. Even Sawyer had begrudgingly praised Jack for saving his life after Sawyer had been gravely injured when he had courageously taken a bullet in trying to save the young boy Walt. Those were Sawyer's exact words when asked about the incident. Jack Shephard had become a household name and then when it was discovered that the heroic doctor had fallen in love with Kate Austen the fugitive, the media was sent into a frenzy. Kate Austen had been wanted for the murder of her father Wayne; she had been cleared of all charges in her friend Tom's death and the bank robbery being she had saved the bank manager's life. She hadn't been sent to jail due to the fact a judge said the ordeal on the island was punishment enough so she was put on probation and was living with Jack. Neither two would give interviews, Kate because she didn't want to talk about her past and Jack because he was just too shy around all the reporters. When he had been voted People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive their second month back he had just replied with a modest thank you and gave no interview.

Jack also had a large female gathering which made him blush and Kate chuckle. She wasn't worried about him straying. They had survived way too much to be broken up now. When the Others had taken them they had eventually let her and Sawyer go but they kept Jack. It had taken months but eventually they managed to get Jack back. Since that moment Kate had been at his side as his best friend and lover. When they came back neither on expected the attention they would get especially Jack. Reporters wanted to talk to him, doctors wanted to see how he practiced medicine under such bad conditions, and the women usually hung around for a glimpse of the handsome man as they waved signs proposing marriage. Kate just smiled and shook her head, if anyone was going to get a ring it would be her first.

Finally as the third month hit, Kate and Jack managed to get into a routine and life settled. Jack was working at his old hospital but he required his hours from before to be cut in half. No more ninety hour weeks for him. He had a new life and was going to live it not work it. He also had Kate to come home to and that was more than enough encouragement he needed to punch out at the end of the day. Kate was working at a quaint little antique shop down the road. Jack had told her if she wanted to go to school and get a degree in something he would gladly help her out. Kate had smiled and said she wanted a job where she could make a little money but stay home in case it was ever needed. She had been dropping hints all over to Jack that she wanted to start a family but being Jack he didn't seem to pick it up. She smiled it was ok she would just have to find more intriguing ways to tell him she wanted a baby.

It was a colder night for the LA area with rain and cooling temperatures. Kate had gotten home and started on a pot of spaghetti. Jack was due home any minute and Kate was looking forward to a quiet evening with just the two of them. She turned on the television in the kitchen and listened to the news as she readied dinner. She was stirring the pasta when she heard Jack's name from the reporter. She glanced up wondering what the media was up to now.

"_This is Gayle_ _Highland_ _at Channel 4 news. We just got a report that a car accident happened on Route 53 and sent another car spiraling into the Parkway Reservoir. We're sending you out to Kathy Wilson who is live at the scene."_

"_Thanks Gayle, the accident happened about half an hour ago here on the bust Route 53 when the accident occurred. Witnesses say that Jack Shephard, known from the Oceanic flight 815 crash was on the highway, jumped out of his car, leapt into the reservoir and rescued a young mother and her son from drowning. An ambulance not far from here arrived just as Dr. Shephard was pulling them ashore. Dr. Shephard got the woman and her child into the ambulance and sent them to Mercy_ _Hospital. Hospital administration says both people are in stable condition and will probably be kept over night for observation. They also said they'd like to thank Dr. Shephard for his heroic act because without him these two people might not have been so lucky. This is Kathy Wilson and let's head back to the studio"_

"_Kathy, Dr. Shephard has become a bit of a celebrity since his return from the crash of Oceanic 815 and has been notoriously shy around the media. Did he give any kind of statement?" _

"_No Gayle he didn't he got in his car immediately after the ambulance was loaded and followed it to the hospital. You are right about his celebrity status. People were seen taking his picture here at the site and a couple even called out for his autograph."_

"_Amazing" Gayle said shaking her head. "That was Kathy Wilson on scene of a car crash that ended with Jack Shephard jumping into the water and rescuing two people from drowning. We wish those two people a healthy recovery and our wishes go out to Dr. Shephard as well for his heroic act._

Kate turned off the television feeling completely stunned. The phone rang and Kate grabbed it hoping it was Jack.

"Hello" she answered in a rush.

"Is Jack there?" she heard a female voice out of breath, before she could answer the voice squealed. "Tell him we love him. Go Jack!" She heard other voices squeal and scream his name in the background and Kate hung up the phone rubbing her forehead. Maybe Jack was right it was time to change the phone number again. Kate was used to reporters calling, and though she trusted Jack completely the women calling all the time was very annoying. Especially the ones who would talk filthy the minute the phone was answered which was usually by Kate. Listening to some woman describe kinky acts she wanted to do to Kate's man was not something she was fond of.

The phone rang again and Kate answered it annoyed, "Listen Jack isn't here and even if he was he would have no interest in talking to you because I keep him satisfied enough all right?" she barked.

"Uh Kate? I have no interest in my brother that way I promise" Kate heard a snicker and she sighed.

"Hi Claire, I'm sorry." She chuckled at what Claire's expression must have been like when Kate answered the phone. Claire and Jack discovered through the Others they were siblings and had become close immediately. Claire always joked she had a soft spot for Jack before then and thank god she didn't interpret her affection for him as romantic feelings.

"Crazy fan girls?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I guess you heard?" Kate asked.

"Oh you mean how Aaron came toddling in to tell me Uncle Jack Jack was on the television? I swear my brother is a good man but he's going to give me a heart attack if he keeps pulling this stuff." Claire said.

Kate chuckled, "You're telling me, I better go my pasta is about to run over. I'll have Jack give you a call when he gets home." Kate said.

"Ok talk to you later hun" Claire said and Kate hung up the phone.

Kate finished the pasta and glanced at the clock, if Jack had gone back to the hospital she wasn't sure when he'd be home. As she debated putting the food away for later she heard the front door open. She turned and watched as Jack came in through the hallway throwing his keys on the table and setting his briefcase down. He was wearing scrubs and Kate wondered what had come of the clothes he had jumped into the reservoir in. He glanced up and saw her and he gave her one of his smiles that always makes her knees go week.

"Hi" he said. "I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up in traffic and…mphf" he was cut off as Kate leapt into his arms and kissed him hungrily. Jack returned the kiss happily as he squeezed her tight. When they broke away for air Jack smiled at her.

"Wow, if I come through the door again can I have another welcome like that?" Jack asked stroking her cheek.

Kate brushed her lips across his nose. "Nice scrubs" she said with a flirty smile.

Jack watched her suspiciously and then chuckled, "So I guess you heard huh?"

"Heard what, oh I know when you jumped into the reservoir to save a family?" Kate asked putting plates out on the table. "Yeah I saw it on the news, are you ok?" she asked walking back to him.

"Perfect besides ruining a nice suit" Jack said.

"It's cold out today and you jumping into the reservoir probably didn't help. Why don't you go change and we can have dinner and curl up and watch a movie under some blankets." She said stroking his hair.

"Sounds excellent to me." Jack said leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Excellent enough for a hero?" she asked teasing him, knowing how much he hated being called that. His answer was to lightly swat her on the behind and give her a dark look which only made her giggle.

They ate dinner and talked about their day besides the reservoir incident and then went into the family room and curled up with a bowl of popcorn and watched a movie. Kate was wrapped in his embrace and sighed and decided she should just tell Jack how she was feeling. Knowing blunt was best with Jack she went for it.

"Jack I want a baby. I know we really haven't talked about it but I want to settle down and start a family." She said playing with fringe of the blanket. He didn't say anything so she turned to see his reaction and a small smile appeared on her face. Jack was sound asleep. She sighed and rolled her eyes and focused on the movie. He had a good excuse today for being tired but tomorrow was a whole other day.

_The next day_

Kate walked down the hallway of Jack's hospital; he had called and asked her to pick him up because he forgot he had to drop his car off in the shop. She came around the corner and saw him shamelessly flirting with the receptionist Elaine. Kate smiled because Elaine had to be about seventy years old. She approached and caught Elaine's eye and winked.

"Come on Elaine." Jack poured on the charm. "When are just going to give in and run away with me?"

Elaine grinned at the handsome doctor, "And what about that lovely girl of yours now Jack?"

"Who Kate? She won't even know I'm gone" he said waving his hand in the air.

"Oh I won't will I?" Kate asked wrapping her arms around him from behind. Jack chuckled and turned to look at Kate pretending to look uncomfortable.

"Whatever you think you just heard wasn't right" Jack said and Kate grinned as he started walking them down the hall. He turned to Elaine and held his finger and thumb to his head and mouthed the words 'call me' which made both Elaine and Kate giggle.

Kate slipped her arm though his and smiled up at him shaking her head at his little antics. She looked up and she sighed unhappily. Up ahead was a nurse named Becky Stevenson. She and Jack had been good friends before the crash and Kate always had the impression that Becky had been waiting for Jack to come home from Australia to start a relationship. Needless to say when he miraculously showed up alive Becky was thrilled until she saw Kate on his arm. Since then things had been awkward. Becky made no point in hiding her hatred for Kate and Kate did her best to avoid Becky. It had been hard for Jack at first; he had really wanted Becky and Kate to get along. He had considered Becky to be one of his closest friends before the fateful crash. Unfortunately Becky didn't make it easy on him to try to stay neutral and he chose Kate easily. Becky had become manipulative since then always finding ways to be alone with Jack where she would try to talk him into leaving Kate for her. She also found it necessary to rub against him every time they stood near each other. Jack didn't even recognize his old friend anymore and he didn't want to. The last straw for him had been when he had been sleeping in the on-call room and Becky had snuck into the bed with him naked. He woke up and leapt out of the bed yelling at her and when people heard the commotion and came in Becky tried to say she and Jack slept together. Lucky for him another nurse named Ronnie had heard Becky tell someone over the phone what she was planning on doing. She called Becky out in front of everyone. It was even more sad when word got out that Becky was pregnant and had been hoping to seduce Jack and make him believe he was the father while she fudged her pregnancy months a bit.

Jack had no secrets from Kate so he had told her everything and then practically had to sit on her to keep her from driving to the hospital and killing Becky with a bed pan. Since then Jack had made formal complaints about the nurse's behavior and found out she was being transferred at the end of the month. She still hounded Jack but he had a solution to everyone's problems. He looked over to see his buddy Mark wheeling a box of medical supplies.

"Hi guys" Mark said stopping to talk to them. He got paged and swore under his breath. "Hey Jack can you do me a favor I'm looking for the new oxygen mask for OR 3 and Sandra said it was in one of these boxes, could you find it and put this stuff at the front desk. Just leave the box and the mask with Elaine. Thanks" he yelled running down the hall. Jack chuckled. He grabbed two boxes about the size of shoeboxes and handed one to Kate.

"Here if we both look this will go quicker. It's just a plastic mask like you see on television." Said Jack opening his box.

Kate nodded in understanding and opened her box. That was when Jack heard a gasp and a sputter. He turned to see Kate looking stunned into the box.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Kate reached in and pulled out a long stemmed red rose with a tiny card tied to it with her name on it. She looked at Jack and then at the rose when she let out a tiny squeak. Also tied to the rose was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

Jack looked at it curiously, "Now I wonder how that got in there" he said and Kate looked up to see him with a smirk. She opened her mouth but couldn't get any words out.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Kate? Will you do me the honor of marrying me? Starting a family with me? Living the rest of your life with me?" he asked as his pulse raced in nerves and anticipation.

Kate nodded and gave a choked up yes over and over again. Jack grabbed her and hugged her tight swinging her around. She felt tears of happiness stream down her face and when he set her down she kissed him hungrily. It was the sound of applause from the spectators around that reminded them they weren't alone. She looked at the rose and back at him she was shaking so hard as the emotions ran through her body. She held the rose up to him.

"Help me" she asked trying to control her tears of joy. Jack grinned and began to untie the ring.

"You know I'd love to say your little hints you've been dropping around the house inspired me to buy this ring and pop the question. However, I already had the ring and the plan before you even started dropping clues all over. It was so hard to hear you say things about starting a family and settling down and pretending I didn't understand what you were talking about." He finally got the ring loose and gently took her hand in his and slid the ring on. Kate let out a little sob and hugged him tight kissing his cheeks, lips, jaw and neck all over. She didn't think it was possible to love him more than she always had but right now she was proving herself wrong. People were smiling all around except for Becky who had stormed off in a huff. Another person who happened to be in the hospital was a reporter covering a stabbing incident. He walked out of the room and saw a commotion. He walked to see what was going on and was surprised to see the elusive Dr. Jack Shephard and Kate Austen engaged in a deep and passionate kiss and he noticed the sparkling ring on her left hand. He raised his camera and took as many pictures as he could.

The next day all of the Jack Shephard fan girls awoke to have their hearts broken when they were greeted with the front page picture of the doctor kissing the fugitive with a headline that said Sorry Ladies, This One Is Taken.

Jack and Kate were awoken from their blissful slumber after a night of passion and love making by the ringing of the phone. It was Claire wondering why it was she didn't hear about any engagement until Aaron dragged in the newspaper saying Uncle Jack Jack and Auntie Katie were on it. Jack had told her he'd call her back in which she had threatened him if he didn't. He hung up and turned to his beautiful fiancée and moments later they were making love once again.

Ok so there it is please review. On a personal note I don't live anywhere near LA so the highway and reservoir in this story are completely made up. I have no clue if reservoirs even exist in California ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok Gang this story is dedicated to SonicH2O because it was asked of me before I even started Random so here it is. It's angsty and has Dark Jack. Oh yeah the hatch didn't blow up.

**SOMETHING WICKED (RATED M FOR SOME LANGUAGE)  
**

Kate, Sawyer and Jack have been back from their time with the Others for close to a month now and the camp had let out a collective sigh of relief when they returned safely. Those who knew the three well knew that something was wrong immediately though. It didn't take long but soon it became apparent to everyone that the thing that was most out of place was their leader or at least what they knew of their leader. Jack was different, he had changed somehow and it didn't seem for the best. The harried doctor used to a least make time for people and would stop for a friendly chat with the fellow survivors. Now he just stared blankly at them as if he had no use for them. He only bothered with people if they were seriously injured and Sun couldn't do it herself.

Kate sat on the beach and watched out of the corner of her eye as Jack came out of his tent and walked into the jungle away from everyone. It was if he had cut ties with everyone and had become a complete stranger. When they had been captured Jack had been her rock he encouraged her to be strong and that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. She believed him too. After about a week of them being locked in a room together with Kate wanting to run, Jack trying to calm and Sawyer doing his best to annoy things changed. Jack was dragged out of the room and wasn't returned. Kate had been a nervous wreck what had they done to him where was he? Sawyer had become serious when after making a remark about Jack she nearly killed him with her bare hands. Seeing how unhinged she was he had straightened up and from then on tried to tell her Jack was ok. Kate wouldn't believe it until she could see him for herself. Everyday that Alex or Bea would come in to take blood tests or bring them food, Kate would beg them to tell her how he was and if she could see him. Most of the time they would just apologize and shake their heads sadly without as much as an answer.

The worst was when Kate had been taken down a hall to use a shower and she had heard horrible screams of pain. The sound had shot straight into her heart and she had felt a fear she had never know before. The sounds were coming from Jack. Kate had wrenched away from Alex as she desperately searched for him. She found the room the screams were coming from but the door was locked. Kate had pounded on the door screaming for them to open it up and to leave Jack alone. She had also screamed to Jack to hold on she was coming. She had been grabbed by three guards and they literally carried her while she fought tooth and nail to get away from them. They had unceremoniously dumped her into her room and left her in a heap where she had cried hysterically. She had felt like she was losing her mind. Sawyer had grabbed her and tried to snap her out of it but it took awhile. She told Sawyer later what she had heard and he had bowed his head in regret for what was happening to Jack. Even though he and Jack were at each others throats ninety-nine percent of the time Sawyer wanted Jack to be safe as well. For the next month nothing was heard about Jack. Kate had become withdrawn and desperate. One night she and Sawyer had been talking when she had done something stupid and kissed him. One thing had led to another and they ended up on the bed half naked ready to have sex when Kate had called out Jack's name by accident. Sawyer had looked like Kate had stabbed him in the back and Kate couldn't do anything but cry her eyes out. Sawyer had decided to give himself this one moment and he lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms where she eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Sawyer turned his feelings off and he and Kate just had a strained friendship. A week of that and Kate was ready to take her own life, she couldn't take it much longer. Jack was out there hurting and she had managed to tear out Sawyer's heart. She had just about given up when they heard a ruckus outside and a few minutes later the door busted opened and Sayid and Locke were at the door. Kate had thought she was dreaming until they grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her out the door. They came around a corner and she saw Desmond and Eko dragging Jack who was barely conscious out the door. She had sighed in relief when she realized he was alive. There wasn't much time to talk and they fled the compound and into the jungle as quickly as they could. They stayed hidden and eventually made their way across the jungle stopping to camp for a night. Sayid, Eko, Sawyer, Locke and Desmond had made plans for when they got back to set up a defense for any retaliation the Others might bring. Kate had tried to talk to Jack but he had shaken her off and sat by himself in the dark away from their fire. She had been hurt but understood his need to be alone after he had been through so much.

She sighed watching him disappear into the jungle, that had been a month ago and nothing had changed. The Others hadn't come but there was always the tension of it in the air. Jack had barely spoken to anyone including her besides using one worded responses. She stood and wiped the sand from her pants. It had been a month and now it was time to talk to him and get him to talk to her. As she started up the beach towards the jungle a voice interrupted her.

"I'd be very careful following that one into the jungle alone." Kate looked over to see Desmond also looking into the direction in which Jack had gone.

Kate gave him a curious look, "I'm not afraid of Jack" she said the thought almost funny.

Desmond looked at her gravely, "Are you sure that's Jack? I met Jack once before I ended up here he and I had an interesting conversation. That man who just walked into the jungle, was not the man I met those years ago." He said sadly.

"He's been through a traumatic event, it would be foolish to think he would come through it unharmed. You have no idea what they did to him." Kate defended.

Desmond gave her a sad smile, "I do though. Do you know why he was unconscious when we brought him out? He wasn't that way when we found him. He was unconscious because Eko knocked him out when he tried to fight us from rescuing him."

Kate felt her mouth open stunned, "That's impossible, those people hurt him, he was probably just confused and scared when you came in the door. He was just defending himself."

Desmond shook his head, "They did do something to him, they turned him into one of them. He is like this because he never wanted to be rescued."

Kate shook her head furiously tears welling in her eyes, Jack could never be like one of those monsters. She quickly made her way into the jungle to find him. Desmond stood on the beach and watched her go hoping she would be ok when she found the man who used to be Jack.

Jack was sitting at the base of a tree just staring ahead blankly. His mind used to run with so many thoughts he would get headaches. Keep everyone alive, fight the Others, make sure Aaron is ok, check on Kate. Those used to be the things that ran through his head, now he just had one steady thought process. Get out of here, get away. When they had captured him, Sawyer and Kate he was sure they'd be ok. He would figure a way to get them all through this safely. Especially Kate, he had loved her and wanted to keep her safe. The day they had taken him out of the room he had no idea what to expect. That was when he was given an option, do what they say and Kate and Sawyer wouldn't be hurt. They would inject him with painful substances that made him feel like he was being torn apart but he couldn't fight them because it was either him who took the meds or Kate. Jack couldn't do that to her so day after day he suffered whatever torture they placed upon him in order to keep her safe. Eventually he started to go numb and lost his emotions, all except one, his love for Kate. It was the only thing keeping him alive and breathing. As long as he had her safe he could handle whatever they did to him. He started to crack down mentally, at one point he thought he heard her screaming his name during one of his sessions but it was gone before he could process it. The pain got worse day in and out but he managed to survive it.

Then one morning Henry had come for him, told him he needed to see something. He was brought into a room and was placed in front of a large window with blinds pulled down over it. Little did he know it was a two way mirror. Henry pulled the blinds up and the last of Jack's humanity disappeared. There before him was Kate and Sawyer lying in bed together naked from what he could see. He had to fight to keep the stomach bile from rising as he watched another man cradle the woman he loved. He had just stared at them stunned hoping to see any kind of clue that this was a set up that they were drugged. He took in the scene around him their clothes were tossed around the room as if torn from each other. The sheets were rumpled a sign they had not just had two unconscious bodies placed in them. Henry had spoken, reminding him about all the pain he went through to protect her and this was how she thanked him. While he had been slowly dying in order to save her she was off fucking Sawyer with no thought to Jack's well being. He had told Jack that it had only taken Kate mere days to become Sawyer's whore and that when spoken to she only asked when she and Sawyer could leave. She never asked about Jack. Jack didn't want to believe that in fact he tried to fight it but the scene in front of him made it hard to deny what Henry was saying. He wanted to grab her and shake her and beg her to tell him why. Why couldn't she have fought for him the way he fought for her? He was afraid though he was afraid to see her because if what Henry said was true, Kate would just look at him with no regard anyway and Jack couldn't take that. As he felt his heart crumbling Henry had offered him a way out, a way to make the pain stop. Stay with them and Sawyer and Kate would be set free and he would never have to see them again. Turn down the offer and everything stays the same except Henry said next time he'd make Jack watch Kate and Sawyer have sex.

Jack had tried to think but the thought of that was too much. He looked at Henry and agreed to his terms. He would stay and Kate and Sawyer would be out of his life forever, wasn't such a bad deal after all. Henry had instructed a woman named Juliet to look after Jack. Now that he was one of them he was no longer to be treated as a prisoner and would have his own accommodations not the dank cell he used to sleep in. He had been in a daze for the first couple days and Juliet had taken care of him. On the fourth day he began to come back to reality. Juliet had told him he deserved better than Kate, someone like her. A woman that would love only Jack and give him everything he ever wanted. Jack began to believe her. He told he didn't want a physical relationship yet but Juliet was ok with that, she was just happy to have Jack anyway she could. One night he had pulled Juliet onto the bed with him and she had gone willingly. He just wanted to hold her and feel what it was like to show affection to someone who actually returned his feelings. He began to hate Kate and people like Juliet and Henry never held back their own feelings on what the woman had done to Jack. So that night he held Juliet in his arms and allowed himself the simple pleasure of kissing her. She had returned his kisses and he knew that soon with a little more time he would be taking her to his bed for real. Even as he held her he closed his eyes and imagined she was Kate though. He wondered if there would be a time that he would care for Juliet and just her as herself, not a substitute. That never happened because the next morning his door got broken down by Desmond and Eko. Juliet had screamed and Jack's instincts were to protect her. He had told them to leave, go find Sawyer and Kate and just leave him be. Eko's answer was to hit him as hard as he could and knock him unconscious.

Jack had awoken to being outside of the camp on the ground in the night. He had sat up to see Desmond, Locke, Sayid, Eko, Sawyer and Kate. His stomach had revolted when he saw her. This wasn't the deal; the deal was he would never have to see her again. He looked around wondering if he could get back to the Others before they realized he was awake. That was where he needed to be away from here. He wondered if everyone back at the camp was ok, Henry, Juliet, and even Alex. He hoped that they hadn't been hurt in this so called rescue attempt. That was when Kate realized he was awake and she came to him and actually had tried to embrace him. He had recoiled as quickly as possible and sat as far from her as he could. No longer would he play her games.

They went back to camp and people were happy to see him but he found himself not caring. It was as if the Others had taken the side of him that felt emotions and killed it. That was fine with him; no emotions meant no pain and heartache. He lived this past month on his own only dealing with people when really needed. He stayed away from Kate and only saw her once in awhile since they got back. He didn't want to watch her be with Sawyer. Everyday he rationed his water and food and hid it; he just needed enough to get him back to the other side of the island. He knew people like Sayid and Desmond were watching him as if they knew what he was thinking. Let them watch what could they do to him anyway he had suffered enough to survive anything.

He sat at the base of the tree planning his escape when he heard rustling behind him. He glanced over suspiciously and saw Kate. He looked past her to see if Sawyer was with her, maybe they were off on some romantic hike. Jack morbidly wondered that if he killed Sawyer in front of Kate would she feel the pain he had felt that day watching her and Sawyer snuggled together. He sighed in disgust with her and himself, she wasn't worth the effort.

"Jack?" she asked almost sounding timid. "Can we talk for a second?" she asked. Her response was a blank stare from him as he almost seemed to regard her the way he would a bug crawling on the ground. She decided to take his silence as a yes and she moved to sit on the ground in front of him. "You've been awfully quiet since we got back" Kate said.

Jack kept his eyes focused on a space above her head. While she spoke he wondered when would be the best time to leave.

"Haven't had much to say" he said his voice lifeless and cold. Kate flinched at his tone and she waited for any kind of spark from him to show he was there.

"I think you might be in shock, I know you went through a lot, I just wanted to tell you if you ever needed someone to confide in I'm here, I've always been here." Kate silently pleaded for him to open up.

"You have no idea what I went through so why don't you go back to camp and leave me the fuck alone." Jack said. Kate flinched as his words washed over her but what scared her was even then there was no anger in his voice just lifeless words.

"Jack please stop it. Why won't you talk to me? Please, I was so worried about you back with the Others and finally you're safe and you act like you wouldn't spit on us if we were on fire." Kate tried to understand his mental state.

Jack gave her a rueful smile. "The last time I spat to save someone all I got was burned." His eyes met hers finally and she felt her heart break at how empty they were. "You say I'm safe here? I was safe there." His patience with her was waning and he believed he had given her enough time and it was now time for her to go away. He also knew she probably wouldn't so he plotted in his head where to go next to be alone.

Kate sat back stunned, "Its true, Desmond was right; they've made you believe you are one of them."

Jack eyed her coldly, "They didn't do anything they just offered me a way out."

"A way out from what Jack? What could be worth selling your soul to the devil for?" Kate asked desperately wanting an answer.

He chuckled though there was no humor behind it, "And here I thought I was getting away from hell"

Kate reached forward to stroke his cheek desperate to feel him and for him to feel her. He snatched her arm and threw it from him looking at her with disgust, "Don't touch me" he practically snarled. Kate felt the tears well in her eyes she felt like she was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"Why are you being this way?" she asked her voice choked.

Jack stood up and Kate jumped to her feet watching him warily. He scanned the jungle and then he looked at her with no feeling.

"You made me this way" was all he said as he walked away dismissing her.

Kate sat there for a few seconds stunned as his words washed over her. They made no sense and she found herself chasing after him to make him talk to her. She caught up with him and darted in front of him. His mind was somewhere else because he crashed into her and sent her tumbling to the ground. Jack stopped and looked at her and Kate swore she saw something flash through his eyes but it was gone before she could be sure. He looked at her coldly.

"You should watch where you're going, now leave me alone." He went to walk past her and her temper snapped and she reached over and grabbed his leg causing him to crash to the forest floor. Kate knew he would be pissed and would push her away so she quickly straddled him in hopes of making him stop and acknowledge her. He sat up furious and found Kate in his lap. He let out curses and tried to push her off of him but she gripped his shirt and he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Stop it, just stop it!" she screamed. She was becoming hysterical and Jack paused as she seemed to break down on him. "Dammit Jack you are not one of them whatever they told you to make you this way was wrong! Just stop it!" she gasped for air.

Jack felt the blood boil within him he hadn't felt anger like this in so long he was sure it would tear him in half.

"They didn't have to lie to me Kate!" he shouted in her face. "I saw I saw with my own eyes. They gave me a way out. So leave me the fuck alone!" He stood up and Kate scrambled to land on her feet. She still gripped his shirt and the balance shifted pulling him toward her.

"What did you see Jack? What did you see that made you like this?" she begged.

Jack looked at her and Kate could swear he was looking right through her.

"When they dragged me out of the room they gave me a choice, me or you. I chose to save you. I was experimented on, I was tortured, I was tormented more than you could ever imagine" Jack said his voice calming into his lifeless tone. "I did so you would be safe. I never once asked them to stop because I knew if I did they'd hurt you. You were all I had, you were the only thing keeping me alive and sane." He said.

Kate looked at him her soul and heart wrenching at his pain. He had done everything for her and she wanted nothing more than to love him and cherish him but he wouldn't let her. "What happened Jack?" she almost feared his answer.

"They woke me up one morning to see what all my sacrifices had gotten me. They showed me you Kate in bed with Sawyer. Everything I did, everything I felt was thrown back in my face." He said coldly and Kate's mouth dropped open. "They told me how you jumped into bed with him not long after I left and how you kept trying to get out with Sawyer. You sure forgot me quick Kate, or maybe I was never anything important to begin with" He looked away as old feelings of hurt started to bubble up, he quickly shoved them down. "They gave me a way out though, stay with them and you and Sawyer would go free and I would never have to see either of you again. Or fight them and everyday have to watch you and Sawyer while I got to die inside. It was an easy choice. They had to make sure I meant it so they kept you for an extra week. Funny thing was you were supposed to be freed when Sayid came rushing to the rescue. If they had just left everything alone you and Sawyer would be free and I could have stayed back there. I don't belong here Kate. I don't want to be here" Jack said trying to walk away from her.

Kate felt the tears well in her eyes. Poor Jack had been through so much no wonder why he was so hurt and confused.

"They lied to you" she said softly. Jack stopped where he was and he turned to look at her saying nothing. "I asked about you everyday, I drove Alex and Bea nuts trying to get information about you. They wouldn't tell me anything. I never once tried to escape or plot one because there was no way in hell I would leave without you. I was in the hallway when I heard you screaming I tried to get to you but the damn door was locked. I threw myself at it screaming for you trying to break it down. It took three of their men to drag me away." Kate said.

Jack looked at her and for the first time in awhile felt totally and utterly confused. He didn't want to believe her but he had thought her screaming and banging on the door had been in his imagination. Could it have happened? Henry never told him about that incident. What about Juliet she had cared for him, been kind to him would she have lied as well? He brought his hands to his head as he tried to process his thinking.

"I saw you in bed" he said trying to focus again.

"Yes you did" Kate said and he looked at her. "I was crushed because they told me I'd never see you again. I had a nervous breakdown and in that moment of weakness I turned to Sawyer. I didn't have sex with him Jack. Physically I was there but mentally and emotionally I was far away. Before we could do anything I called your name out. It was you in my mind that was kissing me and touching me. Sawyer pretty much put a stop to things right then because he was hurt and I was sobbing hysterically. I didn't cry because I hurt him Jack, I cried because I was faced with the reality that it wasn't you in bed with me. I passed out from exhaustion and I think Sawyer actually felt bad for me so he just held me. That was what you saw Jack. Nothing more" she prayed to any god above that he would just listen to her.

Jack just looked at the ground and he looked back at her. "There was a woman at their camp, her name was Juliet. She swore to love me and be with me. I don't have to fight with someone else for her affections." He said quietly.

Kate tried to ignore the pain that hit her in the stomach as Jack talked about another woman. She took a jagged breath and spoke.

"I can give you all of that too Jack all you have to do is let me. I know you feel like it was always a go between you and Sawyer but it wasn't. It has always been you Jack, since I sewed you up. I know you're confused but Jack you need to focus on the man that you used to be. The Others they warped your mind somehow, they tortured you and then used lies to break you down. Don't give in to them, come back to me Jack. Come back to our side of the island where the people here actually care about you and don't have ulterior motives for everything they do." Kate said knowing physically he might be on this side of the island but mentally she needed to get him there as well.

Jack felt like someone was pulling his brain apart he didn't know what to think and how could he have been so easily influenced if it was all wrong. He looked up at Kate and for the first time in a month showed true emotion. "I don't know what to do."

"I think I can help you with that." Both Kate and Jack jumped at the sound of another voice and to Kate's horror she came face to face with Henry who was holding a gun. She took a step towards Jack but Henry motioned her to stop. "I don't think so Ms. Austen, Jack we've been looking for you. It's time to come home."

"His home is right here" Kate bit out, she would fight for Jack with her very last breath.

Henry looked at her and shook his head almost amused. "Jack saw you and Sawyer he knows all about how you just whored yourself out with no thought to his feelings."

"He also knows I didn't sleep with Sawyer" Kate bit out.

"Ah so I guess he told you he slept with Juliet then? They do make quite a handsome couple. Their kids are going to be adorable." Henry smirked.

Kate tried to hold in her flinch from Henry's words. If Jack had slept with this Juliet it was only because he was in pain, Kate could deal with that. Jack looked up and rubbed his head.

"I didn't sleep with Juliet" he said staring at Henry.

"Well no you were interrupted but I can assure you Jack if you come home right now she will be waiting for you with arms open." Henry said. "Think about it Jack, she'll never cheat on you or flirt with some hillbilly behind your back. She'll appreciate all that you do for her. Unlike Ms. Austen here who if I'm correct has done nothing but jerk you around since you first got here."

Kate shot Henry a dirty look and tried to catch Jack's eye. "Please Jack look at me" she begged. When he did finally meet her gaze Kate gave him a small smile. "Remember everything before we were taken Jack, the standard black thread, counting to five, sinking, guava seeds, getting caught in the net those things are real Jack. What he is offering you isn't."

"You know I really am going about this the wrong way." Henry said shaking his head. "I just need to get rid of you and my problems are solved." With that he lifted the gun and pointed it in Kate's direction. "Problem solved" he said as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" shouted Jack as he ran to push Kate out of the way. They both fell to the ground in a tangled mess. Sawyer and Sayid had been out and heard the gunshot and came running to see Henry. Sayid pulled his gun and put it on the Other and Sawyer looked over to see Jack and Kate on the ground. Kate sat up stunned to not feel pain. She looked down, she had blood on her but she wasn't shot. She looked at Jack and her heart fell to her stomach. There was blood and it was coming from him.

"No, no, no" she said in a panic as she untangled herself from Jack she searched his chest and felt her world collapse as she saw a bullet hole through his shirt. "Oh god, no Jack Oh god hang on" she pleaded. He was awake and seemed to be in pain as he gasped for breath. She looked up towards Sayid and saw him, Henry and Sawyer all looking at her shocked. Sayid didn't hesitate as he put a bullet in Henry's skull and quickly came to Kate's aid. Sawyer joined them as well. Kate wasn't sure what to do but she put tight pressure on Jack's chest thinking that was what needed to be done. Sayid had taken charge and Kate was grateful. Jack was still conscious and he was giving orders to Sayid through painful gasps.

Sayid gently rolled Jack and was glad to see an exit wound. That at least took care of getting the bullet out of him. Sayid and Sawyer decided the best thing they could do was bring him to the hatch where the conditions would be a little more sanitary.

"Hang on Jack" she whispered. "Hang on please."

His eyes fluttered and he looked at her and Kate saw the old Jack. "I love you" he whispered before losing consciousness.

They carried the wounded doctor quickly and Kate stayed right by their side as they approached the hatch Sayid looked to Kate.

"Kate go get Sun" Kate wanted to argue but knew Jack didn't have time for that so she took off for the beach in a dead sprint. When she hit sand she ran into Hurley.

"Sun, where's Sun?" she asked catching her breath.

"Whoa dude what's going on? Is that blood?" he asked. Kate saw Sun and started screaming for her to help. Sun heard the commotion and came running over and Jin followed. Kate grabbed her arm and Sun looked at her appearance shocked.

"Jack's been shot please Sayid needs your help" Kate said in a panic.

Sun nodded and said something quickly to Jin and both women tore off into the jungle. Jin ran to Sawyer's tent and ransacked it for any supplies just as Sun had just told him to do. He wasn't sure what was going on but Kate had blood on her and Jack's name had been mentioned so it must be important. He wondered if Jack needed help caring for someone.

He noticed Hurley standing in the same spot totally stunned as he ran past him. Everyone who had heard Kate's screaming came to Hurley to ask him what was going on but he couldn't find the words to answer. Kate and Sun had burst into the hatch and found Sayid working on Jack who was unconscious. Sun immediately went to his side and they began to work on Jack. Kate felt like she was leaving her body she watched as everything went on but she couldn't hear it. She was off in her own world. Then everything went black.

She woke up to find her self on the couch and Claire was shushing a whimpering Aaron in the middle of the room. Kate looked down and saw the blood and everything came rushing back to her. She jumped up with a cry and Claire turned to her.

"Whoa, hey hey easy. You need to sit down" Claire said gently pushing Kate back to the couch which was good because her legs were pretty wobbly. "You passed out and banged your head, gave us all a good scare."

"Where's Jack?" Kate asked. She tried to stand but went slowly this time.

"He's ok I promise, he's in the bedroom. Sun and Sayid got him all patched up and they said as long as he rests he should be ok." Claire said.

Kate made her way to the bedroom and her breath caught in her throat as she saw him. He was lying down and his eyes were closed and he had a large bandage on his chest. She had never seen him so pale. She walked to his side and sat on the bed and took his hand in hers and stroked his fingers lightly. A few seconds later his eyes fluttered open. Kate waited for him to get his bearings and his eyes fell on her.

"Hi" she said softly. He looked at her confused and lifted his other hand to gently brush her forehead where she had a large bump from where she fainted.

"What happened?" he asked his throat sore. Kate leaned over and grabbed the glass of water and helped him take a sip.

"Eh I passed out and bumped my head, I'm ok, how about you?" she asked looking at him concerned.

"I feel like I've been shot" he said with a little smile and Kate tried not to cry.

"Well then I guess that means everything is normal" she said.

Jack looked away and then met her gaze again and this time his eyes were full of pain.

"Kate, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I just I don't know what happened to me. I got so caught up in my pain that I actually believed the lies they told me. I'm so sorry" he whispered and Kate felt tears well in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry Jack its not your fault they tried to break you but it didn't work cause you're right here." She said stroking his cheek and smiled as he leaned into her touch.

"So do you think we can be ok?" he asked.

"We're more than ok" Kate said with a small smile. "I love you too" she said answering his previous declaration. Jack gave her a sweet smile and Kate leaned in and kissed his lips gently. The kiss quickly turned deeper and more passionate. After a few moments they broke apart and Kate smiled.

"Wow" she said licking her lips. "If you didn't have a hole in you and I didn't have a killer headache you would so be getting lucky right now" she teased and Jack grinned. Kate leaned back in and their lips met again as they kissed hungrily. Kate sensed Jack was uncomfortable so she pulled away and stroked his hair.

"Get some sleep and when you wake up I'll be here." She said and Jack nodded and quickly fell back asleep, Sun must have given him the good drugs she thought with a chuckle. She leaned back and thought of the past events leading up to this moment and she sighed. She and Jack had a lot to work out but as long as they were honest with each other they would be ok. She wasn't sure what kind of retaliation the Others had in mind but she didn't care. She heard some noises in the other room so she quietly snuck out to see what was going on. Sayid saw her and handed her a small bottle with liquid in it. It had a label that Kate wasn't even going to try to pronounce. She looked at Sayid curiously.

"It is a heavy mind atrophic drug." He said in explanation. "I found it on Henry, something tells me the Others were injecting Jack with it and he planned on giving him more when he caught up to him." Sayid said.

"If they were drugging him this would make him susceptible to their lies?" she asked.

Sayid nodded, "Very much so, he would believe anything they told him."

"He's been a way for a month how come it didn't wear off until today." Kate asked.

"Undiluted like I expect this is, attacks the brain and holds on, it could take up to two months to wear off depending on the dosage. It's not that it wore off because I have a feeling it is still in his system but you seemed to have gotten through to him on your own" Sayid said with a smile.

"How do you know all this" she asked curiously.

He gave her a shy smile, "You'd be surprised what drugs can be used in a military environment" he said. He gave her a nod and walked away. Kate went into the bedroom to sit by Jack's side and to wait for him to wake up to tell him he was stronger than he gave himself credit for. She slipped off her shoes and crawled in next to him careful not to move him and lay next to him until she found herself dozing off as well. They both slept well for the first time in ages.

Ok I hope you like it SonicH20 I hope it was angsty enough I was in a really good mood so it's kind of hard to write that way when I'm all happy and sunshine and stuff. Hehehe. Ok I hope everyone liked it please review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this is actually my second Random post tonight so please be sure to read both chapters 7 and 8. Also be warned this is a short one cause I'm losing typing ability as the night goes on. This is dedicated to my buddy Kat who asked for a pregnancy story and I just saw a video over at LVI that inspired me though this won't be as angsty.

**TWO FREAKING LINES (RATING: I HAVE NO IDEA SOME TALK OF SEX)**

She was going to kill him it was just the way things had to be. She stared down at the stupid white stick in her hand that just seemed to be gloating at her. Two lines and there they were smiling back up at her. It wasn't that Kate was against the idea of a baby and she sure wasn't against the idea of having Jack's baby it was just circumstances could be a little more desirable. Right now they were stranded on an island inhabited by polar bears, smoke monsters, a crazy baby stealing French woman and a bunch of crazy baby stealing natives. Yes things could stand to be a little easier, oh and the fact that she was a fugitive on the run didn't quite help.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, ok so maybe she wouldn't kill him, she had her part in it as well. She had sure participated that's for sure. She smirked remembering the situation that had her standing here holding a positive pregnancy test. She quickly wiped the smile off her face and scolded herself. That kind of thinking was what got her in trouble in the first place. She needed to find him and tell him and he could figure it all out. She didn't even know if they were a real couple, what defines a couple? They've never been on a date at least in the conventional aspect, they've told each other they love each other but that was at the peak of their sexual satisfaction and nothing said then can really be taken serious. Did one night of earth shattering sex count for couplehood? They hadn't had sex since that one night but it wasn't for lack of trying he was just so damn busy. They still made plans and ate dinner together and when Jack got stuck on the beach he would crawl into bed with her to catch up on his sleep. No one knew about the change in their relationship either. Ok she decided right then they were indeed a couple, he was indeed responsible and her right to kill him became valid once again.

She stormed across the beach and didn't see him anywhere, she wondered if he was like Superman if she cried ouch would he appear out of nowhere?

"How are you Freckles?" Sawyer asked watching the brunette amused as she had just stormed across the beach muttering to herself. Sawyer couldn't pass that opportunity up to push her buttons.

Kate looked over at him, "Have you seen Jack?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes, of course she would be looking for the Doc. "Can't say I have darling" he smirked.

"Well if you do tell him I'm looking for him and I'm going to kill him." Kate said.

Sawyer gave her a surprised look, "What did he do?" he asked.

Kate turned to him eyes flashing, "Oh that's right take his side, ugh that is such a man thing to do. Take his side without any of the facts." She threw her hands up in the air and stormed off muttering again.

Sawyer for the first time in his life felt bad for Jack. He watched Kate walk down the beach and wondered what the Doc had done to piss Kate off this much. He looked over to see a castaway named Fred get knocked over by Vincent and fall into the ocean. Now that was just an opportunity he couldn't pass up on as he went to ridicule the now soaking wet man.

Kate knew she was over reacting but she was pretty much freaking out and figured she deserved the right to. She still hadn't found Jack and it seemed the longer it was taking her to find him the more angry and over emotional she was becoming. She saw Claire and Shannon sitting by Claire's tent.

"Hey guys have you seen Jack?" Kate asked. Maybe she should talk to Claire she's been there and would know what to do.

"I don't think so, not for awhile anyways." Claire said thinking back.

"Not since early this morning at the caves, I had an asthma attack" Shannon said. "Why don't you pull up a seat and we can girl talk?"

Kate sat and suddenly felt the need to tell someone her secret. As much as she was terrified of her situation she was excited as well. He also figured once she rang Jack's neck she would feel much better.

"So any new news with you?" Claire asked and Kate nodded slowly and pulled out the little white stick. Both blondes' eyes grew huge as they saw what she was holding.

"Does that mean positive?" Shannon asked of the two little lines.

"Positve" Kate said with a nod. "I'm not sure if I want to run screaming into the ocean to never return or jump up and down and be really excited." Kate said chewing on her lip.

"Oh be excited" Claire said, "I spent most of my pregnancy in regret and I wasted so much time cause I love Aaron to death" Claire said with a smile looking over at a sleeping Aaron curled up in his crib.

Kate blushed "I'm getting more and more excited when I think about it"

"Um ok so I'm going to ask, who's the father?" Shannon asked.

Kate was about to answer when she heard someone call out Jack's name. She looked over and saw the big jerk talking to some blonde in what could loosely be called a swimsuit.

"Excuse me for a second" she said jumping up tucking the stick in her pocket.

"Wait" Shannon said, she looked at Claire, "So who's the father?"

"She's going to Jack" Claire said excitedly.

"Because he's daddy or because he's the doctor?" Shannon asked curiously.

Claire made a face, "Maybe both? Let's just watch and see" they watched as Jack walked away from the woman near the water and headed up the beach and right into Kate's path. At this point Sawyer was also watching waiting to see what Freckles had in store for Jacko.

Kate walked up to him and saw he was wiping his hands on a towel. He looked up saw her and smiled.

"What's with the blonde?" she asked getting straight to the point. Jack gave her a strange look and then realized who she meant.

"Oh that's Cathy she got into some allergic reaction so she needed some ointment." He said gesturing over his shoulder where the blonde was now sitting near the water.

"And she needed you to put in on her?" Kate asked knowing she sounded like a total bitch. Jack chuckled and Kate wondered what he found so damn amusing.

"Uh no I think her husband can do that just fine, I was just telling her what it was." Jack said and Kate looked over to see Cathy sitting with a man who was rubbing the ointment on her arms. She suddenly stopped and watched how gentle the man was and when he was done he kissed his wife gently on the lips. Kate felt the tears well in her eyes. She wanted that. She looked at Jack who was watching her carefully guessing by her mood he was in trouble of some sort.

She reached into her pocket and handed him the stick without saying anything. He was quiet for a second and the suspense was killing her. She was so emotional right now she feared what havoc her hormones were going to wreak on her over the duration of this pregnancy. Jack looked up and Kate saw the shocked look. Then she watched as his face went from shock to pure happiness. He closed the distance between them and picked her up in a gleeful excited hug. Kate wrapped her arms around him as she felt him squeeze her tighter.

"I know conditions suck here Kate but we're going to make it work I promise. I can't believe it you're pregnant" he said with a joyous laugh. He set her on her feet and pressed his lips across hers in a deep kiss. Kate got lost in the sensation as he explored her mouth with his tongue. When they broke away to breathe Jack spoke. "I love you so much" and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too" she said. With that Kate completely relaxed and all her anxiety went away for a few minutes. Jack managed to make everything ok and her desire to kill him was long gone. Now all she wanted to do was kiss him, so she did just that.

Across the way Claire and Shannon oohed and awed.

"Aww he's daddy and doctor" Shannon said and the girls sighed dreamily as they watched Jack and Kate kiss passionately.

Sawyer watched also very confused how the entire way over Kate was going to kill Jack, she gets in front of him and they start making out like crazy. How does the Doc do it?

Then Shannon, Claire and Sawyer all had the same thought, hey when did those two get together in the first place?

Ok I know it was cheesy and short but hey its an update right so please be sure to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I'm having horrible Writer's block I have started like three stories and just can't seem to finish them. So I'm hoping I can write this little smutty one shot, get through with it and maybe that will help me get back on track because right now things are just not looking good on the writing home front. So this little fic is pure smut and probably crap On the island, Jack is becoming worn down and in total denial about it and Kate wants to help him relax.

Kate sat with Claire and Shannon while they played with Aaron and enjoyed the lazy day. Kate felt her eyes scan the beach and her gaze fell on Jack who was working as usual, making the rounds and helping everyone. Kate sighed, he looked so tired and worn down but every time she brings it up to him he just thanks her for her concern and denies that there was anything wrong. Shannon and Claire noticed Kate staring off into the distance, actually it wasn't the distance it was at Jack.

"See something you like?" Shannon asked with a smirk, it was no secret to the girls that Jack and Kate belonged together. Unfortunately the doctor and fugitive seemed to be the last people to also come to this realization.

Kate looked at her confused, "Huh?" then realizing what Shannon meant she blushed slightly and shook her head. "No it's not like that I'm just worried that he's running himself down too quickly." She said looking back at Jack.

"He does seem to be more stressed than usual." Claire observed. "I'm up a lot in the middle of the night with Aaron and I've seen Jack just sitting on the beach just watching the ocean. I asked him about it and he said he has a lot of insomnia."

Shannon looked at the doctor, "He looks like he's ready to drop. Maybe you should see if you can get him to rest." She said looking at Kate.

Kate snorted, "Have you ever tried to get Jack to do something, it's not easy. Last time I got him to sleep I had to drug him and I really don't want to do that again." Kate said. She was lucky Jack didn't hate her for drugging him last time, plus she figured it couldn't be good to keep drugging someone to make them sleep. She didn't want to risk making him sick. She sighed; she knew though that if he didn't get a real rest soon he would become sick. "I guess I can try to talk to him."

"You know sex is a natural sedative." Shannon said with a wicked smile. Kate looked at her stunned, "What?"

"It's true" Shannon said holding up her hands. "When you have sex endorphins or something are released and they act like a sedative it's why you get sleepy after sex."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kate said and Shannon's grin widened.

"Well you said you were looking for a way to get Jack to rest." She said with a nonchalant shrug. Claire bit her lip to keep from giggling and found the sand very interesting knowing if she looked at Kate she would bust out laughing.

Kate looked at her with her mouth open slightly. "You're telling me to have sex with Jack?" her voice practically squeaked.

"No, I never said that, I was just giving suggestions in ways to make him sleep." Shannon said diplomatically. Kate let her eyes wander to Jack and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks at the thought of seducing him to make him sleep. She made a face at that thought. She didn't like the idea of having sex with him to only make him sleep. In the moments that she rarely even acknowledged to herself when she thought of being with Jack it was because she cared for him and wanted to be with him, not for some ulterior motive.

"It could work" Claire said throwing a wink at Shannon but trying to sound objective. "I mean we've been here for quite some time and to my knowledge Jack hasn't hooked up with anyone. I bet back home he used to get women all the time." She smirked to herself as she watched Kate stiffen slightly at the idea of Jack being with other women.

Shannon carried on the conversation, "Oh you know he did. He's a single gorgeous doctor; I bet the poor guy is just dying having to go this long without sex."

"You guys could we please stop discussing Jack's sex life" Kate said irritably. "What he does or did in his life is his own business and I doubt he'd appreciate us dissecting his personal life." Kate actually didn't have that much of a problem of discussing ideas of what Jack's life might have been like but all this talk of sex, and Jack was making her feel a little weak in the knees and she felt a slight warmth growing in her lower stomach. She wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead she couldn't believe she was getting turned on by this stupid conversation.

"We're trying to help him." Shannon said. "Maybe we could find a woman on the island who would be willing to help Jack out a little bit. I mean he is our leader and he has proven time after time he would do most anything to keep us safe and healthy, doesn't he deserve the same from us?" Shannon gave an innocent smile but inside was cracking up as Kate's face clouded over.

"I seriously doubt that Jack would just sleep with some woman he barely knows" she said haughtily. She really didn't like the idea of some bimbo offering herself to Jack.

"I don't know he is a man." Claire said biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Yeah a gorgeous man who is in desperate need to get laid. Seriously who do you think we can find to help him out a little? Obviously Claire, Sun and I are out."

"You guys" Kate said exasperated but was cut off by Claire.

"Ooh what about that Melissa woman, she's always drooling all over him and flirting. I bet she'd love to help Jack relax." She said with a giggle.

"Wait, who?" Kate asked not liking this woman already.

"Yeah she's definitely got it bad for him. I bet she would just love the opportunity to seduce him." Shannon said.

"Should we ask her?" Claire asked.

"Wait one damn minute!" Kate said loudly and both women turned to look at her innocently. "No one is going to talk to some Melissa woman to sleep with Jack." Kate said angrily standing up. "I will go talk to Jack myself and see if I can get him to rest without having to involve some slut." Kate spat out. With that she stormed off in Jack's direction.

"You know that was just way too easy." Shannon said grinning.

"Oh yeah" Claire said with a chuckle. "Hook"

"Line" said Shannon

"Sinker" they said in unison and slapped high fives.

Kate made her way to Jack angrily muttering to herself. What the hell was wrong with Claire and Shannon? They were trying to pass Jack off like a hunk of meat. Get him laid that will fix everything. Did they ever think that there was a specific reason why he wasn't sleeping, that something might be bothering him? No let's just hand him off to some Dumpster Barbie who has no clue as to what Jack really needs. She shook her head annoyed and walked up to him.

"Jack? Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked touching his shoulder. Jack turned to look at her and she was shocked to see how pale he looked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Um can we go talk in my tent?" she asked feeling nervous and not knowing why.

"Sure" Jack said and he followed her up the beach. He hoped she was ok, for her to come to him for help was kind of a big thing so he couldn't help but be a little worried.

They entered her tent and she closed the flaps behind her and turned to face him. She suddenly realized she was in a very enclosed area with Jack, a bed and Shannon and Claire's conversation running through her mind. She looked at him nervously to see him looking at her expectantly. Oh yeah she had brought him her he probably would like to know why.

"Jack, I'm worried about you." She said bluntly. She watched as Jack's expression went from concerned to confused.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked somewhat baffled.

"Jack I know you haven't been sleeping or eating and you're running yourself down. Now don't get mad at me because I'm worried about you and I don't want to see you get sick." Kate said.

Jack sighed and sat on her bed which made Kate's heart leap a couple times. "I've just been having some insomnia it will eventually pass." He rubbed the back of his neck and then shot her a smirk, "You're not going to drug me again are you?"

Kate shook her head and sat next to him, "No my idea is just to ask you to lie down and rest. Claire and Shannon are the crazy ones." She muttered the last part to herself but Jack was still able to catch it.

"What are Shannon and Claire up to? Are they trying to drug me?" he asked wondering when he got to be so paranoid.

Kate let out a huff, "No worse."

Jack's attention was peeked now, what did Claire and Shannon want to do to him that was so horrible, he always got along with them so he just wasn't quite sure what they were planning on doing to him.

"Don't worry I put a kibosh to their little plan" she said and Jack was extremely curious now.

"So what exactly were they planning to do to me?" he asked cautiously.

Kate rolled her eyes and was so annoyed by the situation she didn't really stop to think about what she was saying. "Well we were discussing that you looked tired and then Shannon said sex was a natural sedative and then she and Claire came up with this big plan to have some harpy named Melissa come sleep with you so you'd get some rest. I mean isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?" she asked exasperated.

Jack sat there just trying to process what Kate just said. They were going to have him get laid and Kate thought that was a horrible idea? He shook his head he was definitely not keeping up with this conversation.

"Jack?" Kate was looking at him expectantly and he realized her question to him was not a rhetorical one.

"Um" he stuttered slightly. "I'm not quite sure what you mean." He saw her eyes widen slightly and he continued quickly. "I mean Shannon is right uh sex is a natural sedative." He wasn't sure what to say all he knew was Kate seemed to be in a mood and he really didn't want to make her angry with him.

"Ok" Kate said nodding, "But the whole part with Melissa is ridiculous isn't it? I mean you wouldn't just sleep with a woman like that would you?"

Jack really wished for an emergency right now to call him away. He shifted nervously in his seat thinking of the one night stands he had partook in his past.

"Well I don't really know Melissa so I couldn't really say." He thought that was a vague safe answer.

"So if you did know her you would just invite her in for a quick roll in the hay?" Kate asked annoyed and feeling jealous.

"Kate I don't know why you're getting mad at me, I'm not the one who said I need sex Shannon and Claire said that, not me." He defended himself in what had to be the most bizarre conversation he had ever had, well besides the dinosaur conversation with Hurley.

Kate felt herself come to her senses slowly and realized what she had just said to Jack. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks and she pretty much wanted to curl up and die. She had basically just jumped down Jack's throat for something he had nothing to do with. She put her hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry Jack" she groaned. "I'm just in a weird mood and I didn't mean to take it out on you." Kate said shaking her head.

Jack nodded, "It's fine Kate really. Uh look I have to go check on a couple people so I'll see you around ok and I promise I will try to rest later." He stood and smiled nervously and quickly fled the tent. Kate collapsed on the bed and pulled the pillow over her face and let out a groan. She had just terrified Jack out of his wits over her own petty jealousy.

She laid there for a few minutes just letting everything wash over her, she had problems. She had just jumped all over Jack at the idea that he might have sex with a woman. She had no claim to him so how can she get mad at him for finding someone to be with. She let out a whimper and then she finally allowed herself to accept the truth. She was upset because she wanted to be the only woman Jack would be with. She allowed that revelation wash over her as she laid on the bed. She had two choices, ignore the feelings and move on or give into them and tell Jack how she feels. How did she feel? She thought over that and let out another groan dammit she loved him. So that was the second choice tell Jack she loves him, great that should work out well especially after she just went psycho on him. She sat up maybe if she just told him everything he'd understand. She was pretty sure that would work, just confess everything and win him over. Only problem with that was the whole confess everything part. Could she really do that? She got up and walked to the entrance of the tent and looked out. She saw Jack talking to Michael and Walt and she smiled as Jack grabbed Walt and pretended to throw him around and the young boy laughed loudly. Jack would make a great father one day, she wondered if she could manage to be the mother to his children. She sighed, looks like her decision has already been made. She was in love and the only reasonable course of action will be to tell him everything.

She stepped out of the tent and walked in his direction hoping he didn't take one look at her and run for his life. While she was doing that Shannon and Claire were watching everything going on like hawks.

"I don't get it, she brought him into her tent and bam not even five minutes later he practically bolted from there. I thought the whole point was Kate was going to seduce him not scare him off." Claire said.

"You don't think that's what happened do you?" Shannon asked concerned. "I mean you don't think Kate tried to seduce Jack and he turned her down. I mean it's not just me there is a connection there right?"

"Of course there is a connection they're in love oh she's coming out of her tent. She's looking at Jack and there she's walking to him." Claire said excitedly.

"She looks determined, that's a good thing right?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah let's just see what happens." Claire said and they kept their eyes glued on Kate.

Kate approached Jack once again and watched as Michel and Walt left leaving him alone. She reached out and touched his arm once again. He turned to her and she could see by his expression he was surprised to see her.

She held her hands up in a peace offering. "I need to talk to you and its kind of important. I promise I won't freak out at you or anything, I'm just asking for a little of your time to come back to my tent and talk to me." She requested almost shyly.

Jack smiled, "Sure" He followed her back up the beach and followed her into her tent once again. Kate gestured for him to sit and she sat besides him. She took a few deep breaths and prepared her self for what would probably be the most terrifying experience of her life.

"I want to apologize for freaking out on you like that before. I've been thinking about why I did that and I think I figured it all out. I was hoping you'd let me tell you why I acted that way." She asked. Jack gave her an affirmative nod and she continued. "I am worried about you Jack I really want you to rest. I just saw you out there and you're pale and you were playing with Walt and you looked like you were going to fall over. Something is wrong and don't say insomnia, please talk to me tell me what is going on with you." She asked touching his arm gently.

Jack sighed; he honestly didn't know what to tell her. He knew what the problem was, Shannon and Claire were right he was sexually frustrated but it wasn't a case of any woman would do, no Jack just wanted Kate. He would lie down at night and try to sleep but it was like she was haunting him. He began to crave her and it was slowly driving him insane. Then she pulls him into today talking about sex and all of this stuff and all he wanted to do was throw her on the bed and bury himself within her. He had practically run from there before he did something stupid to screw up their friendship. He sighed, at that thought; he figured they'd always be just friends no matter what he wanted. Kate always seemed to lean towards Sawyer and Jack was too scared to ask her to make a choice. He didn't think his heart could take the rejection so he just made himself deal with just being friends. So he only could tell her insomnia was the problem because he could never tell her the truth.

"Well" he cleared his throat. "Back home I didn't sleep much either, I worked long hours and was on call a lot. I guess I just let the stress build up and it kind of eats at me. Then I eventually crash and kind of recharge, it's just the way I've always been." Jack said and that was the truth he was very much that way.

"Why do you have to crash though, why don't you allow yourself more rest and then you wouldn't have to keep recharging you would be already caught up?" Kate asked watching him.

"Guess I just wasn't built that way" he said with almost a sad smile. Kate knew there was more but she decided to not press him.

"I do worry about you Jack and that's why this afternoon happened. We were just talking and then the whole sex thing happened and I guess I didn't like the idea of some woman who doesn't even know you having sex with you just so you could relax." She took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I don't want to think about you having sex at all" she said.

Jack was really confused, "You don't want me having sex?"

Kate blushed realizing how odd her statement must have sounded, "No, I do, I mean yeah I want you to have sex. Oh god this is not coming out the way I wanted it to." She took a deep breath and refocused. "God Jack, I think the best and only way to do this is just to come right out and say it. I'm in love with you and I freaked because the thought of you having sex with another woman literally makes me sick. I want to be the woman you're with except I don't want to be with you just so you can relax. I don't want to have sex with you I want to make love; I want us to be together because we both want it." She said all in one breath. She waited for his response and could swear her heart was about to come beating out of her chest.

Jack stared at her stunned, had he just heard her correctly, she loved him and wanted to make love to him? He needed a second to regroup but realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"I, uh, I haven't been sleeping because when I do all I dream about is you and I wake up wanting you but you're not mine to have. Claire and Shannon weren't that far off in their theory I am stressed because I want you so bad it hurts. I didn't want to say anything because I always assumed in the end you would go with Sawyer and I couldn't risk the rejection so I just shoved my feeling for you away. Except they didn't go away all they did was stress me out and cause me to stop sleeping and eating." He said nervously. Kate looked at him and a smile worked its way across her face. She walked close to him and looked at him lovingly.

"Really?" she asked her voice full of hope.

"Yes" Jack said and then continued. "I love you Kate." Before he could say anything else he found himself in the tight embrace of Kate as she hugged him hard.

"I love you so much" she said her voice slightly choked up. Jack leaned back slightly and tilted her chin up so he could look at her. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her gently. Kate let out a slight moan and her mouth opened for him and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her inviting mouth. Soon the kiss turned from gentle to hungry as they kissed harder and deeper. Kate was running her hands up and down his back trying to touch him all over. She slipped her hands under his shirt and her nails grazed the bare skin underneath. Jack moved his hands lower and slipped his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and pulled her tighter pressing her against him intimately. Kate whimpered as she felt his hardness pressed against her.

"Please Jack." She murmured against his mouth. Jack eased her down and she was lying on the bed. She looked up at him and opened her arms invitingly. Jack smiled at her and settled himself on top of her and she embraced him with her arms and legs. He ran his fingers along the bottom of her shirt and tugged it up and Kate lifted up so he could pull it off. While he was doing that Kate was fiddling with the button on his jeans. She wanted him out of them so badly her fingers were shaking. He stripped off his shirt and let out a gasp when Kate got his jeans undone and slipped her hand inside to gently caress him. He knew if she kept at this for too long he would never last. He pulled away slightly and eased her hand away. She looked up at him confused and disappointed but he smiled at her reassuringly.

"You keep that up baby and we're not going to make it to the good part." He said brushing his lips across hers. Kate felt a shiver travel down her spine at his words. He quickly undid her jeans and tugged them down her legs taking her panties with them. She undid her bra and tossed it to the side. She was focused on getting his pants off that it took her a second to realize he had stopped moving. She glanced at him curiously and when she saw the love and adoration in his eyes she choked up with emotion.

"You are so beautiful" he said as his eyes wandered over her nude body. "You're like a work of art" he whispered appreciatively. Kate sat up so their faces were nose to nose. She ran her hand along his chest feeling the soft hairs tickle her fingers. She never liked chest hair before but with Jack she loved it.

"Love me Jack" she asked softly nipping at his lower lip and Jack nodded and eased her back. He kicked off his jeans and quickly pushed off his boxers. Kate's eyes took in his body and she let out a sigh. "You're the beautiful one" she said gazing at his body.

"Just imagine how we'll look connected." Jack said and his words caused a rush of passion through her.

"Now Jack please" she begged. She needed him inside her. She knew he wanted to please her through foreplay but she couldn't wait that long. "We can go slow next time."

Jack knew she was right if he didn't bury himself within her soon he felt like he was going to die. He lowered himself on her and gently slipped his hand over her sensitive center testing to see how ready she was for him. He smiled when he felt her wetness and he moved his hand back up to brace himself. He slipped inside of her slowly and gently wanting to remember exactly how she feels as he makes his way inside of her. When he was embedded in her deeply they both let out gracious moans of pleasure ar finally becoming one. Kate hitched her legs up a little higher and both groaned as the action caused him to sink inside of her deeper. He stroked her hair and watched her face as she bit her lip as her body adjusted to him. She opened her eyes and they smiled at each other lovingly.

"You feel so good" she whispered and Jack smiled.

"You fit me so perfectly Kate." Jack said kissing her lips gently. Soon the kiss turned into more and Jack began to move within in her as his body began to love her. He watched her as he began to thrust inside her and she began to make little whimpers of pleasure in the back of her throat. Jack began to speed up spurred on by those little noises as he wanted to hear her fully. She gripped him tightly as he pushed in and out of her and every time he sank back into her she could feel her body tense around him invitingly. She had never felt this loved before and when their eyes met she kept his gaze as he moved in and out. Finally when it became too much she closed her eyes while releasing a loud moan. She said his name over and over pleading him for something she wasn't even sure of. Jack began to love her harder and deeper speeding up his thrusts pushing into with a little more force. Soon they were moving at a fast paced rythym and all Kate could do was hold on to him and his body pounded into her as he whispered words of love and affection to her.

Soon she felt her body begin to tense and tingle and she knew she was on the cusp of her release. She met his thrusts with her own and suddenly she felt the explosion work its way through her body. She screamed his name loudly not caring that everyone on the beach probably just heard her. She tensed around him and shook within her embrace as a pure pleasure she had never felt before wracked her body. When she came down she felt like a puddle as she collapsed back against the bed. She heard Jack call her name and suddenly he was hammering into her and seconds later she heard him cry out and she felt him flood her with his hot release. She closed her eyes and memorized every feeling that ran through her as his seed flowed through her. He collapsed against her and she hugged him close comforting him as his body shook within her arms. After a few minutes Jack eased up onto his elbows and looked down at her lovingly. Her hair was mussed and her lips were swollen from his kisses. Her face was flushed slightly and her eyes were sparkling. He figured he looked just the same. He bent and kissed her sweetly and she kissed him back hungrily.

He rolled off and out of her and settled on his back and Kate immediately moved to lay on his chest.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I love you too" he kissed the tip of her nose. Suddenly he let out a big yawn and Kate smiled amused.

"Guess it worked" she giggled. He smiled sleepily and she was glad he would finally get the rest he so needed. "Go to sleep sweetheart" she whispered and watched as Jack drifted off. Kate snuggled into him and soon followed him into slumber.

Ok there it is and now I'm going on vacation for a week so no more updates :( hopefully when I get back though my writer's block will have vanished. So please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so I just watched The Long Con again and thought it was such an intriguing plot jumper that the writers never delved into so I thought what the heck. Also I never really had a problem with Ana Lucia I always thought they underused her. I see people like Ana and the upcoming Juliet not as threats to Jate but wake up calls for Kate. So she isn't nasty in this story just a good friend to Jack.

**NO MORE RESPONSIBILITY**

Jack sat on the beach and watched the waves hit against the shore deep in thought. If any of the other survivors had seen him they would think he was depressed, sad and possibly even lost. With Sawyer's little maneuver Jack had lost all control. What they didn't know was that for the first time since the plane crash Jack was feeling relief and a sense of calm. He was no longer in charge, no longer the go to guy and he was fine with that. He would still be in charge of medical problems because he had sworn an oath when he became a doctor to do so, but all the other problems could get laid upon someone else's shoulders. He felt a small smile play upon his lips. He had enough water to last him the day along with enough food. It was up to someone else to make sure everyone was taken care of. He knew it might seem selfish but being in charge wasn't his choice and now not being in charge was taken from him as well. Might as well revel in the freedom of it and just enjoy the time he finally had to himself.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary" he heard a voice say amused and he looked up to see Ana Lucia smirking at him. He chuckled and gave her a smile.

"Have a seat" he gestured to the sand beside him. It was funny back in the bar when Jack had met Ana he felt an attraction, however now having spent time with her he knew they made better friends than they ever could lovers. There was no tension between them or longing gazes they just were friends and it made it easier for them to talk to each other. Jack found himself opening up to Ana because he had nothing to lose by confiding in her and vise versa.

"So how come you're over here smiling to yourself when you are the guy who supposedly lost everything?" Ana asked.

"I didn't lose anything." Jack said with a shrug. "But I gained an independence and freedom that I have missed for quite some time now."

Ana grinned even though she wasn't sure how long Jack's outlook would actually last she was happy to see him relaxed and calm.

"So now you get to be a lazy bum occasionally changing a bandage now and then?" she asked with a chuckle.

Jack grinned, "Yup, and hell I can't even do that much doctoring I have no meds left." He looked down and shuffled his feet in the sand. "My only regret is that I suspected you. I'm sorry"

Ana shook her head, "Don't worry about it I don't blame you. Sawyer and Kate played everyone and they did a good job of it." Ana said and she watched as Jack's expression darkened at the mention of Kate's name. It was rumored around the camp that Kate had been Sawyer's accomplice during his latest con. Jack wasn't so much angry at Kate as he was hurt; she had been the one to involve him by planting the seed of doubt about Ana into his brain. She had once promised to have his back but if what everyone was saying was true then Kate had thrown her promise right out the door and Jack considered their friendship to go right with it. He shook away the feelings he had about Kate, if true than she had obviously picked to be with Sawyer and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ana cleared her throat she felt bad that she had mentioned Kate; she had seen how much Jack cared about the woman and if Kate just threw away Jack's affection than she deserved to be with a man like Sawyer. "So what's on the itinerary for your first official day as slacker." She asked.

Jack chuckled; "Actually I was thinking I would…" he was cut off by someone yelling his name. He glanced over to see Hurley making his way toward them.

"Jack, dude thank god I found you. Pete and Bill are totally fighting over god knows what but they are looking to kill each other." Hurley said out of breath. Jack started to get up but stopped himself; he smirked at Ana and looked back at Hurley.

"Are they done fighting?" he asked and Hurley looked at him strangely.

"Uh no dude that's why I came to get you, you know to make them stop fighting." Hurley said as if speaking to a three year old.

"Well there isn't much I can do about it" Jack said with a shrug, "You need to go get Sawyer."

Hurley looked at him like he had just grown a third eyeball. "Um what?" he asked.

"Go tell Sawyer and have him stop them from fighting." Jack said his words more pronounced.

"He is indeed the new sheriff in town" Ana said quoting Sawyer from the night before.

Hurley contemplated the conversation for a second. "Oh I get it you're punishing Sawyer right? Make him be in charge till he freaks?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope I don't care who you get to break up the fight I just suggested Sawyer but I'm taking the day off so I can't help you."

"What if they need a doctor?" Hurley asked smugly not sure if he like this new and improved Jack all that much.

Jack sighed, "Sawyer has all the meds and stuff if it's serious and they need real medical attention then I will gladly help out." Jack said. Hurley still looked at him suspiciously as he walked off to find Sawyer.

"That looked like it felt good." Ana said looking at Jack with a big smile and Jack grinned back, she had no idea.

Hurley made his way over to Sawyer's tent and saw Kate and Sawyer in a pretty heated discussion. Everyone thought Kate was involved in the con but Hurley wasn't so sure and judging by the way Kate was glaring at Sawyer he didn't see much camaraderie between the two.

"Sawyer" he yelled and the two turned their attention to the now wheezing Hurley.

"What is it Lardo?" Sawyer asked crankily.

"Pete and Bill are killing each other, go fix it" Hurley said.

Sawyer gave him an annoyed look, "Why the hell are you telling me?"

Hurley rolled his eyes, "Cause you're the only moron who declared in front of everyone that you were the new sheriff in town so go fix it. Oh and if it's real serious medically Jack said he might help out" Hurley said earning a glance from Kate.

"Well why isn't Jacko breaking up the fight?" Sawyer asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"Cause he doesn't care if they kill each other its his day off so hurry up Hillbilly and get to it" snapped Hurley shocking both Kate and Sawyer by the name calling. Sawyer didn't say anything but headed off to the fight. Hurley turned to head back to his tent jeez he could use a drink right about now when Kate grabbed his arm.

"Hurley you spoke to Jack?" she asked. She knew people thought she helped Sawyer but she didn't, she wanted Jack to know that but she hadn't been able to find him.

"Uh yeah, he and Ana Lucia are down the beach you know chillen and stuff." Hurley said uncomfortably as Kate's eyes flashed at Ana's name.

"He didn't even try to stop the fight?" she asked surprised.

"Nope, said it wasn't his problem anymore. I thought he was trying to you know teach Sawyer a lesson or something but he really doesn't seem to care. It was all kind of strange and I have to go now." With that he left Kate behind and went to his own tent happy to get out of the insanity the day had brought.

Kate frowned not sure what to make of the whole thing. Jack just sitting back and letting people hurt themselves didn't sound like him at all. Then again Sawyer had declared himself in charge last night, would Jack really just back off and let Sawyer have all the responsibility. It wasn't that she didn't think Sawyer wasn't capable, he was if he would just let go of the self loathing and the need to make everyone hate him. She wasn't sure how the other people were going to feel about this. It's easy for Jack to say he's done but that doesn't mean the people are going to accept that. She decided to head down the beach and try to talk to him, at least to get a better read on the situation. Maybe Jack had been tired and not up to breaking up that fight but that didn't mean he was completely backing out.

She came around the bend and stopped as she saw Jack and Ana sitting in the sand. Both wore smiles on their face and Jack said something that caused Ana to let out a loud fit of laughter and Jack to grin wider. Kate felt her stomach knot, she knew she had been the cause of their separation but it still hurt that he could just laugh with some other woman. She knew it was stupid she had no claim on him, especially after kissing him and then running away. She sighed sadly she doubted Ana or most of the women on the island would kiss a man like Jack and then run away from him. He had avoided her from that moment on and that damn hike into the jungle and being caught by the Others sure didn't help. He just acted like she wasn't there, he never asked her why or tried to bring it up he just acted like it never happened. For some reason Kate found that even more painful than fighting with him. If he was yelling at her it meant he was there acknowledging her, ignoring her was just so different. She wasn't sure if she should interrupt the two so she quickly scooted into the jungle and headed back the way she came under the protection of the forest. She would have to wait until Jack was alone to talk to him.

Meanwhile hell had pretty much turned loose. Sawyer had indeed broken up the fight between Pete and Bill but they had all looked at him confused as to why he was there. Hurley had spread the word to a couple people that Sawyer was now in charge and Jack was out of commission. They had all looked skeptical at that. The doubt had driven Sawyer to prove he was just as good as Jack and even offered to fix some wounds. When a woman named Tina came with a sprained wrist Sawyer nearly made her pass out due to his constant jostling of the wounded limb.

She hissed in pain and shot him a dark look as he tried wrapping it for the fourth time. Deciding to save herself the misery she grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"You know what, forget about it I'll just find Jack" she said going to stand.

"I can wrap a damn wrist" Sawyer stubbornly argued not wanting to lose out to Jack when the Doc wasn't even there.

"No you can't' she said wincing as she gathered the wrap in her good hand. She looked up and a relieved smile broke out across her face. Sawyer noticed the expression and scowled at the sight of Jack and Ana walking in their direction. Before he could object Tina had grabbed the wrap and went to Jack.

"Jack, I know it's your day off or whatever is going on but could you please wrap this? If Sawyer tries one more time I'm afraid I'm going to murder him." she begged.

Jack gave her a small smile and Sawyer watched in disgust as Jack had her wrist bandaged within seconds and she was on her merry way. He and Ana resumed their walk and Jack noticed Sawyer staring at him hard. He looked over at him and raised his eyebrows as if to say what?

"You come here to point out what a crappy job I'm doing?" Sawyer asked spoiling for a fight. To his surprise and disappointment Jack didn't grab the bait.

"Nope, just going for a walk" Jack said and he and Ana kept going leaving Sawyer alone. Sawyer turned to see a rather masculine woman glaring at him and he flinched.

"I'm cramping what are you going to do to fix it?" The woman said harshly and Sawyer suddenly wanted Jack to be there more than he had ever wanted anything his whole life.

Ana and Jack headed down the beach a little farther just talking and laughing. Ana decided to meet up with Eko so she wished Jack good luck on his day off and head off to find the mysterious priest. Jack turned and looked out at the water. It was beginning to creep up on him and he wasn't sure he liked being this free. It wasn't so much that he needed to be in charge but he had begun to care about these people and he didn't want to just abandon them. The look on Tina's face when she asked him to wrap her wrist explained it all. He couldn't completely walk away. He sighed tomorrow he would go back to helping out more but today he was going to enjoy the day off. He turned and looked into the jungle and a small smile appeared on his face, he knew just what he was going to do.

Kate watched as Jack suddenly headed into the jungle. She had been on her way over to him when he was standing at the water's edge. At his sudden movement she had frozen, had he seen her and left to get away from her? She shook her head she was just being paranoid he couldn't have seen her coming yet and when he turned she could have sworn he had a smile on his face. She was relieved to see he was heading in the opposite direction of Ana. She decided to follow him and try to talk to him.

Jack made his way through the jungle and mentally re-traced his path that he had made a couple weeks ago. He made his way through the brush and came upon a clearing with a lake and small waterfall. He had heard of another place like this but that bodies had been in the water. Jack knew for a fact there were no bodies here because the water was clear and he could see all the way around it. He had stumbled upon this place about two weeks ago and had stayed still for just a few minutes to enjoy the peaceful calm it gave off. He had promised himself to come back when he had more time and now he did. He kicked off his shoes and took his socks off as well. He stripped off his shirt and jeans and dove into the refreshingly cold water and began to take a swim.

Kate watched from the cover of some bushes and she had been awed by this beautiful place Jack seemed to know all about. It wasn't the sight of the waterfalls or flowers that made her breath catch in her throat. No it was the sight of Jack stripping down to his boxers that made Kate gasp. She watched as he dove into the water and swam around. His body was toned and tan and he looked like an Adonis. She licked her lips as she watched his strong arms cut through the water pulling him along. She knew if she hadn't screwed things up so badly with him that he might have brought her here with him. That she could be in the water with him splashing him. Hell if she hadn't run from the kiss she could be in his arms right now as he held her body tight to his as he kissed her hungrily. Her body seemed to engulf in flames at that thought and suddenly Kate wanted those things more than anything. She needed to make things right with him to prove that she is worth his time and effort. She wanted another chance to show that if he kissed her now she wouldn't run. She had figured by pushing Jack away she was keeping him safe, he was so much better than her. However these past few weeks he had been ignoring her and Kate realized it was so much worse not having him with her. She realized last night when Sawyer conned them that she was hurt but not devastated. His betrayal hadn't shattered her or anything in fact her anger came from being used to involve Jack into the con. That was when she knew fully where her heart lied. It was placed firmly with Jack. His ignoring of her hurt more than Sawyer using her, she had told Sawyer that very thing that morning before Hurley interrupted him. Sawyer had tried to hit on her telling her that they could both be in control and hell with everyone else. He still believed that they were still the same person before the crash and that was somewhat true except Sawyer wanted to believe that Kate had always been on his level, that wasn't true at all. Kate didn't like to hurt people she could never con the way he did. She was a murderer yes but it was an isolated case with Wayne. She wanted him gone, no one else. She knew she still had good left in her and she felt it every time she was with Jack.

She had told Sawyer she wanted Jack and he had snidely reminded her that Jack wanted nothing to do with her. Kate smiled at Sawyer and replied that she could wait for as long as it would take to win back Jack's trust and affection. Sawyer had been about to go off on her when Hurley had shown up. Kate had officially made her choice though to her the choice had been obvious since day one she was just to blind and stupid to let Jack in on the fact that he was the one she saw for herself. Now watching him swim through the water she hoped the bond they formed was just snagged not completely severed. She walked out to the waters edge and when he looked up he would be able to see her. She kicked her shoes off and let her feet sink in the sand. Jack came around another lap and she knew he saw her by the way his body jerked ever so slightly. He ignored her though and kept swimming and Kate sighed sadly. After about ten more minutes of Jack swimming and Kate watching he came ashore. He walked out of the water and Kate watched as the water dripped off his hard body. She wondered what he would say if she offered to towel him off…with her tongue. She blushed at the thought but Jack didn't seem to notice in fact he hadn't looked at her once.

He went to his bag and pulled out a towel and began to dry off. There was an awkward silence and after a few minutes Jack spoke though he still wouldn't look at her.

"Look he made his choice and now he has to deal with it so if you came here to plead his case you can leave." He said quietly. It took Kate a second and she realized Jack thought she was here in behalf of Sawyer to defend him or something. She snorted and Jack finally looked at her his eyes blank and no clue to his emotions could be seen.

"I'm not here to defend Sawyer" she said. "He brought all this upon himself." She watched as Jack's expression flickered with suspicion for a second before he masked it. "I didn't help Sawyer, I know what people think but I had nothing to do with what happened. You and everyone can think whatever you want but I would never agree to anything that would cause Sun to get hurt. I don't know who helped Sawyer but it sure as hell wasn't me." She said imploring him to just listen to her.

Jack looked at her and nodded. "I know you and Sun are friends." He said thoughtfully. She watched as he pulled his jeans on and she realized that even with only jeans on he was just as sexy. Kate realized that was all he was going to say so she continued on.

"I'm sorry I involved you, Sawyer played me he had me convinced that Ana was going to go after the guns and that you could get hurt. That's why I went to you. I was afraid for you." She said softly.

Jack nodded, "I appreciate the concern but you don't have to worry, I'm in no danger from Ana."

Kate bit her lip as she was about to make a remark about Shannon but she knew that would be the stupidest thing to do. Ana and Jack had become friends and insulting Ana was not the best way to get Jack back on her side. She nodded slightly and sat on a large boulder.

"So, uh how do you and Ana know each other?" she asked curiously. It had been a question on her mind since the day Eko had mentioned her name and Jack had gone pale. He had then spent time with her right away and it became obvious to everyone that Jack and Ana knew each other somehow.

Jack shook his head slightly not sure why Kate wanted to know about Ana. His rest and relax had been brought to a halt when he had seen Kate standing there watching him. It had darkened his mood as well and he found himself spoiling for a fight with her. He knew it would be easier to just ignore her and just move along but he was tired of ignoring her. He was tired of the fact that he could pull away and ignore her but she could still get under his skin. He watched her flirt everyday with Sawyer and it had killed him inside. He had thought about trying to work things out with her try to get her to talk to him after the kiss but she had run from him and gone directly to Sawyer. She had made it clear to him that she regretted the kiss and had wanted Sawyer. Hell as far as he knew she might have been thinking of Sawyer when she kissed him. Jack could be a strong person at times but his ego didn't need to be kicked around like that. Now Kate was here and she obviously wanted something and Jack knew she could get it if she played him enough. He decided to shut her down; she knew she could use his affection for her but what if she didn't have that anymore? What if she believed his affections lay with someone else, would she back down and leave him alone?

"We met in a bar." was all Jack said and Kate frowned slightly, she wasn't sure what she was expecting but she had figured they met at the hospital where he worked or something. She didn't want to hear that Jack and Ana met in a bar; she didn't want to hear about any woman Jack met in a bar. People who meet in bars tend to have sex and Kate wasn't about to even think that Jack and Ana could have that kind of relationship.

"Oh" she said softly. "That's kind of strange you both ended up on the same plane." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Jack grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and Kate watched wistfully as his muscular chest disappeared underneath the clothing. He knew he could tell Kate he met Ana in the airport bar but felt no need to confide that in her.

"I was actually heading to the back of the plane to see her when the turbulence hit. Had I gone a few minutes earlier who knows I might have ended up in the tail end of the plane." He sat on the ground and began to put his socks back on.

Kate froze not liking the thought that Jack might never have been with them. She knew she wasn't imagining the attraction between them had they met later on instead of right after the crash she bet they still would have been drawn together. Unless of course he was with Ana all that time the little voice in the back of her head said bitterly.

"Funny how things happen." She said softly as she watched Jack tie his laces. "I'm glad you didn't make it back there" she said and Jack who was rising to his feet looked at her strangely. She shrugged, "We got the better end of the scenario"

"Thanks, I think." Jack said he grabbed his bag and was about to heads out when he felt Kate grab his arm. He looked where her hand was squeezing his bicep and he glanced at her and she seemed to be in shock with her own action.

"I'm sorry for everything Jack." Her voice cracked with emotion. "I'm sorry I ran from you, I just got scared and that's what I do, I run."

Jack gave her a slight nod he wanted to say that he had never seen her run from Sawyer but his need to fight with her was gone as quickly as it appeared. Before he could say anything Kate continued.

"I wish I hadn't run." she said softly. She looked up at him and he saw her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He wanted so much to believe her but what if this was just another trick?

"Yeah me too" he said clearing his throat. He started to step away but her grip tightened and she was clutching the fabric of his shirt.

"I imagine what it could be like if I hadn't screwed everything up, if I had continued kissing you that day." She said quietly.

Jack knew what would have happened, he would have continued kissing her until the need for each other became too much and he would have ended up making love to her right there on the jungle floor. He would have taken her back to her tent and made love to her there as well, he would have stayed with her as long as she allowed him. He would have given her his heart and everything he had. That was what he knew would have happened if she hadn't run. He wanted to think that they were better off with her running but he couldn't admit that. He knew having Kate and being with her and being in a relationship with her would be better than any other kind of scenario.

Kate knew what she was saying was so dangerous but she couldn't stop herself. "If I hadn't run we could be together right now" she whispered and Jack could barely hear her. "We could be lying on your towel kissing after a romantic swim, or maybe you would be making love to me." She stared at the phantom spot on the ground where she imagined her and Jack to be, bodies intertwined, mouths fused together.

Jack sucked in a breath; he needed to get out of here. This was not how things were supposed to happen; she wasn't supposed to get to him like this. He turned to leave as quickly as he could.

"I have to find Ana see you around Kate." He said desperately trying to get away.

"I love you" her words managed to make him come to a complete standstill. He was frozen in shock and pretty sure he had just misunderstood her and that he should probably keep going and get out of there as soon as possible. Before he could though Kate was back in front of him this time she was much closer and it threw him a little. She was looking at him with a questioning gaze and he began to wonder if he had heard her correctly.

"I love you so much Jack Shephard that when I see you it hurts to breathe." She said stepping closer to him. "I ran that day because I was too scared to see your reaction. I saw confusion in your eyes and my natural instincts came out to get away before you had a chance to reject me. I know I'm not good enough for you Jack. I'm some white trash fugitive from nowhere Iowa but if you gave me the chance I promise to love you the way you deserve." She said waiting anxiously for any sign of life to come from him.

To say he was stunned was the biggest understatement in all of Jack's life. He was absolutely frozen stiff as Kate confessed her love for him. He knew he should say something but his brain just seemed to shut down and he was at a total loss for words. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Kate noticed his befuddlement and decided to use it to her advantage. She closed the space between them and pressed her mouth against his kissing him hungrily. As if someone flipped the on switch on him Jack came back to life grabbing Kate and pulling her to him tighter as he kissed her back deeply. Kate moaned against his lips as she felt his participation in the kiss. He moved his hands down her back and slid them into the back pockets of her jeans and brought her pelvis in direct contact with his. Jack growled hungrily as his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth. She pulled away to catch her breath and he moved his mouth to her neck.

"Love you Jack so much. I have since the cave in" she whimpered as he got to a sensitive part of her skin. "Wanted you for so long, thought of you all the time. Touched myself and dreamed of you."

Jack pulled away and felt his body come to direct attention at her sultry words. She looked at him confused as to why he was stopping. Her eyes were blurry and lust filled.

"I love you too" he said softly but it was loud enough for Kate to hear. She went to speak but he gently pressed his fingers against her lips. "I love you more than life half the time and I want nothing more than to be with you. I want to spend my life with you but that can't work if you're running from me all the time."

Kate shook her head, "No more running Jack, I don't want to run anymore. I just want you and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you but I promise I will make it up to you I swear." She pleaded.

"I met Ana at the airport bar and all we did was share a drink nothing is going on between us except she's a good friend to me." Jack didn't want to keep secrets or lie to one another and letting Kate believe he and Ana had a prior relationship would be a blatant disregard to those wants.

"Oh thank god" Kate said and kissed him again with more force. Before he knew it Jack had Kate lowered onto the ground and he was on top of her kissing her back hungrily. "Please Jack love me" she begged and Jack knew he should wait but her pleas were too much for him. He soon had her undressed naked under him while she clawed at his clothing. Soon Jack's clothing was gone and both stopped to observe the others beauty.

"God you're gorgeous" he said his finger tracing her breast gently.

"And you're huge" Kate said with an impish smile and Jack looked up to see her staring at his manhood. He grinned and kissed her neck.

"We'll fit perfect" he said. He wanted to love her and get her ready for him but Kate was having none of it.

"In me now" she demanded tugging on his shoulders.

"Bossy little thing" Jack said nipping at her lips. Kate giggled and kissed him back hungrily. Jack gently eased into her and was encouraged by her moans and whimpers that she was enjoying the experience. When he was fully in her he stopped and watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She grinned and stroked his hair.

"You're inside me" she said almost as if unbelieving it.

"Yes I am" Jack said gently kissing her jaw line.

"I don't think you should ever leave" Kate said dreamily and Jack chuckled. He gently eased out of her and back in with a sensual thrust. Kate's eyes rolled back and she cried out his name. Jack began to thrust in and out of her and Kate gripped his shoulders tightly as he loved her.

"Oh god, feel so good" she stammered and Jack picked up his pace.

Kate eagerly met his thrusts and she squeezed him inside of her and was rewarded by a groan from Jack. Enjoying his sounds of ecstasy Kate held him tighter within her and crushed her mouth to his. This went on for a few more minutes when Jack felt his control snap. He began to pound into her and Kate held on as hard as she could as his thrusts practically lifted her from the ground. She felt the tingling start in her lower belly and the harder Jack thrust the stronger the sensation became. Suddenly it overtook her like a freight train and she came screaming his name. Her body arched and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm rip through her. After a few minutes of earth shattering pleasure she began to come back to earth. She saw Jack bite his lip and seconds later he was coming inside of her filling her with his release. He buried his face in her neck as his body was wracked with shudders. Kate held him close stroking his back as he emptied himself within her. When he was done they both collapsed on the ground. Jack eased out of her and rolled onto his back so as to not squish her. Both of them lay on their backs as they tried to regain their breath and composure.

After a few minutes Kate looked over to him and saw he was looking back at her. She smiled and he opened his arms to her and she quickly scooted into his embrace. He pulled her half on top of him and she burrowed her face into his neck and sighed happily as he stroked her hair lovingly. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and she sighed content snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I'm sorry this wasn't more ideal" he said gently.

Kate leaned up to look at him confused and he gave her a small smile.

"I would have preferred to make love to you on a bed or somewhere softer" he said brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Kate shook her head. "This was perfect" she whispered brushing her lips against his. "It doesn't matter where we are as long as we're together" she said shyly.

Jack smiled and kissed her back deeply. When they pulled apart to breathe Jack spoke.

"Those things you said about not being good enough for me is absolute crap" he said seriously. Kate nibbled her lip and Jack continued. "I'm not perfect Kate I don't want you to think that I'm better than you because I'm not. Hell I suck at relationships I'm sure I will piss you off soon enough. I'm screwed up and I never once saw you as some white trash fugitive from nowhere Iowa." He quoted her. He caressed her cheek gently. "Since the day I've met you, you've been the strong, brave woman who has held my heart."

Kate felt tears pool in her eyes at his beautiful words and she actually believed him when he told her she wasn't trash.

"I love you" she said her voice choked with emotion.

"I love you too." He said and he kissed her slowly and sensually. He broke away and looked at her as if contemplating something.

"What?" she asked curiously. She watched as a wicked smile appeared on Jack's face and seconds later he flipped her onto her back and settled above her.

"Did you say you touched yourself when you thought about me earlier?" he asked with a smile. Kate blushed and would have looked away but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his.

She nodded embarrassed and buried her face in his neck. Jack stroked her back lovingly and he put his mouth next to her ear.

"Will you show me?" he asked and Kate looked up at him shocked.

"You want me to… well you know?" she asked stunned.

Jack smiled, "Only if you're comfortable with it."

Kate stared at him for a second not quite believing this conversation but very turned on by the whole thing.

"Only if you promise to be in charge tomorrow" she said huskily and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ok I will go back to being leader but you're going to have to help me un-stress and relax." Jack said with a smile.

"Done" Kate said and with that she gave him a push and he ended up on his back with her straddling him.

"So" he said with a grin. "You going to hold up your end of the bargain?"

Kate grinned and lowered herself over his hardened manhood and Jack's eyes closed in pleasure not expecting the action from her.

"Soon, but not now" she said beginning to move on top of him. "I'd rather do this."

Jack groaned at the feel of being so deep within her. "Yeah this is good too."

They continued to make love into the afternoon and when they returned they were shocked to find a lot of people happy to see Jack including a one frazzled looking Sawyer. Ana smirked as she watched Kate take Jack's hand in hers and smile lovingly at him. Looked like Jack finally got what was owed to him, he got the girl, the gratitude of all the people who took him for granted and even the respect of an enemy. Their eyes met and she rolled them at him and he grinned sheepishly. She knew this whole independence and freedom was going to last one day tops. Things began to return to normal on the island and people went back to Jack with their problems. The only difference was now if there was too much put on him Kate was at his side to make him relax and take care of himself. He was healthier and happier and that unconsciously passed onto the other survivors. It was funny that Sawyer's con ended up doing more good than bad in the long run.

So there it is you know the drill please review


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long time to update I've just been really busy with work and personal things so unfortunately I don't see it changing anytime soon so updates are going to remain scarce unless I manage to nab free time, sorry.

**ALL THE REGRETS IN THE WORLD (RATED M FOR SMUT)**

"It's been five months, what is he waiting for?" Kate asked her best friend Claire.

Claire shook her head at her friend's obvious distress. "I don't know but you did tell him you wanted to be friends." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I said that. I said that five months ago when we were getting rescued from that damn island. I didn't know what was going to happen I thought I was on my way to prison I couldn't promise him anymore than that." Kate said.

"True" Claire said, "But when it ended up that you weren't going to prison you ended up hooked up with Sawyer, who couldn't wait to tell Jack all the details." Claire said. Kate was her best friend but Claire didn't always agree with her and the Sawyer issue was the biggest thing. Claire sometimes felt the way Kate treated Jack was a little unfair.

Kate looked at Claire remorse in her eyes. "I never slept with him, we went on like two dates which basically consisted of going to a dingy bar while Sawyer tried to make contacts. I told Jack I never slept with Sawyer and that he was lying." Kate said slightly defensively. Sawyer was a sore subject between Kate and Claire. On the island Claire and Jack had discovered they were brother and sister and with that came Claire's need to look out for Jack. When Kate had gone out with Sawyer it had taken a couple weeks for Claire to speak to Kate all in defense of Jack.

"You might not have slept with him but you went on two dates with him, how many dates have you given Jack? None if I'm correct." Claire pointed out gently.

"Ok fine lets just say that first month I royally screwed things up but by the end of that month things were back to normal. So let's say four months I have been hinting and throwing myself at Jack and he hasn't done anything about it. I'm not being egotistical but I know he has feelings for me, every time we even touch by accident sparks fly." Kate said rubbing her eyes she knew Claire was right to be judgmental of Kate's actions. She had been a selfish bitch when it came to Jack. She took him for granted and she regretted it ever being that way. She wanted things to go back like they were on the island where she and Jack could just sit on the beach and talk for hours. Now she had to call him two weeks in advance just to meet for coffee he was so busy.

"I want to be with him Claire, and only him and I just don't know how to tell him." Kate said. She glanced up and noticed Claire playing with her salad looking uncomfortable.

"What? What do you know?" she asked watching the blonde woman look at her warily.

"What are you getting on about?" Claire asked trying to play innocent and failing miserably at it.

"What do you know about Jack, what aren't you telling me?" Kate asked again.

Claire knew she was busted and gave a little sigh. "It's just I think Jack saw you with Sawyer and even when that was over you flirted with Jack but you never gave him any indication you wanted more. I think he's just been trying to respect your friends only request you made. I think he might be tired of waiting around for you." She said so quietly Kate barely made out the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her breath catching in her throat.

"Well you've kind of played him for these last couple months and now all of a sudden you want him and maybe he got tired of the whole thing. Maybe he's decided to move on." Claire said.

"Move on?" Kate asked quietly.

"Yeah you know like dating and stuff" Claire said finding her food very interesting to stare at.

"He's been dating?" Kate asked a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was her own damn fault though. Jack had offered his love and she had turned him down, not because of lack of interest but because she thought she was going to jail. When she was released and her life was suddenly ahead of her she went kind of crazy just wanting to live like a free person. That was where the whole Sawyer thing came in. Worst part about it was Jack had shyly asked her to dinner but she had made an excuse so she could go with Sawyer. Not that she cared all that much about the southerner but that she knew she could go crazy and let her hair down. She had agreed to a second date but had been drunk at the time and regretted the second one just as much as the first one. Things would have been fine but Sawyer had gone to brag about the dates to Jack and Jack did the math to figure it out that Kate had turned him down for Sawyer. Truth was back then she was terrified of Jack. He wanted to settle down and she wanted to be free. Now she wanted nothing more than him and he kept treating her like an old school friend. They would laugh, share a beer or two but nothing romantic. Kate had even asked him on a date but he had asked for a rain check since he had to work that night. She had said of course and had been waiting since then for him to cash it in. She had even reminded him once that he still had a deal but he had just smiled and changed the subject. God she was so stupid. She had her chance with the perfect man and had screwed it up royally.

"Uh yeah well there is this one girl. They've been out a couple times." Claire said.

"You've met her?" Kate asked and Claire nodded.

"We uh all went out to dinner one night, her, Jack me and Charlie." Claire said.

Kate's mouth opened stunned. "You went out with them and never said a thing about her? Claire you're my best friend."

"Yes I am but Jack is also my brother and I'm sorry Kate but you treated him like crap and if he's moved on than you have no one to blame but yourself." Claire said crankily, she didn't mean to be so nasty to Kate but she was PMSing badly that day.

Kate looked at her food, "I know" she said softly and Claire felt bad for hurting her. She went to apologize but Kate held up her hand. "No you're absolutely right. I'm getting exactly what I deserve. So this girl does she make him happy?" she asked she truly wanted Jack to be happy she had just always wanted it to be with her.

Claire sighed, "Actually I really don't like her all that much, she's bossy and demanding and really high maintenance. I think Jack is with her but I don't see it going far. He wants to get married and have kids and the whole package. She just wants to hang on his arm and tell everyone she's dating a doctor. Plus I don't think she has an ounce of maternal instincts so I can't imagine her allowing her perfectly plastic surgeoned body to be marred by pregnancy." Claire said. "Look I didn't mean to snap at you its just Jack keeps getting hurt in love and if you want to be with him I'll support you a hundred percent but you have to be sure he's what you want. Cause Kate if you get with him and get involved in his life and then decide he's not what you want, I will never speak to you again. So please just be sure." Claire pleaded.

Kate took her friends hand and looked Claire in the eye. "He has been what I've always wanted I've just been too blind to see it" Kate said truthfully.

Claire regarded her thoughtfully for a minute. Then her face broke into a grin. "Excellent, so let's work on getting this bitch out of his life." She said her eyes lit up and Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I think the thing that I need to do is to go and tell your brother everything, including how I feel about him now." Kate said. "If that doesn't work maybe I'll just wear slutty clothes with no panties and see if I can convince him to take me right there on his desk." Kate said with a sigh.

"Oh come on he's my brother" Claire said with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm all for you getting with Jack but that doesn't mean I want details." She whined and Kate just rolled her eyes.

They finished the rest of their lunch and Kate thought about what she was going to say to Jack. She went home and showered and looked at her closet, she needed something that didn't scream hooker but definitely stated that she was his for the taking. She pulled out a black skit and a low cut blouse. The skirt was rather plain and knee length so with the shirt it just looked sexy not slutty. She grabbed a pair of her clunky heels; she liked wearing heels around Jack he was so tall it made it easier for her to talk to him when she was closer to his level. She also knew that heels made her legs look longer and hopefully more appealing to Jack. She fixed up her hair and dabbed on a light amount of makeup and headed out the door.

Jack was sitting at his desk studying some test results when his secretary Betty paged him that Kate Austen was there to see him. He told her to let Kate in and frowned. They didn't have any plans that he knew of. He glanced at his calendar, nope nothing written in. The door opened and he watched as Kate came in. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today but he quickly diverted his eyes, the last thing he needed was for her to see him ogling her. She wanted to be just friends and had basically bashed him over the head with her wishes so he did as she asked. He pulled away and treated her the same way he would any other friend. Though secretly deep down he knew he still loves her, he could never tell her. She wanted to be friends and he knew if he told her he loved her she would blow him off and maybe never speak to him again for pressuring her.

"Hey" he said giving her a small hug. "What are you doing here? Am I supposed to be somewhere?" he asked confused.

Kate giggled and squeezed his arm. "No silly I just came by to say hello and see if you are free for dinner tonight." She asked sitting in the chair across from his desk.

Jack gave her a small smile, "Unfortunately I can't tonight but we should definitely try for another time, maybe you, me, Claire and Charlie could all go do something." He suggested and Kate sighed slightly disappointed. First because he couldn't do dinner and second that he wanted to make it into a group gathering when she just wanted time alone with him.

"Yeah that would be great" Kate said trying to sound enthused. "So how have you been?" she asked. Before he could answer he was interrupted by his secretary paging him.

"Dr. Shephard, Claudia is on line one for you" Betty said.

"Sorry, hold that thought I have to take this." Jack said leaning over to grab the phone.

Kate let her eyes wander over his office as he answered his phone. She knew it was rude but she couldn't help hear his side of the conversation.

"Hey Claudia what's going on?" Jack asked playing with a pen in his hand. "No I didn't forget dinner with your parents," he said with a small roll of his eyes. "Ok I'll see you at seven, ok I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and paged Betty. "Hey Betty can you confirm my reservation tonight for myself, Claudia and her parents?"

"Sure thing Dr. Shephard." Betty replied.

"Thanks Betty you're a life saver" he said with a smirk. He looked back at Kate. "Sorry about that I suddenly couldn't remember if I made the reservations that I just promised I had made." He said sheepishly.

"Dr. Shephard you are all set for 7:30" came Betty's voice over the intercom.

"Whoo dodged that bullet" Jack said with a chuckle.

"So Claudia huh?" Kate tried to make her voice sound teasing the way she would tease a friend though on the inside she felt sick.

"Yeah we met at a fundraiser awhile back. I'm supposed to meet her parents tonight so I'm pretty much expecting everything to go wrong."

"Wow meeting the parents, sounds like you guys are pretty serious." She said.

"It's getting there" Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders. Kate couldn't stand it much longer she needed to tell him she loves him and hopefully he won't kick her out of his office. He looked down at his papers and frowned slightly. "Actually Kate, do you think we could catch up another time, I'm a little swamped and I need to get some of this done before I leave for the night. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow?" he said glancing at his calendar to make sure he was free.

Kate bit her lip knowing she should just agree to meet with him tomorrow but she was afraid she wouldn't have the nerve to tell him the truth. Kate stood and Jack got up to lead her to the door but Kate stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Actually I came here to tell you something and I know if I never say it I won't find the nerve again. I'm so sorry Jack for what I've put you through. I took you for granted and now I see what my negligence is costing me. I'm in love with you Jack, I've always been I've just been too stupid to handle it the way I should have. I never picked Sawyer over you I just always figured you could always do better than me and it sounds like you might have found a girl for you. Look if you want me the way I want you which is forever the white picket fence, the kids, the dog than meet me at Lincoln Café at one tomorrow. If you don't want me than anything but a friend, than don't show up and we'll go back to being friends and this conversation will have never taken place, ok?" she said nervously and all in one breath.

Jack just stared at her stunned. He didn't know what to say let alone what to think. He looked at her and wondered if the words she spoke actually came out of her mouth. He had always loved Kate but had accepted that they could never be more than friends. He had gotten on with his life had even found a new woman and now Kate wants him back.

He rubbed the back of his neck agitated. "Are you… are you only saying this because I have a girlfriend now?" he asked.

Kate smiled sadly. "No, I've felt this way a long time now but could never find the courage to tell you. I guess I just thought now would be my last chance. Just think about it Jack and make the choice that will make you happy." She gave him a small smile and left his office. He sat their in shock staring at the closed door behind him. He must have sat there for awhile because before he knew it was time for him to meet Claudia and her parents for dinner.

Kate sat on her window seat watching the rain come poring down. She sipped her hot cocoa while contemplating the rain, the dark and her life. She still couldn't believe she had put Jack on the spot like that. What had she been thinking? Now she had to go to the café tomorrow and wait for him to show up. What if he didn't come? Could her heart survive that? She sighed wondering if she had made the biggest mistake of her life when she heard her doorbell ring. She frowned as she headed to the door, she was just wearing a long t-shirt and panties and it was past eleven at night. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer the door. She peaked out the little peephole and was shocked to see Jack. She quickly undid the locks and opened the door to find a very wet and very pissed off looking Jack on her front step.

"Jack I" before she could finish he stepped inside her foyer and slammed the door behind him never taking his eyes off of her. Kate swallowed nervously and took a small step back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jack asked angrily. Taking another step towards her, her eyes widened as she could literally feel the waves of his aggression pooling off of him. She went to speak but Jack beat it to her. "I tried Kate, when we got back I tried my hardest to show you I could be the man you needed. I would have given anything for one date and how did you treat me, you went out with that fucking hillbilly twice which also included turning me down. I let you walk all over me and you never once cared that you were ripping my heart out." He shouted.

Kate shook her head "Jack that's not true, I"

"Shut up" he shouted causing Kate to take another step back. "It's my turn to talk and you are going to damn well listen to me" he said angrily. "I got the point Kate it might have taken me some time to accept it but I did. You would never want me as more than a friend, so I did just that Kate. I took all my feelings for you and somehow managed to hide them because I was so pathetic I would rather lie to myself and everyone around me just so I could be your friend. At least that way I could still have you in my life. So I played your little game I never once complained or pressured you into more. I finally got on with my life Kate, I finally accepted that friendship was all we could have. I met Claudia and we got along and now that I'm happy you come out of nowhere and say you love me? I'm sorry you just realized that throwing me away was the stupidest thing you've ever done but you don't have the right to punish me for your mistakes." Jack said trying to catch his breath he couldn't believe he was standing sopping wet in Kate's front hallways screaming at her. He also couldn't believe how liberating it felt to get all of this off his chest. He rubbed his eyes wearily and looked up to see Kate in front of him and he swore under his breath. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Her head was lowered but he could see she had tears streaming down her cheeks as she cowered from him. He sighed and took a step towards her and she jerked her head up to watch him warily taking another step back. He controlled his voice knowing that screaming and scaring her to death was probably not the best way to handle this situation.

"I'm sorry" he said softly. "I didn't mean to come in here screaming and yelling at you and I sure as hell didn't mean to scare you. I was just upset but please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you like that." He said looking at the floor. He looked up when he felt her hand caress his cheek gently.

"I know" her voice was shaky. "I know not all men hit and I know you would never be like that, I guess you just caught me off guard" she said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry" Jack said again and Kate rolled her eyes and caressed his cheek again.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong and everything you said was true" Kate said with a sad smile. "I know I had no right to treat you the way I did and I know I have no right to ask the things I did of you. I'm the one who owes you an apology."

Jack sighed and rubbed his neck again. "Kate I really don't know what to say or do here. I was at dinner with Claudia and her parents and all I could think about was you. I don't know what to do" he said and Kate's heart broke at his tone.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry" she said. "I didn't do this to make you unhappy I swear. I guess all you can do is follow your heart wherever that may lead you."

Jack nodded and he looked at her and she could see the vulnerability in his eyes. "If my heart leads to you, can I be sure you will be there to meet me? I can't invest in us Kate if you're just going to turn and run from me."

Kate shook her head. "No running Jack not anymore. The only running I want to do is to you. I meant what I said Jack I want the entire package with you." She said her heart beating nervously in her chest.

Jack let out a large sigh. "I uh broke things off with Claudia. I don't think I really loved her and I know she didn't love me. I think that was what I was looking for though. I didn't want love that had just caused me too much pain."

Kate felt her breath catch in her throat when he said he and Claudia were through, "What do you want now, Jack?" she asked.

Jack turned to her and never taking his eyes off of her. "What I've always wanted the whole package with you."

Kate smiled this time happy tears filled her eyes. "It's right here in front of you for the taking Jack." Within seconds Jack had her wrapped tightly in his embrace as he just held her. Kate hugged him back just as hard. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed against one another. Jack leaned back slightly and brought his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. Kate moaned against him and the action allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. They kissed hungrily letting all their pent up feelings rush through them.

"I love you so much" she whimpered against his mouth and Jack kissed her harder.

"I love you too" he said as he dragged his lips down her neck. Kate couldn't get close enough to him as she pressed against him. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist and pressed intimately against him. Jack groaned and reached down and pulled her other leg up lifting her off the ground. He held her up as she wrapped the other leg around him and kissed him hungrily. "I need you so bad" he whispered.

"Couch" she muttered knowing she would never make it upstairs to the bedroom. Jack carried her to the couch and laid her down and then stood up to admire her.

"I got you all wet" he said and Kate looked down to see her flimsy t-shirt was soaked through from his rain soaked body.

"Perhaps we just get all these wet clothes off then huh?" she asked with a seductive smile. Jack stripped his clothes off the whole time keeping his eyes connected with hers. It wasn't until he was completely naked in front of her that she allowed her eyes to roam across his body. She gasped as she saw how beautiful he was. She sat up and quickly pulled her t-shirt and panties off and opened her arms to him. He lay down atop her and they both let out sighs of pleasure and feeling their skin pressed against each other so intimately.

"God you feel so good" Jack whispered caressing her soft skin. She eased her legs around his waist and pressed her mouth against his. They kissed slowly and passionately just tasting one another. Kate pressed against him and words weren't needed and Jack entered her body slowly and carefully. Kate moaned and her head rolled back at the feeling of his hardened member penetrating her body. He was filling her completely and Kate could feel her sensitive muscles stretching to accommodate his large size. When he was embedded into her fully they both just stared into each others eyes their love shining through their expressions. Jack started to slowly move in and out of her and Kate let out small whimpers of pleasure as he loved her. She gripped his neck tight and hugged him close as he began to speed up his thrusts pushing in all the way and then pulling out so his tip was the only thing inside of her. He played with her like this refusing to enter her fully but slowly teasing her. She let out a frustrated moan and grabbed his butt and pulled as hard as she could and he thrust inside of her all the way. Jack smiled amused by her actions and Kate smirked at him.

"You belong inside me" she whispered and was answered by Jack speeding up his movements. As their love making started off slow and sensual it quickly turned fast and raw as they both neared their release. Jack was pounding into her and Kate was making moaning and whimpering sounds that would put any porn queen to shame. She gripped him and pushed against every one of his thrusts wanting to send him deeper. He gripped her thighs and moved his arms under them pulling her legs higher up her body. Jack began to hammer into her and all she could do was cry out in pleasure. Soon her release hit and Kate felt like tiny bombs were going off through her body. When she came down she saw Jack looking at her and still very much hard within her. She whimpered that he hadn't come yet. He smiled and with a few thrusts he came inside of her filling her with his release. They collapsed and Kate bit and nibbled at his shoulder. They kissed hungrily and Kate whimpered to feel him harden within her again. She moaned feeling her own body respond to his demands. She squeezed him inside of her and waited for his thrusts but was frustrated to feel him pull out of her completely. He gently pulled her up to a sitting position and with a little maneuvering Kate found herself on her hands and knees and he was positioned behind her.

"I need to take you hard baby, is that ok" he whispered in her ear and the shivers ran down her spine.

"God yes" she whispered, "Fuck me Jack"

Jack thrust inside of her and Kate let out a cry of pleasure and pressed back against him hard. Jack gripped her hips and began to move in and out of her quickly. Kate gripped the seat cushion underneath her as she literally felt Jack was fucking her brains out.

He was pushing inside of her so deep she was sure she was going to die of ecstasy. Their last time had been filled with moans and sighs of pleasure, now Kate was moaning and talking to Jack wanting to make him come with her words.

"Oh God Jack you're fucking me so hard" she cried out. She felt him speed up and was pleased. "Oh god so deep so deep baby, please keep fucking me. I want you to come in me so bad Jack please fill me with your seed." She begged and Jack hammered into her so hard the couch began to squeak.

"Come for me baby" he bit out and he slipped a hand around to gently flick her clit and she reared up in his arms but he leaned over and kept her hunched over by pressing his chest against her back. He flicked her again and she bucked sending him into her deeper. Seconds later she came hard and fast screaming his name and gasping for breath. He jerked inside of her and came hard and fast filling her up. When he had emptied himself within her he braced himself on the arm of the couch so as to not put all his weight on her. Kate was lying with her face buried in the cushions her knees pulled up against her chest as she made small noises of pleasure. She sat up and braced herself on her arms again and Jack gently eased out of her. She rolled onto her back and opened her arms to him again. He eased down to try to keep his weight off of her but she was having none of it. She wrapped his arms and legs around him pulling him atop her fully and enjoying his weight as it pressed her into the couch. They kissed slowly and deliciously.

"Wow" she whispered after a few minutes.

"Too rough?" he asked carefully.

"No way" Kate said kissing him and snuggling into his embrace. "Honestly I didn't think you were the kind of guy to take a girl from behind their first time." She teased him rubbing her hands down his back.

Jack smirked, "First off technically that was our second time and secondly Kate, I'm a doctor I had to take anatomy courses as a requirement, I know all the ways to take you." He said seductively and Kate shivered in anticipation.

"Well then I expect results" she whispered huskily.

"Tell me Kate" Jack said with an evil smile. "Were you ever a gymnast in school?"

Kate giggled and shook her head no.

"Oh well that's ok you look flexible enough," he said with a smirk and Kate laughed. They smiled at one another looking into one another's eyes. They leaned into each other and kissed each other their emotions playing through their lips. Jack moved Kate so she was on top of him and she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Jack stroked her hair gently.

"I love you" he whispered and Kate smiled against him.

"I love you too" she said. "I promise you won't regret picking me" she whispered drifting off into sleep.

"I could never regret loving you." He said softly and watched her sleep.

Ok guys you know the drill please review


	12. Chapter 12

Hey gang here's a quick update, on another note I have been asked my opinion on the whole Juliet thing so this is how I feel. I love Jate and of course want it to happen, however Jack is my favorite character so if Kate should stupidly choose Sawyer (which I don't think is going to happen) I probably wouldn't mind Juliet too much then as long as Jack keeps getting a storyline. I actually didn't mind Juliet all that much in the first episode and was surprised to see Matthew Fox and Elizabeth Mitchell had a nice chemistry together, I think it will be an interesting storyline and I think we're going to see some jealous Kate and some serious Jateness so lets all keep our fingers crossed. Oh yeah Shannon's alive in this

**A SIMPLE ARGUMENT (LOTS OF FLUFF AND SMUT)**

Claire sat on the beach watching the waves crash against the shore and let out a happy sigh. Things were going well on the island for the first time in awhile. Jack, Kate and Sawyer had been returned from their ordeal with the Others. The Others seemed to have gotten what they wanted and were leaving them alone. Morale was good now that Jack was back, it was funny how people took him for granted when he was here, but the minute he was gone people realized how much they depended on the doctor. Claire was happy as well, she and Charlie had moved a step in their relationship and Charlie was in fact right now out taking Aaron for his afternoon walk. She wasn't the only one in love either. When the group came back it was obvious Jack and Kate had finally hooked up giving most people on the island what they all wanted.

They had come back holding hands and had exchanged some soft kisses as well in the public eye. The two of them getting together was like the final piece of a long awaited puzzle; even Sawyer seemed to accept the new couple.

"You look relaxed" Claire looked up to see Shannon standing beside her. Claire smiled at her friend as Shannon took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm just enjoying the sunset and the fact that everything seems to be perfect you know." Claire said but noticed Shannon shot her a strange look.

"Eek Claire you don't say things like that aloud, are you trying to jinx us?" Shannon asked.

Claire smirked, "I'm sorry it's just I'm so darn happy"

Suddenly they heard a groan of frustration and Kate came storming out of her tent Jack right behind her.

"Kate" Jack started to speak but Kate interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it" she snapped and Jack threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine" he yelled and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Fine" Kate yelled back at him.

Claire and Shannon exchanged concerned glances and Shannon shot her a glare as if to say told you so. They turned to see Kate who was now watching Jack's retreating form and their hearts broke as they watched Kate's lower lip tremble and tears well in her eyes. Instantly both women were on their feet and at Kate's side in seconds.

"Oh honey its ok" Shannon said putting her arm around Kate and that's all she needed before she let out a sob and began to cry. Shannon and Claire led her back into her tent so she could release her emotions without the whole camp having to watch. They settled Kate down on the bed where she wiped her eyes and tried to calm her tears letting out the occasional sniffle. When she finally got composed she looked at Shannon and Claire gratefully.

"Thanks" she said almost shyly.

"It's no problem" Claire said with a smile. "You want to talk about it?"

"What did the big lunkhead do?" Shannon asked.

"Oh" Kate said wiping her eyes and letting out a big sigh. "He didn't do anything, he's just being Jack" she said sighing again. "Its just things were so complicated before, you know and we finally get to the point that we are both on the same page and we both want the same thing and then bam its like the universe is screwing with us to see how much we can take." She said frustrated. "I mean we have been back for almost two weeks right and…oh never mind I'm sorry you don't want to hear all this" Kate stopped speaking embarrassed.

"No come on you can tell us anything, that's what girl talk is for, to vent about the guys." Shannon said and Kate gave her a small smile.

"Well, back at the camp as you guys know Jack and I finally told each other how we felt, you know that we love each other. We got out and made it back here and that's just it." Kate said frustrated.

"What's just it?" Claire asked confused.

"We've shared maybe three or four kisses since we got back and that is it. I mean he hasn't even once tried to get me in bed though I have made it very clear that's what I want. He's still sleeping in his own tent for god's sake when obviously mine is big enough for the both of us." She rubbed her forehead. "I know I shouldn't complain he's trying to be a gentleman because that's what he is, and I've never been with a guy like him. All the men I've been with wanted me for one thing only. I know I just need to be patient and allow Jack to take his time. It's just ugh it gets so frustrating when it's obvious we both want it." She said and then blushed realizing what she said to them.

"Have you tried telling Jack how you feel?" Claire asked and Kate grimaced.

"Yeah I went to tell him today but before I could he had other news for me. You know when we came back we told you the Others were kind of splitting apart some people wanting out and so on. Well one of those guys Karl came into camp today to say that some of them wanted to come here to this camp and wait for rescue, they're tired of being on the island. Not a lot of them are coming but its going to be like Karl, Alex and a few others including Juliet" Kate's tone changed when she spoke the last name.

"Are they bad Others?" Claire asked concerned.

"No" Kate shook her head. "Karl and Alex are just teenagers, I think Alex is Rousseau's daughter and the other few are bringing the kids and stuff."

"Well who is this Juliet?" Shannon asked cautiously as Kate's eyes darkened.

"Juliet is the woman who was taking care of Jack, when we were separated." Kate said with a sarcastic snort. "She was all over Jack and made it very clear she was his for the taking. She practically threw herself at him at every chance. He never told me this but I could tell when we were all reunited. She didn't seem to care at all about Sawyer and me, nope she would just show up with food for Jack and would talk with him all day long as if we weren't even there." Kate sighed, "She ended up being the one to help get us released which I guess is a good thing, but I know that the only reason she's coming here is for Jack."

"Well how does Jack feel about all of this?" asked Claire.

Kate threw her hands up. "He's clueless as usual. He thinks Juliet is great they became buddies back there and doesn't seem to understand why I might not want her hanging around all the time. He says he and Juliet are just friends but he's so blind to the fact that she wants him so bad. I swear woman throw themselves at him and he just smiles and pays no attention. I bet he was just like this at home, women flirting with him shamelessly and he just marked them all off as just friends." Kate said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well maybe that's a good thing" Claire said and Kate shot her a confused look. "What I mean is maybe Jack doesn't pay attention to any of these women like Juliet because, sorry to sound cliché but because he only has eyes for you. In his mind he just sees Juliet as a friend because he has never even contemplated being with another woman but you."

"You're right" Kate said rubbing her eyes wearily, "Its just I know Juliet isn't going to come here and just accept that Jack just thinks of her as a friend. She's going to flirt with him and throw herself at him and I know that's going to drive me nuts, we're going to keep fighting and eventually he'll get tired of the whole thing and will end up turning to her anyway." Kate muttered miserably.

"Whoa, hey let's not get crazy here. I think you're jumping the gun and I also think you should give Jack a little bit more credit. He is a man yes but like you said before he's also a gentleman and he's going to listen to you if you sit and talk with him. Just try to tell him about how you're feeling like you told us and I bet Jack will understand. Just be honest with him." Shannon said. They were interrupted by the flap opening and Jack walking in coming to a startled stop to find three pairs of eyes looking back at him.

"Uh hi," he said looking at Kate. "I just came to, well I can come back later." He stuttered.

"No" exclaimed Shannon and Claire who jumped to their feet. "We were just leaving." Claire said and she gave Kate a wink. When the girls were gone Jack looked back at Kate shyly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." He said looking at the ground.

"No, I'm glad you're here, I was just about to go look for you. Can we talk for a minute?" she asked and Jack nodded and sat beside her on the bed. Kate felt her heart leap as his presence washed over her.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time and then smiled at one another.

"Let me go first" Jack asked. "First I want to apologize to you for the way I acted about Juliet. I know she makes you uncomfortable and I should have been more sensitive to that. I guess it's just I know she isn't a problem or a threat and I can't see why you don't understand that." He said softly.

"Jack, how can you say she isn't a threat? She has made it clear from day one she wants to be Mrs. Dr. Jack Shephard." Kate said annoyed.

"Yeah but don't I get a say in this equation?" Jack asked somewhat hurt. "You say Juliet wants me and even if she does what does that have to do with my feelings. Just because she likes me doesn't mean I'm going to go running off with her, I don't want her because I have the only woman in this world I will ever need or want, and that's you." Jack said looking her in the eyes. "You need to trust me Kate."

Kate bit her lip, "I do trust you Jack, with my life. It's just you are the most perfect thing I have ever had and I'm so scared you are going to wake up one day and realize you can do better than me." She said tears in her eyes.

"That isn't going to happen" Jack said cupping her cheek and returning her stare.

"But it could" Kate whispered and Jack shook his head.

"Kate an asteroid could fall on us and wipe out the island, it could happen but that doesn't mean it's going to. You are it for me Kate, there is no better thing out there because you are my perfect fit." He wiped a rogue tear that slipped over her cheek.

"Then why won't you make love to me?" she asked softly and Jack took a second to process what she said.

"What?" he asked.

"How come you have never once tried to take me to bed, even when I'm throwing myself at you? Are you not attracted to me that way?" she asked.

"Jesus Kate" Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. "Wanting to take you to bed is not the problem ok?" he said. "I want you Kate so much that it kills me sometimes to not throw you against the nearest surface and bury myself in you." Jack said with an embarrassed sigh.

Kate's cheeks flushed more with excitement than embarrassment. "Well then why don't you?" Kate asked. "I've given you more than one opportunity to do that."

Jack cursed quietly but Kate heard him and she looked at him curiously. "Kate, back home I played around ok? I took women home that I had no intention of ever calling again whether they knew it or not. After my divorce I gave up on love and just worried about lust and it's not something I'm proud of at all. It's why I want things to be different with you. I wanted to take the time to get to know you and to allow you to get to know me before we jumped into bed together. Yes Kate I want to make love to you, so bad sometimes I swear I will drown in my own feelings. I don't want our first time to be against a tree trunk or in a frenzy where we still have half our clothes on though. I wanted to take you somewhere nice where we could be alone and not have to rush because of fear that someone might find us. I wanted to plan something for just the two of us so we could be together completely." Jack said with a sigh and Kate looked at him her love for him making her heart want to burst. She loved him more than anything in this world and he was all hers. "I was actually planning on taking you tonight but Karl appeared before I could come tell you and then everything just kind of blew up from there." Jack said.

Kate let out a huge sigh. "What a pair we make, huh?" she said with a small smile.

"I think we make a pretty good one" he said taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. Kate smiled and a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"I love you so much I think sometimes my heart is going to burst" she said her eyes filling with happy tears.

"I love you too Kate" he said and then he pulled her in close for a deep kiss in which she happily responded to. Soon they were entangled up in one another and Kate found herself laying on her bed with Jack above her his weight pressing down on her delightfully.

"Hi" she whispered gently stroking his cheek and his days worth stubble.

"Hi" he answered back looking at her with nothing but love and affection in his eyes.

"Make love to me Jack?" Kate pleaded and Jack nodded ducking his head down to take her lips with his own. Soon their clothes were on the ground and they were pressed against each other naked and wanting. Jack leaned down and gently eased up one of Kate's legs which she eagerly wrapped around his waist and they followed suit with the second leg.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Jack asked and Kate nodded in high anticipation. Jack eased into her slowly and carefully and Kate was sure she was going to die from sensory overload as he entered her completely. When he was fully within her he leaned on his elbows and watched her as she dealt with the feel of him inside of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly. She tilted her head up and they met in a slow and sensual kiss. Jack was in no mood to rush through this and was just enjoying the feel of being embraced within her. He shifted slightly to kiss her better and they both moaned as the action seemed to send him deeper.

They both pulled away when the need for oxygen became too much. Kate smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Don't you see Kate?" he whispered huskily. "You are and will be the only woman for me. I could never fit with anyone else the way I fit inside you." He stroked her hair and Kate embraced him tightly.

"I love you so much" she whimpered and her hands traveled across his shoulders his back and down to his waist. She gave him a naughty smile and her hands went down to clutch his buttocks. She gave a tug and they both sighed as he sank deeper. "Love me Jack?" she whispered her voice full of want and need.

"I will until my last breath" he said and with that he began to move within her. Kate's eyes sank back as he eased in and out of her pushing in deeper with each thrust. He was loving her slowly and sensually and they both tried to put every memory of the moment in their mind so as to never forget the feelings running through them. Kate couldn't believe the passion and emotion running through her as Jack made love to her. His thrusts were slow but calculated and with everyone took her closer to the edge. Her sighs and moans were becoming more audible and sent chills running down Jack's spine. He pushed inside her still at a slow rate but with a little more force and was rewarded by Kate's cries of want. Spurred on by her reactions he continued to love her this way and Kate was wriggling under him begging him for release from this torture.

"Please Jack, please, harder and faster, I can't take it I'm so close." Jack smiled and slid his hands down her body and gripped her firm butt in his hands. His weight was on her fully and Kate loved it. He gripped her and pulled her tight as he thrust deep and sure into her increasing his speed. Kate hugged him tight burying her face in his shoulder as he pushed inside her over and over again as he pushed and pulled her. Soon her body began to shake and Jack pushed deeper and suddenly Kate was screaming his name shuddering and shaking in his embrace. Jack watched her face amazed at how the emotions passed through her eyes before it was too overwhelming and she had to throw her head back and close her eyes. She gripped him tight with her arms, legs and internally. She was whimpering and groaning in his ear and he soon found his own release upon him. He came with a sharp cry and emptied himself within her, filling her with his release. Kate moaned as she felt his hot seed flood her and her own excitement of him coming inside of her sent another orgasm crashing into her. As her body writhed in ecstasy Jack pulled her tight and just held her close whispering words of love into her ear.

When she finally came down Jack smiled at her and brushed a lock of hair from her flushed face. She smiled at him and they kissed sloppily just tasting one another. When they pulled away from the kiss Jack gently eased out of her and pulled her into his arms where they cuddled in their embrace and fell asleep calm and sated.

Shannon left her tent and snuck down to Claire's. Luckily the young mother was awake with the baby so Shannon didn't have to disturb anyone's sleep.

"They never came out of the tent" she said with a grin.

"See everything is..." she couldn't finish because Shannon slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it out loud, let's just agree to it without having to speak the words" she said and they both nodded with a giggle.

And though they didn't want to put the words out there and jinx it they both felt what was true, everything on the island was perfect.

Ok so let me know what you think Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I know last nights episode was the Skiss but it really wasn't that bad and in fact made me believe Jate is going to totally happen. So I'm in an awesome mood and in the mood to write some Jate.

**I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM**

Kate sat in her cage watching the Others curiously as they worked outside her cage. She couldn't help but ponder yesterday's events. She still hadn't seen Jack and no one would tell her anything. She wanted to ask the girl who owned the dress but she didn't get a chance. She had been so sure if she dug her heels in they would let her see him but instead they zapped Sawyer. As much as he probably deserved to be zapped that wasn't one of them and Kate couldn't let Sawyer keep getting tortured because she wanted Jack. She watched the blonde woman from yesterday walk past and noticed she threw Kate almost a smug look. Juliet was her name, Kate was positive that was what one of the guys called her. Sawyer had said Juliet was dangerous because she would pull the trigger with no problem. Well Kate could do the same. She sneered back at the smug smile and wondered what Juliet thought she had on her.

Suddenly the young girl from yesterday came up and grabbed Juliet's arm and started talking frantically. Luckily the girl wasn't lowering her tone and Kate could hear what they were saying, she glanced across the way and noticed Sawyer was listening in as well.

"He won't eat, he's growing too weak. Ben says if you can't handle him then maybe." The young girl said.

"I can handle him, Alex" Juliet said with authority in her voice. "He is beginning to trust me he just needs more time."

"Any more time and he'll be dead from dehydration and starvation; we need him alive, it's why we brought him here in the first place." Tom piped in sarcastically. "Face it Juliet your feminine charms aren't working on the good doctor, he's going to die."

Kate felt her body freeze, they were talking about Jack? She felt relief that he was indeed still alive, then the rest of the conversation filtered through her already racing brain. He wasn't eating or drinking, could be dying. Her heart started to race as she felt the fear creep into her chest. She couldn't lose Jack, not now, not ever. She watched as Juliet acted confident but the other people were looking at her skeptically. Kate frowned, this woman was allowing Jack to die, whatever she thought she could do wasn't helping and Jack needed care. Before she could stop herself she opened her mouth.

"I can get him to eat and drink" she said.

Slowly all eyes turned towards her including Sawyer's. Juliet's mouth turned up in an unbelieving smile but Kate refused to back down.

"I don't recall anyone asking for your input" Juliet said looking at Kate as if she were nothing but trash.

"No but you weren't real quiet in your discussion that Jack is becoming ill and you need him. He won't eat or drink for you but he will for me." She thought about what she was saying and then amended her statement. "I mean you can threaten to hurt me but even then he probably won't budge, what he needs is for me to take care of him. I've done it before." She thought back to the time she drugged him and would have probably hand fed him his soup if Shannon hadn't taken the dam gun case key.

"Ben says we need to do everything possible, we can't lose him" Alex said looking at Juliet knowing the blonde was not happy with Kate's interference.

"I can handle Jack" Juliet said, she threw Kate another look. "Anyway he's beginning to trust me and he won't need your help" she said emphasizing the word your.

Kate turned to look at Tom who looked unsure. "Do you really want to risk it? Do you really want to see if she can pull it off, because it sure sounds like she can't. I can though; I can take care of him and make him healthy. Please just bring me to him and I will make him better." She implored Tom ignoring Juliet completely. Sawyer watched her quietly wondering what she was up to. If it was him then he figured she was working on an escape plan, sadly she wasn't him and he could see right through her. She really did want to go play nurse to the doc. He sighed and tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. He had kissed her yesterday and was pretty sure it was a good one but here she was ready and willing to go feed and water Jacko.

Kate never took her eyes off of Tom who was contemplating what she was saying. He took out a radio and spoke into it quietly so Kate couldn't hear, but from the sour look on Juliet's face Kate was sure she was winning. Juliet stomped up to the cage.

"Listen up you little twit, I don't know what your game is, but" Juliet started out.

"My game is to take care of Jack and obviously you are doing a lousy job of it so I will care for him." Kate said smugly. She watched as a smile appeared on Juliet's face.

"Hmm and what makes you think Jack will even want you near him? Especially when he hears how you made out with Sawyer while he's been locked away. Chances are he won't want to touch you with a ten foot pole and he'll probably need some comfort, gee maybe that will be when I step in." Juliet said cheerily.

"You bitch" Kate snarled, "You know that isn't what happened." She calmed herself so as to not let Juliet win. "Why don't you let me talk to Jack and see what happens?" Kate said her voice full of fake sugar.

Juliet shook her head annoyed, "Why should you get to make out with him one day and then get Jack the next, what makes you so special?" Juliet asked.

Kate let out a chuckle, "You want Jack for yourself?" her voice disbelieving. "You think he's going to fall in love with you or something?" Kate asked letting out a laugh.

Juliet smirked, "At least with me Jack will know where we stand, he won't have to worry about me running off on him with some hillbilly. And he'll know when he kisses me I won't run away."

Kate let out a growl as she reached through the bars to grab Juliet around the neck. Unfortunately the blonde was too quick and Kate only managed to grasp air. They were interrupted by Tom.

"Easy ladies, I just talked to Ben, he wants to see what Ms. Austen can do for Dr. Shephard's condition." Tom said unlocking her cage.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she'll think of something to ease the Doc's pain" came Sawyer's sarcastic retort which just earned him dirty looks from Kate and Juliet.

"Oh what everyone's a critic?" Sawyer asked exasperated. Kate just rolled her eyes and went willingly with Tom eager to see Jack. She noticed Juliet storm past them, probably trying to talk Ben out of letting her in or trying to tell Jack about the kiss before she could explain. She wasn't worried though, once she spoke to Jack she knew she could explain everything.

They walked for awhile and eventually they came to a hatch door similar to the one back at their camp. They got in and Kate found herself in an elevator. When it came to a stop they walked down a long corridor, to Kate it seemed forever because she knew she was so close to Jack. They came around a corner and Kate saw Juliet arguing with Ben and by the looks of it Ben was winning. They looked up to see Kate and Juliet scowled where Ben gave her a small smile. He handed her a tray with food, drink and a bowl of water and soap there was also a bag on the tray and Kate could see a razor and toothbrush among other things inside.

"He needs to eat and drink or he will die" Ben said simply and Kate nodded everyone there agreeing on that being the last thing they wanted.

They opened the door and Kate walked in and set the tray on the table confused for a second, where was he? Then she saw him sitting in the corner, limp like a rag doll. She let out a gasp and ran to his side.

"Jack" she pleaded gently rubbing his cheek and patting it gently. "Please Jack, come on I need you to wake up,"

Jack muttered something and his eyes slowly fluttered open and he focused on her.

"Kate?" he asked confused. He looked her over skeptically as if not expecting her to be real.

"Hi" she whispered caressing his cheek again. "Are you ok? I've been so worried about you."

Jack eased himself up into a straighter position and looked over Kate still confused and slightly dazed from his lack of food and water.

"You look pretty" he said softly and Kate realized he just noticed her dress. Unlike when Sawyer said it Kate felt chills run down her spine and she blushed.

"Thanks" she said with a roll of her eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself handsome" she said sweetly and he chuckled lightly.

"So" he said clearing his voice "Did you know they had contact with the outside world?" Kate shook her head. "It seems W got re-elected." Jack said with a snort.

"Hmm" Kate said thoughtfully, "Think they will let us stay here?" she asked and Jack laughed again. She settled next to him and leaned on his shoulder gently just happy to touch him again.

"I brought you something." She got up and walked to get his tray. She brought it back and set it in front of him. He made a face of disgust and went to push it away but Kate stopped him with her hand.

"No Jack, you have to eat. Please?" she asked noticing how he was watching her warily. She sighed at his stubbornness and quickly took the bite of soup, it was tomato. She swallowed and looked at him. "See not poisoned, please eat Jack."

He sighed and shook his head and Kate looked around the room and noticed the security camera on them. She bet Juliet was watching right now. She looked back at Jack and leaned close to his ear.

"Good boys who eat all their food get rewarded" she said with a chuckle and Jack looked at her a small smile on his lips.

"Is that so?" he asked and Kate nodded. "So what kind of reward are we talking about?"

"Well if you drink you're water you get a hug, if you eat half you're soup you get a kiss, the whole bowl and you get tongue." She said matter of fact and Jack let out a loud laugh and Kate was happy to hear it.

"Eh I kind of prefer my women to kiss me willingly not because they feel obligated to" he said giving her a small smile letting her off the hook.

"Who said I feel obligated, why do you think I want you to eat and drink up Jack" she said with a teasing smile. Jack chuckled again and took the soup and began to eat. His stomach was weak so he went slowly and when Kat noticed he had finished half of it she set took it from his hands and leaned up to press her mouth against his. The kiss was slow and sensual and their lips just brushed against one another. Kate wanted to slip her tongue into his mouth but she refrained.

"Almost there" she said huskily when they pulled apart. Jack looked at her thoughtfully and instead drank his water, when he finished it Kate pulled him into her embrace and hugged him tight. She sighed happily as she buried her nose into his neck, she had missed the feel of his arms and the smell of him that was a mixture of man, sweat and ocean all mixed with something that was just him. He pulled away and their noses bumped together.

"Finish the soup baby" she whispered hungrily and their eyes collided and he gave her a small nod. She watched as he finished it off and when he was done he found Kate straddling his lap her face close to his. "Good boy" she teased and then she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his again. He let her direct the kiss and he let out a small moan as Kate rubbed against him seductively. She slipped her tongue past his lips and allowed it to lazily explore his mouth and teeth. He returned the kiss and soon their tongues were dueling, soft moans were coming from Kate and they were driving him mad. Finally when the need to breathe overwhelmed them they pulled apart gasping though Kate dragged her lips across his a couple time to remain in contact. They rested their foreheads against each other and Jack smiled.

"You know I'm going to expect this at every meal" and Kate giggled.

She nuzzled him and whispered in his ear. "I love you"

He pulled away and looked at her his face filled with confusion and hope.

She shrugged, "Time's too short and I don't want to waste any more. I need you to know something, Sawyer kissed me yesterday, it didn't mean anything and I didn't kiss him back" she said hurriedly and was surprised to find Jack's mouth upon her once again. She melted into the kiss and gave him her mouth to explore fully. When they pulled back she sighed.

"Wow" she said dazed.

"I love you too" Jack said caressing her cheek.

Kate hugged him tight she then remembered the bag on the tray and leaned over and grabbed it. He watched curiously as she pulled things out.

She gave him a wicked smile. "Ok it looks like we will continue this little game of give and take" and she giggled at him.

"What's left?" he asked and was slightly stunned by her naughty smile.

"Well we have a razor and shaving cream, tooth brush and paste and water and soap. So if you let me shave you I will let you kiss any part of my body that doesn't expose me to the camera" she said with a chuckle. She giggled at the irony of the next task. She leaned close to his ear knowing she was going to get a strong reaction. "If you brush your teeth I'll go down on you." Just as she thought she felt him jerk beneath her and she felt him grow harder under his jeans. "And if you let me bathe you, you get the full package." She licked at his ear gently.

"Full package?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Yup" she whispered leaning on his lap a little harder. "You and me, me on your lap and you inside me" she whispered in his ear and he let out a groan. Kate couldn't resist and she buried her lips in his neck sucking at the skin gently and his hands came up to clasp her close. She pulled away and smiled at him lovingly.

"Time for that shave" she said and he nodded dumbly. Kate gently lathered his face and gently eased the razor over his face. She had only seen him clean shaven a handful of times but on those rare times she wanted to jump him pretty hard. In between the slow and steady strokes Kate would lean in and kiss him gently getting shaving cream on her. When she was done she wiped his face with the towel and her own nose and cheek. She smiled at him and whispered. "You get to kiss me" she nuzzled his ear. "Wherever you want."

"I want to taste you" he whispered, "but I know this isn't the right time or place". So he pulled her close and his eyes moved down her neck. Kate pulled the straps down her dress knowing what he wanted. He met her eyes and he looked at her for permission which she gave it to him eagerly. He bent his head and took her breast into his mouth and suckled it gently. Kate whimpered burying her hands in his hair and holding him close. Her head tilted back and sighed with pleasure as he licked and nibbled her. He moved to the other one and he groaned as he felt her rock her hips against him. He pulled away it was becoming too much for him. He straightened her dress so nothing was showing. He grabbed the toothbrush and paste and quickly brushed his teeth. Kate bit her lip in anticipation knowing soon she was going to have him in her mouth. Jack on the other hand had different plans. When he was done he kissed her hungrily.

She went to unzip his pants and he groaned in her ear. "Not now sweetheart, later when we're out of here we can taste each other but not here, they can see too much." Jack said.

Kate out a little huff of disappointment and looked at him pleadingly. He kissed her nose gently and wet the washcloth Kate undid the buttons of his shirt and helped him off with his shirt. She helped him wash clean and her eyes hungrily followed down to his jeans. He pulled her over him so her dress flowed around his thighs and covered them both. He undid his zipper and pulled his jeans down. Kate attached her mouth to his neck wanting him so bad she was afraid she'd die from it. She leaned down and helped him free himself from the confines of his pants. When she held him in her hands she adjust them again so they dress covered everything. She pulled the crotch of her panties and moved them aside and lowered herself and took him inside of her fully. She let out a whimper as he entered her fully. She held him tight as they rocked against each other. Their movements were small and to a casual observer it could look like they were just in a lovers embrace but the sounds coming from Kate and the look of ecstasy on Jack's face was a dead giveaway to what they were doing.

Kate rocked harder wanting to feel him all the way. She started to gasp as he attached his mouth to her neck and small groans came from his lips.

"I love you" she whimpered. "God Jack, I love you so much." She rocked harder and Jack took her by the hips and led her up and down on him.

"I love you too Kate" he said brushing his mouth against hers only to have her kiss him hard. They both found the position to not meet their needs and Jack looked around wanting to love her but not in a way that would expose her to the camera. He grabbed her and pulled himself to his feet keeping her legs tight around his waist. He turned her quickly and pressed her against the wall. His jeans were still up and his body blocked hers so the others could see nothing but the motions. Kate cried out as she found herself pressed against the wall. He sank into her deeper and she kissed him hungrily. Jack thrust within her and Kate felt her climax coming she was whimpering and whispering into his ear all kinds of things. Promises of more times ahead and how it will be between them as she spoke he pumped inside her harder.

Soon Kate was coming hard and he came following her emptying himself within her. She whimpered and tried to catch her breath as her body came down from the high. When she did she met him in a lazy kiss and Jack set her down readjusting her underwear and dress. Kate helped tuck him back into his jeans and zipped him up. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed long and sensually making out like a bunch of teenagers. Jack suddenly became aware of the door opening and Tom entering the room.

"I love you" he said knowing though they would be apart he would find her again.

"I love you too" she said kissing him one last time. The whole way out she never took her eyes off of him as they led her out. When the door slammed and he was gone she turned to face Ben and Juliet. She kept her face stoic.

"Good job, Ms. Austen you handled him very well." Ben said with a smirk but Kate kept her face still, that was until she passed Juliet and then she threw the blonde a huge grin. When she was brought back to her cage, Sawyer noticed the glow she had.

"Son of a bitch" he swore to himself, it looked like she had helped the doc out all right.

He watched as they locked her back up but Freckles was watching a very pissed off looking Juliet. Kate smirked at her with such gloating even Sawyer couldn't help but be amused. As Juliet stormed off Kate followed her from inside the bars.

"Hey Juliet" she called out and the blonde whirled around and went to stand in front of Kate refusing to back down.

"What?" she asked sharply.

Juliet watched as a confident smile broke out over Kate's face, "He tastes like chocolate" she said and with she licked her lips and walked away and Juliet stormed off down the path. Kate settled on the floor letting her mind replay the events of earlier and bubble of happiness rose through her.

Sawyer swore again, he had been told he tasted like fish biscuits, "Son of a Bitch"

Ok there it is sorry for the spelling and grammar errors I'm in a rush


	14. Chapter 14

Hey just a quick little chapter dedicated to CaughtInTheMoment so please enjoy. Story told from Kate's POV

**PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT (BASICALLY NO PLOT JUST SMUT)**

Sometimes I will never understand him, I mean he is the poster boy for the two story house with the white picket fence and the two point five kids. However I tell him I want a baby and he freaks. That is what amazes me about Jack Shephard at times he is so caring and so understanding and then other times he's just so…male or something. I mean you think I was moving in on his bachelorhood the way he's acting. Is it so wrong that I want our relationship to be it for the both of us? I mean doesn't he get that this is completely foreign to me as well, this need to settle down?

Oh well its out there now in the midst of mind blowing love making I let it slip that I wanted to make a baby. He was out of me so fast I thought the whole incident was a dream. He looked at me like I was crazy like I just suggested a threesome with Locke. It was kind of amusing to watch the stalwart hero stumble and stutter as he tried to regain his composure. I had told him to stop being ridiculous and to just come back to bed and to me I was still aching from my near release, but he threw his clothes on made an excuse about checking on someone and was out the door.

So that's why I'm laying here right now naked on his bed with a light blanket and my body is humming for him to come back and grant me release. That's the problem with a soul mate nothing else seems to work. I could probably go jump Sawyer and it wouldn't do a lick of good, nope my body only responded to one Dr. Jack Shephard. I heard the tent flap rustle and I sit up and see him at the entrance. I take in his appearance as he sits half in the light of the moon and the other in the dark. It makes him look dangerous and my body reacts accordingly. I've always known Jack has a dark side and I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want to unleash it. I did, I wanted him to lose all control and let me see what haunts him, I guess I figured it would put us on the same level by doing that because he's seen my darkness.

He enters the tent slowly and I can see his eyes shining in dark. He's watching me warily and I can't help but feel somewhat offended, like I'm going to jump him, tie him down and steal all of his seed making dozens of children, though the jumping and tying is something that has crossed my mind many times before. I sit up and clutch the blanket around me and I notice his eyes travel down my naked but somewhat covered body. He still wants me and I can't help but feel the shiver of anticipation run down my spine. I lower the blanket slightly and he swallows hard as I expose the tops of my breasts. It may not be fair but dammit I want and need him so bad and if seducing him is the only thing that will work than so be it.

"Nice of you to come back" I say huskily and his eyes rise back to mine.

"I'm sorry I left like that" he says and he shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

"Well I'll try not to take offense to the fact that I told you I wanted your baby and you pulled out of me and ran for the hills" I say trying to make a joke though it does still sting.

"I" he starts to speak but stutters. "I just wasn't expecting that, I didn't mean to leave like that, I just got overwhelmed and I uh…"  
"Freaked?" I pipe in my opinion.

"Yeah" he sits on the bed next to me and I can't help but stare at him and all his gorgeousness. He truly is a beautiful man.

"So what freaked you out more, having a baby, or having a baby with me?" I can feel all my insecurities rise to the surface.

"I got freaked about me being responsible for a baby Kate, not you. You will make a wonderful mother I have no doubt about that. It's me I'm scared of." Jack pulls his gaze from mine and looks down at his hands.

"Talk to me" I place my chin on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck.

"Sarah was pregnant and I was so excited" Jack hardly talks about his ex and when he does it usually just makes me glad I'm on an island and far away from her because I know I'd kill her for some of the things she did to Jack. "Somehow she got it in her head that I wouldn't be a good father though. She was convinced that I would be awful so she went and got an abortion while I was at work bragging that I was going to be a daddy." His voice is so low I swear I didn't hear him right. She did what? The anger inside of me boils to an all new high and I want nothing more than to find Sarah and rip her hair our one by one before I tie a cement brick to her feet and throw her in the ocean.

"Oh baby" I whisper and I slip my arms around him and hold him tight, I can feel him relax in my arms and I kiss the side of his head.

"I don't want you to feel the same way" he says brokenly and my heart crumbles into pieces.

"Jack it would be an honor and the greatest achievement in my life to have your baby" I say firmly. "Sarah was wrong, you are going to be an unbelievable father and I can't wait to make you one. Jack I've seen bad fathers do you think I would want to bring a child into this world if I thought you were going to be like Wayne or something?" I ask.

He looks at me and my heart melts at the hope and trust he carries in his gaze, he looks like a little boy looking for reassurance. I lean in and kiss his mouth gently. I love kissing him he is an absolute genius at kissing and many times he has just laid me down and made love to my mouth with his and its lasted for hours, no sex just kissing. His mouth opens to mine now and I slip my tongue into the warm recess of his mouth. His mouth is wet but not drenched and I run my tongue along his feeling every little line and bump on it. He presses into me and I'm on my back and my blanket has pooled around my waist. He settles on top of me and I whimper in excitement. He deepens the kiss and presses harder and I respond by wrapping my legs around his waist and I can feel the rough denim of his jeans rub against the inside of my thighs.

"You really want a baby?" he asks huskily and I nod excited. "Ok then, no condom" I want to squeal in excitement at the thought that in just a few minutes he is going to be buried inside me and there will be no barriers between us. When he comes I will get to feel his release rush through my body. I struggle with the buttons of his shirt mostly because I'm being distracted by his lips making their way down my neck. He is sucking on the skin and I feel him nibble gently on me and my body jerks. Giving up I just grip the collar of his shirt and yank, ripping the shirt open and sending the buttons flying. He pulls away to look at me and I giggle at the exasperated yet amused glint in his eyes.

"Don't blame me for you being so irresistible." I say as I nibble at his lips. I feel him smile against my mouth and within seconds we are wrapped up again in a deep and passionate kiss. I feel him pulling the blanket from in between us and I hear the sound of him unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down. I wriggle in anticipation. He manages to get his jeans down past his thighs and I push them off with my feet. I look up to see him staring at me his eyes intense.

"Are you sure Kate, I mean really sure?" he asks and I know he is looking for reassurance about making a baby.

"I love you Jack, more than anything in this world, please give me a baby, please." I know I'm begging but right now is not the time to worry about pride. He stares at me and then gives me a small nod. His hands grip my thighs and I let out a small yelp of excitement. He pulls my legs up tight around his waist and within seconds is buried deep within me. My brain seems to go into overdrive because I suddenly lose all capacity to think, talk and hell even breathe. He is so deep inside me and so hard. I can feel him completely and with no condom on there is a new warmth inside of me as I can feel him with no barriers. He is placing tiny kisses on my face and neck and all I can do is lay here and let him. I become his slave when he's in me. I've never felt this way with another man but with Jack it's so different. If he wanted to he could do whatever he wants to me, of course he doesn't though. He enjoys my participation and wants me in the moment with him. I'm just saying that if he ever got the notion to go kinky I would be a willing participant.

"God baby" he gasps. "You're so wet and hot." It seems he is also enjoying this new feeling of no condom. He begins to move and I let out a moan. He is pushing and pulling within me and I hang on to him for dear life. He begins to speed up his thrusts, and I suddenly become aware of the fact that I'm talking. Nothing coherent I'm sure but I am gasping and moaning and telling him all kinds of things. My words spur him on and he pulls my legs tighter around him.

"I love you, I love you so much" I gasp into his ear and he kisses me deeply. His tongue tastes every part of my mouth as it runs along my teeth the insides of my cheeks and the roof of my mouth. Soon my own tongue is dueling with his and I'm aware of the incredible kissing and the amazing love making all happening at once. I can feel the warmth inside of my belly growing and I know I am just moments away from erupting. I rip my mouth from his and gasp for breath. He begins to hammer inside of me and I can feel him touching every supersensitive part of my body. He hits my clit and I let out a primal cry. He starts talking telling me how wet and tight I am and all I can do is meet his thrusts. He moves my legs up slightly and sinks deeper into me. I swear if he goes any deeper, when he comes I'll be able to taste him in my mouth.

The slight burning in my belly is now becoming a full on fire. I know I'm close and I tell him so. Jack is always a gentleman, no matter how hard he might be taking me, he always brings me to orgasm first and then when I'm done and satisfied he will allow himself release. Sometimes on a rare occasion he will allow himself to come with me but mostly because I beg and plead with him to do so. He has never in all the times we made love come first. I sometimes wish he would just so I know he's losing control just as much as I am though. Tonight is different though tonight I want to come first and be settled when he releases inside me. It's selfish I know but I want to feel him come with no barriers between us. I want to feel him let go and rush through my body.

I start to see spots and my breathing is erratic and I know I'm about to explode. He's propped up with two arms but shifts to one. He uses his other hand to caress my face. I look into his eyes and see nothing but love and I smile at him. He kisses me gently never letting up on his thrusts and suddenly my body snaps like a rubber band, I close my eyes and cry out his name as my orgasm hits me full force. I feel like thousands of needles are running through my body but in a pleasurable way. I clench down tight on him and can feel his thickness nestled inside of me. My body is shuddering and I try to not black out. I actually did that once he made me come so hard I actually blacked out. Not this time though I stay aware for every earth shattering moment. I feel the tremors subsiding and my body goes limp but I feel his arms slip around me and he holds me as I gasp for air and try to recover. He has stilled his movements and by taking me in his arms his weight has shifted to push me down into the bed further. I can feel him still very hard inside of me and I know what is going to happen soon and I smile dreamily at him.

He chuckles and kisses my nose and I lean up to capture his lips.

"Come in me." I whisper and he smiles and kisses me again.

"I will" he says and I know he's teasing me. I make a face and he chuckles. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close.

"Make a baby in me" I whisper and am rewarded to see a flash of hunger and lust run through his eyes.

"I will" his tone is different now, not so much full of teasing as it is emotion and promise. He begins to move within me and he keeps his gaze locked with mine. I'm still sensitive from my previous orgasm so his movements are sending tiny sparks of pleasure through my body. I watch him hungrily as he strives for his release. I squeeze him inside of me knowing it drives him mad. I run my hands up and down his chest lightly scratching him. I know how to really get him and I lean up and whisper dirty little things in his ear. It works like a charm and he speeds up. Suddenly he lets out a cry and his body tenses and he erupts inside of me. I let out a moan as I feel his hot seed rip through my body filling me up. He is shuddering and bracing himself above me and I swear he has never come this hard. When he is done I can see his arms giving way so I reach up and pull him down to lay atop of me fully. He usually tries to move to the side to not squish me but not tonight. Tonight I want him to squish me. He slips his arms under my body and hugs me close and he buries his face into my hair as he tries to regain his breath. I run my hands along his back stroking him reassuringly letting my nails ever so lightly drag along his shoulder blades.

He sits up and looks at me and I smile at him. He smiles back and we kiss softly. He eases out of me and I let out a sigh. I always hate that part. If I had my way I'd keep him there within me the whole night. He rolls onto his back and pulls me into his embrace. I snuggle up and lay my head on his chest while I gently run my hands through his chest hair.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked and I know I sound like a little kid at Christmas. He smiles at me affectionately and gently brushes the hair out of my eyes.

"I don't know" he says truthfully. "We jut have to stay positive, and if it didn't work..." I watch as he gets a gleam in his eye. "I guess we'll have to try again." He pulls me close kissing me slowly and sensually. I moan against his mouth.

"Practice makes perfect" I say falling into his kiss.

Ok there it is. First thing that's my first POV story and I'm sorry if the tense changes from past to present I'm in a hurry and just trying to get it done. Second, I apologize if it sucks cause I'm not even sure I like it so feel free to tell me what you really think. Oh yeah so that brings up thirdly, please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

So this story is probably should be put in my story Tired, but it is going to exceed the rating so it needs to be here. :) Taking place the night they return from The Hunting Party.

**BEDTIME VISITOR (M OF COURSE)**

Jack was exhausted as he made his way to his tent. It was late and he was weary physically and emotionally. They had returned from their failed trip to the other side of the island and Jack had busied himself to keep himself from thinking about Kate. He knew he was avoiding her but it was the only way. They had used her against him and that could never happen again. They now knew she was his weak point so the only thing he could do is separate himself as far as possible from her. Make them think he was done with her. As much as it broke his heart to think of being away from her, he knew it had to happen. He also knew to cut ties now would probably save him major heart break later on down the line. He hadn't forgotten that she ran from his kiss and then right after attached herself to Sawyer's side. Jack wasn't a glutton for pain so he sure as hell wasn't going to stand there and allow for his teeth to get kicked in repeatedly either.

Kate had tried numerous times during the day to talk to him, following him around but he had managed to hold strong and not give in to her. He had even told her nicely that he just wasn't in the mood to deal with everything and that he needs to figure out another way to find Michael and Walt and that he just needed some alone time to think. He had followed up with saying he wasn't mad at her and he was glad she was safe. He had patted her on the shoulder and walked away. He knew that was crap and he was pretty sure she didn't believe his peace offering as well. Oh well it was the best he could offer.

He stumbled into his tent and realized how dark it was, he only just now noticed there was no moon in the sky. He wondered how he managed to get back without killing himself. He crawled inside kicking off his shoes and stripping off his shirt and collapsed on his makeshift bed. He closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep when he got the biggest shock in his life. A very warm and very bare arm wrapped around his chest. There was someone in the bed with him. His arm shot out and he grabbed his flashlight turning it on so it faced the ceiling and it lit up his tent. He turned to find a very naked Kate laying next to him looking at him expectantly.

"Jesus Kate" he swore as she had scared the living hell out of him. He tried to climb out of the bed but was stopped by Kate gripping his arm.

"Stay" her voice pleaded with him and Jack tried to keep his eyes on Kate's face and not wander down past her neck where she was sitting under his blanket naked and not making any effort to try to cover herself up.

"Kate, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack said sitting up and trying to pull away. He was so tired and exhausted his brain was having problems computing everything.

"No" Kate said in a voice a petulant child would use. He then found Kate straddling his lap and he groaned as she pressed down on him intimately and he also found himself staring at her very bare chest as the blanket pooled around her waist. He tried to look away but found his face being grasped by her hand as she tilted him up to look at her. "Don't fight me" she said and then leaned in to capture his lips with her own. Jack couldn't believe he had a naked Kate straddling his lap trying to pry his mouth open with her tongue. Jack found himself giving in and opened his mouth and her tongue sank into the deep recesses of his mouth engaging his own tongue in a duel. She pressed against his chest and he could feel her bare breasts against him and he could feel her hardening nipples. His control snapped and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight and he rolled so she was on her back her legs wrapped around his waist as he settled on top of her. She was rubbing her hands all over him desperate to touch every inch of him and their mouths hungrily ate at one another.

She began to thrust up against him and he felt himself harden painfully in his jeans. She began to let out small moans of pleasure and her hands snaked down to his jeans. Jack pulled from the kiss trying to get control of him self but lost it again when Kate somehow managed to get his jeans unbuttoned and down before he even had a chance to realize what happened. He wasn't wearing underwear so he was completely exposed.

"You little minx" he said and then gasped as she gripped him in her hand stroking him. "Kate wait"

"No more waiting Jack. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of craving you so bad that it hurts. I want you in me Jack." She said kissing him again. Jack tried to focus on the fact that not that long ago he was mad at her. This was happening too fast. He was about to pull away when she pushed him onto his back and was straddling him again. She gripped him in her hand and led him to her entrance. She slowly sank down on him and she took him in fully. They both let out loud moans of appreciation as there bodies melded together.

"Oh god, Jack you're so big" Kate whimpered and she leaned down to kiss him hungrily. All common sense had left Jack and all he could think about was how good it was going to feel when he begins to move within her.

"Hey Jack?" a voice from outside the tent called. Jack swore and rolled Kate on to her back and was going to pull out of her when she gripped him with her legs pulling him tighter to her and used her internal muscles to squeeze him inside of her. Jack bit his lip as his eyes rolled towards the back of his head and against his own will nature came over and he began to thrust in and out of her not caring someone was outside now. Kate grinned as he gave in and accepted his thrusts with her own and pulled him to her kissing him hungrily.

"Jack?" the voice came again and Jack recognized it as Charlie. He sat up a bit and the change caused him to sink lower into Kate who let out a moan and Jack put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Yeah Charlie?" Jack asked trying to make his voice as normal and as steady as possible. Kate gave him a look unhappy about being silenced and the fact that Jack stopped moving. She gripped his ass in her hand and gave a good pull towards her sending him deeper and watched as Jack sucked in a deep breath and gritted his teeth. Kate tugged again and Jack resumed his thrusting.

"Claire said she heard some noises from in your tent and noticed your light on is everything ok?" Charlie asked.

"Uh yeah" Jack said thrusting hard inside of Kate. "Everything is fine, I just tripped and knocked a couple things over." He swore as Kate bit his hand gently and he moved it away from her mouth. She gave him a smug smile and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled away. "I'm sorry if I woke anyone up." He bit out.

Kate put her mouth next to his ear. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I only followed you because I was scared for you and I don't trust anyone else to take care of you." Her voice wavered as her body took his thrusts. "Please don't be mad at me I can't stand it, I love you Jack"

Jack looked at her and he knew he could never cut her out of his life. "I love you too" he whispered. Kate kissed him hungrily in return and Jack began to speed up his thrust.

Kate whispered in his ear. "Can't be too quiet you make me want to scream and Charlie's going to hear it"

"I don't care" Jack said and he meant it, all he knew was he needed to pump into Kate or he was going to die.

"I guess if you're ok, goodnight then" Charlie said, he turned to see Claire watching him curiously and he also noticed Sawyer and Sayid looking on curiously it seems he and Claire weren't the only ones disturbed by Jack's disruptions.

Jack gripped Kate's legs and pulled them up over his arms and began to hammer into her. Kate let out a whimper and Jack didn't even try to silence her. He groaned as he pushed hard in and out of her.

"Gonna come" she whimpered and Jack grinned.

"Come for me baby its ok just let it out, let it take over you." Kate bit her lip and suddenly the ecstasy was too much and she came hard and fast her body shaking and straining in his embrace. She let out a loud cry which Jack managed to muffle with his mouth as she came hard and fast. Her ministrations were too much and he came hard releasing himself in her pouring his seed into her, his own cry absorbed by her hungry lips. They collapsed on the bed and Jack felt Kate place tiny kisses all over his face and neck. He looked into her eyes and she smiled and he noticed tears gathering.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently afraid he hurt her.

"I've never felt this happy before" she said with a smile and they kissed hungrily as Jack reached up and shut off the flashlight sending them into blissful darkness.

Charlie and the other castaways stood shocked on the beach, had they just heard what they thought they heard? It sure sounded like a woman moaning but the voice was muffled so they couldn't tell who it was.

Sawyer shook his head slightly stunned himself. "Man, Freckles is going to have a fit when she finds out Jack hooked up with some cheap floozy" he said gesturing to Kate's tent down the beach which was all closed up and dark from when Sawyer had seen her turn in earlier.

Charlie and Claire also looked down at Kate's tent and then back at Jack's.

"You don't think that's Kate it there do you?" Claire asked and Charlie couldn't miss the hopeful tone of her voice.

"No way Mamacita" Sawyer said with a smirk, "Jacko was way too mad a Kate to even let her near him. Nope seems like the Doc picked up a lady for the night."

Charlie frowned; he couldn't imagine Jack just hooking up with some random girl especially not after the way Jack seemed to care about Kate. They all seemed to just shrug off their confusion and headed to bed.

The next morning Kate woke up early to find her self in Jack's arms and she sighed happily. She couldn't believe they had finally made love. She chucked knowing she didn't really give Jack much of a choice pouncing him naked while he tried to sleep. Her grin widened, it was ok though, her bawdy behavior had gotten her what she had always wanted. She leaned up and kissed him gently and then quickly threw on his shirt and a pair of boxers as she went to find them some breakfast.

Charlie, Claire and Sawyer had awoken early as well to see if they could get a glimpse of who would be exiting Jack's tent. They pretended to be doing other things but kept their eyes on the doctor's tent. When nothing happened the three gathered together.

"Jack never sleeps this late." Claire said.

"Uh yeah well I'm sure he's tired" Charlie said with a small smirk earning the rolling of eyes from Claire.

"Wonder when Freckles is going to make an appearance, that's going to be when the sparks fly" Sawyer said.

"You are enjoying this way too much" Claire said with a disgusted look.

"Hey Freckles is about to have a deeply broken heart and I just think I should be there to comfort her." Both Charlie and Claire rolled their eyes at Sawyer's mock innocence.

"Who's getting comforted?" a voice said from behind them.

The trio jumped and turned to see Kate watching them curiously.

"Sweet Jesus Freckles, someone should put a bell on you" Sawyer exclaimed grasping his chest.

Kate giggled, "You three look like you're up to something."

Claire looked at the two men and then gave a small sigh; she was Kate's friend she should be the one to tell her.

"Kate, sweetie, I have something to tell you and it's not good" Claire said sadly.

"What?" Kate asked her voice concerned.

"Last night we heard a noise and, well there is no easy way to say this, but Jack was in his tent with a woman and by the sounds of it, they were making love." Claire said in one breath.

"He was?" Kate asked with a frown inside giggling like mad.

"Now Freckles its ok to feel bad but just remember I'm here for you" Sawyer said rubbing her back. Kate looked at him curiously and she decided to have some fun.

"Well I got fruit and water I was going to bring it to Jack as a peace offering but now maybe I'll just serve him and this girl a little wake up call." With that the three watched as she stormed to Jack's tent.

"Oh god" Charlie said frightened as Kate opened the flap and walked right in.

When Kate entered she started laughing so hard the tears came to her eyes. Jack was awake and sitting up and watching her like she was insane.

Kate held her hands up and yelled, "What the hell is going on in here" really loud. Jack looked really confused and Kate dropped down into his lap and quickly told him what the other survivors thought. Jack quickly played along and yelled.

"Jesus Kate what the hell are you doing in my tent?" As he tried not to laugh.

"What I'm doing? What are you doing with this cheap slut?"

"What I do is my business Kate, not yours" Jack yelled back.

Kate looked at him eyes dancing. "My god Jack I'm pregnant with your baby and this is how you treat me?" they both had to contain the laughter as she yelled that just imagining what Charlie, Claire and Sawyer's expressions were.

"Who's to say its even mine?" Jack yelled back trying to hold in a giggle.

"You bastard, you have been the only man I've ever been with this whole time. How can you forget I slept with you are first night on the island? Or the second or the third?" by this time both were crying and moved to peek out the flap and saw Charlie, Claire and Sawyer standing there with their mouths opened completely shocked.

"I can't do it" Kate whispered laughing. "I think I'm going to die" she giggled and Jack agreed.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"How dare you" Kate screamed and Jack bit his lip from losing it completely. "That is disgusting, I come in here, find you with a whore and you have the gall to ask me for a threesome?" Kate yelled. Jack fell over stuffing his hand to his mouth shaking with laughter.

"Maybe if you would experiment a little I wouldn't have to sleep with other women" Jack yelled back.

"Fine, you want a threesome, lets do a threesome." Kate yelled and collapsed holding in her mad giggles.

"Fine take your clothes off, get on your knees and shut up" Jack yelled and Kate's eyes widened at his commanding voice. She climbed back onto his lap and kissed him gently.

"On my knees huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack chuckled and blushed lightly. "Yeah I thought it would make an impression." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Mmm I like the way you think." Kate said kissing him deeply forgetting about the pretend argument and Charlie, Claire and Sawyer. She knew they would have to go out in a minute or two but for the time being she was going to enjoy the kiss.

Outside the three stood frozen.

"Pregnant?" Claire asked shocked.

"Threesome?" asked Charlie.

"On her knees?" came Sawyer's stunned voice.

They all startled when the flap opened and Jack and Kate came out chuckling and holding hands. No one else came out and as they watched the two kiss affectionately they all realized they had just gotten played.

"Son of a bitch" swore Sawyer.

"It was Kate the whole time." Claire practically squealed.

"Oh bloody hell that means when I was talking to Jack last night he was…well you know…with Kate." He said looking slightly disturbed.

"Hi guys" Jack said with a nod as they passed by.

"Gotcha" Kate said with a wink and the two continued their walk leaving a stunned group in their wake.

Ok let me know what you think


	16. You Guys Are The Best

Well Gang I'm sad to say this but it looks like this fic has come to an end due to the choices the writers have made for the direction of Lost. I will of course wait until the last episode runs but from what I've heard, I really don't like Kate right now and don't think I can write her in a good light. I just want to thank everyone for all the support you guys gave me it really has meant more to me that you'll ever know. For those of you still hanging on to your Jate faith I say good for you and keep hanging on. I do believe there is still hope for Jate. However triangle aside I have found the actual show disappointing to me. I find some of the plots and twists almost ridiculous so for right now I am done. I found myself getting way too upset over a television show and I'm sure that isn't healthy so I'm actually pulling away from all things Lost right now. I actually won't even be around when next weeks episode runs so I'm kind of thinking that's a blessing. I still would like to write and would love to hear from you about some of your other favorite shows and if we have them in common I would love to write you a fic. I'm also considering writing a Haunted fic because no matter what Lost does I will always love Foxy. So please don't hate me for bailing on you because believe me it isn't something I want to do. Random and Tired really don't need an ending and I regret leaving Changes Are Ahead the way it is. Maybe in a little time I will be able to come back to it and give it a proper ending. Also to some other questions I have received, if you want Jacket fics I can do those for you as well being I like Juliet right now more than I like Kate. So whatever the request is OC/Jack ,Lost, or any other TV show please let me know cause I love writing and I love writing for you guys. Ok that's it and I'm not going to cry so thanks again you guys have been wonderful and the best fans ever.

Hugs & Kisses

Elizabeth


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so I know many of you have given up on me and this story so I thought I would do my best to write an Island Jate story that actually takes place after the skex. shudders in disgust As many of you are aware of you know I really don't like Kate all that much so I will do my best to not maim or kill her off in this story. Some things you need to know Juliet is in this story but don't panic she is going to be just friends with Jack, she is however going to intentionally make Kate miserable because come on if you were Jack's friend Kate would be on your shit list as well. She and Jack are going to be pretty good friends mostly cause the guy needs someone he can count on that isn't looking to screw him over. There will be some alcohol involved so expect to see a lighter (yes I said lighter not darker ) Jack and an insanely jealous Kate as she should be and of course Sawyer with his little sad face because come on he actually believes Kate loves him? Next time he might want to get it in writing and maybe even have her speak the words. rolls eyes at how stupid the writers have made Sawyer So here we go and oh yeah the hatch is still there cause I want it to be and there is only one island because just the thought that the writers want us to believe Kate and Sawyer are going to make it back on a submarine just makes me laugh at the stupidity of it all. :)

**WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM**

Things had improved on the island since Jack returned to the camp six months after Kate and Sawyer made their escape. He returned but with him he brought many changes. Since his incarceration there was a power struggle amongst the Others. Ben passed away and suddenly people started to step forward with their true feelings. They weren't happy living the way they were with all the mind games and paranoia. Juliet had gotten Jack released and together they worked out a solution to make everyone happy. People were given the choice they could stay there and keep living their lives the way they have with no disturbance from the rest of the world or they could go back to the other side of the island to re-unite with the other castaways and maybe one day be rescued. Most of the tailies went with besides a few and even a couple of the Others came with looking to start whole new lives perhaps off the island.

Jack also came back with news for Claire that they were indeed related and the young mother, who shocked at first, quickly got over the surprise and embraced her brother into her life warmly. Jack was also changed as well. He was much more relaxed and at times even looked happy. He had gladly jumped back into the doctor role but after everything with the Others he made no move to become the leader. Part of his relaxation and good humor came from the friendships he had made with the people from the other side of the island. One person being Juliet. They got along fairly well and there was no romantic spark between them so their friendship grew and they enjoyed teasing and making fun on of each other at every chance. Because of Jack's trust and affection for the woman she had transitioned into the group much easier than she thought possible. Soon she had her own friends and could be seen, goofing around with Jack, helping Claire with Aaron or learning about herbal medication from Sun.

Everyone just seemed happier when Jack returned. All except two people, Kate and Sawyer. Now they were happy that Jack was alive and well and back amongst them they were just unhappy with how things were going. Kate had noticed right away that Jack kept her at a distance. She couldn't blame him but it still hurt. He would talk to her every once in awhile and always polite but the closeness they shared was gone. She never stopped trying to get close to him but it was hard, suddenly she wasn't his best friend and confidant no that was Juliet. Hell, Kate wasn't even in his top five for friends anymore, he would still pal around with Hurley and Charlie and he seemed to have made new friends from the Other's camp. At night everyone would sit around from both camps laughing and living it up but Kate always felt like an outsider. Without Jack in her life who was she?

Sawyer resented Jack's return because he knew with Jack back Kate wouldn't stick around much longer. In all the time together Sawyer knew Kate was never invested in their relationship. She had told him she wanted to take things slow that sleeping together in the cage had been way too fast and way too soon. So he had respected her wishes but their relationship seemed to fizzle to nothing above platonic. Before Jack, he would catch Kate just staring off into the distance and when he would question her about her feelings she would just shrug him off. Since Jack got back he's noticed Kate barely takes her eyes off of him. She watches his every move and is always by his side trying to get his attention. Sawyer couldn't help but take some pleasure in the fact that the harder Kate threw herself at Jack, the more he ignored her. Also since Jack's return, Kate had pretty much separated from Sawyer completely; they might as well be strangers.

Jack really didn't know what was going on with Kate and Sawyer and truthfully didn't want to know. He found it safer to just stay away from the both of them. His heart had begun to heal and he was in a good place. He still cared for Kate but he didn't feel like he was dying inside every time he saw her. Visions of her and Sawyer in the cage didn't haunt his dreams any more and for that he was grateful. He wasn't a masochist though and still kept Kate at an arm's length, he was just too scared to let her in as close as she was. He didn't want to get hurt as badly as he had been. So he kept it friendly with the both of them when their paths crossed and that was about it. He thought that was fair enough, it wasn't like he owed either of them anything. A lot of his healing and perspective had come from his friendship with Juliet. Once everything had been settled with the Others the distrust and mind games had come to an end and Jack had allowed Juliet in and she had become a good friend. They could talk forever and often joked what a waste it was that they had each found someone so perfect but had no romantic feelings for whatsoever. In fact Juliet had massive feelings for one of the tailies named Gregory and with a little pushing from Jack had the courage to speak to the man. They had just started a relationship and were in the beginning stages of first dates and hand holding so of course Jack teased her at every opportunity.

This sunny afternoon found him sitting with Claire, Juliet, Greg, Charlie and even Kate who had been with Claire when everyone else arrived. It was the first time Jack and Kate had actually sat in a group together. Greg had gotten up to go help Hurley with a project and Juliet took the opportunity to mess with Kate. She knew Kate still had feelings for Jack but Juliet had felt it was her responsibility to be protective of him. She still remembered how crushed he had been that day that Ben had set him up. She wished she would have know because she would have done anything to keep him from seeing those images. So being Jack's best friend gave her the right to be snarky with Kate and to play the occasional mind game with her. Greg knew she and Jack flirted with no feelings so most of the time he just shook his head and usually wished Jack luck. She knew he wouldn't mind her flirting now either.

She glanced over to see Kate watching Jack intently as he held and played with Aaron.

"You're so good with kids" she said nudging him playfully. "When are we going to see some little Shephard's running around?" she contained her laughter as Jack gave her a look of pure terror in a typical male fashion.

"Uh" his voice cracking slightly, "Never" he said suddenly looking at Aaron nervously.

"Oh Jack stop looking at your nephew like he's an alien, you were doing just fine with him and its not like I'm making you keep him" Claire said rolling her eyes at her brothers sudden panic at the imaginary impending fatherhood. Jack shot her a look as everyone chuckled.

"Come on Jack you would be a wonderful father, if Greg doesn't want kids, will you make some with me?" she joked keeping the corner of her eye on Kate who looked seriously miffed by the discussion. That just made Juliet want to keep playing. She looked back at Jack to see him looking at her with an evil smirk.

"Like I'd ever breed with you" he said shaking his head and she smacked him upside the head.

"You should be so lucky" she said giggling.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing luck has never been on my side" he said dodging the blow he was sure to come to the back of his head. When it didn't he relaxed slightly but kept a suspicious eye on her anyway.

"That's ok, I don't want your kids anyway, but I do know someone who does." She said in a teasing voice. Unconsciously everyone except Jack and Juliet's eyes made their way to Kate who was staring at the sand uncomfortable.

"I know I'm going to shoot myself for asking but who?" Jack asked.

"Cindy of course" Juliet said with a wicked grin. "You two would be so perfect for each other" she said in an exaggerated voice and chuckled as Jack visibly paled in front of them.

"Cindy the flight attendant?" Charlie asked looking up from his guitar. "You got the hots for her?" he asked curiously. Juliet burst out laughing and Jack sighed miserably. He looked up and for a second he and Kate made eye contact. Just as soon as it was made it was gone though. And he groaned miserably.

"No I do not have the hots for Cindy" everyone including Kate watched him befuddled as he looked over his shoulder warily.

"Aww what's wrong Jack?" Juliet said looking over her shoulder as well. "You seem a little paranoid."

"You know why I'm paranoid" Jack said giving her a dark look. "Everywhere I go, I turn around and there she is, she's like the creepy twins from The Shining and I'm man enough to admit she scares the hell out of me" Jack said and everyone burst out laughing. He looked at them amazed. "You think I'm joking, I woke up to find her in my tent watching me sleep the other day, do you have any clue how disturbing that is?"

"Having a woman in your tent?" Charlie asked teasingly and Jack gave him a roll of the eyes.

"Hardly" Juliet snorted. "Don't give me that look Jack Shephard, I've read your file back home you were a man whore" she said with a chuckle.

"I was not a man whore, I was just very friendly and affectionate with the female population" Jack said giving her a charming smile.

"Jeez you think you know a guy and the ugly truth comes out" Charlie said shaking his head sadly.

"You know what maybe you better give me Aaron back, I don't want him learning too much from his Uncle Jack" Claire said cheekily.

"No way" Jack said holding the small child closer to him. "He's my Minnie Me" and everyone laughed.

"So Kate, how's Sawyer doing?" Juliet asked sweetly. It was time to mess with Kate some more. Jack sighed he knew what Juliet was doing, sometimes she was too overprotective for her own good.

"I wouldn't really know" Kate said looking Juliet in the eye; she knew Juliet was trying to embarrass her and she wasn't going to just sit there and take it.

"Oh" Juliet said, "I thought you two were the island's hottest couple well until Jack and Cindy try to steal the title that is" she said throwing Jack a teasing grin and he couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"My relationship with Sawyer or anyone else isn't really anyone else's business" Kate said and Charlie and Claire looked uncomfortable as Jack pretended to find playing with Aaron fascinating.

"Is that so? Maybe you shouldn't screw on camera for the whole world to see then" Juliet said throwing her an icy glare. "I think we managed to keep Ben from downloading it on the internet but who knows, right now you could be the web's most downloaded video. Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"Ok" Jack said loudly praying he could get Juliet to back off and to maybe even get out of here with any semblance of his ego. "Claire it's been fun, thanks for letting me spend time with Aaron." He said handing the toddler back to his mother.

"Of course Jack anytime" she said sweetly and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Leaving so soon?" Charlie asked, he was actually enjoying the drama unfolding before him and was secretly hoping Juliet and Kate might come to blows right here, that would be pretty sweet.

"Yeah Juliet and I have somewhere to be" Jack said getting to his feet and brushing the sand off of him.

"We do?" Juliet asked, this was news to her.

"Yes we do" Jack said smiling at her but she could see the urgency in his eyes.

"You're right we have to go to the place to do the thing" she said standing up. "It was nice talking to you all, see you at dinner" she said with a wave and she and Jack quickly walked down the beach. She didn't say anything but she could see how tense he was. She knew she shouldn't have gone that far with Kate, but sometimes Juliet spoke without thinking. When they reached a clearing and were alone Juliet turned to him quickly.

"Jack I'm sorry I know I was out of line and I shouldn't have done it but sometimes she drives me nuts the way she just sits there like she's all innocent and you're the bad guy for not wanting to spend all your time with her." She rambled. Jack stopped and looked over at her and he gave her a small smile.

"Look I know your heart is in the right place but when you say those things your not just embarrassing Kate but you're reminding me of a time I really don't want to think about. I mean I'm better, I'm a lot better than I was, you know that but it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." He said softly.

Juliet moved close to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you know I never want to hurt you." Juliet said remorsefully and Jack returned the hug gratefully and then pulled back. "I promise I won't harp on Kate anymore" she said and looked up to see him eying her skeptically. She rolled her eyes. "Ok fine, I'll try to keep the harping down to a minimum, but when you're not around I can't make any promises." She said with a little smirk and Jack smiled back at her.

"I appreciate the fact that you feel the need to protect me, I do. And I'm sorry if I don't show it, I'm just not used to being taken care of" he said almost shyly.

"Well get used to it Jack, all these people are willing to look out for you, you just have to let them." Juliet said. She let out a big sigh and kicked at the sand. "Look Jack I know it hasn't been easy for you, having to be near her like this, but if you decide you want her and you want to fight for her, I might not agree but I will support you. And if you decide you'd like nothing more than to exile her and send her off to be eaten by polar bears, I'll support that too." She said looking completely serious but the slight twinkle in her eye gave her away.

Jack chuckled but didn't answer her and she didn't expect an answer. Jack had been doing a lot better from that time right after seeing Kate and Sawyer in the cage, but she still caught him staring at the brunette longingly on occasion and sometimes if Kate was with Sawyer a quick flash of hurt would pass through Jack's eyes. He never mentioned it and Juliet never brought it up.

Jack smiled, "Thanks Jules" he said seriously. She watched as suddenly he took on a wicked gleam in his eye and she sighed wondering what he was going to do to her. "I happen to know a certain lover boy is waiting for you at the golf course" he said teasing her and she blushed happily. "That's why he took off with Hurley and it was my job to keep you occupied."

"Well then it looks like I have a date. I'll see you around Jack and try to stay out of trouble" she called out to him as she headed the opposite direction.

Jack watched her go glad that his friend had found some genuine happiness; she deserved some after all her time under Ben's thumb. He sighed and looked around sadly wondering if he would ever get the chance to have some happiness. He stared off into the jungle, no as long as Kate was with Sawyer; Jack didn't see much love for him anytime soon. He wished he could find another woman, someone to take away the hurt and loneliness but his traitorous heart always went back to Kate.

He decided to head for the hatch when he noticed a crate right off the path, it had the flashing light and he figured it was from a Dharma drop but who knew when it landed, today, yesterday, two days ago? He grabbed a pointed branch and used it to open the crate and when he looked inside he couldn't help smirk. Since he had been to this island he had worked so hard to help everyone else. Maybe this time he'd allow himself a little break.

_Later that evening_

Juliet and Greg were walking back from their romantic dinner at the golf course when Charlie cam running up to them.

"Hey Juliet I know you might be busy but I thought you would like to know Jack is down at the hatch and he's pretty drunk." Charlie said biting down the smile. He and Hurley had found Jack singing away in the hatch, he seemed to be a rather pleasant drunk.

"What?" Juliet asked slightly perplexed. "Jack is drinking the liquor from the infirmary?"

"No, it seems Dharma made a scheduled drop and inside was a crate of booze which Jack managed to get into." Charlie said. "He's ok I mean he's a rather happy drunk but I just thought you might want to know."

"Thanks Charlie, I'll go try to find out what's going on with him." She turned to Greg but before she could say anything he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Go take care of Jack, something tells me he might need a friend." He said with a smile. Most men might be threatened by Jack and Juliet's friendship but he wasn't he trusted both of them.

"Thanks" she said blushing from the kiss, god she had found herself a keeper with this man. "You know I specifically told him to stay out of trouble and this is what I get" she said with a smirk as she headed off into the jungle towards the hatch. When she entered she found Niki, Paulo, and Hurley sitting in the main living area. She glanced at the computer room and saw Locke who gave her an amused smile and small wave. She then heard what was so amusing to Locke.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore" she heard the off tuned singing and came around to see Jack lying on the ground. She glanced at the other people in question.

"Don't look at us he was like this when we found him" Paulo said defensively. Niki rolled her eyes and glanced at Juliet.

"He's pretty drunk from what I can tell, I found a big empty bottle of tequila, plus the one he's drinking from now." The girl said looking at Jack sadly. "That poor boy is nursing a broken heart."

Juliet smiled softly, "Yeah he is, thanks for looking out for him though I think I can probably take it from here." Niki and Paulo left and Hurley helped Juliet get the drunken doctor to sit on the couch. The whole time they were maneuvering him Jack kept singing and when he was settling back it was if he had noticed Juliet for the first time.

"Jules!" he exclaimed happily, "Hurley, did you know Jules was here? Wait when did you get here?" he asked slurring slightly. Juliet was actually surprised he was doing as well as he was for the amount of alcohol it seemed was in his system.

"I just got here Jack" she said with a soft smile, even drunk out of his mind he was adorable.

"Oh crap" she heard Hurley mutter under his breath and Juliet looked up confused. Then she saw what the problem was, Kate and Sawyer had just entered the hatch and were talking.

"Really Sawyer I can handle hatch duty on my own I don't need you here." She said tiredly she had tried breaking up with him three separate times today and he just wasn't getting the hint. Didn't he realize this farce of a relationship was over the minute it started?

"Jesus Freckles you don't have to be so cruel about it, I just thought you'd like to spend some time together." Sawyer said with a scowl.

Kate felt her patience snap and as she was about to go off on him it was then she noticed, Hurley, Jack and Juliet. Great she thought to herself a night with Juliet how wonderful. She then noticed the way Jack was leaning to the side and his eyes were slightly closed.

"Jack are you sick?" she asked concerned pushing past Sawyer to make her way to the couch. Jack's eyes opened suddenly and he giggled.

"Did you just say I was sick?" he asked Juliet playfully. "I'm not that sick, sure I have issues" with that he started laughing more.

Sawyer made his way over pissed off by the way Kate dismissed him so quickly to see Jack. "Shit Freckles he ain't sick, looks like the hero has gone and got himself wasted. Not too heroic now is he?" he said with a smirk.

Juliet rolled her eyes and muttered something about a hillbilly under her breath which Jack heard and sent him into another fit of giggles. "Shut up Sawyer" the blonde woman said icily. "You're the last person on this island allowed to criticize anybody about anything."

Sawyer scowled and he looked to Kate wondering if she would defend him but found he wasn't surprised to see Kate ignoring them all her gaze fixed on Jack.

Jack stopped his laughter and looked at Juliet sadly. "I'm hungry" he said and looked at her with a puppy dog look.

Juliet smirked at his little tactics; it seemed Jack really didn't mind her cooking because he was always trying to get her to cook for him. After the last sandwich she made for him she had told him he was on his own.

"Well I guess you better go make something" she teased and watched as he looked even more pathetic and more adorable. "You're a brat" she said with a roll of her eyes and went to the kitchen to make him a sandwich.

"She so loves me" he pronounced proudly to Hurley who just grinned enjoying watching his friend loosen up and act goofy. "She wants me but I couldn't be with her" he whispered loudly. "She's with Greg and I wouldn't ever do that to him, no matter how much she begs."

They all heard a clang from the kitchen. "I can hear you Jack" Juliet's voice carried into the room. "Keep it up and the only thing you're going to be eating is whatever I pull out of the trash"

Jack cringed knowing she would do it if provoked. "How the hell did she hear that?" he asked. In his mind he was being quiet and stealth like but of course in reality he was being loud and drunk. He felt the couch shift and he turned to see Kate sitting next to him. She was looking at him with a concerned look in her eye.

"Jack are you ok?" she asked softly.

"I'm just peachy Jules is making me food, she's a good cook" Jack said leaning his head back against the couch and smiling softly.

"I meant you've been drinking is something wrong?" Kate asked she was finding it hard to resist how cute he looked absolutely tanked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he leaned in close to her and she nodded with a small smile leaning in close to him. Meanwhile Sawyer was watching the whole thing and having enough of it he stormed out of the hatch with Locke. If Kate wanted the Doc she can have him.

"I was thirsty" he said his expression completely serious, after a few seconds though he started to laugh as he leaned back against the couch again. Kate looked at him perplexed and she and Hurley exchanged amused glances. She looked back at him and found him staring at her.

"What?" she asked feeling slightly self conscious.

"I think you're sitting in Jules seat, she'll be back in a few minutes." He said closing his eyes and resting. Kate tried to ignore the feel of pain that quickly burst in her heart. Technically Juliet was in Kate's seat. Kate should be the one talking with Jack, flirting and spending time, she should be the one he made puppy dog eyes at for food. She was supposed to be his best friend not Juliet.

"Well maybe she won't mind if I just stay here until she gets back" Kate said with a soft smile and she reached out to gently caress his cheek. She felt the familiar sting of hurt when he quickly moved away from her as if burned. He was looking everywhere but her. In fact he was looking towards the kitchen, towards Juliet. He stood up and due to his condition he was a little wobbly on his feet.

"I'm going to see what's taking so long" he said.

"No you're not because I'm right here" Juliet said entering the room. She immediately noticed Kate had moved to sit next to Jack and he was looking at Juliet with relieved eyes. She bit her tongue as she moved past Kate holding Jack's sandwich.

"Sit down" she said to him feeling like she was talking to a small child. He sat down and grinned at her and Juliet rolled her eyes, never mind she was talking to a small child. She handed him his sandwich which he started to jam down his throat barely chewing.

"Jack" she exclaimed pulling his hand down from his mouth, "Chew or you're going to choke" she said trying not to laugh at the fact that she is scolding a grown adult.

"No more alcohol for you" Hurley said laughing, "Soon you'll be crossing the road without looking both ways or running with scissors."

"You can't have my alcohol" Jack said taking a long swig of the tequila he somehow managed to get his hands back on. Before Juliet could react Kate had managed to get the bottle away from him.

"Hey" he whined looking at Kate.

"No" Kate said waving her finger at him. Jack let out a big sigh and pouted. Every once in awhile he would look over to Kate and give her his puppy dog look and she would just shake her head at him though inside she was dying to give in and hand over the bottle and anything else he might want when he looked like that. Juliet couldn't help but chuckle at the two and even gave Kate credit for getting the bottle away from him. Both her and Kate giggled as Jack seemed to give up on the tequila and went back to eating his sandwich, taking proper bites this time. They both realized they were sharing a friendly moment and quickly quieted down and avoided each other's eye contact. Hurley watched all of this highly amused. He liked Juliet and knew she had it out for Kate, he also liked Kate and knew she had it out for Juliet and poor drunk Jack just had no clue.

Suddenly Jack looked up and then over to Kate. "Where did Sawyer go?" he looked around and then to Hurley's utter delight he watched as Jack looked under the coffee table as if expecting to see the southerner hiding there.

Kate looked at him serious, "He's gone Jack" she knew she was trying to convey those words meant more that just Sawyer being out of the hatch. She figured in his state he wouldn't quite pick up on that though both Juliet and Hurley did.

"Damn" Jack muttered. "I could really go for a cigarette"

"Jack Christian Shephard!!!" both Kate and Juliet shouted and he found himself being stared down by two very angry females.

"You quit smoking five years ago" Juliet admonished him, "You're not going to start up again now"

"You used to smoke?" Kate asked. She hated smoking and thought it was a disgusting habit, she had tried to get Sawyer to quit but he always brushed her off, she'd be damned if she let Jack pick it up again. "Well you're not starting now so wipe that thought out of your mind. You're a doctor and should know better, those things can kill you" she scolded.

"And why the fuck would you care?" Jack yelled losing his temper. He could handle Juliet getting on his case but not Kate. He knew Juliet cared about him but Kate he didn't know what the hell she wanted from him.

Juliet watched as Jack lost his temper with Kate and she was about to intervene when she stopped herself. Maybe this is what Jack needed, he had taken his feelings and buried them so deep he never game them a chance to heal. Maybe here and now he would have the courage to confront the things he had avoided for so long that he wouldn't allow himself to do sober. _In vino veritas- in wine is truth. _ Maybe Jack needed to say it and maybe Kate had to hear it. So Juliet did one of the hardest things she ever did. She allowed Jack to put himself on the line and risk being hurt once again and she wouldn't try to protect him.

"Come on Hurley, why don't you walk me back to the beach" Juliet said softly. Hurley nodded knowing it was time to go. Kate shot Juliet a grateful look but Juliet shook her head slightly, she wasn't doing this for Kate but for Jack. They quickly left the hatch and Juliet hoped when she saw Jack next he would be better off.

Kate watched as the two left and she sighed with relief, for the first time since that fateful day in the Hydra they were alone together. She looked back at Jack who was staring at the ground; she was shocked when he quickly went for the alcohol bottle clenched in her hand. She quickly moved away though and kept it from him.

"Dammit Kate give me the bottle" Jack swore his voice quieter from his outburst.

"No" Kate said moving slowly away from him, not in fear but just to keep the bottle from him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked voice annoyed and confused.

"Because I care about you and I won't sit here and watch you drink and smoke yourself to death" she proclaimed.

"Bullshit" Jack said so quietly Kate almost didn't hear him, somehow that one word was enough to set her off. She threw the bottle across the room and it hit the wall with a crash sending the bottle in shattered pieces to the floor while the tequila dripped off the wall.

He looked back at the wall and then back at her, she was breathing heavily and glaring at him and that made him indignant, how dare she be mad at him, he hasn't done a damn thing to her.

"You know they were all right" he said his voice getting harsher, "You are insane" he said shaking his head.

Kate flinched but just barely. "Well maybe people like you, make people like me the way I am." She said bitterly.

Jack shook his head, "No, no I'm not letting you blame me for this, you were insane long before I ever came along. Nope I'm not taking the fall for this, not the same way I seem to always take the fall for your problems. You use me for the gun case key, get caught and somehow I'm the bad guy. I ask you to not go on the hike, you go, get captured and we lose guns, but yet again I'm the bad guy. Well guess what Kate, you screwed Sawyer and I don't want anything to do with you, and I'm not the fucking bad guy so deal with your own issues sweetheart." He angrily spat out.

Kate sat back for a second stunned by his outburst. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words would come out. She thought about what he said when it dawned on her that he was absolutely right. Anytime she fucked up she always tried to put the blame on him. For the first time in her life it finally hit Kate how selfish she truly was. People had accused her of it before but she always took the insults and held them close as she pitied herself. She never allowed herself the opportunity to take a step back and really look at who she was. She sat on the couch feeling stunned.

"You're right" she said quietly. She looked up at him and saw him staring at the broken glass.

"Yeah I am" he said. "That doesn't mean I have the right to shout or yell at you, I'm sorry"

"Don't be Jack, out of everyone you have the right to hate and despise me." Kate said but she wasn't feeling for herself or looking for pity when she said it. She meant it, she had pushed Jack to the breaking point and never once stopped to see what she was doing to him. She slept with Sawyer and hurt him, instead of letting him deal with it though she constantly badgered him for his attention and then got angry with him when he pushed her away. She never once thought that by constantly bothering him she was making it harder on him. She realized her distress at him avoiding her wasn't about the fact that she hurt him but because she didn't like the way it felt to be ignored. Jesus she was a selfish bitch, no wonder Juliet always looked at her like she was trash.

She had done the same to Sawyer, she had used him to fill the void of Jack and then got upset when Sawyer wanted more. She had been on the run for so long, cheating and conning her way through life that she actually began to become that person. And she didn't like it.

"I don't hate you Kate." Jack said wearily as he sat next to her on the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Well if you did hate me I'm sure I would just use that as an excuse to pity myself" Kate said bitterly. She looked over at him but he was still staring straight ahead.

"I'm so sorry Jack, for everything. And I mean everything, from dealing with the Marshall all way through this." She said gesturing with her hand to the space between them. "I took you for granted and the worst part about it was I was too self absorbed to even realize I was doing it. I always blame my actions on my life-style, that by always being on the run I have to keep my guard up and always keep an eye on the nearest exit. Truth is though I've never even taken responsibility for what makes me run. I killed my step-father Jack. I probably didn't have to but I did it. I could have left I could have done something else but I didn't and that decision was mine to make. My best friend died when I was running from the police, that toy airplane was his. I blame myself for his death but I don't even do that right. I say I killed him because it makes it about me. He was a good man that made a decision that he thought was right and he died. He is what should be remembered not my guilt. I stare at that plane and I pity myself because I lost my best friend, not that he lost his life, that everyone he loved was affected, no I just mourn my own loss." Kate said sadly.

"Kate everyone does that" Jack said quietly. "I became obsessed when my wife left me for another man, I couldn't let it go. I convinced myself that if I could just know who he was that somehow I could make it better. I even suspected my father, my obsession drove a wedge between us and he broke his sobriety to start drinking again. He operated on a patient who died and he was drunk and I turned him in. he lost everything but I kept telling myself it was his own damn fault that he did this to himself. I like to conveniently forget that I helped break his sobriety that the whole time he was in AA I never asked how he was doing or tried to support him. I just wallowed in my own self hatred. We're all selfish people Kate." He said looking at his hands.

"I made a mistake when I slept with Sawyer." She said softly and she noticed he stiffened. "I made a mistake but it was my mistake and its up to me to deal with it, and trying to make you forgive me isn't going to make it better."

"I have nothing to forgive you for Kate" he said looking at her for the first time. His eyes were still glassy but the conversation had sobered him up slightly. "You don't owe me anything, and you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had. You and I were just friends and that's it. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I promised to have your back and I left you behind" Kate said quietly.

"Quit the pity party Kate, I told you to do it" Jack said.

Kate nodded, "So I guess the only thing we can do is just let the past go?" she asked him hopefully.

"What do you want Kate?" his voice wasn't cold or cruel but just curious.

"I want you Jack" she said softly but keeping her eyes on him. "I've always wanted you" she said simply.

Jack sighed, "You know awhile ago I would have cut my arm off to hear those words."

"And now?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"And now, I don't know what I want" he said simply. "I still care for you Kate but a lot has happened."

"You said you didn't blame me for Sawyer" she started to argue but he held his hand up.

"I don't blame you Kate, but it still happened and you need to deal with that. You need to deal with Sawyer. He still thinks you're together and you need to straighten things out with him before we even consider moving what we have any farther." He said.

"You sure make a lot of sense for someone who is completely trashed." Kate said with a small smile. He was right she need to talk to Sawyer, she owed him that.

Jack chuckled; "Yeah well I really want to pass out so I'm doing the best I can" he sat for a second and then looked up. "Juliet is my best friend and you're going to have to deal with that, the same way she's going to have to deal with you if we decide to start anything up."

Kate frowned; she knew this would be an issue. "I promise to treat her as well as she treats me" Kate said with a small smirk and Jack rolled his eyes. "Also what is this if stuff Jack Shephard? It might take a little time but we will have a relationship and we will be together."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked giving her a cocky grin.

"So I think I'm going to be selfish for a second" Kate said and Jack looked at her questioningly. Kate grinned and leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a deep and full kiss. Jack faltered for a second but eventually returned it gently. Kate groaned when he pulled away, she wanted so much more from him.

"Just think how good it will be when there are no issues between us" he said and with that he caressed her cheek and made his way out of the hatch. Kate leaned against the back of the couch stunned and then her face broke out into a giant grin, he was so hers.

Ok so there it is, I know some of you wanted smut but I really didn't think it fit in this plot it would have been too soon. I also hope it was ok with all of my Kate hate I tried for it to not bleed through too much. Jack being an little brat is inspired from the interview Foxy did for We Are Marshall on E! and he was being a total little brat, telling the reporter he was killed off Lost and giving her his little puppy dog look to get her to feel bad for him so that is where that comes from...little brat


	18. Chapter 18

So I know many of you have figured I have been dead or being held captive in a Chinese prison…wait that was Jack Bauer, never mind. Anyway I'm trying to get back into writing now that my work schedule has lightened ever so slightly. As for Lost in all honestly I haven't even watched it since its return and from what I've heard I'm not missing much. I did get a chance to see the very end of last nights episode and I was kinda amused at Kate's expression when seeing Jack playing football, stupid girl if she had just stayed with Jack she probably could have witnessed him playing all kinds of sweaty sports but no she left with the std hillbilly who from what I heard can't even play ping pong sad, very sad. So anyway here's some good old fashioned AU Jate smut enjoy

**HOW MAY I SERVICE YOU (How can this not be rated M with a title like that)**

Kate Austen sat behind the counter of the greasy spoon diner where she worked and looked out the window seeing her own reflection as she looked out into the still desert night. She was bored out of her ever loving mind. She had another hour to close and she hadn't seen a customer in at least two. She sighed and wiped down the counter for the one millionth time. On a busy day the New Mexico dust would blow in every time the door opened and it would cover the place. Normally that would be a pain in the ass but at the moment Kate wouldn't mind the distraction. She glanced over and read the sign her boss had posted behind the counter. IF YOU HAVE TIME TO LEAN, YOU HAVE TIME TO CLEAN. Kate rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. She peaked back and saw the cook Carlos asleep with his head on the table. She sighed and went back and shook his shoulder. She liked working with Carlos he was one of the only male employees who didn't try to get in her pants. He was married with three little ones and worked three jobs. On days like this she knew he had to attend all three of them and had to be exhausted.

"I'm sorry Kate" he said when he awoke to see her standing beside him. "Did you put in an order?" he asked standing.

Kate smiled kindly at him. "No Carlos, no orders, look why don't you head home. I can close up on my own and we haven't seen a customer in awhile. Its costing more to pay the two of us than we're making" she said with a smirk.

"Oh no Kate, I'm fine I'm just a little tired, you know how those cat naps help." He said shaking off his weariness.

Kate put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Carlos you've been on your feet working for probably close to 24 hours. Go home and see your wife and kids. Please? I promise I can close up and I'm staying at Annie's tonight anyway so it's not like I have far to go" Kate said with a shrug. Annie's was the small motel next door to the diner. It was a dump but the air conditioning worked and it was in walking distance which was fine with Kate.

"Why are you staying at the motel?" Carlos asked suspiciously and Kate avoided his glance.

"I heard James was back in town and I just figured it might be best to stay away from home for a little bit. I mean I'm sure everything will be fine but you know how isolated the house is from everything." Kate said trying to give him a reassuring smile. James was a top contender for Kate's list of stupidest choices. He had been kind at first but had slowly revealed himself to be a conman. Kate actually wasn't too bothered by his profession, when you work at a road side diner in middle of nowhere New Mexico you couldn't be too choosey about the men you dated. Unfortunately, James had a nasty temper and he began to take it out on Kate. One night he had smacked her around so bad she had to go to the doctor. Kate might have just been a waitress but she wasn't stupid so she ended the relationship immediately. James hadn't taken that too well and he had terrorized Kate for some time showing up at her isolated farmhouse in the middle of the night scaring the crap out of her. After months of constantly looking over her shoulder she was relieved to hear James had left town to score a big deal out in Albuquerque. She had heard today he was back in town and though Kate had hoped he had moved on from her she wasn't going to take any chances and was going to stay in the hotel. She had the first room right near the front desk and the night clerk Pete was a big guy with an itchy trigger finger. If James tried anything with her there all Kate would have to do is scream and Pete would take care of the rest.

"Kate, why don't you come home and stay with me, Anita would love to have you." Carlos said concern in his eyes. Kate knew the offer was genuine and she loved his family but she also knew they were living in cramped conditions as it was and another person in the house was probably the last stress Anita needed. They were building a new home that was to be larger but construction on it was taking forever.

"Thank you Carlos and I appreciate the offer but I'll be ok. Plus Pete is working the desk so I'm more than safe. So please, you go home and actually get some sleep before you have to go back to work once again, and let me finish up here. Look we've been arguing about this for fifteen minutes which means I only have forty five minutes to go. So please go home." Kate said and Carlos knew there no arguing with her so he packed up for the night reminding her his offer for her to stay with his family was still open and he even told her where the spare key was so if she did come she could just let herself in.

Kate watched him leave and found herself alone in the deathly quiet establishment. She didn't want to tell Carlos the real reason why she didn't want to stay with him. Kate watched the news and read the paper. She was still scared of James and she knew in domestic violence cases the people who got hurt were usually the people who were trying to help and intervene. If James was going to come after her she didn't want to be anywhere near Carlos and his family where they might get hurt. She was pulled from her morbid thoughts by the ringing of the bell signaling someone was entering the front door. In walked two men who looked rather tired and somewhat haggard. One was short with red hair and the other was what Kate would classify as tall, dark and handsome. Actually he was drop dead gorgeous. Maybe the last forty minutes of her shift wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hi guys" she greeted them. "Take a seat wherever." The red haired man nodded with a smile and she noticed Mr. Gorgeous didn't even acknowledge her. Great why does the hot one have to be an asshole? "Can I get you guys some coffee?" she called out.

"Two please" Red, Kate mentally referred to him as, called back. Kate grabbed two mugs and filled them up and brought them over to the table and set them down in front of the men. She pulled out two menus and handed them to the men. She couldn't help but glance at Mr. Gorgeous hoping to catch his eye, even if for a second but he was staring at the table in front of him.

"You hungry, Jack?" Red asked Mr. Gorgeous. Hmm so his name was Jack, Kate noted to herself.

Jack looked up as if being awoken from a daze. "Huh?" he asked.

Red rolled his eyes but Kate noticed the sympathetic look he gave him right after. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since the funeral you should be starving." Red commented. So they had been to a funeral, Kate decided to take back her mentally calling Mr. Gorgeous an asshole. He was probably just upset. He glanced up at Kate and cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry" he said and Kate nearly fell over at how unbelievably sexy his voice was. "Could I get a plain cheeseburger and fries please? He asked politely and Kate felt herself not only feeling bad for thinking he was an asshole but she wanted to sit next to him and help him fix whatever it was that was ailing him.

"Can I get you any soup or anything to start with?" she asked with a gentle smile suddenly wanting to get any kind of reaction from him. Mr. Gorgeous gave her a small and weak smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"No thank you." He said quietly but kept his eyes connected with hers and she couldn't help but blush lightly.

Marc watched amazed at how even at his lowest Jack could still get a woman to fawn all over him and he wasn't even trying. Marc was used to it and now that he had been married happily for five years it no longer bothered him that he usually found himself the odd man out the minute a woman entered the same space as Jack.

"I'd like the same and what kind of soup do you have tonight?" Mark asked and refrained from chuckling as the waitress, whose nametag read Kate, literally had to pull her gaze from his best friend.

"Chicken Noodle and Split Pea" Kate said with a smile and Marc was slightly stunned. Usually interrupting a woman from ogling Jack got him attitude and annoyed glances.

"Ooh" he said with a grimace. "I've seen the Exorcist so I'm gonna have to skip the pea soup."

"Its eighty degrees outside with the sun being down, how can you even think about eating soup?" Jack piped in with a teasing tone which Marc was happy to hear.

"You just had to point out the heat didn't you" Marc said with a roll of his eyes. "And to think I was finally beginning to forget about it. Ok, I'll skip the soup." He said with a sigh.

Kate chuckled and gave him a wink. "Good call it tastes lousy anyway." She said.

"And how would you know that?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow as Kate made her way to the kitchen.

"I made it" she said with a smirk and even Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Don't worry though, I make a mean cheeseburger" she called out before disappearing into the back.

Marc looked at Jack with a grin. "I like her" he said with a chuckle.

Jack gave him a strange look. "You're married" he said.

Marc rolled his eyes, "But you're not, and I think she likes you. You should, oh I don't know actually talk to her." He said with a smirk. Jack shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He had noticed the waitress's beauty the minute they entered and her sassiness intrigued him. He had always liked a woman with wit and a backbone. He shook his head, he had just come from his estranged father's funeral the last thing he should be thinking with was his hormones. As if reading Jack's mind Marc gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You know its ok to feel things right, I mean if she came in here and threw herself on your lap it would be ok to appreciate it." Marc said seriously. "Jack your old man was a bastard and your family just proved how dysfunctional they were, hell you've never looked so normal in your life. Allow yourself some fun." He said glancing back at the kitchen where Kate was preparing the food.

Jack looked at him sharply. "First of all I don't want to talk about my family ok, I appreciate that you came with me cause god knows I would have lost my mind on my own but its over and done with. Second of all just because a pretty waitress is nice and might flirt a little doesn't give me permission to throw her on the counter and treat her like a piece of meat. I don't know anything about her, she could be married with kids and just because she smiled doesn't mean she deserves to be ogled or pawed all over." Jack said defensively.

"Whoa" Marc said holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying for you to attack the girl. I'm just saying that maybe if she, like every other woman we seem to meet, throws herself at you and willingly offers you anything, you at least consider taking her up on it. You could use a little distraction. That's all I'm saying." Marc said quietly. Jack sighed he knew Marc was probably right a one night stand with nothing but just being in the moment was probably what Jack needed. He had never been all that good with one night stands. He always felt bad the next morning like he owed the girl more than just a cheap fling. Most of the time they just kissed him, called him a sweetheart and went out the door without a second thought. He was at least good about that. Every fling knew that a fling was all it would be. He never promised women more when he knew it would end the next morning.

Kate was in the kitchen finishing up the food when she heard the phone ring. She reached over and grabbed it off the wall taking the opportunity to sneak a glance at Jack. She sighed why did all the gorgeous ones always have to be passing through, why didn't any of them ever actually move here she thought with an ironic chuckle.

"Sal's Diner" she said into the phone.

"Is it true that son of a bitch hillbilly is back in town?" Kate smirked at the sound of her best friend Shannon's voice.

"Yes, but I haven't seen him, and I don't plan on seeing him." Kate said leaning on the counter.

"Yeah well victims don't usually see their attackers" Shannon said sarcastically. "Look why don't you have Carlos close up and you come to my place?" Shannon asked and Kate could hear the concern in her voice.

"No can do, I sent Carlos home." Kate said knowing she was about to get an earful.

"Wait, you're abusive ex shows back up and you decide to send home the big strong guy so you can be all alone in the diner where no one can hear you?" screeched Shannon.

Kate cringed at how stupid her actions did sound. "Look I'm not alone I have two customers at the moment, two very capable men actually." Knowing the only way to get Shannon to stop yelling at her was to distract her and the best way to do that is with men.

"Are they rapists?" Shannon asked sarcastically still peeved at Kate for her actions.

Kate chuckled knowing how to get a rise out of Shannon. "They don't seem the type being they are coming from a funeral but I have to say if the one tried, I probably wouldn't put up too much of a fight." She said saucily.

"Ooh, do tell" Shannon said her interest immediately piqued.

"Tall, dark and gorgeous" Kate said peaking back out at the men who seemed to be having a serious discussion. "And completely edible"

"What the hell?" Shannon asked. "How come all I get is fat toothless truckers when I work?"

"Luck of the draw" Kate said with a smirk.

"Well do me a favor take Mr. Edible and have your way with him please" Shannon said and Kate let out a laugh.

"Shannon!" she exclaimed the idea was appealing to her for sure and she blushed at the thought. "You mean the way you did with that truck driver last month?"

"Oh don't give me that innocent act, just slip him your number or better yet take him home with you tonight. Then if James shows up Mr. Edible can kick his ass. And what have I said, we don't mention the truck driver incident" Shannon said haughtily.

Kate chuckled and felt her eyes wandering over to Jack. "He looks kinda high class Shan, not the kind of guy to take a waitress home if you know what I mean. Plus I'm not going home I'm gonna crash at the hotel."

"That's bullshit Kate, chances are you are way better than any high class girl he might now. Hell their names are probably Muffy and Buffy for god's sake." Shannon snorted. "Wait, you're staying at the hotel? Make sure Pete knows James is around he'll keep an eye out for you. So just give the guy your room number" Shannon said.

Kate's mouth dropped. "You're serious" she exclaimed realizing Shannon really did want Kate to follow through.

"Kate, how long has it been huh? Forever if I'm correct, have some fun, plus you said the guy is coming from a funeral so offer him some comfort sex. Hell you've had a crappy life take some comfort sex for yourself." Shannon said.

"Ok I have to go" Kate said hanging up the phone with a roll of her eyes. She was sure her face was bright red. She went to finish preparing the food.

Meanwhile Marc had noticed Kate on the phone and also had noticed the small glances she was throwing in Jack's direction.

"You know what I'm exhausted I think I'm just going to take my food back to my room." Marc said suddenly and Jack looked at him suspicious.

"And leave me here alone with Kate so we can have sex without your presence?" he asked sarcastically.

"What you do with your free time is none of my business" Marc said throwing down some money on the table. "Hey Kate?" he called back towards the kitchen and the young woman appeared. "Do you think you can throw my order into a to go box?"

"Sure, did you need one or two" she said looking over towards Jack.

"Just one, I'm going to head to my room but Jack is going to stay here." Marc said and Jack wanted to smack his head into the table. He felt like he was in the build up in a bad porno.

Kate gathered the food and put one on a plate and the other in a box and brought them out.

"See ya" Marc called to Jack with a small smirk and with a nod to Kate he was out the door and Kate was alone with Jack, aka Mr. Gorgeous aka Mr. Edible.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked as a hundred perverted things ran through her head, damn Shannon.

Jack looked down at his plate, cursing Marc for the thoughts running through his head and he quickly cleared his thoughts and smiled politely and shook his head. "No it all looks great thanks. Uh would you like to sit down?" he asked suddenly gesturing to the seat vacated by Marc. "I mean it's not like anyone else is here right?" he said his smile going from polite to charming and Kate felt her knees melt.

"Actually let me just lock up and grab a cup of coffee." Kate said.

"You're closing?" Jack asked suddenly. "I'm sorry you probably want to go home, look let me just throw this in a container and…"

"No, no it's fine. I have no place to be anyway so please finish eating, take your time." Kate said reassuringly.

"You sure?" Jack asked feeling horrible.

"Please stay I insist." Kate placed her hand on his arm and they both felt the electrical current run through them. Embarrassed she quickly retracted her hand and with a small smile went to the front door and locked up. She then went to the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee. With James back in town she knew she wouldn't sleep well so what was a little more caffeine?

"So where are you from?" she asked when she sat down again at the table.

"LA" Jack said. Kate was shocked at how he had almost finished eating.

"Hey" she said touching his arm again. "I said don't rush, take your time, enjoy the food would you" she said with a smile.

Jack looked at her confused for a second but then glanced at his now nearly empty plate. He blushed and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought." He said clearing his throat.

"I couldn't help but overhear you were coming from a funeral." Kate said sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle bitterly. "Thanks I appreciate it but I'm not sure if I can count it as a loss yet. One less person on the world to hate my guts." he said.

Kate frowned feeling bad for the man and Jack looked up and saw her eyes with pity.

"My dad, died, but he hated me so I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to feel. I'm sorry I probably sound like an awful person." Jack said.

Kate shook her head, "No I understand. I don't get along with my parents either. I left home at sixteen and never looked back" Kate said, not sure why she was sharing her life story with a stranger.

Jack gave her a sympathetic smile and then he gave her a shy glance.

"Uh, Jack Shephard" he said holding his hand out formally introducing himself.

Kate took his hand and she swore she could feel a current of electricity running between them.

"Kate Austen" she said with a smile and she gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go. She watched him as he finished eating and she couldn't help but notice how gracefully he did everything. His hands were beautifully sculpted with long fingers. Kate couldn't help but wonder what those hands were capable of. She cursed Shannon once again as a wave of heat moved through her. Damn Shannon and her perverted suggestions. She sighed Shan was right though it had been a long time and maybe a little release wouldn't be such a bad thing. He wasn't sporting a wedding ring but that didn't mean much.

"That was a pretty big sigh" Jack said and Kate was startled out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"You just let out a pretty big sigh, got a lot on your mind?" he asked with an amused grin.

If only you knew, she thought to herself and quickly shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Just have a lot going on in my head." She said. "My ex is in town and he and I have a rough past. I'm actually staying at the hotel, I'm hoping his visit is a quick one and he'll be gone soon." She said staring at the table top.

"He hurt you?" Jack asked and she looked up to see concern in his eyes.

"Yeah" she whispered unable to break her gaze from his.

"That's horrible" and she noticed his voice took on a steeliness yet neither one broke eye contact. "A woman like you deserves to be treated better. You should be savored and worshipped." His voice took on a husky tone that set Kate on fire.

"Jack are you married?" she blurted out and his expression turned from intense to confused.

"Uh no, not any more, I'm divorced." He said. He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked her straight in the eye. To Kate, she had never seen something as sexy as this man. "Why?" he asked.

Kate felt frozen she literally felt like she was on the edge of a cliff and was debating whether to jump or not. She couldn't believe she was even considering the thought of jumping at all, but she was. It could and most likely would turn out to be a stupid horrible mistake. It was a dumb idea and she knew she should wipe it from her mind. She was going to use common sense and cool her body down and wipe any thoughts of offering Jack sex out of her head right this minute.

"Kate" he touched her hand and stroked the skin gently with his fingertips and Kate lost it.

She stood up suddenly and before Jack knew it she was sitting in the booth beside him.

"Forgive me" she whispered huskily and she leaned forward and pressed her mouth hungrily against his. Jack froze not sure what to do. He definitely felt attracted to her and he'd be a liar if he said the idea of throwing her on the table and burying him self deep inside her hadn't crossed his mind. Ideas and actual actions were very different. She pressed close to him and he felt her lean her hand on his thigh to balance herself and her thumb ever so gently stroked his leg very close to his crotch. He lost it then and kissed her back hungrily exploring her mouth with his tongue. She moaned against his lips which spurred him on to kiss her even more deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as comfortably as she could as they tried to move in the small confines of the booth. Jack ran his hands through her hair and he broke the kiss. Kate whimpered, fearing he would pull away but to her delight he moved his mouth to her neck and gently but firmly sucked the sensitive skin. She moaned and her back arched as he gave her the passionate sensation. She wanted to straddle him but there was no room. She felt like he was ready to snap. She wanted him so bad and she didn't care how it went as long as he was in her at some point soon.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" she gasped excitedly as he nipped and licked at her.

"I know" he said against her throat. "I don't even know you" he said almost in awe. "I just can't bear to stop touching and tasting you."

Kate nodded feeling everything he was, she quickly pulled him to face her and his legs went over the side of the seat and Kate quickly went for his pants. Jack grabbed her hand and looked at her, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"I want to taste you" she whispered moving to her knees beside the booth.

"Kate are you sure?" the doubt started to creep into his voice and Kate could feel her own slowly creeping through her. She was on her knees on the diner floor about to perform a blow job on a man she knew nothing about. She was startled by his hands gently pulling her back up onto his lap and he caressed her hair gently.

"I like you Kate, I mean I have to be honest though, my like for you is mostly physical only because I don't know you. I don't want you to do anything that you're going to regret down the line." Jack said gently.

Kate felt her insides melt at his kind words. He was a stranger and in those few seconds had given her more respect than anyone ever had. She felt so conflicted inside. The common sense in her was screaming at her to just call it quits and go home alone. Her body was screaming at her to straddle his lap and take him all the way in with no second thoughts. It was her heart that made the saddest proclamation. Her heart knew he'd go back to LA tomorrow to do whatever it is he does and she would be back here living her life the same way she always had. He seemed kind and considerate, the men women dreamed about, and here he was in her grasp. So close yet tomorrow he would be so far away. She had a choice, walk away and live with the what ifs or stay and have him, and though he will be gone tomorrow she'd still have the memory. She couldn't explain it she had no rational or logical explanations but she knew if she did take him, it would be incredible and earth shattering. She bit her lip knowing he was waiting for her to make a choice.

She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and she didn't se pressure or annoyance at her hesitation, all she saw was patience, and kindness. Men like this didn't come along often and especially not for women like Kate. She wanted to have it even if it was for a night, she wanted him.

"No regrets" she whispered and Jack gave her a soft smile and he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Where before it had been frenzied and hot, now it was soft and sweet. They kissed like that for some time just exploring each others mouths as if getting to know each other like that. Soon the kisses turned deeper and hungrier as they pressed closer together. Kate broke the kiss and immediately attached her lips to his jaw and worked her lips down towards his neck kissing him all over.

Sensing the change of electricity between them Jack gently pulled her away to look at her.

"Kate" he smiled as she moaned in protest at being pulled away from him and went in for another kiss but he dodged her. "Kate I need you to listen for a second. How do want to do this Kate? Hard and fast or slow and sensual?" he asked knowing however she wanted it he would give it to her.

Kate stared at him for a second and then a saucy grin appeared across her face. "Both" she whispered and attached her mouth hungrily to his once again. Jack moaned against her mouth and he could feel her tearing at his clothes. It looked like hard and fast was going to be first. He was getting annoyed by the cramped confines of the booth so he scooted out keeping his grip on her and when he stood he held her close and backed her up against the counter. Much better he thought to himself now he had room to touch and feel. Kate quickly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it away from his body and she stared at his hard chest and licked her lips hungrily. He was beautiful. She hadn't even noticed that while she was ogling his chest he was peeling off her blouse. He slowly left a trail of kisses down her shoulder and Kate moaned at the sensation of his lips on her bare skin. She went for his pants unbuttoning, and unzipping them with fumbling hands when she got them done she pushed his jeans down and anxiously tried to push at his boxers. She heard him chuckle at her hurriedness.

"Hard and fast" she said as she slammed her mouth against his, Jack didn't need to be told twice. He unsnapped the back of her bra and quickly pulled the garment off her and threw it on the ground. He gripped her waist and Kate found herself being lifted onto the counter. He slipped his hands up her skirt and peeled her panties down her legs and dropped them on the ground. He looked at her and smiled slightly at the sight. She was wearing nothing but a skirt which he would soon have up around her waist and he was shirtless with his pants pulled down to his thighs. She was watching him hungrily as he eased his boxers down to his thighs. When she saw how large he was she let out a sultry moan. He was going to fill her completely she thought excitedly. She wanted him so bad she could hardly stand it.

He reached forward and gripped her thighs and pulled her roughly to him where she let out an excited yelp. She looked back at him and giggled.

"People have to eat here tomorrow." She said gesturing to the spot where Jack seemed to have deemed where he was going to take her.

"I'll clean up" he said with a sly grin and Kate felt shivers run up her body as he looked her over. "Perhaps I should eat now" with that Jack had her legs over his shoulders and before she knew it he had his face in her center and his tongue was licking at her clit. She cried out and reached up past her head to grab hold of the edge of the counter. She let out another cry as Jack literally licked his way up and down her sensitive center with his tongue and then eased inside of her beginning to tongue fuck her. She gasped as he used his long beautiful fingers to assist him as he eased them inside stretching her. He quickly found a rhythm by the sounds of her moaning that agreed with her and he kept up his thrusting with his fingers and he took her clit into his mouth. She let out a cry and her body arched off the counter and Jack increased the pressure of both his fingers and mouth. She was writhing and whimpering as she said his name and begged him, but what for she didn't say. Jack took her a little harder and a second later a scream erupted from her as her body clamped down tight on his fingers as she came hard. When her body finally relaxed and she collapsed back onto the counter with a muffled sob, Jack gently eased his fingers out of her licking them clean. When he looked up he noticed her watching him like a lion watching a gazelle. She sat up and scooted towards him, her eyes filled with lust and contentment from her orgasm.

He grinned as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him tight as she kissed him sloppily and hungrily. Jack was hard and ready to delve into her so he pulled her legs closer but found he didn't like the height of the counter to where he stood. He quickly tugged her tight and as he stood pulling her off of the counter she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved her over to one of the tables. He laid her back and she stretched out on her back but kept her legs around his waist. The table was at the perfect height to take her. He glanced up and noticed the blinds were up and anyone walking buy would notice what they were doing. As if noticing his discontent she looked at the windows.

"Automatic blinds" she said still out of breath from before. "Button by the door." She let out a dissatisfied sigh as he moved away from her and hit the button sending all the blinds in the restaurant to close. When he came back Kate watched him but frowned when he didn't take his position from before. Instead he stood back a little watching her.

"Hard and fast huh?" he asked and Kate felt shivers wrack her body at the sexy huskiness his voice held.

"Yes" she whispered breathlessly. "Please Jack" she sat up and opened her arms to him and he smiled wickedly at her.

"Are you ready for me, are you wet?" he asked and Kate nodded god she was ready for him as she eyed his manhood hungrily.

"Please Jack I need you in me, I need to feel you inside." She let out a small gasp as Jack suddenly stepped forward and gripped her legs and wrapped them around him. She gripped his shoulders balancing herself. He looked at the table and then at her.

"Looks like two options for this to be comfortable" he said with a smirk. "Lie on your back and I fuck you or you hang on to me and I fuck you."

Kate gave him a naughty smile, "As long as you're fucking me" she said and she pulled him closer. I want to hang on" she said breathlessly in his ear. She didn't know him but she loved this side of him, he was kind and gentle one moment and the next intense and using the term fuck. The transition between the two personalities didn't scare her cause even though she knew he was going to hammer her if she wanted him to stop she trusted he would. Thank god she didn't want that though.

He gripped her thighs and spread her legs pulling her close to the edge of the table and she held onto him tight. She felt him take his cock and probe her entrance and suddenly without warning he gave a huge thrust and embedded himself within her. Kate let out a passion filled moan as he filled her completely. She reached around him and grabbed his muscular ass in her hands and squeezed him and pulled on him pressing him closer to her. He pushed deeper and she moaned again. As quickly as he was in her, he began thrusting the same, with no warning. He pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust and Kate literally felt like she was being stretched to the brink, but there was no pain just unbelievable pleasure. She let go of his ass and leaned her hands behind her as she balanced herself as he pressed harder with each thrust. She tilted her head back and let out a loud groan of ecstasy. And he leaned forward attaching his mouth to her neck. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. As he hammered hard into her at the same time sucking on her neck. His hands moved around to her back and crept up to firmly grip her shoulders. He gave a good pull and they both let out moans as he moved deeper in her.

"Oh god Jack, oh god" she cried out and he pulled back from her neck and watched her expressions as he took her. Her face was flushed and she was chewing on her lip. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her and she smiled and leaned forward and kissed him sloppily.

"Are you going to come for me?" he asked breathlessly thrusting in and out of her. "Do you need to change positions?" he bit out.

Kate could feel the tension rising within her and just the sound of his voice was driving her closer and closer.

"mmm positions?" she asked distracted by his movements within her.

"Are you ok like this?" he gasped as she clenched down on him.

"God yes" she gasped as she felt the explosion within her and she shook and cried out his name as she came hard around him. Jack bit his lip as she clenched hard and he felt pain and pleasure mesh together. She dug her nails in his shoulders and let out a primal cry as the waves of passion kept running through her. When she finally came down from her high she whimpered and laid her head on his shoulder while she tried to regain her breath. Jack was still very hard within her and she wanted to make him come as hard as he made her.

She kissed her way up his neck as she hugged him tight and placed her mouth near his ear. She tightened her self around him and heard him groan. He quickly picked up his ministrations delving in her deeper and deeper. She whispered into his ear sweet nothings and naughty suggestions. He gripped her thighs and lifted her off the table so he was supporting her completely. Gravity pulled her down further on him and she whimpered happily. He took three long and hard thrusts and let out a loud groan coming inside of her filling her up. He felt his knees going week so he sat on a stool at the counter and held her tight as he regained his breath. Kate was making small noises of pleasure and he looked at her and she kissed him.

"God you feel so good when you come in me" she whispered and Jack grinned and kissed her back. After a few minutes of sensual kissing they broke apart slowly and Kate laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck while he stroked her back.

A moment later he heard her giggle and he pulled away to look at her.

"What?" he asked curiously.

She smiled at him. "Look at us, me with nothing but my skirt hiked around my waist and my socks and shoes are still on. You have your pants and boxers around your ankles with your socks and shoes on. We're sitting on a diner stool and your still inside me." She giggled lightly. "I'm just really hoping my boss doesn't realize he forgot something and walks in right now." With that she kissed his chin affectionately and Jack chuckled at how ridiculous it would look if someone did walk in on them.

"Well maybe I should help you get dressed and we should clean up our mess. People do have to eat on this counter and that table." Jack said nuzzling her ear and she giggled.

"Ok" she said but she made no effort to get off of his lap. Jack stood and she slid to the floor and both let out small groans as he slipped out of her body. He quickly pulled his boxers and jeans up and buttoned himself. He looked over to see her lazily leaning against the counter making no move to dress and he eyed her naked body once again.

"You checking me out?" she asked with a smile and Jack looked back at her with his own.

"Damn straight" he said as he reached out and pulled her tight against him. He gently took the bottom of her skirt and worked it back down to hang around her waist once again. He looked over and grabbed her panties and she quickly slipped them on as he grabbed her bra and their shirts. He put his shirt on and left it unbuttoned as he handed her articles of clothing to her.

"Wait" he said and she stopped from putting her bra on and he moved in front of her moving her arms down and her bra hung loosely by her side. "I owe you an apology." He said seeing her face turn to confusion. "I didn't pay enough attention to these." With that he gently took both of her breasts in his hands and massaged them sensually. Kate moaned and she felt her nipples harden at the sensation of his hands. He bent and took one of the hardened nipples in his mouth. He licked and sucked at it causing her to grasp him closer her body beginning to ignite once again. He moved to the other breast and paid it the same attention. When he was done tasting her breast and managing to completely turn her on again he pulled away with a self satisfied grin.

"Ok" he said. Kate sat there trying to catch her breath as her body screamed for him. She reached forward and grabbed his waist pulling him back to her. She kissed him hungrily and he returned with fervor. She eased down to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans. She moved the denim and cotton of his boxers to the side and took his now hardening member in her hands.

"I recall telling you I wanted to taste this" she said looking up at him with a lick of her lips. She leaned forward and licked at his tip and he jerked slightly. She smiled knowing what kind of affect she could have on him. She moved forward again and this time she slowly worked him into her mouth. Using her hand and her mouth she began to suck and caress him causing him to move and soon a gentle rhythm formed. Jack only moved slightly afraid of causing her discomfort. He couldn't believe she was going down on him and she was good at it too. He gripped the counter as she began to speed up and stroke him harder. He swore and stroked her hair gently.

Kate could taste the little but of pre cum that leaked into her mouth and she found herself growing excited by the taste. She worked Jack harder with her hand and mouth and she could feel him tensing and writhing in her grip. She moaned as he moved a little deeper in her mouth and her moan caused a vibration to run through his hardened cock and through his body which only made him harder. Realizing he enjoyed the sensation she moaned again and he groaned and fell back against the counter. Kate decided to have fun with him and he worked him harder and soon was taking him all the way in her mouth, she was also moaning and making noises and Jack was becoming unbelievably hard. She pulled away from him with a sucking pop and quickly moved her mouth back to him where she licked him like a lollipop up and down his long shaft and around his head. He was groaning and moving around in ecstasy and Kate knew he was close. While she licked at him like he was candy she stroked him hard with her hand and she felt him tense and she knew it was time. She quickly leaned forward and wrapped her lips around him and sucked gently and seconds later his whole body jerked and he came hard shooting his release into her mouth. She swallowed it in one try and then licked at him cleaning him up. He was leaning back gasping for air when she stood to face him. He opened his eyes and looked at her and seconds later she was tight in his arms as he nuzzled and kissed her neck.

"Thank you" was all he said but Kate could hear the gratitude in his voice clearly.

"No problem" She said with a sheepish smile and they both chuckled and Jack leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Well I guess you probably would like to go home for the night huh?" Jack said rubbing the back of his head nervously, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He knew realistically they should probably go their own ways but he really didn't want that. Kate sensed his indecision and rolled her eyes affectionately, _men_ she thought to herself _women have to do all the work_. She leaned over and grabbed her purse and took his hand.

"Come on" she said. "I have a room at the hotel and I'm nowhere done with you" she said saucily and Jack grinned. He stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"Uh shouldn't we clean up" he gestured to the counter and table and Kate noticed him blushing. Kate thought for a second and then grinned wickedly. She went over and grabbed the phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello" came the sleepy response.

"Hey Shan its Kate, remember when you and the truck driver had sex at the diner and I had to clean up the next morning? Well paybacks a bitch, be sure to bleach the place down when you come in." She hung the phone up and smirked as she could hear Shannon's shocked exclamation.

"All taken care of" she said returning to Jack's side and hand in hand they left the restaurant and started a new path where neither one knew where it would lead them.

Ok you know the drill review and all that good stuff :)


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so this is a little different I know my stories mostly revolve around Jate but since I find Kate unworthy of the Jateness this one is going to deal a little with Jate but the main storyline will be between Jack and his new-found baby sister Claire. So I hope you like it. This is going to take place sometime in the future. They are still on the island and take place after the so-called Epic Battle between the beach and the Others. So read on, I haven't been able to download any updates as of recent so lets see how long this takes from me finishing to to you actually being able to read it.

**THE LOVE OF A SISTER  
**

"Mind if I sit?" Jack Shephard was pulled from his thoughts and looked to see Claire Littleton standing beside him. He smiled and nodded and she settled in the sand next to him. There was a moment of silence where neither knew exactly what to say. Juliet had revealed that Jack and Claire were actually siblings and with a look at a picture of Christian that Jack had, the proof was obvious. Since then things have been too hectic to really catch up with one another, the Others had come and all hell had broken loose. That was over now though and Jack found himself sitting next to the baby sister he never knew he had.

"I was a little afraid you wouldn't want me to join you" Claire said breaking the silence and earning a questioning look from Jack. Had he given her the impression he didn't want her near? Sensing his distress Claire gave him a small smile.

"Just seems like women are the last species on Earth you would want to be around" she said and Jack chuckled.

"Nah I haven't written women off completely yet" he said. "I still like you, Sun and Rose" he said with a smile and Claire smiled back.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure your ok. I mean you are my brother so it's my duty to look out for you." She said shyly.

Jack felt the emotion build slightly in his chest at her words. It was nice to have someone care about him who wasn't using him for something or another.

"Yeah I'm alright" he said looking down at the sand as if finding the yellow grains most interesting.

"I uh" Claire started and then stopped unsure how to form her words. After a deep breath she continued on. "I hate her but at the same time I'm grateful to her." she said quietly and Jack looked at her.

"I'm not following" Jack said

"Juliet" Claire replied and with that one word she watched all kinds of emotions flitter through Jack's eyes. Before he could say anything she continued. "She helped in my kidnapping, she was one of them and lied to us all, but at the same time she brought you and me together and in the end she died protecting you. I mean I'm sorry she died but Ben was going to shoot you and she stepped in front of the bullet. It's horrible but I just got you in my life, I was glad it was her and not you." Claire said sadly, her emotions were so jumbled over her conflicted feelings.

Jack just nodded slightly and Claire wasn't sure what exactly he was agreeing with her on. "I'm surprised you're even talking to me" Jack said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why?" Claire asked confused.

"I lied to you all. Sayid, Locke and I betrayed everyone's trust by bringing Juliet back and pretending we didn't know what she was up to" Jack said looking back at the water. "We had it all figured out, Locke would go with the Others for information, I would be love-struck with Juliet making it looked like I trusted her and Sayid would pretend to be skeptical of the whole situation. At anytime something could have gone wrong and any of you could have been seriously hurt." Jack said taking a deep breath. It had been a long emotional week, sticking up for Juliet when he knew what she really was, making the others believe Locke was a traitor and his continuous 'play' arguing with Sayid to make Juliet believe Jack was defending her honor. He had thought it would be easy playing her since he believed she had no real feelings for him either. That went wrong when the Others showed up on the beach and Juliet had turned her back on Ben. She had done it for Jack, revealing she had fallen in love with him and would never betray him. Of course that followed up by Locke's appearance and the revelation that Jack, Sayid and Locke had been in contact all along and had been playing Ben and Juliet themselves. He'll never forget the way Juliet looked at him when she realized his feelings for her were untrue and that she had fallen in love with a lie.

She had stuck by him then even after finding out about his deceit. She had proven her love for him with one last act; she had jumped in front of him as Ben had fired his gun at him. The bullet had pierced her heart and she died in Jack's arms her last words being 'I love you Jack'. No, he would never forget those moments no matter how hard he had tried. Sayid had killed Ben and within seconds the war that never was ended.

There had been accusations and anger thrown at Jack, Sayid and Locke but the sting of betrayal had really been thrown in Jack's direction. He was supposed to be their leader and he had endangered them all. After a few days people cooled off and things started to go back to normal, well as normal as things could be.

"So I guess maybe I don't hate her" Claire said quietly of Juliet. She looked over at Jack and she sighed. She knew he had been through so much as of late with the others, Juliet, Kate. She scowled slightly at the thought of Kate. She was indebted to the woman who helped deliver her child and was at one time her friend. That had changed though, Kate had chosen to be with Sawyer while they had been away and she had come back another person. She was selfish and whiney, she had turned into the female version of Sawyer. Always bitching at people about how hard her life was. She was a complete stranger to Claire. She probably wouldn't have felt so harshly towards Kate but it was a conversation she had overheard between Kate and Jack that had set her nerves on edge.

After the dust settled Kate had gone after Jack yelling at him for lying to her and keeping her in the dark. She had been almost hysterical and all Jack could do was try to calm her down apologizing to her softly. Kate had then looked at Jack and spoke the words that had changed Claire's opinion of her greatly. _Dammit Jack why didn't you tell me you weren't with Juliet. The only reason I slept with Sawyer again was because I thought you had moved on._

It had been a one-two punch to Jack's heart. His face expressing he had not known that Kate had once again slept with Sawyer, and that he really wished he didn't know the information now. The second punch being Jack realizing that Kate was blaming him for her indiscretions with Sawyer. She was actually blaming him. Claire had held back from walking up and knocking Kate one right in the face. But she didn't need to. Jack had stepped away from her disgust written on his face and Sawyer who stood by heard everything, knowing that his love for Kate was unanswered and that she had played him as well. Both men walked away from her that day and Kate was alone. Claire felt bad for her because she didn't believe this was who Kate really was and if Kate would go back to being the kind and caring person she believed deep down she really was that Jack and her could have a real chance together. But until that time Claire had no problem standing between Jack and Kate. This being a protective little sister job was hard work but Claire was finding she really enjoyed it. She also liked the way it felt when Jack was protective of her as well. As her big brother he had started looking out more for her and Aaron. She had gotten into a small argument with the Charlie the other day and Jack had walked up and shot Charlie a look saying why are you making my little sister mad? The fight was over as soon as it started but Claire had enjoyed Jack's care.

She also made sure he got to spend more time with Aaron. Before Jack had always been good with the baby but had always kept it professional. Now Jack was seen carrying his little nephew all over the place and Aaron seemed to have grown attached to his new uncle and had no problem with all the attention.

"Sayid said we might be able to get off the island now that they have figured out the Others way of communicating with the real world" Claire said. Sayid, Locke and Sawyer had gone back to the other island to use the Others technology to get help. "What happens then?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess we go back to our lives the best we can." Jack said.

"I mean about you and me" Claire said. "You're my big brother and my family, you're Aaron's family." She said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jack said dead seriously. "I've never had a real loving family before you and Aaron." Jack smiled sheepishly. "I like it"

"Me too" beamed Claire. "I was running away to LA because I panicked about giving Aaron up for adoption. I left Australia behind and I'm not sure I want to go back. Charlie wants to start a life in LA as well. Now that I know you're there it sounds even better." Claire said grinning and Jack smiled back.

"Well it sounds like a plan to me, but you know if you wanted to go back to Australia I would never make you choose between me and your home. Hell, I don't even have that much holding me there anyway. My mother has probably sold all my stuff and given the proceeds to some charity so people will feel for her" he cringed, he knew his mother mourned him but he also knew she would no doubt use his 'death' for her own gain.

"Wow, so not real loving huh?" Claire asked and then she let out a small giggle. "Wait until she meets me, now that's going to be awkward."

Jack chuckled having no idea how his mother will react to meeting her husband's love-child. "I love my mother and I hate that my father hurt her, but you're my sister and that will never change."

"Jack?" they both glanced up to see Kate standing there nervously wringing her hands. Jack felt his heart sink and Claire felt her defenses rise.

"Yeah?" Jack asked trying to keep his voice cool and calm.

"Do you think we could talk for a second? Alone" she said glancing at Claire and knowing the tiny blonde woman was glaring daggers at her.

"Actually right now isn't the best" he was cut off by Claire.

"No its fine" Claire said looking at Jack. "I have to go get Aaron from Sun anyway. I'll see you at dinner?" Jack had started eating dinner with Claire, Charlie and Aaron a tradition they all seemed to enjoy.

"Of course" Jack said. "Give that little nephew of mine a big hug for me"

Claire grinned and then turned to Kate her grin turning less friendly and even a little threatening.

"Hurt him again and I'll drown you in the ocean" she said quietly and then off she went leaving a stunned Kate behind. Jack didn't hear what Claire said but by Kate's reaction he figured it wasn't very nice.

"What did you need?" he asked tiredly and having no clue where this conversation was going to lead to.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Kate said. She seemed to stumble on her words but then after taking a breath continued. "I wanted to apologize for everything, for lying to you to get the Marshall's key, for going on the trek when you asked me not to, for asking you to save Sawyer when I had no thought as to what it might cost you, and for everything that has happened with Sawyer. I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day. I was completely out of line. I'm so sorry Jack" she broke down into tears.

Jack looked at her and the urge to comfort her had risen but he managed to withhold. He felt for her but his trust in her was waning she had used him before, how did he know this wasn't another trick.

"So Sawyer left you and now you're trying to make up with me?" Jack asked though his tone was not cruel just questioning.

Kate looked up her face tearstained. "No Jack, that's not it at all." She shook her head. "I've made so many horrible mistakes with you and I wish I could go back cause if I could I would change every stupid thing I've done. I love you Jack and I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you. But please know I do."

"I don't know if I believe you" Jack said softly. "And even if I did what would that do, how would anything change? Jesus Kate, I know I don't know who you really are, maybe I never did. But I look at you and you're unrecognizable to me, from the woman who stitched up a stranger after a plane crash. That woman was strong, brave independent. She helped the people on the beach and she did good. Now I see you and I don't know who you are, all you do is lie, and manipulate, me, Sawyer. I'm tired of it Kate I'm sorry but I'm tired of you, this unrecognizable you." Jack said looking out towards the water knowing he hurt her but sick of having to hold in own feelings in all the time.

Kate felt her heart break at his words because she knew he was right. She didn't recognize her own self. "I want to be who I am I've just lost touch with her" Kate whispered. "Help me find her" she looked at Jack with pleading eyes.

"Only you can find yourself Kate" Jack said with a shake of his head. "I will support you as a friend though" he said after a few minutes.

"Only as a friend?" Kate sniffled. Jack looked at her thoughtfully and then nodded.

"Yes Kate I will be your friend, that's all I can offer you right now" He stood wiping the sand off his legs. He felt like taking a walk. She scrambled to stand up by his side.

"I'll take what I can get" Kate said looking at him with a small smile. Jack smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm going for a walk, you want to come" he asked and she nodded. She leaned down to take his hand but was not shocked when he moved it gently out of her grasp.

"One day at a time" he said softly and she nodded. They walked slowly down the beach side by side but still strangers. Strangers however, that may grow to actually know one another.

Ok so there it is, funny with this story my friend who loves Kate said Kate would never act like this, my other friend who hates Kate says this is typical Kate behavior. Sadly I can see her acting like this so I'm hoping the writers will one day bring back the Kate from the beginning who would never act this selfish or shallow. I miss that Kate.


	20. Chapter 20

If the rumors are true about where the show is going then I guess Jate is in for a very long and bumpy road if not over. So that's why we have fan fiction, so we can make up for what the writers have screwed up royally.

**LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR (SERIOSULY WITH A TITLE LIKE THAT DO I NEED TO EVEN MENTION A RATING?)**

Jack stood in the large ballroom sipping his scotch listening vaguely while Charlie told a story that Jack had heard many times before. It was a reunion for the survivors of flight 815. Hurley had rented out a ritzy hotel for everyone providing an open bar with high grade liquor. He also rented out rooms so all the guests could rest peacefully after consuming the high grade liquor. Jack didn't want to be there in fact he had decided not to come but his baby sister Claire threatened him with a life of non forgiveness if he skipped it. _Jack how can we all reunite if the man who kept us alive and safe didn't show up? _She may be a petite, kind mother but she could be stubborn as hell and even a little scary when she wasn't getting her way.

Jack figured he'd show up say his hellos rub a few elbows and then retreat to his hotel room where he could drink himself into a stupor. He had brought a woman with him named Candie who pretty much lived up to her name. He didn't love her but she provided companionship, of course Claire definitely did not approve but it didn't matter to Jack. She was up in the room waiting for him, and it sounded like a good plan to him. He was on his second scotch and figured once he had finished it he could excuse himself and disappear. His anxiousness to leave had been pretty set until she showed up. Kate Austin had caused him to stop dead in his tracks and his need to leave was amplified to about a hundred. He hadn't seen her in almost 4 months, the day they were rescued. From that day on the only time he saw her was on the news coverage on TV or in the newspaper.

They never really made amends on the island, their relationship awkward all the way to the last day. When they had been rescued he had worried because of her fugitive status but he had been assured by Hurley that she would have the best defense. He had fought back the urge to rush to her side but the pictures of her always had something else in them. Sawyer. The man was always with her and Jack wasn't going to intervene. Kate had been released and Jack went back to LA got back to work and kept insanely busy. He liked to tell himself he was over Kate and moving on with his life but his back breaking schedule and more than one drink a night habit and constant womanizing was a glaring signal that he was far from healthy. Claire managed to help him tow the line and he had cut back his drinking considerably and was attempting to cut back on the women but tonight he had figured he was allowed to numb the pain. Now he was in the same room with Kate and from the sound of it Sawyer as well. He had managed to look away from her only a second after seeing her when she walked in. Instilling a large amount of will power he hadn't looked back. When he heard her voice getting closer he would move away. Now all he wanted was a way out of the ballroom and up to his room to get drunk and have meaningless sex with a big busted blonde. He finished off his scotch and excused himself hoping people would buy that he'd be right back.

He slipped out the door and headed towards the lobby elevators. He would get to his room change his clothes and order some room service. Then first thing he would check out and be as far away from Kate as he could. He pressed the elevator button and the doors slid open. He stepped inside and punched the number for the 8th floor. The doors began to slide shut and Jack leaned back against the back of the elevator with a sigh.

"Hold the doors" a frantic voice called and a hand shot through pushing the doors back open to Jack's complete horror, Kate Austen came stumbling into the elevator car. "Thanks I'm sorry I didn't feel like waiting the elevators have been running slow for some reason." She said and then looked up to see who she was with. "Jack" her voice came out in a gasp.

"Hey Kate" Jack said uncomfortably, this must be what hell feels like. He watched as she leaned over to hit the 8 button but saw it was already lit. Great now he had to have the knowledge she was on the same floor as him.

"How are you Jack?" Kate asked stepping close to him. Jack straightened watching her warily.

"Great" he said through a tight lipped smile. It wasn't that he wanted to be rude, it was just he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. He glanced over at the ticking elevator switchboard it was on the four and going to the five. Only a little farther to go, Jack thought to him self.

He noticed Kate frown slightly at his abrupt tone and he sighed. "Sorry, don't mean to be rude, just in a rush." The six button lit into the seven. Thank god.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the elevator car to a sudden halt sending Kate off her feet.

Jack managed to catch her before she fell and they both froze. The elevator was no longer moving but the good news was it didn't feel like it was falling either.

"What happened?" Kate asked her voice raspy as she leaned on Jack. Realizing he was holding her he quickly removed his hands from her and backed away. The action didn't go unnoticed by her but she didn't say anything.

"Looks like we're stuck." He said hitting a couple buttons and getting nothing, he grabbed the phone on the wall. He waited for a second. "Hello this is Jack Shephard, myself and one more guest are stuck on an elevator probably between floors seven and eight…Ok...Thanks" he hung up.

"They'll check it out and see what they can do" Jack said to Kate but not really looking at her. The irony that he was so close to the eighth floor and now trapped with Kate did not go by unnoticed. He sighed leaning back against the wall, Kate was watching him and he wished he could be invisible. The sound of his cell phone ringing made for a pleasant distraction.

"Hello" he said answering it.

"Jack where are you?" came the sultry voice of one Candie Stevenson.

"Hey, I'm actually stuck in the elevator; I was on my way up to the room when it broke." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. Jack felt like a giant conflicted mess. Part of him wanted to claw his way out of the elevator and go to his room where he could lose himself in the blonde. The other part was almost relieved that he didn't have to be with her. They had nothing in common and Jack was just using her for sex. Lately though Candie was looking at him with a look that implied she wanted more from him. That was what caused the seizing constricting feeling in Jack's chest. He didn't want commitment or promises; he just wanted to lose himself with someone who wanted the same thing. He had decided to break things off but he had already invited her and she bought a dress. She had draped herself on him while he introduced her to his fellow castaways. Some had looked at him with envy at the sight of the beautiful blonde practically jumping him in public. Others looked at him sadly as if they knew he was unhappy and dying inside.

"Are you serious? You're not! You're lying aren't you?" Candie's voice brought him back from his thoughts as she giggled bubbly. Jack rubbed his forehead. Candie was built like a supermodel and obtained the beauty of a woman who could stop traffic. Unfortunately where she reigned in body she lacked in brains.

"No Candie I'm not lying" Jack said with a sigh. "I'm not sure how long I'm going to be, why don't you order some room service and just relax and I will be there as soon as I can." He noticed Kate was watching him out of the corner of his eye and she was frowning. For a brief naïve second he wondered if she was jealous. Before he could think about it though the thought passed. She was with Sawyer and had no reason to be jealous.

"Well that sucks" Candie said with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm sitting here naked with strawberries and chocolate sauce and no you" she pouted. Jack let out a groan at her words. He might find her annoying but he was still a hot blooded male and that image was definitely one that he could picture perfectly. Possibly clawing his way out wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Jesus baby don't tell me things like that when you know I'm trapped in an elevator." Jack said huskily.

"Mmm" Candie purred. "Maybe we could have phone sex" she said with a giggle.

"Did I forget to mention I was not alone in the elevator?" he said with a chuckle.

"You're not alone? Who are you with?" her voice took on a nagging tone making Jack remember that even though the sex was great he was going to be breaking up with her. She became insanely jealous and possessive and that disturbed him. He knew he needed to end this conversation before she went all Glenn Close on him and they ended up getting into another huge argument. He was beginning to wonder if it would just be best to break up when he gets there instead of spending the night and doing it in the morning. He couldn't help but chuckle perversely in his head at the thought of asking Kate for her advice on how to dump Candie.

"Look Candie, it's a broken elevator nothing nefarious is going on" he wondered if he should have used the word nefarious.

"Fine whatever" Candie huffed. "I'll see you when you get here." With that she hung up and Jack looked at his phone and shook his head with a bitter chuckle.

"Problems?" Kate asked with raised eyebrows. She was leaning on the wall across from him. Jack sighed and sat on the floor, might as well get comfortable.

"Nothing that won't be fixed when they get this elevator moving" he said closing his eyes letting his head rest on the wall he was leaning on.

"So Candie huh?" Kate asked trying to sound uninterested but she knew her voice sounded catty. She had been trying to talk to Jack all night but it seemed impossible to get to him. When she walked into the ballroom earlier her eyes had been immediately drawn to him. She swore for a second their eyes had met but the moment was fleeting. For the rest of the evening she had tried to make eye contact or break away to talk to him but it felt like he was dodging her. She had been hearing all night about the, according to Hurley, "Hot Blonde" or according to Claire "Trashy Ditz" Jack had shown up with. When she saw him slip out she ran after him afraid this would be the only chance she would have to talk to him.

She couldn't believe her good luck to not only catch him in the elevator alone but to get stuck with him was fate smiling on her. His behavior was throwing her though. He didn't seem cold but was acting like she was someone he had just met in passing. She sighed sadly, they never did get a chance to work things out on the island and that was her fault. Her jealousy of Juliet had caused her to remain in a loveless relationship with Sawyer. That in turn made Jack stay away from her like she had the plague. Rescue came and then and she didn't see Jack again. She tried to make it a go with Sawyer but it didn't work out. He had been supportive of her during her arrest and release. But then he started in on her about book deals and interviews. Sawyer was looking to cash in on his island experience but Kate just wanted to settle and enjoy her new found freedom.

"Yup Candie" Jack said his tone dry.

Kate sighed feeling frustrated he was sure not helping her out in the conversation department.

"Never took you for a guy who would fall in love with a Candie" Kate said trying not to sound bitter. "Does she spell it with an I or a Y?" she asked smartly.

Jack felt his defenses raise and he wasn't sure why. But for some reason he felt the need to defend the woman he was minutes away from breaking up with.

"She spells it with an IE and its short for Candace, only a few people call her Candie." Jack said rubbing his eyes. "And right now she's in my room willing and able and I'm stuck in here" Jack said the last part mostly to see what kind of reaction he'd get. To his satisfaction he saw a scowl appear on Kate's face. He watched her sit down across from him, her arms crossed against her chest as she looked at him. "What?" Jack asked noticing her glare.

"This just doesn't seem like you" Kate said scrutinizing him. "Dating bubble brained blondes"

'Who said she was a bubble head and who said she was blonde?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kate snorted, "Well she made quite an impression downstairs, everyone was talking about the trashy ditz practically molesting you in front of everyone."

"Ahh you've been talking to Claire, well she doesn't like any of the women I bring home, so you can't really judge things from her." Jack said with a shrug. He looked at the doors, how long was it going to take to get help?

"Somehow I doubt Claire is wrong" Kate muttered under her breath but Jack heard her.

"Are you serious? I mean really you of all people are going to insult my taste in women? No offense Kate but you're the last person who should be judging." Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate asked looking at him sharply.

"Oh come on Kate you hooked up with the island's very own STD vending machine. I mean you're going to insult my taste when you've been with Sawyer all this time? Please" he said.

"Sawyer is a good man once you give him a chance" Kate defended her ex.

"Oh I know all about how great Sawyer is Kate, I was the one you asked to sacrifice himself for so you and your precious Sawyer could be together." Jack said hating the underlining bitterness in his voice.

"That is not what happened!" Kate exclaimed angrily.

"Oh it's not?" Jack asked coldly. "So me being thrown back in my cell, forced to watch the two of you on camera, taking repeated beatings, being screwed around emotionally and mentally was all a coincidence? I chose to be tortured?"

Kate froze, "You never said anything about torture." She said her voice lowering. "I asked and you said nothing happened."

"Yeah well sorry Kate but no offense when I got out of there you were the last person I trusted enough to confide in." Jack said taking off his jacket. It was beginning to get slightly stuffy.

"I made a mistake" Kate said her voice forceful and full of emotion.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I guess it sucks to be you. You'll understand my lack of sympathy." Jack said. Seriously what the hell was taking them so long to fix a damn elevator?

"What did they do to you?" Kate asked her voice slightly wobbling with emotion.

"I'm not talking to you about this" Jack said with a bitter smile.

"Oh but you talk to Candie about it?" Kate asked snarkily.

Jack's glare went cold. "So what if I do?" he asked. He never did and when Candie asked him about his scars he always changed the subject. For some reason he didn't want Kate to know he had no one to talk to about his time with the Others. "I mean why do you care Kate? What business is it who I confide in?"

"Because I was there Jack…" Kate started but was cut off.

"You are the reason I went through it!" Jack shouted. His resentment that he had kept buried for so deep. His resentment that he had been tortured for her and that he would gladly do it again. The resentment that he suffered for her happiness and she never even acknowledged it just treated him suspiciously because of his friendship with Juliet. Resented that while he loved her she flaunted her relationship with Sawyer in his face, day in and day out. He couldn't stand it anymore he needed to be away from her. He got up went across the car and grabbed the phone.

"Hello this is Jack Shephard again, are you any closer to getting us out of here? Uh huh ok thanks." With that he slammed down the phone and turned to go back to his spot but Kate was in his way. He had missed her getting up from the floor.

"Talk to me" Kate said her voice low.

"It's going to be awhile, the mechanic is stuck in traffic." Jack said trying to push past her but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm not talking about the damn elevator Jack" she said.

Jack took her by the shoulders and maneuvered her to the side.

"Get out of my way Kate" to his dismay and annoyance she stepped right in front of him again.

"No Jack we need to talk about this, because if you were ok, if this was all resolved you wouldn't be acting like this." Kate said stubbornly,

Jack looked at her darkly his voice becoming toneless. "And what the hell do you think you know about me huh? That you can even judge how I should or shouldn't be acting? You know nothing about me Kate so why don't we just leave it that way. You go back to your side of the elevator and I'll go to mine."

"You're being an asshole" Kate said the words regretted the minute she said them.

"Hey Kate, I know how being locked in small spaces turns you on but there are no security cameras and I'm not going to fuck you so you'll just have to wait for Sawyer to show up." Jack spat out. The next sound was of her hand cracking across his face. A second later she found herself pinned against the side of the elevator her hands trapped above her head. She looked up and saw the coldness in Jack's eyes but beneath them she saw hurt, resentment and what might possibly be even love.

"Hit me again Kate and I promise you will not like what happens next." Jack had never used physical violence against a woman and had no intention of doing so now. However if Kate believed his threat maybe she would just leave him the hell alone. Her reaction was not what he expected. She leaned up and kissed him hungrily biting at his lips.

Jack's brain went into overdrive, this was wrong; this was not how things were supposed to go between them. His pain and hurt was too strong though and his need to feel her comfort won out and he returned the kiss with the same amount of force she was applying.

Kate tore her mouth away from his trying to catch her breath and her eyes met his. "I love you" she said looking at him directly. "I always have. I came here tonight to tell you that." She took a breath.

"I doubt Sawyer would appreciate that" Jack said. Both were frozen to the spot and Jack's mind was racing, she loved him?

"I'm not with Sawyer and I haven't been for a long time. The only reason I was with him at all was because I thought you were with Juliet and it was killing me. I thought by using Sawyer I could make the pain go away and possibly even move on." Kate whispered.

"I was never with Juliet" Jack said. "She was my friend; she took care of me when I could barely lift my own head." Jack said.

Kate bit her lip in frustration. "We wasted so much precious time" she said. The she shook her head. "No more, I'm not waiting anymore." With that she leaned forward and kissed him again. The kiss was just as forceful as the last but not filled with anger. Jack let go of her arms which slid down around his neck pulling him closer. He ran his hands through her hair cradling her head as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was passionate and it felt like neither one could get close enough. Kate lifted her leg to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she allowed a sensual moan to slip out.

Every instinct in Jack was telling him to stop, to wait until they were in a bedroom where he could love her properly.

Kate sensed his retreat. "No Jack, now I need you now" she gasped. "We can take things slow next time but we're in a stuck elevator with limited time so if you don't love me now I'm going to kill you"

Jack laughed at her impatience. "Ok if I must" pretending to sound put out. Kate giggled and they kissed again. Kate would love to take it slow but her body was screaming for Jack. She needed it hard, fast and now. Jack must have had the same idea because he was lifting her skirt up. She dove her hands down to his pants where she fumbled with the button and zipper. She finally released them and pushed them down taking his boxers with him. Jack was pushing her panties down and her skirt was bunched around her waist. She stepped out of them and kicked them away. She buried her face in his neck sucking at the sensitive skin causing him to groan and grow harder against her. She giggled and continued the play.

"You want to tease?" he asked and she pulled away with a sultry nod.

"Ok you asked for it" Jack smiled wickedly. He eased her legs apart farther and she was glad she was leaning on the wall. She still had one leg wrapped around him and the other was balancing her. She watched as Jack took his hard cock in his hand and her eyes glazed over really seeing his size and girth for the first time. God this was going to be amazing. She let out a whimper as he moved his member between her legs but didn't enter in. In fact he rubbed himself along her opening but never penetrated. Kate was dripping wet and knew he could feel her on him. He thrust in between her legs and Kate let out a sultry moan.

"Oh god Jack, get in me please." She whimpered hitching her leg higher on his waist hoping it would cause him to enter into her. Jack just continued to rub and tease her though.

"You don't want me to tease you?" he asked with a grin. He was getting ready to end this though he could feel her wetness on his cock and he was beginning to lose his control.

"Fuck me" Kate bit out. So Jack did just that.

Kate let out a primal scream as Jack embedded his hard large length inside of her. She had never been filled like this and her body stretched to accommodate him.

"God you're tight" Jack bit out as he tried to keep still so she could adjust to him.

"Mmm Jack move oh god" she cried out as he began his thrusts. Kate leaned against the wall and his thrusts pushed her back and her body took the absorption of every push inside of her. With each maneuver it felt like he was going deeper and deeper. Kate whimpered he was going slowly but she wanted faster she wanted him to take her hard.

"Come on baby, here we go." Jack gripped her other thigh and lifted her up so both legs wrapped around him. She screamed as the movement sent him farther into her by another inch. "You like that?" he asked huskily and Kate answered by kissing him desperately. Nothing filled the elevator except the sounds of their bodies hitting against each other and the breathy moans they expelled. Jack gripped her thighs and began to hammer into her and Kate moaned in satisfaction, riding him just as hard. He was slamming into her and Kate knew tomorrow it would twinge to walk but she didn't care.

"Harder harder" she gasped and Jack began to move inside her harder. The sound of their lovemaking began making a banging sound against the wall. Jack reached down and fingered Kate's clit and like fireworks she exploded in his arms. She cried his name with some other religious epitaphs. Jack bit his lip as she clamped around him hard and a second later he came flooding her with his release.

The collapsed against the wall both trying to catch their breaths in-between deep kisses.

"I love you I love you I love you" Kate murmured into his lips and Jack felt like his heart would explode.

"I love you too Kate, I love you so much." They kissed and caressed each other still against the wall when Jack felt himself growing harder within her again. It didn't go unnoticed by Kate because she gripped his neck and began to ride him.

"Again, oh Jack please again." She pleaded. Jack happily obliged, this time moving her from the wall to the floor never exiting her body. He stretched out on top of her and took her with lazy slow strokes. They kept eye contact as he thrust deeply into her but his lack of speed made it so much more intimate. As they exchanged loving kisses and gasps of pleasure Kate felt her body winding up again. She was still reeling from her last orgasm so she wasn't surprised he took her back to the edge so quickly.

"Are you close baby?" she asked and Jack answered with a groan. "I want to come with you please Jack come with me" she begged and their eyes met and didn't break as he thrust deeper into her and it sent her over the edge. Luckily he was there as well and they both climaxed together. It was like torture but Kate refused to close her eyes wanting to look into his soul when they came. Their bodies shook with pleasure and finally Jack collapsed against her. Kate closed her eyes and felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She had never felt this happy or complete ever in her life. Jack eased out of her to her displeasure and the noise of discontent she made caused him to chuckle.

"Its ok sweetheart he said pulling his boxers and pants back up and fastening them. He leaned over and grabbed her discarded panties and slipped them up her legs. She frowned at him when he pulled her skirt down and she was fully dressed. He pulled her up and into his lap.

"It's ok because before you know it I will be back inside of you." Jack whispered huskily into her ear and he felt her shiver in anticipation. "Don't forget baby I'm a doctor and I've studied anatomy" he kept his voice in the husky tone. "I'm going to take you in ways you never thought possible" he promised and Kate moaned and turned her head to meet his passionate kiss.

"I love you" she whispered and Jack smiled. "I love you too" he answered with another kiss. Suddenly the elevator jerked and the two reluctantly got up. Jack grabbed his jacket when he noticed something strange.

"We're heading down not up." He said. Kate's answer was to wrap her arms around him and kiss him lazily.

"I don't care" she said and he laughed kissing her back. The elevator stopped and the doors opened but the two were too engrossed in each other to pay attention. It wasn't until the sound of applause that they pulled away from each other, that and lack of oxygen. They glanced up to see a large group of 815 castaways looking back at them beaming. Claire had tears in her eyes because she knew her brother would finally heal now that he had Kate.

"All right, it's about time" Hurley called out.

Kate buried her face in Jack's neck embarrassed but Jack just smiled and hit the close doors button earning a couple jeers from their fans. He hit eight and they tried this again.

"My room or yours" Kate asked nibbling at his ear.

"Well" Jack cleared his throat. "There's an angry naked blonde waiting in my room"

Kate frowned. "I don't share"

Jack chuckled, "I didn't think so. I should probably break up with her now."

"Hell no" Kate exclaimed.

"You want me to stay with her?" Jack asked confused. Kate sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"No, but if you think I'm going to let you go into a hotel room with a naked blonde named Candie you have to be out of your mind." Kate said. "You can dump her over the phone from my room" Kate smiled wickedly.

"Ouch you are cold" Jack teased.

"Not cold" Kate said with a shake of her head. The bell rang announcing they were on the eighth floor. Kate got out and looked back at him, "I'm just a very very bad girl" with that she walked down the hall where Jack followed her practically drooling. Yeah he would deal with Candie tomorrow; right now he had a naughty girl to contend with.

Ok there it is, I hope its ok I was feeling anti-Lost and anti-Jate when I started this but I'm feeling better now.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok this is the first in the next three Random stories that are requests. So Stephie this is for you. I wrote this at like 2 am and it kinda sucks so I'm sorry. Please be warned there is Jacket in this though it's not really Jacket if that makes any sense. It will all be explained but don't freak this is completely a Jate story. **Please read authors note at end of story I need everyone's opinions on something. **

**I WON'T LET YOU GO (ANGSTY JATE WILL GIVE IT A M RATING WHY NOT)**

"Look I just wanted you to know I love you" Jack said quietly looking at Kate. "I don't expect you to feel the same but I guess I'm just asking you to think about it and maybe consider giving me a chance" his voice was soft.

Kate stared at him dumbly; Jack had just told her he loved her and he was asking for a chance.

"I'm sorry I dumped all this on you, just maybe think about it?" hope tinged his voice.

Kate nodded and with a shy smile Jack walked off back towards the beach. Kate sat there stunned; she couldn't believe what had just happened. Jack wanted a chance and she wanted to give him one. He probably thought by her hesitation it was because she had to think about it but it wasn't. Not really anyway. Being with Jack wasn't the thinking part; it was the consequences of being with Jack that deserved a little time and reflection. She was a fugitive and he was a well known doctor. If they ever got rescued she'd go to jail. How could she ask or expect him to sit by and wait for her? What if she were to never get out? Then again what if rescue never came and she could spend the rest of her life with him? Her stomach fluttered and she realized her decision was made. She sighed; she was going to have to "break up" with Sawyer. They were hardly in what could be called a relationship but she owed him that much, to give him some kind of warning about her feelings. Unbeknownst to her though, Sawyer was behind a tree and had heard Jack's confession. Now he just needed for Kate to come to him with her decision.

A couple hours later Kate finally found Sawyer at his tent.

"Hey Freckles" Sawyer said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Sawyer, we need to talk" Kate said.

"Sounds serious, why don't we go inside" he led her inside his tent.

"I wanted to tell you and there is no easy way of doing this" Kate stammered. "But it needs to be said. Sawyer I can't be with you. I'm not sure I ever truly was and I'm sorry that I'm doing this because I know deep down you are a wonderful man and one day you will meet a woman who will love you with her entire soul, but its not me." Kate said looking at him sadly.

"Does this have to do with Jack?" Sawyer asked his voice neutral.

"I'm in love with him and he loves me" Kate said softly. The tent was quiet and then she heard Sawyer sigh.

"Then I guess I better let you go then." Sawyer said and Kate looked up slightly shocked he wasn't lashing out at her. "I've always known you and the Doc had something brewing I guess I just figured you'd see I could love you just the same. But the heart wants what it wants." He looked at her and Kate could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. "Think we could still be friends?" he asked as he walked her out the tent door and back on the beach.

"Of course" Kate said meaning it fully. She was grateful to him for setting her free. She stepped up and hugged him tight and then placed a goodbye kiss on his lips. She smiled sadly and walked away. She needed to find Jack and let him know she loved him. It seemed he and Sayid had gone on a trek so she was going to have to wait until he got back so she spent the afternoon with Claire playing with Aaron. Her sad smile turned to one of joy thinking about Jack. Unfortunately for her she had no idea that Sawyer was not giving in so easily and had played her.

Jack had gotten back early just in time to see Kate and Sawyer exiting his tent and he watched as they embraced and kissed. The last time Jack had seen this it had been obvious the two had sex. Had they again? Jack shook his head not wanting to think about it. It hurt too much. He ventured a glance at Kate and saw her smiling happily. Jack sighed his heart cracking, Kate must have made her decision and it looked like he had no part in it. He slipped back in the jungle just wanting to disappear for awhile. He walked along oblivious to the fact someone had slipped into the jungle after him. He came to a spot with a log and sat trying to think. He loved Kate with every fiber in his being but if Sawyer made her happy, he would have to accept it. That was what he truly wanted for her, he wanted her to be happy. He sighed miserably wondering how he would cope. He heard a rustling behind him and he turned to see Sawyer come staggering through the bushes looking slightly stunned. Jack sighed, the last person he wanted to see right now was the man who had everything Jack wanted.

"Hey Doc" he said quietly and he sat across from him staring into space. Jack frowned at the normally animated man's silence.

"You ok?" he asked warily and Sawyer just gave a nod.

"Uh yeah, freckles just kind of knocked the wind out of me" he said still looking shell shocked. Jack gave him a curious glance. Had she broken up with him? Had she chosen Jack?

"She told me she thought she might be pregnant and even with all this shit going on she's excited. I mean we're on the island from hell and she's excited that she might have a baby with no civilized medicine or anything. I mean what the hell do I know about being a father? So I accept it but warn her it might not happen and then she asks if we could try to make it happen. Jesus I'm not sure what to do, I mean I love her and she loves me so I guess if she wants a family the least I can do is provide her one. Jesus listen to me rambling, I better go find her and talk to her about this" with that Sawyer got up and walked away as he was out of sight from Jack he smiled an ugly hateful smile. He would make sure that Jack and Kate would never stand a chance.

Jack sat on the log frozen, to say his heart was broken before was the biggest understatement ever heard. It wasn't just broken, now it felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest. He felt tears sting his eyes. His Kate, his beautiful Kate who he adored and worshipped wanted a baby with another man. It was killing him to even process the thought. He had never in his life before felt the despair that was flowing through him. Kate and Sawyer having children. How could she? How could she want that? He had just told her he loved her and her answer was to go tell Sawyer she wanted his children? The bile rose in his throat and Jack leaned over throwing up his stomach contents.

Oh god he thought to himself, he was a doctor Kate would be coming to him to do check ups and he might have to deliver these children. He shook his head, he couldn't do it, it would be impossible. He couldn't check her stomach knowing that it would be Sawyer's baby growing in there when he would gladly cut off his arm for a chance to share that with her. He needed to numb the pain it was all he could do to keep going. If he didn't the pain would overwhelm him and he might just succumb. He went back to camp and nicked some liquor when no one was watching. He drank himself into a stupor praying for the pain to just go away. Through unconsciousness or death he wasn't sure if he cared which.

Juliet walked towards Jack's tent. She had run into Sawyer and he said Jack was looking for her. She wondered what was going on and why he would send Sawyer of all people to get her. She walked up to the entrance of his tent.

"Hey Jack you wanted to see me?" she stopped short in her tracks when she saw him before her. He looked as if death had warmed over him. He was leaning back with a bottle of liquor in his hands. His eyes were glassy and red and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Oh my god Jack, what happened? Are you ok?" she looked him over, was he hurt, bleeding?

He let out a dry and painful laugh. "I'm not ok" he said shaking his head. "I don't think I'll ever be ok again" he sipped from the large bottle.

"Jack how much have you had to drink?" Juliet asked concerned. Jack looked at her and shrugged.

"I just want to drink enough to make it stop hurting, but it won't stop. Juliet, why won't the pain go away?" Jack asked sounding almost like a small child. She looked at him and saw the vulnerability in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked and he flinched.

"I told Kate I loved her and I asked her to just consider me, you know. So you know what she does? Her considering me consists of her telling Sawyer she wants his babies, that she wants a family with him." his voice broke and Juliet's mouth dropped. She thought Kate truly cared about Jack had her assumptions of the brunette been off this whole time?

"Oh Jack" she said sadly watching this strong man wither before her.

"I don't get it" he said. "I do everything I'm supposed to. I follow the rules and I do what's right. I treat women well, not like meat but yet no matter what I do I can't win. My father was never proud even though everything I did was for him. My mother acted like having me was a huge burden but likes putting the blame on me. Said I drove my father away, that I wasn't good enough." He rubbed his eyes wanting to just pass out since the pain didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Then my wife well she wanted to live in a certain kind of life style, one that consisted of money and shopping and stature. The only way I could give her those things was to work all the time. She repaid me for my sacrifice by cheating on me. Then there's Kate." His voice dropped lower and his slurring increased slightly. "I love her and she wants him. I ask for a chance and she forgets me. What do I do if rescue doesn't come? Do I have to watch them have the perfect family? I can't do this anymore I need it to stop, I need to breathe. No, wait I need to stop breathing, that will make it stop." He said he was so drunk his words made no sense to himself.

"Stop it Jack" Juliet said her voice choked in emotion tears in her eyes. "Please just stop you need to breathe slowly" She got the bottle from him and dumped it out away from his reach.

"Just once why couldn't she pick me? Why can no one ever pick me? I have love to give but no one wants it, like its tainted and bad. It's not though, if I could just get picked once I would show I have love to share." He looked at her and her heart broke. "You could pick me Juliet" he said with a serious nod. "You could pick me and I would take care of you" he leaned forward and pulled her against him. Juliet sighed holding him close knowing he was grieving. "Please Juliet pick me" he pleaded and his desperation shattered her will.

"I pick you Jack" she whispered to him and he kissed her hard. Juliet knew he was drunk and in no condition to make such decisions but her own loneliness and hidden love for Jack pushed through and she gave in to him.

The next morning Jack woke up alone and with a headache that would stifle an elephant. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He had never drunk that much before in his life and was surprised he didn't die of alcohol poisoning. He sat up gingerly and looked around when it came back to him. His conversation with Kate, with Sawyer and what had happened between him and Juliet. He groaned, god he had probably just fucked up his friendship with her. It was a blur but he remembered having sex with her. He also remembered her telling him she loved him. His stomach sank now what did he do? He decided to go down to the fresh river and bathe off and hopefully sober up. He stumbled from his tent and made his way into the jungle. By some miracle he made it in one piece.

He stared at the cold water and considered putting his head under and never coming back up. He hated himself for not being able to the man Kate needed, for probably forcing Juliet into something she didn't want. God he had been so needy she probably felt pity for him. She had been a good friend and now things would be awkward between them. She had told him she loved him and he didn't return the feelings. Should he just pretend? Hide away his true feelings and just be happy with someone who wants him? He took off his shirt and splashed the water on his face not aware to the fact that he was no longer alone.

Kate came through the clearing and found Jack washing his face in the stream. His shirt was off and his muscles flexed with his movements. Kate smiled at the beautiful site in front of her and her grin widened as she acknowledged that they were free to be together and that he would soon be all hers. She had been looking for him forever. She couldn't find him the night before and ended up falling asleep. When she checked his tent he had already gone. She had wandered for a little and by fate's choice she ended up finding him. She stepped forward clearing her throat.

He startled and looked up at her and had Kate not been so distracted by his ragged appearance she would have noticed his flinch at seeing her.

"Jack' she exclaimed. "Are you sick?" she leaned forward to touch him but he moved away. She figured he was afraid of passing it on to her. "Come on" she said in a soothing tone. "Let's head back to camp and I'll take care of you" she said with a smile.

"What," Jack swallowed painfully, "What are you doing here?" he asked his voice raspy.

Kate frowned slightly, "Well looking for you of course, though I didn't know where you were exactly I just kind of found you. I think we need to talk Jack and I'm going to say it and just get it out. I love you and…" she was cut off by Jack.

"You can't do this," he practically whispered. "You can't go between the two of us" Jack said.

Kate looked at him completely confused. "Jack what are you talking about?"

"You can't come here and expect to say these things and then expect me to just sit by while you go tell Sawyer you want to start a family. I don't work that way" he started to get up when Kate's voice stopped him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate asked completely confused.

"After I saw you I know you went to see Sawyer" Jack said softly not angry just tired. "Then I saw you embrace and kiss. Then I ran into him and he told me about your conversation. That you wanted a baby with him if you weren't pregnant already." He said his voice breaking. Kate's mouth dropped open but Jack continued. "I don't get it Kate, why didn't you stop me yesterday and just tell me you wanted to settle and have a family with him. Why did you have to make me think you were actually considering me? Why did you give me hope when there was never any? Did you find it amusing, making me wait? Is this just some sick game to you?" his emotions were overwhelming him.

"Jack, no stop it" Kate exclaimed. "I broke up with Sawyer yesterday. The kiss and hug was me saying goodbye that was it and I don't understand where you're getting this family stuff"

"He told me you said you wanted a baby Kate. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Why couldn't you have just been honest with me and let me go instead of feeling hope to have it stomped out?" Jack asked sadly.

Kate's mind was racing but she knew one thing for sure. "That son of a bitch lied to you Jack" she said forcefully. He looked at her and she continued. "I broke up with him because I love you. I never said anything to him about kids. Ever. Why would I want them with him when I know you love me?" she asked her eyes filling with tears as he looked at her vulnerably.

"He lied?" Jack asked softly.

"I should have known it was too easy, he was just to accepting of it. I'm going to kill him I swear." She spat out. Jack was watching her.

"You really love me?" he asked tentative.

"Yes Jack" Kate said grinning "that's why I've been looking for you all over, to tell you I love you and can't wait to start our lives together. I love you Jack Shephard." She said strong emotion in her voice. Jack just looked at her completely still and then reacted pulling her against him tightly. Kate hugged him back with just as much force.

"He lied Jack he tried to ruin us but he failed." She placed soft kisses along his chin and up to his lips. Before she could kiss his mouth though he froze. She was right Sawyer didn't ruin them, he had. He remembered Juliet, oh god Kate was finally confessing her love for him and he has to tell her he slept with another woman.

"Jack what's wrong?" she asked stroking his face and his eyes turned to her and they were shattered making her heat ache.

"I fucked up" he whispered quietly. "I finally get to be with you and I fuck it up." Jack was practically hysterical.

Kate sobered at his behavior. "Jack what happened?" she asked.

"I thought you picked him, he said you wanted a family with him and all I wanted to do was die. So I drank, oh god I drank so much I probably should be dead. I just wanted the pain to stop. I just kept imagining waking up everyday to see you and him playing with your children while I was all alone missing you. Having the life I so desperately wanted." His voice choked he had had her love for about five minutes before she would rip it away from him.

"Sweetheart" she said tears in her eyes not even being able to imagine the pain he had felt. He pulled away from her and he looked so ashamed.

"I drank and drank and then Juliet came in and she was worried and I told her what happened and I was just so damn hurt and I wanted to feel like someone could actually love me, that I wasn't as worthless as everyone seemed to think I was." His voice had grown quiet and Kate felt her blood run cold. She shook her head, Jack was not about to say what she thought he was. No it was impossible. He looked at her and said the words that shattered her. "I slept with Juliet"

Kate let out an audible cry as the pain washed through her in waves. She couldn't breathe it was too much and she couldn't focus. Her Jack had slept with another woman? No it was all a mistake he didn't mean it. This was all a nightmare or a very bad joke. She looked at him and into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I thought I had lost you for good" he said miserably. "I never expected you to love me, I never expected to wake up this morning" he said. Kate felt the tears trickle down her face. Her brain made up images of him and Juliet together and it made her want to vomit.

"This isn't happening" she whispered. "This is not happening" she wanted to cry hysterically and scream in agony. She wanted to rail against him, she wanted to…she wanted to kill Sawyer. This was his fault he had done this to them. She breathed deep focusing on leveling her pain out. She looked at Jack and saw how miserable he was. She thought of what he had been through. He believed he would be forced to live in hell for the rest of his life watching her and Sawyer raise a family together. He had drunk more than he ever had. She took another deep breath. They could move past this they could recover from this. He had managed to move past her sleeping with Sawyer when he had witnessed it on the Other's cameras. He moved past it and still admitted to loving her. Though she felt like her insides were be shredded she knew her and Jack could get through this, they would have to. Desperation rushed through her.

"It's ok it's ok, we are going to be ok. We can get through this." she said over and over. Jack had sat on the log his hands covering his face. She moved to kneel in front of him. She removed his hands so she could look at him. "Look at me Jack, look at me" she commanded. "We are going to get through this ok because I can't lose you. I can't find out you love me to just lose you. I won't do it I won't give you up. It was a meaningless fling and you were drunk and hurt. I forgive you. Please Jack" she wasn't sure where the emotion was coming from but Kate was holding his hands hysterically.

"Juliet will understand Jack, ok you were drunk and it was meaningless, right?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"She said she loved me" Jack said quietly and Kate's control snapped.

"No no no no no" she practically yelled grasping his face. "I love you Jack and you love me. I'm sorry Juliet is going to get a broken heart but you're mine Jack we belong together and we're going to move past this and Sawyer and Juliet are going to be nothing but faint memories." She broke out into sobs and threw her arms around him and just cried hard painful tears. Jack held her tightly rubbing her back as she stroked his with her nails. Her tears drenched his bare shoulder and chest.

"I'm so sorry" he kept whispering over and over. Kate moved closer to him straddling his lap. She buried her face in his neck and held him for dear life. She felt sick though, she couldn't get the thought of them out her head. She leaned back and took his face in her hands.

"Jack we're going to be ok. I won't let you go so we have nothing to worry about" Kate said. She wanted to be angry with him but she couldn't. God why had she believed Sawyer? She hated him, but she also knew he had reacted in anger and hurt to her leaving him. She nuzzled Jack's face with her nose and he looked at her, his eyes showed so much emotion.

"I love you" she said softly stroking his cheek. "I love you"

Jack sighed deeply as if releasing a large weight off his shoulders. "I love you so much" he whispered and Kate leaned in and kissed him deeply. She plundered his mouth with her tongue as if trying to erase any memory Juliet left behind.

"Make love to me Jack" Kate moaned pressing against him. To her surprise Jack pulled away and shook his head. "Why not?" she asked her voice cracking in emotion. Tears sprung in her eyes why wouldn't he love her?

Jack stroked her hair and smiled at her. "Don't be upset baby, I don't want our first time to be like this. I never planned on taking you to bed right away." He said sheepishly. "If you had agreed to give me a chance I wanted to take our time. Get to know each other, spend time together."

"You mean like go on dates?" she asked her heart melting at his words.

"Yeah, well you deserve to be wooed or courted" he said with a chuckle and Kate smiled. She loved this man so much she thought her heart would burst. He looked down, "I didn't want to jump into bed the way you did with Sawyer" he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I wanted it to have a strong and solid foundation." He said. "I definitely didn't want to start it off like this though" he said with a sigh. Kate hugged him tight laying her head on his shoulder.

"What do you say we start over right now and everything up until this point is moot." She said and he stroked her back lovingly. He nodded but then he sighed again this one was weight filled.

"I need to talk to Juliet" he said quietly. Kate sat up and her face was expressionless. "Before this she was my friend and I need to try to fix things."

"You were drunk and she took advantage of you" Kate said bitterly. She knew she had no valid reason to hate Juliet but Kate wasn't always a reasonable person. The thought of Jack going to see her now made her angry and bitter. She just wasn't sure where all this emotion should be vented at. And for the second Juliet seemed like a good enough target.

Jack sighed feeling miserable. "She told me she loves me" he said quietly. "I practically threw myself at her and pleaded for her to take care of me. It's not her fault, I should have just stayed by myself. She wouldn't have even come in except…" he paused suddenly trying to remember something.

"Why was she there in the first place?" Kate asked trying to reign in the bitterness.

"She said Sawyer told her I was looking for her" he said quietly and Kate's blood boiled.

"Dammit" she spat out. Now she had a very valid target for her fury. "That bastard played us all. He knew he'd hurt you by lying, and then he sent Juliet in knowing what would happen." She thought for a minute but then looked at him and she smiled lightly. "He was wrong though, he thought like he does. He figured you would sleep with Juliet and would throw it in my face or wouldn't tell me at all. He's waiting for us to come back to the beach. If I'm upset he'll be right there to help me pick up the pieces. If I'm happy then he'll tell me what you did. He'll try to act all supportive like he was just trying to help me. That's how he thinks, he doesn't understand true love. He doesn't get that you would tell me the truth or that I would forgive you because I love you and there is nothing to forgive. He doesn't understand love like that." Kate said leaning in to kiss him gently. She crawled off his lap. "I'm going to kill him."

He stood up when they heard a rustling of bushes a second later Juliet came around the corner looking as shocked to see them as they were to see her. Her eyes widened slightly when seeing Jack but quickly looked away.

"Hey guys, I just came out here to get some fruit. I'll just be going" she started to walk off. Kate saw how she had looked at Jack with pain and Kate realized that though Juliet could easily say what happened and she didn't.

"He told me everything Juliet" she said, her voice not mocking. It was almost sympathetic. Kate put herself in Juliet's shoes. She was lucky she had Jack's love but what if she didn't. Would she be able to handle a one-night stand with Jack and just walk away? Juliet froze at Kate's words. "I think you two should talk I'll be right over here" she said to Jack brushing his arm.

Jack walked over to Juliet who looked like she wanted to flee.

"I owe you an apology" Jack said and Juliet shook her head.

"No Jack I'm the one who needs to apologize. I knew you were drunk I had no right doing what I did. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry. Are you and Kate ok?" she was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I think we'll be ok." He looked at her and he wondered if he should bring it up but she beat him to it.

"Look I said some things last night and I uh" she started awkwardly and then looked at him. "Last night was a disaster and I don't think either of us needs to worry about doing it again" Juliet said with a small smirk and Jack laughed.

"Ouch was I that bad?" he asked with a grimace. Juliet shrugged.

"I told you I loved you and you answered I love you too Kate." Juliet said with a small smile. "All hidden love kind of went out the window with that one"

"Oh god" Jack said. Even though he didn't love Juliet that still was a horrible thing to do to her.

"You belong with Kate and I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time" she said.

Jack looked at her sharply. "We were set up"

"What?" she asked confused. He led her back to Kate. "Sawyer played us all."

Kate gave Juliet a nod, it wasn't friendship but it was better than nothing. She looked at Jack, "I think we should play Sawyer right back." She went into details earning grins from both Jack and Juliet.

An hour later Kate walked back to the beach. She saw Sawyer and she grinned from ear to ear. She walked past him and just as she called he took the bait.

"Hey uh Kate, can we talk?" he asked his voice serious.

"Sure Sawyer what's going on?" she asked pretending she wasn't on to him.

"You seem to be in a good mood" he observed.

"Well things are great really. Jack and I are together" she said smiling.

"Kate I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it last night I couldn't sleep and I saw Juliet go into Jack's tent and from the noises I heard it sounded like the two were doing more than just talking." Sawyer said sympathetically. He put his hand on her shoulder waiting for to turn to him for comfort.

"Oh I know" Kate said with a care free shrug.

"You know?" Sawyer asked surprised. Kate smiled as if speaking to a two year old.

"Its not going to be easy but it's the only acceptable compromise." She said.

"What is?" Sawyer asked.

"Well Juliet loves Jack and she has no intention of letting him go and I'm sure as hell not going to let him go so we have to compromise." Kate said nonchalantly.

"What kind of compromise are you talking about?" Sawyer asked incredulous.

"Well on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday Jack sleeps in her tent. On Thursday, Friday, and Saturday he sleeps with me. And of course on Sunday he gets the day to himself. It really is the only logical solution."

Sawyer just stared at her his mouth dropping open. "You think that's going to work?"

Kate shrugged, "I don't know. I mean we'll see what happens when I'm alone in my tent knowing he's with her. You're right it probably won't work" she said with a sad sigh.

"So you going to do the noble thing and step aside" Sawyer asked stepping closer.

Kate made a face, "No I'm not giving him up. I'm just going to have to kill her. I've done it before, no big deal" with that she walked off leaving a stunned Sawyer behind her.

She made it out of Sawyer's view when she walked behind a tree where Jack was hiding. She walked into his embrace kissing him deeply.

"I hate watching you talk to him." Jack said.

"It's ok he's so freaked right now." Kate said she tilted her head up and they kissed hungrily. He turned her and pressed her against the tree.

"I thought we were dating first" she moaned as his lips moved down her neck.

"Did I forget to mention I'm willing to do a lot on the first date" he said, pressing against her. She could feel his hardened length through his clothes. She slipped her leg around his waist her body arching against him.

"Mmm like what?" she asked exploring his mouth with her tongue. "Make me come?" she pleaded rubbing against him.

"You want me to dry hump you?" he asked with a muffled laugh and Kate giggled.

"Yes" was her reply. "I need you"

Jack pressed tight thrusting his hips into her. He hit her center and Kate moaned.

"Right there baby right there" she pleaded breathlessly. He continued his ministrations until Kate felt her body snap and she came hard. When she came down from her high she leaned on him and he kissed the side of her head.

"How was that?" he asked and she giggled.

"I can't wait to have you inside me" she said kissing him lazily and he groaned at her words.

"Soon sweetheart, soon." He said and she smiled. "Well Juliet should be implementing phase two and convincing Sawyer's she's going to kill me." Kate said with a chuckle. "I better get going see you in a few minutes" she said kissing him deeply.

He waited behind a few minutes blessing his lucky stars everything worked out when it could have ended horribly. He walked out on the beach to see a small crowd gathered and he heard Kate and Juliet snapping at each other while Sawyer was trying to diffuse the situation.

"What's going on?" he asked pretending to be in the dark.

"Jesus Jacko you're harem are about to kill one another" Sawyer's voice was lined with panic.

"Kate, Juliet what's going on?" he asked looking at the two women trying to not laugh.

"This won't work Jack" Kate said stomping her foot. "I can't just have you three nights a week and be ok knowing you're with her three nights."

"Me neither" Juliet spat out. They were glaring at each other guns in hands.

"No one is killing anybody" Jack said sternly. The women looked at him. "Give me the guns" he held out his hands and with resigned sighs they did so. Sawyer sat down breathing heavily he never expected things to get so perilous. He just thought Kate would come back to him not threaten to blow off Juliet's head in front of everyone.

Jack gave Kate a wicked grin and she smirked. "If you can't split your time than share it" he said. "You both can move into my tent" he said with a shrug.

"Whoa that's hot" came Hurley's voice from the crowd.

"Ok" both girls said at once.

"Wait one damn minute" Sawyer interrupted. "Freckles what the hell are you thinking? You are going to debase yourself for a man so he doesn't have to make a choice. You deserve better why would you do this?" he exclaimed and stopped as Kate looked at him her expression growing cold and hard.

"Because I love him and I want him happy. You see that's real love, being able to allow the person you love to be happy even when you're not. Love is not lying and manipulating people in hopes that I would come back to you Sawyer" she spat out.

Sawyer froze as her words sank in. "This is all a set-up" he said in understanding. Juliet gave Jack and Kate a small smile and walked off while most beach goers followed suit leaving Jack, Kate and Sawyer alone.

"Yes it is" Kate said her arms crossed angrily. "You see you screwed up though Sawyer, you manipulated and schemed the way your mind works. Sick and twisted, you didn't realize that love isn't that. And if you actually loved me or wanted to be my friend you never would have done what you did. You never thought that Jack and I would be honest with each other that I would forgive him. I get that you were hurt Sawyer I do, but if the tables were turned and you left me, I would never sabotage what made you happy. Because if I loved you, no matter how much it hurt I would want you to be happy. You nearly destroyed three lives because you acted like a selfish brat. Goodbye Sawyer." She spat out and turned to Jack. "You coming?"

"Uh yeah let's go" Jack said and they walked off leaving Sawyer behind.

Two months passed and things calmed down on the island. Kate was friendly to Sawyer but never gave him too much of herself. Juliet had fallen for another man on the island and was happy. Jack and Kate dated just as he promised. He took her on picnics and outings. With limited resources he still managed to court her the way he would as if it home. On their two month anniversary, Kate invited Jack to her bed and he accepted her invitation. Their lovemaking had been slow and sensual. Jack took his time making Kate come numerous times until he followed her over the edge. The second and third time they made love became more playful and frantic. The fourth time was just down right dirty.

Kate fell on the bed gasping for breath Jack collapsed next to her. Kate pushed her hair form her sweaty forehead.

"I think what you just did to me" she struggled to catch her breath, "is illegal in a couple states" she giggled.

"You complaining?" Jack asked rolling onto his side with a groan.

"God no" Kate said rolling on her side to face him. "In fact I insist you do it again and again" she said kissing his chin.

"Ok starting tomorrow" Jack said and Kate laughed snuggling up against him. They fell asleep in each others arms both with smiles on their faces.

Ok crew there it is. I hope the Jacket elements didn't traumatize anyone. So I need your opinions. My next Random fic is going to be a smutty Jate high school fic by request. Here's where your opinions come in. The next request after that is a threesome fic, which I have never written before. It would be a Kate/Jack/OC female fic. I think Kate will bring home a woman for Jack's birthday. However that will have some fem slash in it as well as Jate smut. I've never written anything like that before and I'm just wondering if anyone would want to read it. If I get a positive feedback then I'll do it, if its negative feedback then I won't bother. So I need your guys opinions so please let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok guys, first can I just say you are all awesome and you're the greatest fans ever : ) seriously your responses to the whole threesome fic question were so kind and the fact that many of you just pledged to read whatever I wrote was touching. I'm trying to not go on some strange emotional side trip here I just want to say thanks to you all and I hope that I can keep writing stories that make you proud. : )

This is the high school fic but I wanted to cover bases on the threesome fic quickly. First thanks so much for everyone's opinion and I will clearly label the story when I post it so if you weren't interested in it you don't have to worry about stumbling on it by accident. As for the story I wanted to give everyone a little understanding of what its going to be. First the third party will be a female but will not be a character from the show, she will be completely made up. I decided to go down the path of a little more fem-slash because even though I don't know much about Fem slash I think it will be the best route though the majority will be actual Jate smut. Also no one in the story will be cheating or will feel cheated on. In fact Kate will have rules for Jack in what he can and can't participate in with the other woman. Even though it will be a kinky smutfest I think I have figured a way to make this really about the love between Jack and Kate. Ok so I just wanted to cover that and now I'm done.

Now on to the actual story. The Losties are in high school, Jack and Kate are together and Kate is ready to take the next step with Jack and has her two best friends Shannon and Claire offering their advice. In this Claire is not Jack's sister because it would be just too weird to have Claire giving tips to Kate involving sex about her brother. This story is for you Lanie

**THE VERY FIRST TIME (Rated M)**

Kate Austen sat in the Spring Dale High School cafeteria pushing around her macaroni and cheese while in deep thought. Her two best friends Shannon Rutherford and Claire Littleton were giggling over something or another. Kate put her fork down and looked up.

"I think I'm ready to sleep with Jack" she announced and she watched as her two friends stopped their conversation cold and turned to look at her stunned.

"Really?" Claire said her voice soft.

"That's awesome!" Shannon exclaimed. Kate, Shannon and Claire had been friends practically since birth. Kate was the last of the three to lose her virginity. Shannon had a boyfriend named Sayid, though Shannon had really lost her virginity to her step brother Boone but they never really talked about that. Claire was with Charlie Pace, they had been together since about the third grade when Charlie moved to town. Then there was Jack and Kate. They had been close friends until their sophomore year in high school when other feelings started to creep up on them. They admitted their love and had been together for two years now. They hadn't slept together mostly because Kate hadn't been ready. Jack had been a hundred percent supportive and never once made Kate feel bad for her choice. Kate had been a little scared at first, Jack had been in a serious relationship with a girl named Sarah and they had slept together. They grew apart though like teenagers do and broke up. Having already had sex Kate was afraid he might leave her to find a girl to give him what he wanted. He never did though remaining a hundred percent loyal to her.

"So when are you going to do it?" Shannon practically squealed.

Kate sighed, "I don't know I mean I literally just made the decision minutes ago."

"What brought this on?" Claire asked. Claire was the sensitive of the three, Kate was the brains and Shannon, well Shannon was the spitfire.

"Last night we were watching a movie and there was this really intense love scene. Even though I'm sure he was uncomfortable Jack never pressured me. He never said anything and I was sitting there wishing he'd just make his move. It had been on her mind and this morning when he had picked her up for school and kissed her hello her whole body enflamed.

"Well you need a plan" Shannon said taking a bite out of her sandwich. Kate gave her a confused glance.

"My parents are going to some Army Reunion weekend so I have the house to myself. I thought I'd invite him over." Kate said with a shrug.

"Kate this is your first time you need to have it all planned out. You can't go into it with no thought." Shannon said knowingly.

"A plan would be nice but I don't think you need to plan out every detail" Claire said rolling her eyes at Shannon.

"I'm just saying she needs to know what to expect" Shannon said. "Most of the time the first time you make love it usually isn't all that good" Shannon said with a gesture with her hands. "So knowing that in advance, you can now take steps to make it better." She said.

"Shannon" Claire said exasperated. "What are you trying to do scare her?"

"I'm being honest" Shannon said. "What, the first time you and Charlie had sex it was actual perfection?"

"Well no" Claire said. "It wasn't perfection but it was wonderful." Claire said.

"How is that possible?" Shannon asked confused.

"It might not have been earth shattering but it was the beginning of what became earth shattering" Claire said. She looked over to Kate. "Kate don't worry however it happens if you both want it and it's the right time then it will be wonderful."

Kate nodded, "I want to, I'm a little nervous though" she said her voice dropping.

Shannon spoke up, "Why don't you come over after school and we can talk about all this somewhere private." She said. A moment later Kate felt an arm slip around her waist and she smiled at the familiar weight. She glanced over to see her boyfriend sitting sideways on the bench.

"Hey" Jack said smiling at her and making her heart melt. "You look pretty deep in thought, you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah" Kate said smiling though feeling slightly flushed. "I will just be happy when this week is over; I have tests in all my classes."

Jack leaned forward and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry baby, do you need any help studying?"

"No I'm all set. I was thinking though this weekend we could just hang out at my place and vege out." Kate said her heart leaping in her chest.

"Sure" Jack said he glanced over at the clock. "I gotta run I'm meeting up with Boone and Sawyer. Good afternoon ladies" he said with a charming smile. He leaned over and kissed her gently and then left. Kate smiled after him. The one thing she loved about him so much was his kindness he could hang out with the jocks like Sawyer and Boone and then hang with Charlie and Sayid who were more book smarts than athletes. Jack fit into both groups perfectly. Kate was proud of him; he was going to be a doctor and was going to be a great one. She looked back at Shannon and Claire who were looking at her smiling.

"What?" she asked feeling self conscious.

"Aww you just scheduled sex and Jack doesn't even know it" Shannon exclaimed as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Kate rolled her eyes and Claire giggled softly. "Don't forget my place" Shannon called out as they split up for their classes.

Jack had football practice after school so she didn't have to worry about breaking any plans with him to go to Shannon's. When she arrived she got there just as Claire pulled up.

"Are you ready for whatever it is Shannon is planning for you?" Claire asked slipping her arm through Kate's.

"No" Kate said with a shake of her head, "Not at all"

When they went in they met up with Shannon and went to her room. Kate sat on the bed with Claire and Shannon stood in front of them which made Claire chuckle.

"Ok" Shannon said clapping her hands together. "First things first, Kate do you have any questions at all about sex. I mean real questions."

"Uh" Kate thought, part of her wanted to ask if she could leave but she knew Shannon would take her head off if she even tried it. She sighed and decided since the opportunity was here she might as well take advantage of it. "Does it hurt?" she asked hoping she didn't sound too stupid. Shannon pulled a chair over and sat in it facing them.

"Excellent question. That depends on a couple things, one how it happens and also on uh how big Jack is." Shannon said with a smirk while both Kate and Claire blushed. "So how big is he Kate?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't know" Kate exclaimed her heart beating faster as she tried to even process the thought of Jack and his possible stature.

"You've never seen it?" Shannon asked slightly shocked. "Kate you and Jack have been together for almost two years, are you saying you've never seen him? You've never you know gone down on him?"

"No! Of course not Shannon. I told you I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship and Jack respected me." Kate's birth father had been abusive and it had made an impression on her and so she had shied away from the physical. Her father never abused her sexually but it was something Kate had expected. She didn't want to have sex until she was ready and she stuck to her guns. However now she felt she was ready.

"Man Jack is a saint" Shannon muttered and Claire glared at her.

"Jack is a good guy" Claire said. "And to get to your question Kate, yes it will hurt a little but the pain goes away quick and its worth it in the end. Plus Jack is a caring person so he'll probably take his time and will be real gentle with you."

"Was it that way for you and Charlie?" Kate asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah, Charlie was real sweet and was very caring. It hurt for a few seconds but if you just relax and breathe the pain will be gone before you know it." Claire said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok" Kate said with a nod, she knew Jack would be gentle with her so maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad. She glanced at Shannon.

"Don't look at me, I screwed up my first time by sleeping with Boone while drunk. It hurt because we weren't very smart about it. Thank god I found Sayid" she said and the girls smiled.

"Do you have protection?" Claire asked.

"I'm on the pill" Kate said. "I went on when I was having problems with my period, and I uh I figured I'd buy some condoms for Jack." She blushed.

"Good" Claire said. "You and Jack have way too much going for you to have a baby right now. You're thinking ahead and that is good."

"So time for the good stuff, do you want to discuss the actual even or the preparation for the actual event" Shannon said excitedly.

"You are way too into this" Claire said with a shake of her head.

"Ignore her Kate, when the time comes you will be grateful that I was there to help you out. So how about the actual sex. Let's just put it out there. How far have you gone?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know" Kate said with a shrug. "We kiss and stuff"

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Do you guys touch does he slip his hand under your skirt things like that?"

"No, we've never done that" Kate said. "We kiss, sometimes a lot"

"I wasn't wrong Jack isn't a saint he's Mr. Perfect. He's never pressured you for sex, he doesn't cheat and he treats you like a queen. Forget protection, get pregnant and trap this boy" Shannon said.

"Shannon" Claire practically shrieked. "That's a horrible thing to say. Kate, Jack loves you and that's all that matters. You don't need to trap him with a baby to make him stay" she said shooting a glare at Shannon.

"Moving on" Shannon said with a smirk. "Since there hasn't been much that you have done, its safe to say you are going to be experiencing a lot this weekend. My best advice, watch some porn, not like tv porn but like internet porn. See what people do."

"I'm not watching porn" Kate said.

"At least watch a blow job that way you get an idea so you don't choke or injure Jack." Shannon said sitting with her arms crossed. Claire burst out laughing but Kate suddenly looked petrified. Shannon went to her computer and typed in some things. She handed the lap top to Kate.

"Just watch and learn" suddenly a home video came up and a woman was performing fellatio on a man.

"I can't believe you have porn on your computer" Claire said shaking her head at Shannon.

"Are you kidding me? You go home and watch porn with Charlie you will have some of the best sex ever. You can even re-create stuff." Shannon said.

Kate was staring at the computer watching the girl work her hand and mouth over the man's hardened erection. Suddenly she looked disgusted.

"Did she just spit on him?" she asked affronted.

"It helps with lubrication." Shannon said.

"I am not spitting on Jack, that is disgusting" Kate exclaimed.

Shannon giggled, "Hey well the good news is the blow job isn't what you find offensive but the spitting. So that not look so bad huh?" she teased.

Kate shook her head but looked back at the video the guy was hollering and moaning and Kate watched as he came spilling himself in the girls open mouth. She shivered thinking of doing that to Jack, well at least without the spitting.

"What's it taste like?" she asked quietly watching the girl swallow.

"Uh I think that's all about preference, some woman like the taste some don't. I don't mind it so much." Shannon said.

"Not a big fan" Claire said with a shrug.

Kate looked back at the computer and then shook her head and closed the computer.

"Ok no more sex" Kate said standing up. "Look I appreciate the help but I want to do this my way."

The next couple days went by quickly for Kate and on her free time she went about preparing to make things ready. She bought new sheets, candles and even some silky lingerie in blue because it was Jack's favorite color. Jack had been busy with football everyday so Kate didn't have to worry about giving away her plans to him. Friday came and Kate went home to set everything up as soon as her parents left. The doorbell rang and she found Claire on the doorstep.

"Hey Kate, I know you're busy and Jack will be over soon I just wanted to talk quick if that's ok" Claire said.

"Yeah, I'm actually making the bed come on up." They went up and Kate finished making the room up. She looked down at the bed and stopped and just stared. Soon she and Jack would be on this bed, naked and curled into one another's arms. She would wake up in the morning with him safe and sound in his embrace. She felt tears well in her eyes at the thought of sharing this with Jack.

"Kate, you ok?" Claire asked she saw her friend's tears. "Oh honey if you don't want to do this you don't have to." She exclaimed.

"No, I want to I just got all emotional thinking about…you'll think I'm stupid" she stopped with a shake of her head.

"Try me" Claire said gently.

"I was just looking at the bed and I wasn't thinking about the sex, I was thinking about the afterwards, I was just thinking about how it's going to feel laying there in his arms. Sleeping with him next to me, waking up with him. You know how when you're in bed and you hear a noise or its storming and you feel fear even if it's just for a second?" she asked and both her and Claire knew Kate was referring to Kate's abusive birth father Wayne. "You wish you could just snuggle down close your eyes and make it go away, you wish someone was there with you. Tonight Jack will be with me, no scary sounds or bad memories can get me while I'm with him" she said quietly. She then looked over at Claire, "Told you it was stupid" she said with a roll of her eyes but she yelped when Claire grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"I wish you the best Katie, and I know Jack is it and I hope tonight is everything you hope it will be" with that Claire left and Kate was alone waiting for Jack.

Kate brushed her teeth and lightly sprayed her perfume on. She slipped into the silky blue night gown. It had spaghetti straps and the neckline cut down into her cleavage just showing enough of her breasts to entice. It ended at about her thighs and she looked in the mirror. She smiled sure Jack would like this. She went over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone dialing his cell.

"Hello" came his voice making shivers dance across her spine.

"Hi, you almost here?" she asked trying to not sound nervous.

"Yeah I'm coming down your road right now I should be there in about 30 seconds." Jack said.

"Ok well when you get here just come on in I'm up in my room so just come straight up." She said.

"Ok baby I'll see you in a minute." He hung up and Kate sat on the bed. About two minutes later she heard the front door open.

"Katie I'm here." He called letting her know it was him.

"Come on up" she called and then took a deep breath and she smiled to herself it was time. She stood and waited and seconds later Jack entered the room.

"I brought over a couple DVDs I thought we could….whoa" he said looking up and taking notice of her in her nightie. He looked at her awestruck and Kate watched as his eyes traveled up and down her body. Then they traveled to the bed, the candles and to the computer playing soft romantic music.

"Uh what's going on?" he asked his voice catching in his throat. He couldn't look away from her she looked like a beautiful angel.

"Come here" she said holding out her hand and spoke to him in a sweet and soft voice. Jack couldn't disobey her if he wanted to. He walked up to her and took her hand. She lifted it and kissed his knuckles gently. She then slid her arms around him and pressed her body against him in a close hug. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. He wrapped her up tightly sighing as his hands caressed the silky fabric encasing her.

"Hi" he said softly into her ear and she giggled. She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Hi" she leaned up and kissed him gently. She pulled away and took a deep breath. She took his hand and held it in the two of hers. "I bet you are curious as to what is happening? Well Jack I've been doing some thinking and I've come to the conclusion that I love you Jack Shephard. And I know we're teenagers and we're still in high school but I mean it when I say I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make love Jack, I want you to make love to me." She said and she watched as Jack's eyes darkened slightly. "Please Jack, I want to lose my virginity to you." She leaned up and kissed him hungrily. Jack froze for a second but then reacted by pulling her tightly to him, kissing her back. When they pulled away for air Jack gently brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Kate are you sure? I mean I want you to be sure. I'm not in a hurry to do this I can wait as long as you need." He said gently but Kate shook her head.

"No Jack I'm ready" Kate said her voice completely sure.

"I love you Katie" Jack said and he kissed her again running his hands through her hair tugging her closer to him. Kate moaned as his tongue explored her mouth tasting every inch of her. Kate backed up to the bed bringing him with her. When the back of her knees hit the edge she pulled from the kiss and looked at him.

"You might have to show me what to do" she said shyly and Jack leaned in and nipped at her lips. "I mean I know you've done this before" Kate said getting distracted by his lips moving down her neck. They had kissed like this many times before but now with the knowledge that this was going to go farther all the way it was more intense and exciting. Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Kate I've had sex but I've never made love. You and I will share this experience together. And I promise I will be gentle with you and will do my best to make this great for you." He promised. Kate bit her lip her body humming she was ready to get started. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. She looked at his well muscled chest. His days playing sports and working out showed in his well crafted torso. Kate moved her hands down and began to undo the button on his jeans. When it came undone she slowly pulled the zipper down. She looked up at him to see he was staring at her his breathing was labored and she pushed the pants down. They landed around his ankles and Kate watched as he kicked his shoes, socks and pants off. Now he was just standing in front of her in his boxers. She gripped the elastic waistband and pushed them down. She followed them this time lowering herself to her knees. He stepped out of them and Kate found herself staring at his large cock. It was hard and red, Kate had never seen one this close. She reached up teased her fingers across it he sucked in a breath and she pulled her hand away.

"Its ok" he reassured. "That just felt really good." Kate smiled and took him in her hand. This time she gripped him fully but not with too much pressure. She stroked him up and down and was pleased to hear a moan escape him. Kate was completely enraptured by him looking over his hardened length taking note of every inch of him.

"This is going to go inside me?" she asked looking up at him and Jack swore under his breath.

"Yes sweetheart that is what's going to happen."

"Are you sure you'll fit you're awfully big." Kate said stroking him again feeling him grow harder.

"God Kate" he hissed. "I will fit just fine it will be perfect I promise." He stroked her face gently.

"I believe you." She whispered and then turned her attention to him. She leaned forward and licked the head. Jack moaned and she smiled. She enjoyed doing that in fact she liked it a lot. "I want to suck on you" she said and Jack moaned her blunt honestly was going to cause him to come all over at this point. He watched her as she leaned forward opened her mouth and slowly took him in. He moved her hair to the side so he could see what it was she was doing to him.

Kate felt his cock enter her mouth and she took him in slowly afraid of choking. At one point he hit the back of her throat and it took her a second to end her gag reflex. She dragged her tongue up and down his length he tasted salty and sweet. She let him go with a popping sound and looked up at him with a proud grin on her face. "I like doing that, I want to make you come." She paused for a second. "But I'm not going to spit on you Jack"

Jack was doing his best to keep control but her words stopped and confused him, "What?" he asked.

"Shannon showed me porn of a girl doing this and she kept spitting on the man for lubrication and I can't do that Jack its gross." She said making another face.

"You and Shannon were watching porn?" Jack asked turned on by the thought of Kate watching it.

"Yup" Kate said and with that she took her mouth again. For her first time she was very talented Jack thought as she worked him with her mouth, tongue and hand. He found himself swelling and the thought of coming in her mouth cause him to grow harder.

"Baby I'm going to come" he warned so she could pull away.

"Come in my mouth Jack" she whimpered. "I want to know how you taste." She began to work him a little harder and seconds later Jack let out a yell and came hard flowing into her mouth.

Kate felt him tense and heard him yell, a second later her mouth was filled with fluid. When he was done Kate let go of him and moved her tongue around tasting his release. She enjoyed it and swallowed happily. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the floor and she was being held tightly by Jack.

"God baby that was so good" he said kissing her neck and ear. Kate grinned happy that she made him feel good. He pulled away from her neck and their lips crashed into a lazy kiss. "I love you Katie, I love you so much."

"I love you too Jack" she said. She grinned and Jack smiled back at her. "I liked that" she said shyly and he chuckled.

"So did I" he said and then he grinned. "However it's my turn"

Jack gently eased her onto the bed and onto her back. He stepped between her legs and pulled her so her but was at the edge.

"Jack what are you doing?" Kate asked and Jack smiled at her. She sighed as his hands slipped up her legs pushing her gown up around her waist leaving her bare and exposed to him. He knelt on the ground and Kate watched him curious, she let out a yelp when she felt him kissing his way up her thigh. "Jack?" she called his name.

"Shh baby its ok I promise this will feel good, trust me" he said reassuringly.

Kate sighed and leaned back trusting him completely; she whimpered as he took her buttocks in his hands and seconds later she felt him drag his tongue up the slit of her center. Pangs of passion wracked her body and she felt something she had never felt before it was excitement and a promise of more pleasure. Jack began to work her over with his tongue and she wiggled her hips half pushing into his mouth the half of her wanting to pull away because the pleasure was too much. She felt something else and she realized that with his tongue he was also using his fingers on her. They slid in her gently and he felt the resistance of the thin membrane she still had intact. He replaced his fingers with his tongue thrusting gently in and out. Kate wriggled and she felt like she was falling off a cliff.

"Oh god Jack please, please Jack" she wasn't sure what she was begging for but Jack seemed to understand her urgency. He retreated from her and moved up her body kissing her deeply. She could taste herself in his mouth which she found somewhat enticing. He moved her up on the bed so she was now lying with her heads on the pillow. He followed her up kissing her wherever his lips could land.

"Nightstand" Kate muttered and he looked at her strangely. He glanced over and saw a box of condoms. He looked back at her with a smile.

"You really did have this planned all out didn't you?" he said nuzzling her with his nose.

"Yes I did" she said kissing him deeply. "Please Jack make me yours" she whispered. Jack leaned over and grabbed the condoms. After a minute Kate watched as he slipped it on. He looked up at her and smiled lovingly.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok this might hurt a little so I promise I will be as gentle as I can just try to relax ok?" he said kissing her gently.

"Ok, I'm ready" she whispered. Jack led himself into her slowly and Kate bit her lip at the feel of it. When he reached the barrier he looked at her and saw nothing but love in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her hungrily dueling his tongue with hers, making her participate in the kiss. While Kate was distracted by the kissing, Jack pushed through with a solid thrust breaking the barrier and entering her fully. Kate cried out into his mouth as she felt a sudden burning pain.

"Shh baby, just relax, just relax sweetheart let the pain pass" he whispered kissing her forehead and felt his heart break as he saw a lone tear streak down her face. "Are you ok sweetheart is the pain too much?" he asked concerned. Kate shook her head taking a deep breath.

"It hurt a little but it wasn't so bad" she said shifting to get comfortable the motion sending Jack into her a little further. Kate looked at him and she smiled emotionally. "You're in me" she said. "You are inside me" her voice slightly awed.

"That's right baby" Jack said. He tried not to move too much, she was very tight and it was causing him to almost see stars at the pleasure she was bringing him.

"I think I'm ok now" She whispered and she kissed him hungrily. Jack gently and slowly pulled out of her and then pushed back in. He kept his thrusts shallow as to let her body adjust and get used to him. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She buried her face in his neck and held on to him as he loved her. Jack judged his thrusts by the noises she made. The more she moaned in ecstasy the further he allowed himself to sink in until he was taking her with full penetration.

"I love you, oh god Jack I love you" Kate moaned. She felt a tension building through her and every time Jack pushed into her the sensation grew.

"Come for me Katie, come for me" Jack said and he stroked her clit with his fingers and Kate let out a scream arching into his embrace, her body tensing like a pulled rubber band. Kate had never felt anything like it, it was as if someone sent a live wire through her body. It was to the point of flying she felt she was completely out of control but she was aware of Jack holding her tight and keeping her safe and grounded. She moaned and writhed until the sensation passed and she collapsed against the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack drowsily.

He smiled at her she was so beautiful her hair was messy and her face flushed and she was looking at him with pure love in her eyes.

"Hi, how did that feel?" he asked kissing her gently.

"Mmm incredible" Kate said stretching slightly and then stopping with a gasp. She looked at Jack. "You didn't come? You're still hard?"

"I was too busy watching you to worry about me" he said with a cheeky grin. Kate leaned up and nibbled at his shoulder.

"I think its time for you to come" Kate said holding him tight. Jack began to thrust into her again and Kate kissed his face and neck encouraging him to let go. After a few minutes Jack suddenly cried out her name stiffening in her embrace. Kate felt him jerk within her and she smiled knowing he was coming inside of her. It was a passing thought but she suddenly couldn't wait until they were ready for children so he could come in her and she could feel it.

Jack collapsed on her and Kate held him close stroking his back placing kisses on the side of his head. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at her.

"This might twinge for a second." With that Jack eased out of her and Kate let out a slight moan for him leaving her and for the feeling of being stretched. She figured she'd be sore in the morning but she didn't care. Jack disposed of the used condom and rolled onto his back. He reached out and pulled her close to him and she snuggled close burying her face in his neck.

"Are you ok?" he asked his voice serious.

"Uh huh" Kate mumbled with a satisfied sigh.

"I love you Katie, I always will" he said kissing the top of her head.

"You better" Kate said sleepily. "Cause I will love you forever" she said with a sigh and she felt herself drift off to sleep safe and warm in her lover's embrace. Jack looked at her peacefully asleep with a smile on her face and he felt himself drifting off comforted in the knowledge that she was happy and that was all he ever wanted.

Ok so there it is. Um alright I started this before the finale and finished after it so here's my opinion the flash forward stuff I already knew about because the details of the finale were leaked over a week ago. I still have to say it felt like a slap in the face to see Jate so far apart that Kate could just walk away from him when he's obviously struggling. The 'He' she mentions I figure could be many things one obviously Sawyer I mean it fits, Jack couldn't let Sarah go when she was with another man I could see him calling Kate and not caring if she was with Sawyer or not. Perhaps it's a child she had. I don't know. Maybe she is staying with someone keeping her out of prison I have no clue. As for the island stuff, Kate's behavior was really obnoxious to me. She whines at Sawyer for not giving her enough attention or something, she offers to go with him then gets mad when he turns her down. Ok this would be a way a girlfriend would act but then she turns around and gets pissy about the Jacket kiss. The worst to me was she had the nerve to actually complain to Jack that Sawyer was mean to her. Seriously I don't think I can stand three more years of this back and forth, my patience with Kate is waning. I'm beginning to feel bad for Jack and Sawyer. Jack's confession of love was beautiful though I don't think Kate deserved it at least not yet. As for the Jacket kiss it didn't bother me all that much. Mostly because I get where Juliet is coming from, if I was about to go off on a suicide mission when chaos was already ensuing I'd kiss Jack too. If I'm going to die I'm going to at least die with a good moment in my memory. Sawyer killing Tom didn't bother me as much. I liked Tom but he was a tool tonight and kind of had it coming even though he surrendered I understand Sawyer's anger. Walt showing up I waited for him to be like Locke get me out of here my dad won't stop screaming my name. I miss Michael by the way the old Michael would so be by Jack's side as his buddy helping him out.

Finally Charlie and Desmond. To all my PB&J fans I'm so sorry I mean I bitch about Jate but at least they are still there. That scene was heart breaking and I hope Claire doesn't blame Jack in the end. Ok so that is my take and since there isn't more for another 8 months chances are by then I will have forgotten what I have written and probably won't care about the show by that time yeesh.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok Gang here it is, the controversial threesome fic hehe. So this will probably be the smuttiest, kinkiest stuff I've ever written. Also Mandi, thanks so much for sending me Lesbian porn as research, I really appreciate you sending it to me at work with labels stating spread sheets, figures and memos. So when I opened it I had no clue what was going to happen. Especially when I had my speakers on and had to scramble to turn it off before I would have to explain to my boss why my computer was suddenly moaning. So yeah thanks for that I really appreciated it (note the sarcasm cause this message is dripping with it)

Ok so here it is. Kate and Jack are married, it will be AU since Kate in this won't be a complete tool as show Kate is hehe.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY (SERIOUSLY WAS THERE ANY QUESTION ABOUT THE RATING?)**

Jack Shephard walked in the front door of his house throwing his keys on the stand and setting his briefcase on the hall table. "Baby I'm home!" he called out so his beautiful wife of five years would know he was home. He was curious there was an unfamiliar car in driveway and he wondered who had stopped by. It was Jack's birthday and he and Kate had discussed just staying in. He worked long hours as a spinal surgeon so when he got home sometimes the last thing he wanted to do was go out when he could just order take out and spend the night with the love of his life. So this morning when they had kissed goodbye they had made plans to just order food in from Jack's favorite Italian restaurant and watch a movie on television.

"Hi" came the sultry sound of Kate's voice. Jack turned and felt his voice catch in his throat. Standing in front of him was his beautiful wife wearing a black silk negligee slip that went to her thighs with a black silk robe.

"Hi" he stuttered as she walked to him he looked down to see she was wearing black pumps that screamed Fuck Me.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Kate said tilting her head up and catching his mouth with her own and he kissed her back hungrily. She pressed her body against his and he moaned as he felt himself grown hard. He moved her against the wall pressing his weight against her. He had no problem taking her right then and there.

"Wait" Kate said with a smile pulling away from his mouth. "Jack I need to give you your birthday present" she said running her finger down his chest.

"You mean this isn't it?" Jack asked gently tugging on the strap of her lingerie that was peaking through her robe.

"Mmm, it's part of it" Kate said cryptically. She took a nervous breath her and Jack liked to be adventurous in bed but this was definitely the riskiest thing she's ever proposed. "The other part is in the living room" she took his hand and led him down the hall. She led him into the living room where Jack froze. Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman who was looking over the pictures they had displayed on the mantle. She was about Kate's height with long red hair and pale skin. When hearing their arrival she turned and Jack saw she had incredibly blue eyes. Kate smiled and moved in front of him.

"Jack this is Andrea, the other half of your present." She said kissing his lips gently, amused by his stunned reaction.

He looked at her confused, "Kate?" he asked not sure what was happening.

"It's nice to meet you Jack" Andrea said with a disarming smile.

"Uh you too, um Kate what exactly is happening here?" Jack asked focusing on his wife.

Kate giggled. "Andrea is a sexual therapist, she works with couples who need help in the bedroom" she silenced him before he could protest. "She also freelances for people like us, people who have no problems in bed but just want to have some fun."

"Ok," Jack said with a nod and then looked at Andrea, "Can you excuse us just for a second?" he asked, she nodded and Jack pulled Kate into the kitchen.

"We need help in the bedroom?" he asked stunned. Kate shook her head furiously.

"No baby we're perfect in bed. I just thought for your birthday we could do something different. Andrea is a therapist but the only reason why I called her was because she came recommended from a friend. I wanted to give you this and I thought this would be safer than picking up some random hooker." Kate said reassuring her husband that they had no problems in their sex life.

Jack leaned against the table and looked at her, "So for my birthday you want me to have sex with another woman?"

Kate gave a small smile, "Not quite, there will be rules of what you can and can't do with her. Having sex in the definition of putting your cock in her is completely out. You won't be able to do that" Kate said with some force in her voice. "We can talk about the rules out there with Andrea, she suggests rules so no boundaries are crossed and that this remains a fun, playful and sexy experience." Kate said kissing his lips gently. He reached out and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Baby are you saying we're having a threesome and the majority will be you with another woman?" he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Basically" Kate said with a grin. "Are you ok with that? You can have your own rules as well if there are certain things you don't want me to do with her."

"Kate have you ever been with a woman before?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nope," Kate said with a shake of her head.

"You don't have to do this, Kate. I mean I appreciate it more than you'll ever know but baby I'm happy with just you and me and I don't need a third party to make my birthday better." Jack said brushing hair out of her eyes.

"I know Jack, I just thought this could be erotic and fun. It's kind of exciting." She said with a blush and Jack leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

"I will do whatever you want me to do" Jack said when they broke apart.

Kate smiled shyly taking his hand. "I want to do this" she whispered and he gave her a single nod and she led him out to the living room.

Andrea smiled reassuringly at them when they re-entered the room. Kate sat on the couch and Jack settled next to her. Andrea sat in the chair across form them.

"Well let me introduce myself. My name is Andrea Winters and I'm a sex therapist with my PHD in human behavior studies. I work with couples who need help and other couples like you who just want something new to spice things up. As I told Kate when she spoke to me the first time, this experience is about senses, feelings and the love you and Kate share. No where in this involves feelings from my behalf. I'm not interested in relationships with either of you. It sounds odd to say but situations like this can blow up in people's face if they feel their partner may be enjoying things too much. Jealousy can be a dangerous emotion at times like this. That's why I suggest rules; I know Kate you've made some to fit your perimeter of comfort?" Andrea asked. Kate nodded and took Jack's hand in hers.

"I know guys get turned on by woman being with woman so I wanted to do that for you. I want you to have interaction with Andrea but there are restrictions. First you can't enter her pussy with your cock. Second, she can suck on you but you can't come in her mouth. Third, she can kiss you but has to ask for permission first. And fourth I don't know yet I have to think about it but I might allow you to take her anally. I'm still debating on that, I need to see how things go." She said with a slight blush. Jack pulled her close gently kissing her lips.

"I will only do what you want me to do. You call all the shots" he said and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Are there any rules you want for Kate?" Andrea asked Jack. He looked at Kate. "I really don't I just want you to do whatever you're comfortable with. I'm not sure how I'm going to react to seeing you with someone else." He said quietly.

"Just know everything I do is to pleasure you" Kate whispered and they kissed sensually. When they broke apart Kate looked over at Andrea and gave her a smile and a nod. Andrea leaned over and grabbed a bag.

"I bring essentials, such as condoms, KY jelly and some toys as well. With two women and one man I bring this." She pulled out something and Jack moaned out loud when he saw it. It was a strap on dildo. He grew hard at the thought of it being used on Kate.

"You like?" Kate asked amused hearing and feeling his obvious pleasure.

"You think you can handle double penetration?" he whispered huskily and Kate whimpered. She was getting turned on and they hadn't even started yet.

"Perhaps we should get to know one another." Andrea said with a smile. She enjoyed watching the two of them interact they were so obviously in love. Both were so intent on pleasing one another she wasn't worried that unneeded jealously or resentment would be a problem. She knelt in front of Kate and stroked her thighs. She leaned up and kissed Kate gently. It was feather soft but with a little pressure Kate opened her mouth to her and they kissed deeply, their tongues sensually running along each other. Jack watched this his body shot to attention. He had never seen something so erotic as Kate and Andrea kissing. Kate buried her hands into Andrea's hair deepening the kiss and Andrea moaned. Jack watched and grinned when he noticed Kate's eyes were open and was watching him. He reached out and stroked her hair gently pressing her closer to the red head. They pulled apart and kissed gently. Andrea looked to Jack and then back to Kate. Kate gave a nod and Andrea scooted over to him still on her knees. Kate was watching them carefully and he knew this kiss would lay the foundation to how much he and Andrea could do together. Before anything happened he pulled Kate tight against his side and kissed her hungrily letting her know no matter what happened she was his number one priority and love.

He pulled away and felt Andrea clasp his head and pull him down to her gently. She pressed her mouth against his and it took Jack a second to readjust. He hadn't kissed another woman in about six years so it took him a second to get used to her texture and taste. He opened his mouth and she slid her tongue in and he smiled, she tasted like Kate. He opened his eyes and looked over to Kate who was watching him hungrily. Noticing his gaze she smiled and stroked his hair. So far she was ok. Andrea pulled away and looked at Kate. She leaned up with one hand and pulled Kate to her and with the other she pulled Jack. They engaged in a three way kiss that set Jack's body humming. He hadn't done this since college when he would get more than one girl fighting over him. Though he had never had sex with two women at once he had engaged in multiple kissing before. This was better than anything he remembered and he knew it was because Kate was there.

When they were done Andrea looked at Kate, "Would you like to undress me?" she asked and Kate bit her lip and nodded. Jack gently helped her up and Kate went behind Andrea and slowly unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor and Kate picked it up and threw it over the arm of the couch. Andrea stood in front of her in black panties and bra. She also was wearing garters with straps and buckles holding her knee-high stockings up. She leaned over and pulled the belt of Kate's robe apart she pushed the garment away and now both woman we're down to their lingerie. Andrea grazed Kate's thighs with her hands and slowly lifted the garment up and gently gripped the elastic of Kate's panties. She pulled them down and off so Kate was standing there wearing nothing but the silky slip. Kate bit her lip and bravely stepped forward putting her arms around Andrea and unclasped her bra. She pulled it down exposing the woman. Kate felt nervous this was foreign territory to her. The only breasts she had ever touched before were her own.

"Would you like to touch them?" Andrea asked and Kate looked over at Jack and he gave her a slight nod encouraging her. She smiled shyly and gently clasped Andrea's full right breast in her hand. She massaged it gently and tweaked the nipple, so this was it felt like to be Jack she thought ruefully. She touched and massaged the other breast and then took both Andrea and Jack's breath away when she bent and took a nipple into her mouth. Andrea pressed her body against Kate her hands running through Kate's think curls. Kate sucked and nibbled gently at the breast the same way Jack did to her. Andrea moaned and pulled Kate up and they met in a sensual kiss. Kate wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck and they kissed hungrily. She gasped into Andrea's mouth when she felt her probe her gently with two fingers testing her wetness.

"Oh god" Kate moaned and Andrea slipped her fingers deep within Kate's hot and wet center. Kate was used to Jack's fingers which were longer and thicker than Andrea's so it was a new sensation. Andrea slipped another finger in and Kate kissed her hungrily. She was moaning and she gasped when Andrea used her thumb to flick her clit. She felt pressure against her back and realized Jack was standing behind her. She leaned against him gratefully afraid her legs would give out. He reached up her lingerie and clasped her breast in his hands massaging her. Kate moaned at the feeling of being penetrated and having her breasts massaged. Andrea reached around and pulled Jack into their embrace with her free hand. He settled his mouth near Kate's ear.

"How do you feel baby? Is she filling you up? Are you going to come?" he watched as Andrea took Kate's mouth hard as she thrust her fingers harder and harder. Seconds later Kate screamed her body shaking within his embrace and squeezing around Andrea's fingers. She let out a slight moan when Andrea pulled her hand away and Andrea leaned forward and kissed her gently. Kate kissed her back and then turned in Jack's embrace wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight. He hugged her back rubbing her back comforting her as she got her feet back under her. Jack looked up as Andrea stepped up to press against Kate's back and held her fingers out. They were still wet with Kate's release. Kate lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and watched as he took Andrea's fingers in his mouth licking and sucking away her release. She moaned the sight almost too sensual and she buried her face in his neck. She was growing wet again and couldn't believe it.

Jack released Andrea's fingers with a pop enjoying the taste of Kate.

"Kate?" Andrea asked gently. Kate looked up at her. "Can I kiss Jack?" she asked and Kate nodded. With Kate sandwiched between them Andrea kissed Jack hungrily and she could now taste Kate's release with Jack's own flavor. Andrea purred as Jack's tongue entangled with her own. She reached up and stroked Kate's breast while Jack plundered her mouth. He pulled away and Kate quickly replaced Andrea's mouth with her own. Not because she was jealous or felt left out but because she was so turned on for him she couldn't stand it.

"You have too many clothes on" Kate murmured. She pushed him gently back on the couch to sit and exchanged a glance with Andrea. They smiled and both went to work on undressing Jack each taking time to kiss the skin as they exposed it. Soon Jack found him self completely naked and was rock hard. He reached over and pulled Kate's slip up and over her head. She kicked off her heels and was naked as well. Kate turned and with Jack's help they peeled off Andrea's stockings and garter belts and her panties. All three were completely naked and turned on. Kate winked at Andrea and they both kneeled at Jack's lap. Kate leaned forward licking his hard cock like an ice cream cone. She pulled back and Andrea did the same. Jack moaned as both woman worked his cock at the same time. Only pulling away to kiss sloppily with his head in between their mouths. Andrea moved to lick and suck his balls while Kate stroked his shaft.

"How are you baby?" she asked looking at her husband. "Does this feel good do you like this Jack?" she asked stroking him harder.

"God Kate" he moaned as she took him into her mouth while Andrea was still working on him as well. He shifted under them sending him deeper in Kate's throat. A second later he jerked and spilled his release into Kate's mouth and she took him all in happily. When he was done, she smiled wickedly and climbed his body straddling him. Andrea moved to sit beside him. Kate kissed Jack and he pulled away with a jerk.

"Kate" he groaned and she giggled she had tried to snowball him knowing he didn't like the taste but liking to tease him. He lightly slapped her behind and she giggled. She leaned over to Andrea who opened her mouth immediately and they kissed while Jack's release was exchanged between the two women. When both had swallowed they looked at Jack who shook his head at Kate.

"That tastes disgusting I don't know how you swallow." Jack said.

Kate grinned. "You taste wonderful" she said kissing him again, this time with no surprises.

"I have to agree with Kate" Andrea said with a smile and they all shared another three way kiss.

Kate slipped her fingers through Andrea's hair. "Andrea hasn't come yet." She said to Jack who smiled at his wife.

"You want to help her out?" he asked and she nodded and then looked at him shyly.

"Show me how" she whispered. Andrea moaned knowing what was coming. Jack slid off the couch and knelt next to it while Andrea laid back her head resting on the arm of the couch while Kate laid flat on her stomach. She spread Andrea's legs and looked at Jack expectantly. He rubbed her back and spoke to her.

"Take a look at her center is she wet baby?" he asked and Kate nodded. "Ok good, first you need to get a taste, take your tongue and just lick her right up her slit." Kate did and Andrea moaned. "How does she taste sweetheart?" he asked never in a million fantasies did he think he would spend his night teaching his wife how to go down on a woman. Kate let Andrea's taste rest on her tongue. It was different and strange. Not something Kate would want to do a lot but for this moment she enjoyed it. "Now do you see her hole? Gently put your tongue in there, stroke her softly." Jack instructed and Kate did so sending Andrea into a fit of moans. Kate did this for a few minutes thrusting her tongue in and out. She pulled away and looked at Jack for instruction. He took her hand and took her index and middle finger. He pulled them into his mouth laving them with his tongue wetting them.

"Put these in her" he said and Kate nodded and smiled shyly at him. She eased her fingers inside her and Andrea cried out their names. Kate smiled knowing she was causing this woman great pleasure. She thrust her fingers in and out and feeling brave added another finger stretching Andrea who was moaning beneath her. "Suck on her clit" Jack said brushing Kate's hair out of her face so he could watch. Kate gently sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth and Andrea jerked and came hard squeezing Kate's fingers. Kate licked up the remnants of Andrea's release and then kissed Jack hungrily letting him share in the taste as well. Kate eased her fingers out of her and Jack whispered in her ear. "Let her suck on them, let her taste herself."

Kate moved up Andrea's body straddling her and Jack moaned at the sight of the naked women pressed against each other. She slipped her fingers into Andrea's mouth who licked them clean. When she was done she pulled Kate down and kissed her gratefully for the release. Kate stretched out so she was laying fully on top of the red head kissing and Jack found himself growing hard. Andrea noticed Jack watching them hungrily and she reached out and grabbed the bag. She pulled out the strap on and Jack nearly came right there. He got up and eased Kate back while Andrea donned on the toy. Jack played with Kate gently kissing her while fingering her making sure she was wet. When Andrea was ready Jack kissed Kate and then eased her back up Andrea's body. Kate knelt above her and then lowered herself over the hardened toy. As it slipped inside of her both women moaned. Kate because of the penetration and Andrea because there was a nub that pressed into her clit.

When Kate was fully impaled she leaned down and they kissed passionately and Kate rocked her hips sending them both sparks of pleasure. Kate gasped when she found Jack behind her and he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to take you baby, are you ready for me?" He used the KY jelly to lubricate the tight hole between her buttocks and Kate moaned yes. She had never had any interest in anal sex until she did it with Jack. She adored it and craved it when they were together. He pressed into her slowly and gently and Kate moaned and cried out in ecstasy. Soon he was imbedded as deep as he could go and he bit his lip she was so tight. She was moaning and crying out form the feel of double penetration. She felt so full she thought she'd explode. Jack swore as he could feel the end of the dildo pressing against the thin membrane that separated him and Andrea. Kate began to rock harder and the movement sent pleasure through Andrea and Jack. She moved faster and felt the two of them thrust deeper into her. She felt her self climb to the edge of the cliff and whimpered as Jack and Andrea coincided thrusts. Kate screamed and her body tightened as she came around them both whimpering and speaking words of gibberish. She jerked hard and Andrea came a second later her body reacting to Kate's counter thrusts. Both women collapsed in a heap and Kate reached back stroked Jack lazily. He knew she was getting tired.

He began to thrust hard and Kate moaned into Andrea's neck where her face was buried. Andrea reached up and stroked Jack's face.

"Come Jack come on fill Kate up come for her" she said and Kate moaned at the words.

Jack bit his lip and exploded deep inside Kate and both she and Andrea cried out the force of his orgasm rocking both women.

Jack rolled off of Kate and lay on his side, while Kate remained on top of the red head. The toy was still nestled up inside Kate and Andrea just stroked her hair and back. She looked over at Jack and smiled.

"Kate can I kiss Jack?" she asked and Kate mumbled yes turning her head so she could watch. They kissed lazily their tongues rubbing against one another. Kate sat up fascinated by the two kissing. Any other circumstance Kate would claw a woman apart for just thinking about kissing Jack but here with Andrea still embedded in her with the dildo her hands stroking her hair and Jack's arm around her waist, she felt no jealously. Kate eased off of Andrea and the toy. She knelt behind her and watched as Andrea moved closer to Jack. Jack's eyes were opened and watching Kate, enjoying the kissing but waiting for her to make the next move. Kate took Andrea's hand and brought it to Jack's cock.

"Stroke him" she ordered and Andrea did working him up and down. Jack moaned against Andrea's mouth as her talented hand started to harden him again. Kate brushed the hair out of Andrea's eyes and the woman broke form Jack's mouth to look at her.

"Can you come again" Kate asked and Andrea nodded. "Good let's get this off" she said unclipping the strap on. Kate moved it and secured it on herself. She had never worn one before so it took a second to get used to. She settled it on her clit and then lay on her back. She motioned for Andrea to climb on top of her. She then looked at Jack.

"Take her baby, take her hard" she whispered. Jack frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently not wanting to upset her.

"Yes, take her anally; you just can't come in her." Kate whispered. "Would you like to feel him in you?" she asked Andrea. Andrea looked at her and seeing Kate was ok with the situation she nodded. She climbed on top of Kate and lowered herself on the way Kate had done earlier. She watched as Jack reached over and grabbed a condom and the KY jelly. Kate smiled glad he was using a condom with her. And then he readied her with the jelly.

"Are you ready?" he asked both of them and they each replied yes. He eased slowly inside Andrea's tight hole and she whimpered at his penetration.

"Oh god, oh god, Jack so deep" she whimpered and that made Kate smile she was glad the red head was being pleasured. She gasped as Andrea began to ride her and the toy pressed her clit. Jack thrust in and out though he never took his eyes off of Kate who grinned at him. He could feel him through the other woman and it was a feeling of deep connection. Jack leaned forward and kissed Kate hungrily his change of position sending Andrea into a moaning fit. Kate thrust up hard, and Andrea came hard screaming incoherently. When she collapsed Kate and Jack made eye contact. Jack pulled out of her ripping the condom off while Kate rid herself of the toy. The couch was wide enough that Andrea could lay on her side and recover while watching the couple. Jack pulled Kate tight and sank deep inside of her making her cry out his name.

"I love you Kate, oh god I love you" he said thrusting into her hard. Kate moaned and wriggled beneath him wanting him to take her harder. As if reading her mind Jack began to hammer her.

"Oh Jack, so good, so good. You fit me perfectly. I love you, I love you, I love you" she proclaimed. Looking into each others eyes and feeling nothing but love for one another they came together, Kate squeezing him tight within her while he spilt his release inside her. The collapsed together and Kate held him close wrapping her arms and legs around him while she stroked his back. "I love you" she whispered into his ear

He sat up and looked at her with such affection her heart melted. "I will love you till my dying breath" he said and they kissed gently. Andrea smiled watching the two knowing they were the real deal. She scooted off the couch and smirked as her body twinged with the after effects of the love making she partook in. she slipped her panties and dress on throwing her bra and stockings back in the bag. She threw the condoms, jelly and strap on back in the bag. When she was done she turned to see Kate and Jack sitting up a blanket covering them. She knelt in front of Jack and looked at Kate. Knowing what she wanted Kate nodded and Andrea kissed Jack sweetly goodbye. When she pulled away she moved to Kate resting her arms on Kate's thighs.

"Thank you for inviting me over, you and Jack will be together a long time, I can tell." She said and then kissed Kate softly goodbye. Then she got up and with a smile and wink to both of them she let herself out. Jack leaned back against the couch and watched his wife.

"What?" she asked noticing his stare. Jack grinned and pulled her onto his lap kissing her deeply. "Happy birthday baby" she whispered.

"You are incredible you know that?" he asked. "My god baby the things you do to me." He kissed her again.

"I had ulterior motives" she said stroking his cheek. "I wanted you to experience this now because I will never share you again, this was a one time deal."

"That's fine with me" Jack said rubbing her back as she snuggled into his arms.

"I also did this because my birthday is coming up and I want something special" she said and Jack stiffened.

"Please don't say another man" Jack said startled and Kate giggled.

"Nope I wanted you to have this experience before I ask you to settle down and sew your wild oats. For my birthday I want to make a baby" she said sitting him up to look into his eyes. Jack looked at her and felt a happiness he couldn't describe rush through his body.

"Absolutely" he whispered and she looked at him with happy tears in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. "Oh Jack" she threw herself into his arms kissing his face and neck with happy tears streaming down her face.

"I can't wait to make a baby with you" Jack whispered and they held each other into the night happily planning their future.

Ok so seriously let me know what you think. Was there enough Jate love? Tell me your opinions :)


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys so this is a first I had a couple people tell me they would like a continuation of my Random story The Very First Time. So I decided to write another half of it so it will take place the same night Kate and Jack first made love and Kate lost her virginity.

**TEACHING LESSONS (M OF COURSE)**

Kate felt herself coming out of her sleep and she snuggled down into the blankets as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She glanced at her alarm clock it was 2:08 am. She felt the pressure of a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she broke into a giant smile as the memories of the night came back to her. She stretched happily and was relieved to feel no pain in her lower region. She had been slightly sore after making love to Jack for the first time and after a brief catnap, Jack had climbed from the bed and returned with a warm washcloth and some salve. He had wiped her gently the heat soothing her soreness and he had gently applied a solve to take away any stinging. Kate was happy to feel all the soreness gone. She had enjoyed the lovemaking so much and she wanted to do it again.

With that thought she smiled to herself and rolled over within his embrace. She came face to face with her gorgeous boyfriend and she couldn't help but smile at him. She could study him all day long he was so beautiful. As if feeling eyes on him she watched as his eyelids fluttered and then opened exposing his deep brown eyes. He focused on her and Kate loved watching him wake up and become aware of his surroundings.

"Hi" he said gently. He pulled her close against him and Kate met his lips eagerly. They kissed deeply and sensually for a few minutes. Kate found herself getting lost in his embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him closer to her. She moaned as he rolled them over so he was on top of her and she was pressed into the bedding. She wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered his name lovingly.

"Are you ready to make love again?" he asked concerned. He had restrained himself from taking her as many ways possible because he knew her body wasn't ready. He had reined himself in when he had been holding her in his arms while she slept and she had pressed her body against his. He had grown so hard as she had nestled her behind against his awakening erection.

"Yes Jack please" she pleaded breathlessly while she shifted waiting for his entrance. Jack had other ideas though and decided he was going to show Kate the many ways to make love. He rolled onto his back taking her with him and she found her self on her knees straddling him. He reached over and placed another condom on. She sat up and looked at him questioningly. Jack grinned and led her to his body and after finding her entrance he gripped her hips and lowered her onto his awaiting hardness. He moved her slowly letting her body take him slowly inch by inch. Kate's eyes rolled back as she felt herself being filled by his long smooth penis. She whimpered as her body adjusted to him and he was nestled all the way inside of her. She bit her lip, he was in much farther this time then the first. She glance down and she aroused by seeing their bodies connected him deep within her. She was brought to attention by Jack sitting up and kissing her neck. He moved his talented mouth down her neck and onto her breasts. He licked and suckled at her nipple and the sensation caused her hips to jerk and her body was filled with pleasure.

"That's it baby" Jack encouraged as he gripped her waist. "Ride me Kate, ride me" Jack said breathlessly. He helped guide her into a rhythm and soon she found her self rocking up and down his hard member, pleasure shooting through her body and brain. She rode him hard and Jack moaned in delight. He thrust up inside of her while she rocked over him and she could feel her release nearing. Jack thrust up inside her hard and hit her in the right spot and Kate came screaming his name.

"Oh god Jack, oh god" she cried as her body spasmd around his length and she fought to not only remain in control but to remain conscious. She felt Jack thrust hard and then his body tightened and she heard him call her name as he filled his condom full of his seed. Kate collapsed on his chest as he remained nestled within her. He gently moved her to her side and withdrew. Kate watched him intrigued and he pulled the condom off and tied it. He got out of bed and threw it in her trash. He crawled into bed and Kate couldn't believe it but she found her body wanting him again.

"When do your parents get home?" Jack asked curiously.

"Sunday" Kate said stroking his chest and watching as his nipple hardened under her fingertips.

"So we have all weekend?" Jack asked his mind racing of ways to take Kate.

"All weekend" Kate said and with that she pulled him close to her to kiss him.

"Kate?" Jack asked feeling Kate wiggle to press closer to him.

"Again Jack, please I can't get enough of you." Kate said breathlessly. "Take me again Jack"

Jack smiled as they kissed hungrily. He decided to take her another new way, so he maneuvered her on to her stomach.

"On all fours Katie" Jack said into her ear and Kate shivered in anticipation. He was going to take her from behind and she couldn't wait. She propped herself up and looked at him over her shoulder. Jack positioned himself behind her and ran his hand along her silky thigh. He then used his two fingers and gently probed her and feeling she was ready he sank into her deeply. Kate cried out as he sank into her and she gripped the sheets under her. He felt so deep inside her she could barely stand it. The ways he was taking her were so amazing. She felt him bend over her and he covered her hands with his and nibbled on her shoulder. Kate was whimpering her body was sensitive already from her previous releases that every thrust he took sent waves of pleasure through her. She turned her head and their lips met in a sloppy kiss as their tongues meshed.

"Mmm" Kate moaned. "Oh god Jack I love you so much" she whimpered as she felt him move in and out with solid thrusts.

"I love you too Kate, oh god do I love you" Jack bit out burying his face into the side of her neck. He reached down and slid his hand under her and flicked her clit gently. The affect was desired because she pressed harder against him and Jack swore that even though he was in her to the hilt, it felt like he slipped inside her deeper.

"Do you feel me baby?" he asked "Do you feel me inside you?" he rasped out.

"Oh God Jack, yes so deep so deep I feel you, oh god of god." She tensed and clenched down hard on Jack as she shook with her orgasm. Jack was unable to hold on any further and he erupted deep inside her. When their orgasms were finished they collapsed on the bed. Jack rolled off of her quickly so as to not squish her. He rolled onto his back and tried to catch his breath. He looked over at Kate who was on her stomach her tiny body heaving, her face hidden from her hair. He turned to his side and he brushed her hair aside gently.

"Katie? Are you ok? Look at me baby." Jack said concerned he had hurt her. He watched as Kate lifted her head and she smiled at him her eyes dreamy. "I'm perfect Jack" she practically purred. She turned on her side and stared at him, love in her eyes. Her eyes roamed over his body and then stopped at his manhood. She reached down and gripped him.

"Baby I can't" Jack said feeling her touch him. Kate giggled and shook her head.

"Help me" she said and Jack looked to see she was looking at his condom.

"Peel it off baby, take the edges." Jack said watching as Kate took to the task with concentration. She peeled the rubber off of him slowly. When it was off she looked at Jack.

"Tie it Katie" he said. Kate tied it and he took it from her and got up and threw it away. He crawled back into bed and Kate scooted into his arms.

"How do you feel?" he asked as she nestled her head on his shoulder her face into his neck.

"mmm" she purred and he chuckled. He stroked her shoulder tracing circles on in feeling her relax.

As he started to drift off he was startled awake by Kate sitting up and staring at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Is it going to be different?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Is what going to be different?" Jack asked brushing a curl from her eyes.

"Can you tell I've had sex?" Kate asked and Jack looked at her mussed hair, kissed swollen lips and flushed naked body.

"Um," he said with a small smile. Realizing what Jack was thinking she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I mean will people be able to look at me and know I've had sex? Will my parents know?" Kate asked.

Jack smiled that the fact he had taken her from behind not that long ago and she was loving him wildly and now she was innocently worried her parents would find out.

"No sweetheart they can't tell unless you tell them. Though you are glowing slightly." He teased.

"I love you so much Jack, thank you for making me yours." She said resting on his shoulder again.

"You were mine always, Katie. You'd be mine whether we went to bed or not." Jack said kissing her temple.

"Forever Jack?" she asked softly.

"I can't imagine myself with any other woman Kate and I don't want to. I'll be with you until you're done with me" Jack said softly.

"I'll never be done with you Jack" I've loved you since second grade." She said snuggling closer. "You've been my best friend for so long and now you're my lover" she said loving how the word lover came from her lips.

"Together forever" he said nibbling on her ear gently.

"I can't believe we did all those things" Kate said with a giggle, "How'd you learn all that?" she asked and then she flinched at her stupidity of the question, of course he knew how to do these things, he'd probably done them with Sarah.

"I just followed my instincts with you baby." Reading her slight distress he continued. "I never took Sarah like that Kate, it was a first for me as well."

"I never liked Sarah" Kate sleepily murmured. "She kept me from you" she whispered before sliding off into sleep.

"Now I'm yours forever" Jack whispered into her hair and he closed his eyes allowing himself to drift into sleep so the next day he and Kate could spend their first official day together as lovers.

Ok let me know what you think :)


	25. Chapter 25

Ok guys here's the next smut filled Jate adventure Imagine there is no island and Jack is in the same kind of despair that he was in the end of season 3 except for the drug problem. Anyway he's horribly horribly depressed and very lonely. Now imagine in his loneliness and desperation to just be with another person he picks up a hooker. And what if that hooker turns out to be Kate? This story is dedicated to Leah who requested a Pretty Womanesque story

**IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL**

Today could be the day Jack Shephard thought to himself staring at the unrecognizable reflection in the mirror. His face was covered in stubble from not shaving, his skin was pale and his eyes, well the eyes that used to shine were now dead. He looked away from the mirror unable to stomach the sight of his own self. His house was deathly silent and it unnerved Jack. The house that used to be filled with happiness, laughter and joy was now silenced by a gloom that wouldn't seem to leave. Not too long ago Jack had it all a great career, a beautiful wife and a daughter that he adored above all else. Somehow in one day everything changed. He came home to find his wife Sarah packing her suitcase.

_"What are you doing?" Jack asked confused as he watched Sarah throw her belongings into a bag. She jumped slightly when she heard his voice. _

_ "You're home" she gasped and then quickly looked down avoiding his eye contact._

_ "Yeah I am." He looked at her and a sinking feeling settled in his chest. "And apparently you were hoping I wouldn't be. Sarah what's going on?"_

_ Sarah sighed and then looked at him. "I was going to leave a note, Jack I'm leaving you."_

_ Jack felt like she had hit him square in the chest with a boulder. "What?" he asked stunned. "Leaving, but why?" he stammered._

_ "I don't love you" she said uncomfortable._

_ Jack's mind raced while his heart broke. He couldn't figure any of this out, he and Sarah had been happy, he had loved her with his whole being. How could she be this unhappy without him not knowing? _

_ "Sarah, please just stop. Can we talk about this?" he spoke gently. Maybe something else was going on and she was just taking it out on him with hurtful words._

_ "I don't love you Jack, I never have. I'm leaving because the man I'm really in love with has come back for me and he wants me to go away with him. So that's what I'm doing. Maddie and I are leaving as soon as I get our bags packed." She said with little emotion in her voice._

_ "You're taking Maddie? Wait Sarah just stop ok please, just talk to me. You can't just take Maddie I'm her father I have rights" Jack pleaded the thought of losing his daughter squeezing the air from his chest. _

_ "No Jack you don't. You aren't Maddie's father. Richard is, and now he's back and he wants to be a family." Sarah said closing her suitcase. _

_ Jack couldn't breathe it hurt so bad. He was suffocating and it was like being buried alive. Maddie wasn't his daughter? The beautiful daughter that he loved and cherished wasn't his? _

_ "We got married because you got pregnant with Maddie." Jack said trying to compute._

_ "No Jack I got pregnant with Maddie and Richard couldn't handle it. I found out early so I slept with you and convinced you that you were the father so I wouldn't have to raise her alone. But now Richard's back. Her real father is here now." Sarah grabbed the bag and walked out of the room leaving a stunned and broken Jack behind. He cleared his head quickly and moved to follow. He came around the corner and saw Sarah leading Maddie down the stairs. The little girl was holding her hand and with the other holding her __Sesame Street__ suitcase.__ The little girl turned and saw Jack and her whole face lit up. Jack looked at her. She was a spitting image of her mother with no trace of him. He had never noticed before and even now he didn't care. She was still his little girl. _

_ "Daddy" she exclaimed as they reached the landing. Sarah kept walking even though Maddie was tugging to go to her father. This was it Jack thought he was about to lose everything and there was nothing he could do. _

_ "Please Sarah" his voice came out in a desperate plea that stopped the blonde woman in her tracks. Sarah looked at him and he couldn't find any sign of the woman he thought he had married in her eyes. "She's my daughter, no matter what. She's the best thing I've ever done in my life. Please let me say goodbye. Please?" _

_ Sarah studied him for a moment and gave a nod. She let go of Maddie who was watching her parents carefully, something seemed wrong to the little girl. Needless she raced from her mother's side and threw herself into Jack's arms. He held her tight burying his face into her little blond curls as he tried to remember every detail of this moment. He was dying inside but he couldn't let Maddie see that, he had to be strong for her. _

_ "I love you butterfly, never forget that ok?" he asked looking into her eyes. _

_ "Ok Daddy I love you too." Maddie said with a shrug as if loving Jack was a given. It made his heart bellow in agony. _

_"You and you're mommy are going to be going away but don't ever forget that you're my little butterfly." He whispered and kissed the tip if her nose and Maddie giggled. Sarah had taken Maddie's hand and led her out the door._

That was two years ago, two years of missing Maddie's birthdays and holidays. She would have started school by now, he had always imagined taking her to kindergarten but that was ripped away from him. He had tried to find them but they had disappeared off the map. Three days after they left Jack received a document in the mail. It was a report taken from a hospital. It was a DNA test proving he was indeed not Maddie's biological father. Jack had sat on the floor and cried clutching the damned paper in his hands. His lawyer had told him if she wasn't his then there was nothing he could do. He would have to let Maddie go.

Jack had thrown himself into his work trying to ease the pain of his loss. He had turned to his parents for comfort and support but found very little. His mother had tried but she had never been real good at that kind of thing. His father just looked at him like he was a failure.

_How could you have just let her leave with our grand daughter Jack? What kind of man does that? Just stands there while his child is taken from him? _

Jack then explained that Maddie wasn't his and then the blame switched to how stupid he was to just marry some girl because she says she's pregnant.

_"How could you be so stupid, you're a disgrace."_

His father's words had wrecked him. His whole life he had looked for Christian Shephard's approval. Unfortunately all he got was heartache and pain for his efforts.

So here he stood three years of loneliness and depression as another day went by of being all by himself. He had begun drinking which resulted in the loss of his job. His friends had turned on him and now he spent his time by himself. He had enough money to be by himself so it was convenient to never have to leave the house. Sometimes days would go by at a time with Jack never seeing another person. The loneliness was getting to him tonight though. He was in so much pain and he was just so damn starving to just be with someone. Before he knew it he hopped in his car and drove away. He headed for Foley road, where all the prostitutes hung out.

Kate Austen stared at the busy road ahead of her with blank eyes. The cars pulled up to the curb where she and other girls worked, just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared taking a woman with them. She sighed miserably; this wasn't supposed to be her life. She was supposed to be a teacher, or a lawyer, or hell even a doctor, anything but a prostitute. She had told herself she would just do this until she had the money to get herself out of trouble. She had the money too until that crack addict busted into her dingy apartment, beat her up and robbed her blind. Kate felt tears prickle in her eyes she had been so close, maybe one more night out and she'd have enough money to move away from this hellhole with the chance to start clean somewhere else. Now she was back at square one and her hope at survival was fading. How many hits could one person take? Maybe she could get lucky and get one or two well paying johns. Maybe enough to at least help her cover her rent so she didn't end up sleeping on the streets, it was bad enough that she worked there. She looked up when she saw a fancy BMW pull up and she and every girl on the curb jumped to attention. The rich guys were the ones that could go either way, either they paid really really well for mediocre sex, or they turned out to be the real sickos that ended with the girl having to go to the hospital for wretched injuries. Sadly the latter was more probable than the first. Kate needed the money though, she would have to chance it. She straightened her hair and pulled her skirt up exposing her legs. The car came to a halt and a couple women made a move forward to talk to him.

"How much?" came the voice from the car. "For you in the blue" Kate looked up realizing he meant her. She strode over car with a small smirk as the other women shot her nasty looks. She leaned into window resting her arms on the edge. She tilted her head so she could see him and she was slightly shocked by how good looking the man was. He was ragged looking but still too handsome to be needing a prostitute, if he wasn't a psycho and an average lover tonight might not be too awful.

"Depends on what you want sweetheart?" she answered sweetly. "What are you looking for? A blow job, a quick fuck in the alley?"

"Come to my house for a full night." The man answered quietly and Kate bit her lip. Going home with a john could be very very risky. If he was a psychotic the chance of getting out alive dropped immensely.

"See that guy over there in the red hoodie?" she pointed to the very large black man in the doorway. "That's Louis and he has taken your plate numbers and everything. If you feel like doing some sick creepy things to me you can forget it. If he senses one thing wrong he'll snap your neck." Kate said. She actually had no clue who the man was but this guy didn't know that.

The potential client gave her a sad smile. "No I'm not into sick and demented things. I'm…I'm just lonely.

"Ok, let's talk price. For a full night I want a thousand dollars." It was a lot to ask for the first time out with a client but Kate didn't care; this could cover rent and maybe allow her some groceries.

"Deal" the man said. Kate grinned and hopped into the car buckling up as he pulled out onto the road.

"I'm Jack" he said looking at her from the side of his eye.

"Do you have any favorite names?" Kate asked. "You can call me whatever you want."

"No. Uh just call yourself your real name or whatever you like." He said focusing on the road. Kate watched him carefully and she couldn't help but see how broken he was. That wasn't rare with the men she saw but for some reason this affected her.

"My name is Kate" she said softly using her real name something she's never done with a john. "So how long until we get to your place." She said with a flirty voice.

Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Just another five minutes." He was nervous he had never done this before. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. He watched as Kate stretched languorously in her seat and stroked the interior gently. He smiled softly well at least someone appreciated the beautiful car. There was a time Jack loved this car, now it was just a mode of transportation. He could walk outside and find a Pinto sitting in his driveway and he probably wouldn't notice. He pulled into his neighborhood and seconds later into his driveway.

Kate's mouth opened slightly when she saw the house. It was large but not overly done. It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. The kind that she dreamed of living in one day when she got her life together. She had been so mesmerized by the house she didn't realize Jack had gotten out and had come to her side and opened the passenger side.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was getting out I promise" she said embarrassed.

Jack gave her a questioning look. "I wasn't hurrying you; I was just holding the door for you."

Kate smiled and she found it was genuine; it had been so long since she had been with a gentleman.

She stepped out and watched as Jack closed the door he then shocked her by offering her his arm. She took it and followed him into the house and her eyes took in the front hallway. It was surprisingly bare and as she entered the living room area she saw it was the same way. The furniture was the only thing that showed anyone lived there. That and a picture on the mantle. Squinting Kate saw it was a picture of Jack and an adorable little girl.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked and Kate looked at him. "I haven't eaten so I thought I'd make some dinner. Would you like something?" Jack asked heading into the kitchen.

"You want to make me dinner?" Kate asked confused. This was getting strange.

Jack let out a big sigh, "Maybe we should talk for a minute." He pulled a chair out for her to sit. Kate did watching him curiously as he sat across from her.

"I've never uh done this before, I mean picked someone up like this." Jack said shyly.

"You mean picked up a hooker?" she smiled at him softly.

Jack looked down uncomfortably. "I've been alone for a long time and I guess I just wanted someone to be with. I haven't had anyone to care for."

"You want to take care of me?" her heart wrenched for this lonely man.

"I don't expect you to have sex with me, I just wanted someone to have dinner with, maybe watch a movie and then…" his voice stumbled off.

"Then what?" Kate asked softly.

"Maybe we could just go to bed together, you know just sleep. It's been a long time since I've held a woman in my arms." He said embarrassed.

He was too good to be true, Kate thought in wonder. He didn't want her for sex, but for a night of normal activity?

She moved to kneel in front of him, "Jack that sounds wonderful" and she mean it. She stroked his cheek gently.

"I know uh you feel like you have to pretend because I'm paying you but please be honest with me, if there is something you don't like you can tell me." He said looking at the table. Kate's face softened. She wasn't sure she'd ever want to give this man up. How can a man this sweet be alone though? It made her wonder about the picture on the mantle. She moved up and sat on his lap. He looked at her startled.

"I promise to be as honest with you, as you are with me" Kate said and she found herself meaning it. She was treading a line she had never come to before. Hell she had been one of the lucky "whores" she established herself as a mouth and hand girl. She had been lucky that she didn't have to have sex with many man, at least not as many as some of the other girls.

"Ok" Jack said slowly. He looked up to see her smiling gently at him.

"I want to kiss you" she said softly. "Then you can make me dinner" she said with a smirk. Jack chuckled and then gave her a slight nod. Kate leaned in and pressed her mouth against his and was blown away by the spark that shot through her body. It was like touching a live wire except of pulling away Kate pressed in deeper. Their mouths opened and their tongues intertwined. Kate shifted so she was straddling him all the while never breaking contact. My god he was a brilliant kisser and she couldn't get enough of him. She moaned as his tongue massaged hers. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tighter against her. When they broke away for air they rested their foreheads against each other. Kate licked her lips and sighed happily. If one kiss could set her aflame she wondered what would happen if he had sex with her. A shiver danced down her spine. He had said he just wanted to sleep but Kate decided right then and there if she was spending the night with this mysterious man she wanted to earn her money. She smiled to herself secretly if his kisses could pleasure her maybe having sex with him would be actual pleasure for her so she wouldn't have to fake it like with all the others.

"That was um" Jack stuttered. "Don't take offense please but if this is what its like to be with you, you should be making more than just standing on a street corner."

Kate giggled. "Honey I'd like to take all the credit but I have to give some to you. If my other clients made me feel that way I'd be charging a lot more." She said breathlessly. She moved in and kissed him again and he responded beautifully. She felt his erection grow beneath her and Kate felt her excitement grow. She hadn't felt this way in years back when she was with her husband Tom. Back when sex was enjoyable. Sadly he passed away and that was the last time Kate had felt anything until this moment.

"Jack" she whimpered pulling away. "Couldn't we have dinner in a bit, we can still have the rest of the night together but…oh…" she moaned as his lips moved down her neck. "Please believe me when I say this but oh god I need you inside me." She moaned as she thrust against him.

"Kate you don't have to do this" Jack said pulling away, he knew it was her job to make him feel desirable.

"Jack if you take me right now it will benefit both of us." Kate said nibbling at his lips. Her body was on fire she needed him so badly and it had been so long since she had felt this way.

"I, uh" Jack didn't know what to say. He didn't have to say much as Kate stood from his lap and quickly worked on discarding her clothes. Jack wasn't an idiot and he decided to go with it. He ripped his shirt off while he was kicking off his shoes and socks. Kate was naked and she went for his jeans unbuttoning them frantically. It became harder to focus as Jack's hand caressed her body his hands caressing her skin. She got his pants undone and pulled them off along with his boxers. When he was naked they studied each other, finding the other to be absolute perfection. Kate looked at the size of Jack's cock and she felt her mouth water. She may need the money buttonight Jack wasn't spending a cent on her. The way she was responding to him, she should be paying him.

"Kate?" Jack asked and she heard uncertainty in his voice. He was still vulnerable around her and Kate melted for him. Right now was going to be fast and hard but later she would spend the night making him feel special.

"Where do you want me?" she asked breathlessly. "Maybe the living room since we plan on cooking dinner in here?"

Jack followed her to the other room to the couch. She looked at him hungrily and stretched out on the couch on her back. She knew most men liked to give it from behind but she wanted to watch him as he fucked her brains out. He was hard and erect and Kate knew that even though she was experienced he was going to fill and stretch her, he was huge. Jack crawled on top of her and she took him in her hand and led him to her. He sank into her with no warning and Kate screamed as her toes curled and her body engulfed in flames.

"Oh god, oh god" she whimpered he was so massive he was filling her tightly. She jerked against him sending him deeper inside. He began to thrust and all Kate could do was whimper and moan. She was in the moment hanging on to every movement. At this point she was usually planning her next move or what sound she should fake. But not now, at this moment she was taking his cock inside her with her wet pussy and her noises were real and genuine. She cried out his name begging him to fuck her harder. Jack complied hammering into her.

It had been so long for him and his body was reacting ten fold. Kate was moaning and screaming and it sounded genuine, he hoped it was. He gripped her thighs and pulled her legs apart farther as he moved deep inside her.

"Jack, Jack oh god oh god I can't I'm so close oh fuck oh fuck" she screamed as her body snapped like a rubber band and explosions ripped through her body as she had the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced. She couldn't stop screaming as the pleasure didn't seem to want to stop. Jack wasn't showing much mercy either, as she was finally able to catch her breath. Jack pushed her legs up around her shoulders bracing them with his arms and he went back to thrusting into her harder and harder. Kate was crying as the pleasure ripped through her she could feel the sensation building as she realized she was about to come again. "Jack Jack oh please baby I'm so close oh god" she screamed again as her body clenched tight down on him. She struggled to stay conscious as spots appeared before her eyes as she struggled to breathe the sensations overwhelming her. Sensing her struggle Jack slowed to a stop moving her legs back down.

He stroked her hair. "Ride it out Kate, ride it out" he whispered and Kate allowed the rest over orgasm wash over her. When he body stopped convulsing she took a deep breath. She looked up to see Jack looking at her concerned.

"You ok? I thought I lost you there for a moment." He asked stroking her cheek.

"I…oh Jack that was amazing absolutely incredible." She said catching her breath. She leaned up and kissed him hungrily when she felt him sink a little deeper in her still rock hard. She moaned at the sensation. "You need to come Jack, come on baby ride me." She encouraged stroking his back. Jack sat back on his knees pulling her with him so she straddled his lap. He held her tight against him and she rested her head on his shoulder as he thrust up inside of her. He was groaning and making noises of satisfaction that sent shivers down Kate's spine. She tilted her mouth up and spoke into his ear. "Come on baby, come for me Jack. You're so hard its ok to let go just come for me. I'm on the pill sweetheart you can come inside me, please Jack fill me with your hot cum, oh please Jack." She listened as his breathing strained and suddenly he froze in her arms and she felt his hot seed rush into her body as he came hard. He shouted as his body jerked and released within her. Kate held him tightly still feeling him fill her. When he was finally done he relaxed in her embrace and Kate happily rubbed his back. That had been the most incredible sex she had ever had.

Jack buried his face in her neck and she felt his hot breath caress her skin. She rubbed his back soothing him. After a few minutes Jack pulled back and looked at her his eyes bright from his release.

"Thank you" he whispered kissing her nose.

"Don't thank me Jack, my god that was incredible" she stretched her legs out and her toes curled deliciously as she remembered the sensations she had just felt. She leaned down and they kissed sweetly but were interrupted by a growling sound. Jack pulled back amused and Kate blushed.

"Sorry I guess I might be kind of hungry" She said with a giggle.

Jack gently moved the hair out of her eyes. "Do you like pasta? I could make us some of that I'm hungry too" he said with a small smile and Kate nodded.

"That would be nice." Kate said she then leaned down and grabbed his shirt and pulled it on with a smirk. Jack chuckled and moved when both sighed pleasantly remembering he was still inside her. Though he was soft the sensation of being connected made both of them feel feverish.

"Or maybe we could just stay right here" Kate whispered breathlessly. Jack chuckled and kissed her neck.

"We can pick this up again soon if you want" Jack said.

"Oh I want" Kate said with a giggle. Jack moved her to the side gently easing out of her and they both moaned slightly at the loss. Jack grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. He led her to the kitchen where they made a pasta dinner. Dinner was relaxed and much more comfortable than Kate could ever imagine. They talked about everything including Kate's want to leave the life.

"I guess I'll just have to start over tomorrow" she said with an impish smile and Jack looked at her confused. "Jack I can't charge you for tonight, this has been the most incredible sex I've ever had. I mean that I can't help but think I should be paying you for the way you made me come." She giggled.

Jack shook his head. "You said it yourself you need the money Kate please take it. It would make me feel better knowing you have some kind of resource to tide you over." He said concerned for her.

Kate just shrugged "We'll see" was all she said. She looked around. "So you live here all by yourself?"

"Yeah just me" Jack said playing with his fork.

"What about the little girl in the picture? Is she your daughter?" Kate asked and she regretted immediately when she saw the pained looked move over his face.

"I thought she was" he said hoarsely. "That was until my ex-wife informed me she was leaving and Maddie wasn't biologically mine. It didn't matter to me though she was still my little butterfly" he said sadly. "Sarah left with the biological father two years ago and I've never seen her since." His voice was trapped in his throat pained as he spoke. "It seems that though I was there for her for her first four years of life the courts feel that means shit when it comes to blood." He said bitterly. He realized his cold tone and he spoke quickly. "I'm sorry"

Kate shook her head, "Don't apologize Jack you did nothing wrong. If I were you I'd be furious as well. You are her father in all the important ways and she'll remember that." Kate said stroking his hand.

"She probably doesn't even remember me" he said quietly. He shook his head trying to clear the morose thoughts.

"Why did you pick up a hooker tonight Jack?" Kate asked curious.

Jack sighed. "The loneliness, it eats away at you when you go days without speaking to another human being. When your only constant in the bottle of whiskey you carry around. I made a choice to either seek human comfort or to just wither and die. Human comfort won out obviously" he said with a sad smirk.

"I'm glad it did" Kate said. She stood and moved into his lap and stroked his hair gently. She hugged him tight as he held her close breathing in her scent. They sat in silence for quite some time just drawing strength from the other. Kate regretted that she had to leave him, she didn't want to. If she had the money she had saved she could start a new life and she could come to him not as a hooker but as a new woman. She knew when she left in the morning she would worry about him. She could take him as a regular client but she knew she could never charge him and it would defeat the purpose of her trying to scrape money together.

Jack was thinking of how much he'll worry about her when she goes back to the street. What happens if some psycho path picks her up and she becomes just another missing woman or another found body. That though plagued him and he pulled her closer to him. Suddenly he had a thought. It might not be perfect but it could work.

"Stay with me" Jack said breaking the silence.

Kate stroked his hair gently. "I told you I would."

"No I mean stay with me Kate don't go back" Jack said looking at her and Kate looked at him confused. "Here me out ok? You say you've been trying to get out and straighten your life, finish your education, work at a job that you like doing? But you can't? Because the situation you're in limits you so much? So take that situation out of the picture Kate. Stay here with me and that takes care of struggling to keep a roof over your head; you can live here, finish your education and find a job you want. I can help you do that." Jack said feeling hope in his chest for the first time in a long time.

"I don't understand Jack" Kate said confused unsure how to feel. "You want me to be your live in prostitute and in exchange you'll pay for my education?"

"No" Jack exclaimed realizing how callous he must have sounded. "I'm explaining this all wrong. Kate you are a proud woman and I respect that completely. What I'm saying is move in with me, you don't have to sleep with me Kate when you move in your life as a hooker is gone and your body is yours to do with it what you want. You can stay in the guest bedroom. And yes financially I can help you out but if you want think of it as a loan. As soon as you are settled and happy and are making your own money then you can pay me back if you want. You don't have to I have plenty of money just sitting around. But think about it Kate you can start doing all the things you've wanted." Jack said.

Kate wasn't sure how to feel, she moved from his lap and paced the floor. What did she really know about this guy? Yeah they had incredible sex but so what that doesn't mean he isn't some psychotic trying to lure her into some bizarre trap. She didn't really believe that but her mind just couldn't compute that some stranger would give her this once in a lifetime chance. These things just don't happen.

"What's in it for you?" she asked looking at him for any signs of lying.

"Well, no matter what happens Kate after tonight I will worry about you, so yes I would feel a lot better knowing you were here safe and sound and not on the streets somewhere. And honestly, it would be nice to have someone around. Someone who actually talks back unlike the liquor bottle." He said with a smirk. "I won't lie Kate I'm a selfish person I've wasted a lot of my life and I'm not exactly a 'catch' but I promise this will be a safe place for you to live until you want to leave."

"And if I don't want to leave? What if I don't want to sleep in the guest bedroom?" Kate asked watching to see how he responds to this question.

"Then it will be because we are in a relationship, we will be together. I don't want you in my bed because of pity or because you feel you owe me. I only want you there because you truly want to be with me." Jack said with a slight shrug. "If you just want to be just friends or even just roommates then that's fine Kate. The offer remains the exact same. I'll never hold sex over your head like a bargaining chip."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Kate asked tears in her eyes. "You're offering me the world and I want it so badly but what if you get sick of me or something?"

"Kate no matter what happens between us as friends, lovers or even enemies. This offer is in stone. Please let me help" he asked. Kate thought about it and she had just that day prayed for help in getting off the street and here it lies in this man. How could she ignore it or pass it down.

"Doesn't sound like this is much of a way to start a relationship" Kate said softly still needing a little more before giving in.

Jack chuckled sadly. "I was married with the perfect wife and child, I had a great job, lots' of money and nice possessions. The perfect relationship until it all blew up in my face and I was left with nothing. Who am I to say relationships can and can't work out."

Kate stood quiet for a few minutes and she turned to him. "Here's the deal, tonight we have what we planned, we watch movies, play board games, have great sex, my choice by the way. In the morning we start over with our new lives. Tomorrow I move into the guest bedroom as Kate the aspiring student and you as the no longer lonesome man. We establish our relationship like normal people, we talk we go on dates until we are ready to establish ourselves as real and solid lovers. On a part that has nothing to do as lovers and in no way intercede I will enroll in community college with help from you. I will get a part time job that doesn't involve taking my clothes off and I will pay you back every cent I owe you." Kate said with a nod of her head this is the only way this will work.

"We can do this Kate I promise we will both be better off from this." He happily scooped her up in a hug which she returned bursting with excitement. She was getting her new life. "One thing though" Jack asked. "Why are we starting over tomorrow and not tonight?"

"Because tomorrow you and I go back to a first date relationship. That's why tonight you need to take me in all ways possible to keep me tided over until we become real lovers." Kate said blushing.

"Sounds good to me, so what first?" he asked with a grin. Kate went to the table and cleared the plates and set them on the counter. She then went back and placed her hands on the tabletop and looked at him over her shoulder with a sultry look. His shirt rode up exposing her tight behind. "Take me Jack." was all she needed to say. Jack unzipped his jeans and moved behind her and he felt her with his fingers and he felt how wet and ready she was. He let himself into her and gave a solid thrust. Kate cried out her head falling back on her shoulders. He moved her hair to the side so he could watch her as he began to take her. She gripped the table and held on as Jack fucked her. He kissed her neck and ear as he pushed his hard cock into her soft wet pussy over and over again each time getting a moan from Kate.

Jack moved into her harder and experimenting her gave her a slight slap on the ass which caused her to buck in his arms and push back into him sending him deeper. "You liked that?" Jack asked and she nodded. She lowered her self on to the table pressing her chest and face into the table as he continued to hammer into her. She was muttering incoherently while Jack thrust in and out of her. He slapped her ass again and she cried out jerking in his embrace. She slipped her hand in between her legs and massaged her clit her fingers dragging along his cock as he rode her. Kate need him deeper and knew this wasn't working for the penetration she needed.

"On the floor Jack" she pleaded and Jack moved back taking her with him still connected. He lowered them down and Kate got on her hand and knees tilting her ass up to him. "Doggie style Jack" she pleaded and Jack rammed into her a fit of complete bliss. He move his hand to stroke her clit while he pushed in and out of her pounding her. Kate was whimpering and moaning in pleasure as she felt her release building. Sensing her closeness Jack ran his hands up her chest and cupped her shoulders tightly he gave a jerk and they both moaned as he got deeper within her. Like a man possessed he gripped her shoulders and pounded heavily into her. Suddnely she screamed coming hard around him, the tightness triggering his own release and he emptied himself within her. He stood shakily from the floor and pulled her up with him. he pulled his shirt off of her and kicked off his jeans. They kissed hungrily and Kate couldn't believe he was turning her on again. He gripped her thighs and hoised her up burying himself in her and carried her to the couch. He was still soft but was in her and they both loved the feeling. Jack stretched out on the couch while Kate entwined her legs with his the best she could her head resting on his cheek. He turned on the t v and flipped through. They found a movie and watched it. Soon enough Kate felt Jack harden within her and she knew he was ready for another round. She sighed happily an began to ride him like a bronco. Soon they were both coming once again. After this exhaustion took over and Jack scooped her up in his arms and carried him to his bed where they tiredly crawled in. Jack laid down and Kate snuggled into his embrace. He sighed happily feeling her little body pressing against him.

"We may have to re-think the starting over with no sex thing" Kate said sleepily and Jack chuckled thinking the same thing. "This is too damn good to give up" she said with a yawn. Soon enough she was asleep and just as he was following her into unconsciousness he smiled knowin tomorrow he would no longer be alone and Kate would be safe and sound.

So there it is let me know what you think. On another note I was kind of bummed today I saw a bunch of first season clips of Kate and to me it's like she's a totally different character now and it isn't a good change. It's like they killed off the brave, strong and loyal Kate who wouldn't stop digging to save Jack during the cave-in and replaced her with some vapid character who has none of those qualities anymore. It makes me sad that the writers refer to this as growth of Kate's character when it seems they've done nothing but kill her off. I used to like the fact that Kate was strong and independent now she's just a disappointment. I'm hoping the old Kate comes back when she sees Juliet moving in on her territory and she lets Sawyer go because she's only ruining his character at this point as well. Maybe she will become what I've missed but I doubt it.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok guys here's the thing I have two things to go over.

If you read my story Love And Lust in Thailand then you know things got pretty heavy for both you and me so I'm writing this to basically cheer myself and hopefully you up. I suck at life and somehow lost my list of requests for this story. I don't know what happened but I lost a bunch of files and that was one of them So if you wouldn't mind if you were waiting on an idea please send it to me again so I can make my new list. I apologize if you have been waiting a long time for me to get to it and I haven't. 

**GOING TO THE CHAPEL (PURE SMUT BECAUSE I CAN)**

The music was loud as Kate Austen sat in the bar with her two best friends Claire Littleton and Shannon Rutherford. Kate had a few drinks but was in no way wasted, just feeling nice and relaxed. Claire didn't drink and Shannon was on her way to complete hammered. When Shannon got hammered you had to keep an eye on her so she didn't end up having sex with some college frat on a table while one of his buddies video tapes it and posts it on the web. Kate figured Shannon could have one more drink before it go to that point. So she figured she'd go for broke and just have Shannon quit after she finished her nearly done Margarita.

Kate looked around and sighed, they had come to Las Vegas for a Girl's Vacation but Kate was feeling slightly bummed. Claire was happily married and Shannon was engaged and would remain so if she quit drinking now. It wasn't that Shannon was a slut that was completely not the truth; the problem was when Shannon got really drunk she started to look at every man she saw as her fiancée Sayid. Literally every guy she looked at she thought was Sayid. So far Shannon's never done anything stupid but Kate didn't really feel like this being the one time things get out of hand. Hell she was the single one if anyone was going to be splayed over a table and screwed it should be her.

She didn't want that though, she was tired of all the dating hoopla and everything it entails. She just wanted to get married and start having children. Being a mom was a dream Kate had always had. Now she had a flourishing business as an artists and owned her own gallery. It was the perfect time for her to get married and have babies. Too bad she needed another half to work that little equation out. She sighed and it mush have been a big one because both Claire and Shannon looked at her.

"What's wrong Kate?" Claire asked concerned.

"Did you drink past your happy zone Kate because we can't have that" Shannon said looking around for a waiter to help Kate get inebriated.

"I haven't had enough to drink to put me in my happy zone" Kate said with a roll of her eyes. "Speaking of which how happy are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shannon looked around, "Nope I don't see Sayid anywhere and I think we should keep it that way" she said pushing her glass to the side. Plus she didn't need to drink anymore Kate obviously had a problem and solving it would take all of Shannon's attention.

"It's nothing guys, really it's stupid" Kate said with an embarrassed shrug.

"We're in Vegas I can't even imagine how bad something would have to be for you to classify it as stupid" Shannon said and Kate sighed.

"I'm lonely" she said.

"Well jeez Kate why didn't you say so? Give me five minutes and I'll have you hooked up with some stud, remember what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" Shannon said.

"Actually it should be what happens in Vegas leaves a rash after Vegas" Claire said eying some of the more slutty girls in the bar practically having sex with guys they didn't even know. They weren't even getting paid so these dumb asses weren't even making money off of their behavior.

"Speaking of rashes whatever happened to Sawyer?" Shannon asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Please don't even go there, we went on one date to some dirty bar where the food was awful and he conveniently forgot his wallet. To top off the night some white trash woman came up yelling at him about child support. I fled the scene quicker than OJ" Kate said.

"See that's what happens when we allow you to choose your own men Kate. Seriously I love you but you have crap taste. You're looking for a Bad Boy which is fine except none of them seem to understand that being a boy means evolving one day into a real man. You need a nice guy with a hidden passionate streak. Seriously please let me and Claire find a guy for you" Shannon pleaded.

Claire looked up form her soda, "She has a point" she said apologetically to Kate.

Kate sighed, "I'm tired of dating and all that crap, could you just find me a man who will marry me tonight so we can skip all the other stuff." Kate said with a smirk.

Shannon's face didn't show humor though in fact she seemed deep in thought. "I could totally do that." She said seriously.

"Shannon I was kidding" Kate said though part of her believed what she said. She did have horrible taste maybe it would be best for her friends to just find her a guy, hell arranged marriages happened all the time in the past. Some of them even worked out pretty well.

"Seriously Kate we're in Vegas I could find you Mr. Perfect get you two married and I bet it would last a lifetime." Shannon said smugly. Kate looked at Claire.

"Maybe I need a drink" Claire said wondering if Shannon had gone completely mad.

"Get one for me too will you, if I'm going to get married in Vegas might as well do it drunk as a skunk" Kate said with a snort.

Shannon however was casing the bar oblivious to the fact her friends weren't thinking this was as good as an idea as she did. Suddenly her eyes fell on a guy at the bar. It seemed to be a bachelor party or something. The gorgeous hunk in the suit didn't seem to be the groom and he also wasn't acting like a complete pig, in fact he wasn't paying too much attention to the skanks who were desperately trying to get him to look their way. Shannon perused him, no wedding band, and no tan line where a ring could have been worn and taken off for a night like this. He wasn't paying attention to the women but Shannon knew he wasn't gay. He seemed almost shy. She watched as a waitress walked past and some loudmouthed drunk stepped back knocking her off balance. Mr. Suit easily grabbed the girl keeping her from taking a nasty fall. He then let go of the woman not groping her or holding on for too long. He then smiled shyly as the woman thanked him for his quick reflexes. When he smiled he looked beyond adorable.

"Holy shit I found him" Shannon said out loud and Kate and Claire froze. "I'm serious guys I just found Kate's husband and father of all her future children and their kids will be cute that's for sure."

"Where?" Kate and Claire asked looking around.

"By the bar, drop dead handsome with the suit on." Shannon said.

Kate's eyes wondered and then settled on the man Shannon was speaking about. Her breath caught in her throat, Shannon hadn't been joking he was gorgeous. Claire let out a little whistle when she saw him.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Shannon said abruptly, she needed to snag this guy for Kate before some other girl came along.

"Shannon he doesn't look like Sayid" Kate said feeling almost jealous why should Shannon get to talk to Mr. Beautiful?

"Not for me dingbat, for you. I will have you married to him tonight if it's the last thing I do." Shannon said walking over.

"Oh my god" Kate said burying her head in her hands this was beyond humiliating.

"I could think of worse guys" Claire said with a small smile and both her and Kate laughed.

"He does look rather fit doesn't he?" Kate said looking him over trying to make it look like she wasn't mauling him with her eyes.

"Bet he's great in bed" Claire said.

"Claire!" Kate exclaimed. "You're supposed to be the sensible one."

"Well I'm just saying if you do marry him its easy to end it. I mean one night with him has to be worth it and what if he is your soul mate?" Claire asked.

"What if he's the next Ted Bundy and his aspirations in life are to see how many women he can kill and I'm the perfect fit for his collection?" Kate said.

"Well that's easy enough we'll call home Sayid will run a background check and there's that." Claire said.

Kate shook her head this was nuts how could she even consider marrying a man she's never met let alone just one she saw in a bar. What if he was in a relationship already? This would be so embarrassing when Shannon spoke to him.

Shannon approached him and decided direct and to the point would be the best way.

"Excuse me, hi my name is Shannon Rutherford and what's yours?" Shannon said sitting right next to him holding her hand out.

Jack looked up to see a pretty blonde girl sitting next to him. She was cute but not really Jack's type. "Um Jack Shephard" he said with a polite nod, shaking her hand.

"Well Jack tonight is your lucky night, however to cash in on your good fortune I need you to answer a few personal questions." Shannon said.

Jack gave her an odd look but found himself nodding.

"Excellent, first things first, Are you married, engaged, dating or single. And before you answer Jack you must be truthful telling me you're single when you're not will not help your case." Shannon said.

"Well I am single and have been since my divorce" Jack said with a shrug.

"Divorced?" Shannon asked, this could throw a crimp in her plans for him. "How bad was the divorce and why did it happen?" Shannon asked looking at him with scrutiny. Jack had no clue as to why he was answering her questions but he chose to continue on.

"Well we got married because we thought it was the right thing to do, we had been together forever, but when we were married we realized we loved each other but weren't in love with one another. We parted and divorced on friendly terms, I still see her every once in awhile and before you ask, no I have no children." Jack said.

"Do you want kids? I mean do you want to get married and have children?" Shannon asked.

"Uh yeah one day I guess when I meet the right woman." Jack said and he noticed that Shannon grinned happily; he had never been so confused before.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" Shannon asked always worried about a guy alone in a bar, it now seemed he didn't seem to know the men in the bachelor party.

"I'm here for a work conference; I'm staying at the hotel and thought I would have a quick drink before turning in." Jack said.

"Do you have a criminal record and before you answer my fiancée is a cop and can easily check you out." Shannon warned.

"No, I had a speeding ticket once trying to get to work but I paid my fine when I was supposed to" Jack said shaking his head this was so weird.

"What do you do for a living?" Shannon asked hoping he had gainful employment.

"I'm a doctor in LA" Jack answered.

Shannon practically had to contain herself from squealing out loud in her excitement that she bagged a doctor for Kate her first guy in and Kate was from LA too. She thought of what he said.

"LA? Are you into plastic surgery?" she asked.

"No I'm a spinal surgeon." Jack said. "Can I ask you what this is all about?"

"You can ask me in a minute I have one last question. Do you wish you could skip all the drama with dating and just get married and start your life as a husband and work on being a father?" Shannon asked.

"Well sure I guess who hasn't?" he said.

"Jack today is your lucky day because I have for you, your perfect wife. " Shannon said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Jack practically choked out.

"I'm serious Jack my friend would make the perfect wife for you, she's gorgeous, intelligent, kind, gentle, has a wonderful sense of humor and just a little but of stubborn independence that men all seem to like." Shannon said. "She's tired of dating hoopla and just wants to get married and have children. So I told her tonight I would find her that man and can I say yay for me for finding you."

Jack just looked at her completely confused. "Wait you're serious? You're friend actually wants to just marry some stranger?" he asked disbelieving.

Shannon shook her head realizing that Kate might not sound all that good when put that way. "Actually no she just said she wished she could just skip the dating hoopla and just settle down already. I decided to take it upon myself to find her Mr. Right. In fact she's over at our table most likely with her face buried in her hands because she is so embarrassed that I'm doing this." Shannon said with a shrug. "And come on you're in Vegas you go, you sign a pre-nup that's issued to you and you and her get married. If it doesn't work than you're out nothing and hey if it works think of all the time you've saved." Shannon said.

Jack rubbed his forehead, "So you want me to marry your friend tonight and just hope for the best?" Jack asked.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but come on we're in Vegas. And believe me when I tell you Kate is an absolute catch." Shannon said.

"Ok if she's a complete catch than how come you need to find a husband for her?" he asked suspiciously.

Shannon sighed heavily. "Kate is a beautiful woman who deserves to be treated as one; unfortunately in her life men have not treated her well. In her mind she doesn't think she deserves a whole lot, but she does. Look let me get her you guys talk and I promise fifteen minutes into your conversation with her you will want to marry her." Shannon said hoping in that fifteen minutes Kate would be convinced she wants to marry Jack.

"And what if after fifteen minutes it isn't working?" Jack asked.

"Then you've spent fifteen minutes of your life having a nice conversation with a beautiful stranger, you're out nothing." Shannon said with a shrug. "Look just stay here and I'll go talk to her."

"Wait, who is she, and what's her name?" Jack asked.

Shannon turned and pointed to her table "See the brunette in the blue top, that's Kate the woman who make you very very happy" Shannon said with a smirk. Kate had been talking to Claire but had just noticed Shannon pointing her out for Jack; she blushed furiously and quickly ducked her head. Jack however found himself enthralled with the beautiful woman. She was indeed gorgeous and he found her blush absolutely enticing. "So what do you say fifteen minutes?" Shannon asked noticing how Jack was staring at Kate but not in a creepy way, but in a stunned kind of way.

"Sure" he said clearing his throat.

"Excellent" Shannon exclaimed bounding off to her table. Jack turned back to the bar and made eye contact with the bartender he gave her a confused look and she just shrugged refilling his drink.

"Only in Vegas Sweetheart" she said as she left. Jack chuckled to himself.

Shannon got to her table.

"Oh god what have you done?" Kate asked.

"Oh my god Kate it doesn't get any better than this. He is single, you can tell he's drop dead gorgeous, ooh hold on" Shannon quickly placed a call to Sayid asking him to do a background check on Jack Shephard of LA. Kate and Claire exchanged glances. Sayid came back saying nothing had popped up in the system and everything he said was what Jack had basically told her. She hung up. "Even better he's not a serial killer. He also is tired of the dating game and is looking to settle down and get married and have children, he is divorced, but the marriage ended on friendly terms and he is amicable with his ex wife. He isn't much of a drinker being he nursed that whole drink for most of the evening. Oh yeah and did I forget to mention he's a freaken doctor" Shannon said.

"No way you got a doctor?" Claire exclaimed.

"Yup and even though I'm sure he thinks I'm a mental patient he has agreed to talk to Kate for fifteen minutes. I told him after fifteen he'd be proposing marriage but told him if it wasn't working it's not a big deal. So fix your hair reapply your lip gloss and get over there and meet the man you will be sharing a bed with for the rest of your life." Shannon said nudging Kate.

"Shannon!" exclaimed Kate. 'I can't just go over there he probably thinks I'm a mental patient too!"

"Kate he does not, he thinks I'm the crazy one, seriously just talk to him, what do you have to lose by just talking to a person for a couple minutes?" Shannon asked and Kate saw Claire nod. "Look we won't leave you or anything so just go talk to him." Shannon said.

Kate sighed and slid off her stool. She straightened herself up and went across the room.

"You think they will get married?" Claire asked.

"Nah" Shannon waved her hand. "I never planned on them getting married but I think we both agree Kate could use a great one night stand." Shannon said.

"Shannon you have her convinced you were telling this guy to marry her." Claire said her mouth opening.

"Oh I did but seriously who just ups and gets married, that would be crazy." Shannon said with a laugh.

Kate approached the handsome stranger named Jack.

"Hi" she said shyly and he looked up. Kate noticed immediately he had kind eyes. "Uh I'm Kate and I swear to you I am not a lunatic"

Jack chuckled and motioned for her to sit down and join him.

"Hello, I'm Jack and your friend Shannon went out of her way to tell me you weren't crazy." He said with a chuckle and Kate blushed.

"Yeah sorry about her, sometimes I have no idea where her brain is. Look I'm really sorry you got dragged into all of this so if you just want to sit and enjoy your evening in peace and quiet I'll go back to my table and make sure Shannon doesn't harass you anymore." Kate said wringing her hands.

Jack looked at her thoughtfully. "You don't need to go, Shannon told me how spectacular you are I have to say I am interested in meeting the real thing."

So the two sat there and talked soon fifteen minutes, then a half hour and then an hour flew by and neither noticed as they were too involved in their conversation. Neither had met a person like the other. It was very easy to talk and they found themselves talking about things they usually kept to themselves, Kate's past with troubled men, Jack's relationship with his strict parents and so on. They were pulled from the conversation by Claire tapping on Kate's shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just uh it's getting kind of late." Kate looked at her watch and realized she and Jack had been talking for almost two hours.

"Oh Claire I'm sorry" she looked at Jack but found herself not ready to leave him yet. "Look why don't you guys head up, you don't have to wait for me. I have my room key on me." Kate said. Claire looked a little uncomfortable leaving Kate with this stranger; just because he didn't have a record didn't mean he wasn't some sicko rapist. Seeing Claire's distress Jack smiled at her gently. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Here's my card from work and here's my cell phone." He wrote it on the back of the card. "If you get worried about Kate you can call it and you have my name and work address if you are suspicious. I promise though as long as Kate is with me she will be perfectly safe. I'll even walk her to your hotel room door when she's ready to turn in." Jack said gently understanding the woman's worry of leaving her friend alone.

Claire took the card and felt better immediately; maybe Shannon had done good and found Kate a nice guy for once. She said goodnight and after explaining to Shannon that Kate wasn't ready to leave the two women headed for bed.

"Thanks" Kate said smiling at him.

He just shrugged, "It's a scary world out there and I don't blame her for wanting to look out for you, you are a very special woman Kate."

Kate blushed but leaned in closer stroking his arm. "So is there any reason for me to be worried, anything dangerous about you I should know about?" she asked softly.

Jack leaned in close and Kate's heart leapt into her throat. "My singing is rather dangerous, you get me to sing and I promise people will flee the room in fear of their lives." He said and Kate giggled. She looked at him and realized that though she just met him they felt right together.

"So what do you say are we getting married?" Jack asked the question was meant as a joke but somehow it came out seriously. Kate looked at him and after a few minutes she nodded.

"Let's do it." She said grinning.

Jack nearly fell out of his seat he couldn't believe it. However, they were both sober and of the right mind so he had no reason to worry about taking advantage of her. He took her by the hand and led her out the door and onto the strip. They walked hand in hand talking comfortably when they arrived at the chapel. Kate insisted they sign the pre-nups offered to all wedding participants that basically said that in case the marriage ended each person would leave with what they entered into the marriage with. It wasn't highly romantic but it made sense. Jack picked out rings and they waited their turn. When their names were called they went up and the ceremony started. Through the whole thing Kate couldn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't feel one bit of regret for doing this and her heart was racing at the thought of the kiss at the end of the service. When the man said 'You may now kiss your bride' Kate practically squealed at the thought of their first kiss. Jack leaned in and their lips met in a tender and sweet kiss. He gave her just the right amount of tongue which made her think of the movie The Wedding Singer "church tongue" When they had pulled apart it dawned on them they had just gotten married. Instead of feeling regret or fear both grinned excitedly. As they walked back to the hotel Kate couldn't help but feel giddy especially at the thought that soon she would be going to bed with her husband.

"So I know we were both scheduled to head back to LA tomorrow but did you want to stay for a couple extra days or perhaps go somewhere else?" Jack asked as they strolled along hand in hand.

"You mean on a honeymoon?" Kate asked not even bothering to fight her smile.

"Yeah" Jack said. Kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know let's see what the morning brings" Kate said smiling softly.

"You having regrets?" Jack asked as he tried to stifle any hurt that thought caused.

"No!" Kate exclaimed, "No I mean I just want see how our night goes" she blushed deeply. "In the morning I might not want to get out of bed let alone travel somewhere when I have you where I want you."

Jack stopped and pulled her close he took her mouth hungrily and his tongue plundered hers. Kate sighed happily running her hands up his chest to clasp around his neck as she kissed him back sensually. His hand slid down her back and pressed her close and Kate felt herself pressed intimately against him. She shivered in anticipation at what awaited her back at the hotel. Hell she didn't even feel slutty for wanting him this bad; after all he was her husband. She wondered of she should call Claire and Shannon but really alls he wanted to do was get Jack back to his room.

"We better curb this before we get arrested for indecent behavior." Jack said nuzzling her hair gently.

"Ooh how indecent was it going to get?" Kate asked with a giggle.

"Let's just say I don't want to make love to my wife for our first time pressed against an alley wall with our clothes half on." Jack said with a dark look and Kate felt herself melt.

"Then we better get a move on because if we don't get back soon, that is what's going to happen." Kate said breathlessly. Jack took her hand and they hurried back to the hotel exchanging sultry looks.

When they arrived at the hotel Jack pulled Kate into the elevator and slammed the shut doors button. Already prepared to press Kate against the wall and kiss her senseless. Unfortunately a little elderly couple with their tub of casino chips entered the elevator and Jack had to breathe deep to control his aching hunger. Kate giggled and sensing his discomfort she stood in front of him so his obvious need wasn't apparent to the other couple. Kate watched as the older gentleman took his wife's hand and led her from the car when they reached their floor. He kissed her gently and Kate felt tears in her eyes at their obvious love. As the doors closed she couldn't help hope her and Jack could and would last that long. As if sensing her thoughts he just pulled her close and held her. When they reached his floor he led her to his room. He opened the door and then stopped her before entering the room. Kate looked at him quizzically and then let out a little yelp when he scooped her up into his arms.

"I believe it is my duty to carry you across the threshold." Jack said and Kate grinned feeling safe in his arms.

He kicked the door shut behind him and carried her to the bed laying her gently down. He then went to the phone and ordered champagne, caviar and strawberries for him and his beautiful bride.

"We have to wait for room service because I really don't want to start something that might kill me if they interrupt." Jack said and Kate giggled. She leaned over and grabbed the phone since they had a couple minutes. She dialed her room number.

"Hello" came the sound of Shannon's sleepy voice.

"Hi Shannon it's Kate" she winked at Jack knowing this conversation would be interesting.

"Kate? Are you ok? Do you need me to come get you?" Shannon asked waking up.

"No I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know I won't be returning to the room tonight I'm at Jack's. I didn't want you guys to worry." Kate said.

"You little slut" Shannon said but Kate could sense her friend was smiling.

"Also I'd like for you guys to meet me and Jack for brunch downstairs at around eleven" she said and Jack chuckled.

"Um ok but why?" Shannon asked.

"Well I want you and Claire to get to know my new husband. Have a good night" Kate said hanging up the phone and she began to giggle.

"Kate!!" Shannon exclaimed into the phone. "Kate!" she yelled again.

"Is she ok, I swear if he hurt her…" Claire said waking up to the commotion.

Shannon looked stunned over at the other bed. "He didn't hurt her, he married her." She said and watched as Claire's mouth dropped opened. Claire then picked up and hurled a pillow at Shannon's head.

"Oh who just ups and gets married? That would be crazy! Jesus Shannon what did you do?" Claire exclaimed. She lay back in bed she wouldn't sleep at all now worried about Kate.

"If it is any comfort, she sounded really happy and really sober. She wants us to meet them for brunch at eleven downstairs." Shannon said. "Maybe it worked" Shannon said lying down. "Maybe I'm much better at matchmaking then I ever gave myself credit for."

She was answered by a pillow hurling across the room and hitting her on the face.

Kate giggled knowing her friends were probably freaking out. She looked over to see Jack sitting beside her on the bed and she smiled and opened her arms. "Come here" she whispered. Jack kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her but that wasn't what Kate wanted. She tugged on him until he lay on top of her.

"Room service" he reminded her.

"I just want to feel you" Kate said sliding her legs up to wrap around his waist. She ran her hands up his back and to his shoulders. She stroked his hair and just looked into his eyes. "You have the most beautiful and kindest eyes I've ever seen." Kate said in a whisper.

Jack leaned down and kissed her softly. Their lips molded together perfectly and she felt his tongue run ever so lightly against hers asking for permission to enter which she gave him gladly. His tongue entered her mouth to be met by hers. They dueled and danced against one another tasting every inch of one another's mouth. Kate moaned sensually into his mouth as he kissed her fully. He was a brilliant kisser and she could definitely get used to this. Kate wasn't aware at first but she found herself thrusting up against him. He groaned and gently stilled her hips.

"Baby as much as I love how you are making me feel, we have to slow down a bit." Jack said but Kate was having none of it. She rolled them so she was on top straddling him.

"Think of it this way Jack, we get the foreplay out of the way now when they leave we can get straight to the good stuff." She ran her hands along his muscular chest in anticipation of what it would feel like when he had no shirt on. She was distracted by the shiny reflection of the gold band wrapped around her finger. Jack noticed her looking at her finger and he took her hand in his.

"When we get home I'll buy you real one that won't turn your finger green" he said with a smirk. Kate took his left hand with hers and looked as the fingers entwined and the gold bands connecting them. She was married, she had actually gotten married. She looked down at the man beneath her, she knew nothing about him besides what she had learned in their two hour conversation but it was enough, somehow this all just made sense. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily to hell with room service, they were in Vegas she was sure they had walked in on lot things worse.

A knock at the door caused her to groan as he gently maneuvered her to the side. She took a deep breath and waited as they brought the tray in and Jack paid them. When they were gone, Kate grabbed Jack and threw him on the bed straddling him.

"Dominant are you?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"I vote next time we take it slow but right now you get inside me." Kate said. She could barley stand it the need for him was burning through her she had never felt this way about a man before. They tore at each other's clothes. Kate got her jeans to her ankles and opened Jack's pants and pulled them and his boxer briefs to his thighs. She stared at his cock and licked her lips hungrily, she needed him now. She led him inside of her and pushed down and he entered her fully causing both of them to moan loudly. Jack sat up and reached behind her pulling her pants and underwear off of her freeing her legs. Without separating them he kicked his own pants off. Kate took her shirt and bra off and Jack stripped his shirt and suit jacket off. The need to become naked was somehow bearable now that Jack was embedded deep inside her. It was if neither could function until that happened. Jack rolled them so he was on top of Kate and the movement sent him in deeper. He thrust inside of her gently staring into Kate's eyes. She was tight but fit him perfectly. He could feel her wetness slick over him helping him slide in and out of her. Kate was hugging him tight moaning his name as he pushed in and out of her. It felt so good and she had never been filled this way before.

Jack leaned in and kissed her deeply his tongue thrusting into her mouth the way he was thrusting into her moist center. Kate held him close as she felt her body starting to twinge in pleasure. Jack gripped her thighs and drove into her harder and Kate screamed out passionately. He continued his solid thrusting and he could tell Kate was getting close by the sounds she was making and the way she was clenching him internally.

"Oh god oh Jack so close" she whimpered and suddenly he hit her in the right spot and she saw stars as she came hard around him. Her body tensed and jerked in his arms and she squeezed him so tight inside of her Jack thought he would die from ecstasy. Kate writhed and moaned as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Finally when the sensations subsided she collapsed on the bed. She wiped the hair from her forehead and moaned as she felt Jack still hard inside her thrust deeper and deeper. Suddenly he gave a shout and he burst within her. Kate let out a cry as she felt his hot seed rush through her body and their lips collided as Jack jerked and shook as he finished his release. When he was done he rolled to his side so as to not squish Kate. He looked over at her and her at him. They both grinned and Jack pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into him happily.

"That was beyond incredible" Jack said kissing her temple and Kate sighed.

"That was amazing" she stretched in his embrace like a cat. Suddenly she sat up and shot him a wicked grin. "Room service?" she asked.

Jack chuckled and got out of bed and rolled the tray to the side of the bed. Kate watched him chewing on her lip. He was completely nude and showed no embarrassment to the fact. Kate realized she hadn't pulled the sheet up and was sitting their exposing her breasts to him. She liked that they were this comfortable together. Jack fed her caviar which Kate thought was ok though she enjoyed it more when a little slipped off the cracker and landed on Jack's chest which she dutifully licked up. She watched as Jack poured one glass of champagne and placed it on the nightstand. He then placed the plate of strawberries on the bed. He pulled Kate to him and eased her on her back and placed himself over her so his chest was covering her but that was it. Kate watched fascinated as he took a luscious strawberry and dipped it into the champagne. He brought it to her lips.

"Suck on it baby" he coached gently and Kate opened her mouth letting the champagne and strawberry dance off her tongue as she licked and sucked the berry. Before she could bite it though she watched as he took it from her and dipped it back into the glass. This time he drank the champagne from the fruit himself. He then leaned in and kissed her sensually and both moaned at he combined tastes of champagne, strawberries and themselves. When they pulled apart Jack dipped the strawberry in the glass once again.

"Want a nibble?" Jack asked and Kate grinned mischievously, instead of just biting off the end she took the whole fruit in her mouth and bit leaving him with just the stem. She chewed and swallowed while he looked at her amused.

"Little minx, now you're going to have to pay for that." Jack said leaning to kiss her gently. Kate opened her mouth to him but was disappointed when he pulled away. He grabbed another strawberry but instead of dipping it in the champagne he ever so lightly dragged it down her body, from her neck, in between her breasts and down and around her belly button. Kate's eyes glazed when she felt him spread her legs gently and he inserted the berry into her folds. It was cold and erotic and Kate moaned. He didn't penetrate her hard with it but teased her gently. When he was done he pulled the berry out and brought to his lips where he licked and tasted her juices mixed in with strawberries. He bit a piece of the fruit off and leaned in to kiss her. Kate opened her mouth and as they kissed erotically the fruit was pushed in between their mouths. Kate felt Jack ease on top of her and moments later she felt him slide his thick long penis deep inside her. She moaned into his mouth as they still played with the fruit. Jack thrust into her and Kate met him with her own jerk of hips. She needed air but didn't want to pull her mouth away. Sensing her needs Jack sucked the fruit into his mouth and swallowed it pulling away to let her breathe. Kate gasped in air and then rolled so she was on top. She rode him hard feeling him deep inside. She leaned over and stuck her fingers in the caviar and left a trail of it down his chest. Still riding him she bent and licked it off of his skin. Jack penetrated her deeper and further as she continued to lick and kiss and suck on his chest. He couldn't stand it much longer and he didn't know how farther he could go in her. He gripped her thighs and jerked up inside her so hard he lifted himself off of the bed. Kate cried out as he pushed deeper.

She gripped his shoulders and rode him hard and seconds later they came together crying out each other's names as Kate climaxed around him hard as he released deep within her body. When they were done they lay on the bed. Surprisingly they weren't sticky from their play.

"Ok I have a rule in this marriage." Jack said catching his breath.

"What's that?" Kate murmured into his neck.

"We keep food in our bedroom at all times." Jack said and Kate giggled. Jack put the plate of strawberries onto the nightstand and was surprised as Kate straddled him again and grabbed the glass of champagne.

"No sex" she said and he chuckled both were pretty tired. "Open your mouth though" so he did. Kate took a sip and then leaned down and gently let it trickle into his mouth. They kissed deeply as the champagne slid between the couple's tongues. When both had swallowed Kate had smiled happily and slid down so she lay at his side. Her leg over his, her arm around his chest and her head on his shoulder her face in his neck. Jack held her close stroking her back wondering how this night managed to turn out the way it did and how it was he had no regrets about any of it.

In the middle of the night Kate awoke and stretched and found herself in the warm embrace of a man, as the night's events came back to her she smiled, not just any man, her husband. She was thirsty so she quietly and softly moved from his embrace and wrapped the blanket around her as she got a drink of water. She went to the window and pulled back the curtain so she could see all the dazzling lights Vegas had to offer. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and she smiled happily.

"I couldn't sleep and I realized it was because you weren't in my arms. Before this night I never had you there and I could sleep ok but now that's I've felt you there it seems to have stuck." Jack said softly kissing her neck. Kate reached back and stroked his hair.

"Good" she said with an impish smile. Her other hand crept down and stroked his length and smiled wider as it grew behind her.

"You're playing with fire" he warned her nibbling on her ear. Kate's answer was to stroke him harder. Jack moved back from her and gripped the blanket in his hands he shifted the blanket so it opened in the back he then stepped up behind her pressing her gently into the glass.

"We can't have the neighbors seeing too much now can we?" he asked huskily.

"See what?" Kate asked his erection pressed against her back. She wanted so bad to take care of it for him. He put his leg in between her and maneuvered her legs apart. He then gripped her hips and thrust into her from behind while pressing her against the window. Kate's eyes blurred as she watched the bright city lights as they turned to smudges as the sensation of Jack deep inside her caused her to lose focus. She gasped as he moved against her and she felt him slip his hands in front of her and down into the blanket as he stroked her clit. Kate leaned her head back against his shoulder begging him to fuck her harder.

"What do you want Kate?" he asked sucking on her ear. She knew he was playing with her and any other time she'd make him pay bit right now she just need to feel him love her.

"I, uh, I need you to go harder." Kate said.

"Do what harder?" he asked and Kate moaned.

"Fuck me Jack oh god fuck me harder please" she begged.

He placed his mouth right next to her ear and whispered softly. "Where do you want me to fuck you?"

"In my pussy" Kate whimpered and Jack took mercy and speeded up his thrusting. He was holding her up slightly due to the height difference. He pressed her closer to the glass so now she didn't have a lot of room to move. All she could do was gladly absorb every thrust with his cock. Kate's eyes focused for a few seconds and she became aware of seeing the city as Jack took her. She shivered and thrust back against him and he smiled knowing she was in the mood to play with him now. She reached her hand back behind them and gripped his ass trying to make him move further inside her. He nibbled and sucked on her neck and he felt her convulsions start, seconds later she erupted in his arms and he had no choice but to follow so with a shout he filled her with his release. When they both came back to earth they were leaning against the window. Jack pulled the curtains closed though even if someone were watching they didn't see anything of Kate's the blanket never once slipped from her body. Jack backed away and out of her. He then turned her to face him and his face was fiery with passion, he leaned in and kissed her deeply and Kate kissed him back hungrily.

He scooped her into his arms and sat on the big overstuffed chair cuddling her sideways in his lap. Kate nuzzled him and kissed him all over his face and neck. After some continuous kissing they both settled and sat in comfortable silence until Jack broke it.

"So is this the real deal or tomorrow do you just want to call this a night of incredible sex and leave it at that?" he asked stroking her hair.

Kate bit her lip as she thought of the choices Jack gave her.

"I don't want this to end" she said shaking her head. "It was fast I know and maybe impossible but I don't care, I don't want to lose you." Kate said burying her face in his neck. Jack ran his hand along her thigh and said softly.

"Neither do I" Kate looked up and met his lips as they pressed against her gently and sensually. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and they dueled for control neither one winning nor losing. When they came up from air Jack nuzzled her with his nose.

"I think I could fall in love with you" he said softly.

Kate felt her eyes burn, it was a beautiful thing for him to say. It was too soon to use the word 'love' if he did say he loved her she wasn't sure she'd believe him anyway, but for him to say he could love her, that was a step.

"I think I could fall in love with you too" she whispered and they kissed softly. Jack scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down gently and then crawled in after her unwrapping the blanket from her and covering them with it. Kate immediately wrapped her legs around one of his, slipped her arm over his chest and buried her face in his neck.

"You like it there don't you?" Jack asked with a chuckle about Kate's need to burrow into his neck. He wasn't complaining he enjoyed it.

"It's safe" Kate murmured as she drifted off into sleep. Jack smiled liking that she considered him safety with that he drifted off into sleep.

Kate awoke to the sensation of feather soft kisses being placed on her back. She moaned and stretched opening her eyes. She was on her stomach so she rolled over and to her displeasure saw that not only was Jack not in bed with her but was fully dressed.

"Why do you have clothes on?" she asked sleepily sitting up as the blanket pooled around her waist. Jack wasn't one to let great opportunities pass him by so he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and then moved down to gently nip and suck on one of her nipples.

"It's 10:15 and you wanted to meet your friends for brunch at eleven" he said after paying the other nipple the same attention.

"Well that was stupid of me" Kate said wishing she and Jack could just stay in bed.

"It dawned on me you have no clothes except the ones in your hotel room so I went to the shop and bought you something." He held up a pretty white sundress with little blue flowers on it. Kate smiled as she looked at it.

"You didn't have to do that." Kate said shaking her head.

Jack shrugged, "Think of it as a wedding present. I was thinking if you'd want I mean I know our wedding wasn't completely spectacular so if you would want to do it over with the whole nine yards we could."

Kate looked at him and she sighed happily, this was the real deal they were married and would stay that way. "I don't care what the wedding is like as long as it has you and me in it" she said kissing him gently. She scooted from the bed suddenly wishing he hadn't gotten ready yet, she would love to shower with him, but they had a whole lifetime to do that. She noticed on the bed a pair of blue silk panties that Jack must have bought for her. She picked them up with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled sheepishly, "Everything should fit, I got pretty familiar with your uh measurements last night."

Kate smiled and then looked at him with a naughty smile. "For your wedding present I think I'll not wear these." She said tossing the panties back and sauntered off to the bathroom to get ready. Jack groaned at the thought that all through brunch she would be sitting there with no panties on. He grinned and was across the room taking her in his arms before she could go in to the bathroom. He turned her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. Kate returned the kiss and when they broke away they grinned.

"I think we did good" Jack said, and Kate grinned.

"Me too"

_One year later_

Kate paced anxiously through the living room, her heart was racing and she tried to calm herself. She looked at the clock nervously. She had asked Jack to meet her at 4:00 and it was 3:59. She heard the door open and he called her name. Kate went to meet him by the hallway and they looked at each other anxiously, Kate had never felt so scared, awkward or nervous in her life.

"How are you?" Jack asked looking her over.

"I'm good, you?" she asked, this was the strangest conversation.

"Not bad, so where's the emergency you sounded pretty urgent on the phone." He said looking around.

Kate felt tears well in her eyes. "Jack I don't want to fight anymore." She whispered. "I hate this, I hate this wall between us."

Jack looked at her and he pulled her into his arms. "Hey it's ok, it's all right. People fight it happens sometimes."

Kate sniffled and looked at him and shook her head, "Yeah but people don't leave home." She whispered.

"Baby I didn't leave home" Jack said stroking her hair. "I just went for a drive to clear my head the way you go to paint when you need to clear yours."

"Then why didn't you come back last night, where were you?" she asked.

"I stopped into the hospital to pick up some notes, I ended up being grabbed for a consultation and stayed there overnight. I left you a message on the machine." Jack said.

"You did?" Kate asked confused looking at the machine and shocked to see a blinking light indicating a new message.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" Jack said hugging her close. "I never meant to give you the impression I wasn't coming back." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Kate sighed and kissed him back happily. They say the first year of marriage was the most trying and that had been the truth with her and Jack. Between family members and friends with their opinions of the sudden marriage and Jack and Kate getting to know each other more and more they had hit a few rough spots, last night's had been the worst, though she wasn't even sure what the argument had even been about. And though at the worst neither could say this was a mistake, or they'd go back and change anything. They wouldn't in a million years.

Jack moved her against the wall kissing her deeply. "I love you so much Kate"

"I love you too Jack." Kate said melting into his kisses but then pulled back suddenly. "Wait Jack" Kate said. "I did call your for another reason besides wanting to make up." She said. Jack looked at her with a question so Kate went over and picked something up off the table and handed it to him. It was a pregnancy test and by the big plus sign on it made his mouth drop.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered and then grinned excitedly. He scooped her up in a big hug and held her close. Kate hugged him back glad she could tell him this after they had made up. In hindsight it was amazing she hadn't become pregnant after Vegas with all the unprotected sex she and Jack had partaken in. Kate was glad though, with the stress and rough spots they had been in a baby might have been too much, but now was good. Sure they fought last night but like Jack said every couple does fight and anyway she knew where they did fight they always made up with incredible make-up sex.

Jack must have been thinking the same thing because he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom where he made love to her over and over again.

Ok sorry for the long delay in getting this up I actually had planned on finishing this last week but I've had some health problems (nothing major, just annoying) so my days have been consisting on working and coming home and going to bed. So I'll try to get all my other updates done ASAP as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok guys I know its been awhile and No I haven't forgotten you or any of my stories that need to be updated. I'm still not feeling 100 percent yet so my days consist of getting up going to work coming home and sleeping again. So I promise I am doing by best to update. I thought I would do this little one-shot to tide you all over.

**THE WEDDING NIGHT (RATED M)**

Jack Shephard sat in the Honeymoon Suite of the swanky hotel looking around it in its complete silence. He was supposed to be in here with his new wife but that wasn't going to happen. He didn't even have a wife hell they didn't even make it through the whole ceremony before she had looked at him, said she couldn't marry him and took off. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of knocking on the door. With a sigh he heaved himself up and went to the door and looked through the peephole there he saw his best man.

He opened the door with an ironic smile. His best man should actually be classified as his best-woman. He and Kate Austen had been best friends since high school so it was a no brainer to ask her to stand beside him on the day of his wedding. Sarah hadn't been quite thrilled with there being a female groomsmen it had tainted her idea of a perfect wedding party. She had however given in to her misgivings and Kate had gotten a dress just like the bridesmaids but instead of the red color they wore Kate's dress was black to separate her as a groom's person.

"Hi Jack" she said smiling sympathetically at him and he knew she was studying him to read his feelings. They could always tell what the other was thinking. She was still wearing her dress and was carrying an overnight bag.

"Hey come on in" he gestured her through the door. Kate walked in and her eyes roamed over the hotel suite. It was gorgeous Sarah had planned the wedding and Jack was to plan the honeymoon. Kate had been hired once to come consult for this hotel. She was a successful interior designer and on the tour of the building she had seen this room. When Jack had said he needed to book a place for the night this had popped into her mind immediately and she told him she'd book it for him as a wedding present.

She couldn't help think that when she first saw the room her mind had gone to its secret place where she imagined her and Jack using the Honeymoon Suite not him and that bitch Sarah. She quickly stuffed those thoughts away. There was no way she could revel in the fact that she was head over heels in love with her best friend, especially while he was sitting there quietly after being left at the altar. Kate felt conflicted about the situation. When Jack had told her he was going to propose to Sarah and had her help him pick out a ring she had wanted to sob uncontrollably. It didn't make sense to her though. Jack and Sarah had been dating for over a year and Kate was in a long term relationship with a man named Tom. Still she couldn't understand why she felt sick at the thought of Jack and Sarah getting married. It was true that Kate and Sarah weren't close in fact they really only tolerated each other of Jack. Sarah had always seemed jealous of Jack and Kate's closeness and well Kate hadn't really been sure why she had disliked Sarah so much.

Soon it was catching up with her though talk of the wedding and Jack spending his life with Sarah was putting her teeth on edge. She hid it around Jack never letting him see that she was disturbed. However at home she was moody and depressed. It wasn't long before her relationship with Tom cracked and ended. It was with Tom's parting words that everything sank into place. _Katie you and I could never last, not when you are in love with Jack._It was true she was in love with her best friend. It was relief that her odd feelings made sense but it was even worse because even though she and Jack had no secrets she couldn't tell him this one. So she had painfully gone through each day and made it to the wedding. Standing beside him as he gave her a smile meant just for her it took everything in her to not stop the wedding and beg Jack to run away with her.

That was unnecessary because minutes later Sarah had told Jack they couldn't do this and took off down the aisle. Kate figured Jack must have been in shock because he didn't even go after her or chase her down which was unlike him. Kate knew from experience when Jack wanted something badly enough he was like a Pit bull. Once when they had a fight and Kate walked out on him he had slept on her doorstep until she relented and let him in and wouldn't leave until their friendship was reestablished. So at the wedding she like everyone else stood their unsure of what to do. Jack had taken over by thanking everyone for coming out and politely excused himself. It had been a whirlwind since that second. Kate had spent the afternoon handling Jack's relatives getting them to leave. She had then made all the contact at the reception and canceled everything. Sarah's family had paid for the reception so she let them figure out what to do with everything. Kate wondered if she should cancel Jack's honeymoon to Ireland or not. Another thing she had always wanted to do with Jack and instead it was going to him and Sarah. Hell Sarah didn't even want to go to Ireland and had bitched about it when Jack had told her of her plans. Ungrateful bitch.

Kate eventually got all of Jack's guests on their way and then went looking for Jack. She grabbed her bag of clothes that she had changed into from earlier really wanting to get out of this dress. She then decided to check the Honeymoon Suite. If he wasn't there she would see about canceling it but as it turns out Jack had taken refuge there. She sighed should she feel like a wretched person because part of her was happy that Jack wasn't married?

"Hey sweetheart" she said softly shaking that thought off immediately. Jack had just been left at the altar and Kate would never wish that pain on him she would take it from him if she could.

"So uh is everyone gone?" he asked twisting his hands nervously.

"Yeah" Kate said with a soft smile. Jack sat on the bed and she settled beside him. "I managed to wrangle your family and get them on their way and canceled the reception. I let Sarah's family handle the details. I didn't know if you wanted me to cancel your trip to Ireland." She said stroking his shoulder gently.

He looked at her and Kate was still surprised by how calm and still he was. From the outside it didn't even appear that he was all that upset.

"No I think I'm still going to go. I took the time off from the hospital and I've always wanted to go there so why not." He said with a shrug. Kate nodded still unsure of his behavior.

"Ok, well give me a second and I'm going to go change out of this dress. It's beginning to drive me crazy" she said with a smile.

"You look beautiful." Jack said looking her straight in the eye. "You outclassed all her bridesmaids and I even thought when I saw Sarah that she was going to be pissed because you outshined her." He said with a small smile. Kate blushed unsure what to say so she muttered a thank you and ducked into the bathroom to change. When she came back out she was in jeans, socks and a faded football jersey. Jack smiled it was his old jersey from high school. Noticing his smile she looked down at her apparel.

"I guess I never gave this back to you huh?" she asked embarrassed. It was her favorite piece of clothing that she hadn't worn in awhile. Not until Tom left anyway then she gladly pulled it out of its semi-retirement.

"Looks better on you then me." Jack said with a chuckle.

"That's cause I'm not all bloody, sweaty and covered in mud." She said teasing him and he grinned. She looked at her hands and then back at him. "You are awfully calm and relaxed Jack talk to me." She said.

Jack looked at her for a second and then shook his head. "She was the bad guy. I didn't have to be." He said and he caught Kate's confused expression. "Kate I literally opened my mouth to tell her that I couldn't marry her and she literally beat me to the punch. So I got what I wanted and didn't look like the prick who left his bride at the altar. If she hadn't of taken off down the aisle I think I would have hugged her."

"What?" Kate asked shocked.

"It dawned on me that I didn't love her and that I hadn't loved her and I think I was just doing all this because I wasn't sure how to tell her. But I knew I couldn't marry her so I was going to call it off and to my utter and total relief she feels the same." Jack said with a shrug. He looked at her and a true honest grin appeared on his lips. "Jesus Kate I almost married a harpie from hell." He said with a shake of his head and she's probably off with whomever her boyfriend of the week is telling him she almost married a complete and utter scmuck."

"She was cheating on you?" Kate asked her mouth dropping what woman in her right mind would cheat on Jack.

"Yeah and I didn't even care, I mean does that make sense I just wish that I had the courage to dump her before all this and save everyone the time and trouble but I won't lie she was getting kind of scary near the end." Jack said with a smirk.

"Kind of?" Kate asked. "Jesus Jack she was Bridezilla ten fold. I don't blame you for being scared of her."

The two had a good laugh and when they were done Kate looked at him. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Jack looked at her. "I'm more than ok for the first time in awhile I feel like I can breathe."

Kate opened her arms and he leaned in and they hugged tightly. Kate could feel his muscular arms and back thought his white tuxedo shirt. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his arms around her. They pulled apart and looked at each other their faces inches apart. Kate felt herself getting lost in his deep brown eyes. Before she knew it his mouth was pressed against hers and she was kissing him back hungrily. Jack pulled away from her and they stared into each others eyes.

"That was not a rebound kiss Kate I've wanted to do that for a long time. Had I broken up with Sarah it would have been because I was staring at you the whole time today not her." He rushed to explain hoping this kiss didn't ruin their friendship or the fact that Jack had the thought during the ceremony that he wished it was Kate next to him not Sarah that made him decide to call it off. He wanted Kate and had wanted her for a long time but then she had been involved in a relationship with Tom and seemed happy so he wasn't going to ruin it for her. He had then met Sarah and kind of settled on a relationship with her since he couldn't have Kate. Then he and Sarah got engaged and before he knew it Tom and Kate broke up and he was suddenly looking for all exit doors with his relationship with Sarah. Seeing Kate today looking so beautiful took all his restraint to not turn from Sarah and just take the brunette into his arms.

Kate didn't seem to think the kiss was all that bad either because she straddled his lap pressing herself intimately against him.

"I know I sound like a bitch but I'm so glad you didn't marry Sarah. I love you Jack I have for awhile." She said breathlessly before taking his mouth with hers.

"I love you too" Jack muttered against her lips. "I never told Sarah that." He confessed.

Kate pulled away stunned. "You never told Sarah you loved her?" she asked amazed. Just hearing those words from Jack were enough to send her into permanent bliss. How could a woman be in a relationship with Jack for over a year and not stand to hear those words?

"She never said it either. I think we both knew today would end the way it did." Jack said moving his mouth to nibble on her ear.

"Why, oh god that feels good Jack, why were you with her if you didn't love her why get married at all?" Kate asked while Jack licked and nibbled her sensitive ear lobe.

"Cause I couldn't have you." Jack said matter of fact. "I heard one day that Tom was shopping for engagement rings, I was sure you would say yes so I resigned myself to Sarah. Then you had to go and break up with him." Kate moaned as he switched ears. "And I was stuck with Sarah while wanting nothing more than to have you."

"Oh Jack" Kate said pulling back to look him in the eyes. "We've been a couple idiots haven't we? I was with Tom because you were with Sarah and you were with Sarah because I was with Tom." She said with a shake of her head.

"Looks like we got it right don't you think?" Jack asked taking her mouth with his.

"God yes" Kate said kissing him back hungrily. Kate began to undo the buttons of his tuxedo shirt and when she had them done she pulled the shirt from his pants and off of his shoulders and he threw the shirt to the side. Kate's hands immediately rubbed along his chest her fingers brushing his chest hair as their mouths made love to one another with their tongues and lips. Jack gripped the jersey she wore and pulled it and the tank top she wore under it off exposing that she was not wearing a bra. Jack pulled away form her mouth long enough to get the garments over her head. Seeing her naked breasts exposed to him his body shook with anticipation. He leaned forward and took one of her breast into his hands and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Kate moaned and her pelvis began to unconsciously rub against his lap. Jack liked and suckled at her breast sending Kate into a fit of pleasure. Suddenly he gripped her thighs and lifter her and he stood on his feet he moved he carried her over and pulled the blankets and sheets back as she clung to him like a little monkey. He laid her down so her head rested on the pillow. He then kicked off his shoes and kicked off his socks.

Kate watched him intently as he undid the button of his pants and pulled the zipper down. Her body was revving and she was afraid she'd keel over before Jack and she even got to the good stuff. He peeled his pants and boxers down and kicked them off and Kate's eyes widened he was huge. He wasn't just long he was thick as well and Kate bit her lip not knowing if she could stand it waiting for him to sink into her. She sprung to action kicking off her socks, pants and underwear. When she was naked she got to her knees. Jack had been so mesmerized by her beautiful body he didn't realize she was moving.

"On the bed" please she begged her mouth crushing against his. "Make love to me Jack"

Jack moved her to her back and crawled on top of her. Kate immediately spread his legs and waited for his penetration. When it didn't come she looked at him confused.

"Oh I'm going to make love to you Kate but making love consists more than just sex." Jack said with a wicked grin that made Kate shiver in anticipation. He started at her feet kissing and massaging them. He then moved his mouth up her calves and pulled her leg up to kiss her behind the knee. He then moved up her thigh and Kate shivered in anticipation but was disappointed when he skipped her wet center. He kissed her ribs and stomach and up to her breasts. He licked and laved them with his talented tongue and all Kate could do was rub her hands along his back and stroke his hair. When he was done suckling her breasts he moved up to her neck where he buried his face kissing, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. Kate whimpered with excitement as he kissed her in her most sensitive spots. He moved his mouth to her collarbone and Kate felt him suck the skin and she knew he was marking her. She didn't care, he could brand his name to her ass and it wouldn't make a lick of difference to her. When he pulled away and was pleased with his work their eyes met.

"You marked me" she complained kidding.

"Hmm" he said kissing her lips. "I was thinking of spelling my name out but that would take time and I think we have better things to do than that." He leaned in and kissed her hungrily. Kate met his mouth equally their tongues and lips mating with one another. Kate waited for him to enter her but still he didn't. Sensing her frustration Jack pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Making love is more than me putting my penis inside of you Kate." He watched as she shivered at his words. "It involves, seeing you react to me, listening to your sounds of excitement, feeling your soft skin beneath me and feeling how wet you are for me. Smelling your arousal and of course taste." Kate let out a yelp as he moved down and suddenly was between her legs.

He pressed his mouth against her waiting core feeling her drenched center and she was so turned on by him. He could smell her arousal and it was making him harder which Jack thought was impossible being he didn't think he could stand it too much longer. He licked her from one end to another tasting her essence he then sank his tongue deep inside her and Kate jerked in his arms crying out his name. He thrust his tongue in and out of her tongue fucking her while holding her ass firmly with one hand to steady her and with the other he teased and flicked her clit with his fingers. Kate's hands were in his hair and she was thrashing on the bed her words becoming incoherent. Suddenly she let out a loud yell and her body clenched as she came hard. Jack continued to lick and stroke which seemed to make her orgasm last even longer. When she was finally done she collapsed against the pillows with a breathy sigh. Jack didn't hesitate he moved up her body and kissed her hard letting her taste herself from his tongue.

"Hang on baby here we go" he said in a whisper sending Kate's nerves reeling to attention. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist and led his throbbing cock to her wet and sensitive entrance. He pushed the tip inside of her and she sighed happily and Jack moved his way inside of her inch by inch. She was small and tight and Jack knew that if she wasn't as wet as she was this could be harder to do. When he was about half way inside her Kate gripped his shoulders

"So big Jack never been with anyone larger." She whimpered. Jack looked at her stunned. Every man she had been with were only half the size of his cock? Jack knew he was a lot larger than other men. He had been in locker rooms and had women look at him stunned when he dropped his pants. Knowing he was the largest Kate would ever have filled him with male pride.

"Ok baby" Jack said softly. "Just relax let me enter you, just relax. Kate nodded and relaxed her vagina and Jack slid in another couple inches and Kate whimpered not in pain but with pleasure. "Just a little bit father Katie, just a little bit more and I will be completely inside of you. OK?" he asked knowing these last few inches would have to go in slowly so as to not hurt her.

He pushed gently and Kate whimpered as she was filled so deep the pleasure and pain becoming one. "One more thrust baby here we go" Jack said he gritted his teeth and gave one last push and entered her completely. Kate shocked them both by coming right then and there. Her body clenched around him making him see spots being she was so tight to begin with. She clung to him whimpering his name as her body sent waves of pleasure through it. When she was done she collapsed gasping for breath.

"Easy sweetheart" he said stroking her hair he hadn't even begun to move yet. He wanted her aware and able to build to a third climax.

"So deep Jack, oh god Jack feel." Kate took his hand and placed it right on her pelvis. Jack could actually feel his member inside of her as it was nestled inside her body.

"Fuck Kate" he said gritting his teeth. "I got to move baby." And he gently began to move. At first he kept his thrusts shallow only pulling away slightly before pushing back in. As her body opened to him he began to thrust deeper. Kate was moaning his name and writhing beneath him beggin him to fuck her and soon he was leaving her body and driving his cock fully into her. Kate's hands crept up to grip the headboard above them to brace herself to absorb his cock and Jack began to pound into her, her moans of pleasure letting him know she was enjoying the roughness of his actions. He kept thrusting and he heard her scream his name and she came again. Jack couldn't stand the feel of her clenching around him and with a shout of his own emptied himself deep inside her filling her with his release. When they were done they collapsed on the bed exchanging lustful yet tired kisses. Jack rolled onto his side and Kate followed not allowing him to leave her body. She snuggled into his chest.

"I love you and I'm so glad you didn't marry Sarah" she said with a pleasured sigh.

"I love you too Kate and there is no other woman I want to spend my wedding night with." He kissed her temple as she started to doze off. "Come to Ireland with me?" he asked.

Kate planted a kiss on his chest. "I thought you'd never ask."

So there it is give me your opinions.


	28. Chapter 28

**So **for once no one can be mad at me for lack of updates. Where I live has been hit by many storms causing flooding power outages and fun things like that. My internet has been down with only a few blips where it connects and then logs off. So if you are deciding to write me a complaint on lack of updates (not that I'm complaining just try to not be real abusive because I can't control the weather).

This is a little story with what I think Jack could be like off the island. Not the screwed up version of Jack the writers have given you but the version of Jack I have made up in my own little world haha. So here's a litte Jate AU action.

**THE BET**

"You know eventually you will go to bed with me." Kate Austin looked up from her chart to see Jack Shephard leaning on the counter in front of her. She looked around not quite sure what she had heard or who said it. She glanced back at Jack and saw he was looking at her pointedly. Kate let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to bed with you." She said with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. Jack and Kate had been friends for quite some time. Recently Jack had hinted he would gladly take the relationship to the next level, but Kate having witnessed his many conquests with woman was sure any upgrade in their relationship for him would probably just mean friends with benefits. She couldn't do that though she was very much in love with Jack and though she would gladly go to bed with him it would have to mean it was a real relationship and she didn't think he actually wanted that. Hell she and her fiancée had broken up and Kate knew that though the words were unspoken that she couldn't marry Tom when her heart was with Jack.

The doctor looked at the beautiful nurse and gave a shrug like he didn't believe her.

"Say what you want Kate, but I think we both know it will happen." Jack said leaning in closer to her and her heart raced. "Plus I have a bet riding on it so you have to help me out" he said.

Kate's head shot up, "A what?" she asked not quite sure if she needed to fly off the handle and kill him yet.

"Howard bet that I couldn't get you in bed, well Kate I have a certain kind of reputation to withhold. I can't just run away from a bet like that. Plus my bet means good thing for the both of us." Jack said matter of fact.

Kate sighed in exasperation any other man telling things like this would end up with her knee implanted hard into their crotch. Somehow she could never get mad at Jack, plus not many men would actually be honest and tell her they were involved in a sex bet that included her.

"How can that possibly help me?" she said giving him a dark look.

Jack looked around for people listening in when he was certain they were out of ear shot and sight of anyone he moved his body against her pressing her into the wall. Kate gasped softly as she felt his hard muscular body press tightly against her.

"Oh Kate" he said softly and sensually brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Kate watched him unable to speak a single word. "First I think the obvious is when I do take you Kate it will be earth shattering and amazing. I plan on taking you so many times that you literally pass out in my bed from beautiful exhaustion. Secondly if I win Howard has to take my next three Saturday nights." Jack said looking into her eyes looking for any kind of sign that he wanted her for good.

"And if you lose?" she asked.

"Oh well I would have to give him a case of expensive whiskey. But really I don't think either of us need to worry about that because soon enough you will be mine." Jack said.

Kate finally managed to get her bearings. "You sound awfully sure of yourself but I can tell you right now you're going to lose." She said and Jack grinned as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"That's not all Kate, by sleeping with me I will be saving your reputation. Howard thinks you're frigid." Jack said and he saw the anger flash through Kate.

"I am not frigid" she bit out furious.

Jack pressed against her tighter his voice losing its teasing tone. "Baby I know you are not frigid. I know because the fire that burns within you is almost dangerous to touch. I can't wait to lay with you naked when you release all that passion. We'll burn up the place Kate." Jack said.

Kate was stuck between wanting to smack him or cry. "How could you get in a conversation with someone about whether I'm frigid or not?" she asked feeling hurt. Above all things Jack was supposed to be her friend.

"Hey, I didn't get into any conversation of that kind. He saw us talking and asked if we were sleeping together, I said it wasn't his business. He then said he doubted I'd have you or ever would. He said he'd bet three Saturday nights that I couldn't get with you. I know it was stupid Kate but I said I hoped he liked working Saturday nights. He said he wanted a case of whiskey. It was just dumb talk but then he said good luck I heard she's frigid so I turned around and nailed him in the face. I think I broke his nose." Jack said trying to explain how it all happened.

"You broke his nose?" she asked shocked.

Jack nodded, "Nobody insults my girl" he said stroking her hair.

"I'm not your girl" Kate said with a slight huff already forgiving him. The fact that he broke Howard's nose defending her honor made it easier.

Jack just gave her a cocky grin and then leaned in and pressed his mouth against her. Kate sucked in a gasp as she found herself being kissed. His tongue gently pried her lips open and though her head was screaming no her body was paying absolutely no attention. She softened against him and her hand crept up to grasp his head closer to her while her other hand settled on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to him with a small moan and his tongue entered her mouth gladly. He stroked and thrust his tongue into her and Kate knew it was a blatant show of how he would take her if they were having sex. As quickly as the kiss started it ended just as fast. Jack pulled away and Kate found herself following him. He rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

"We'll see about that" Jack said softly. He then tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. "Bet or no bet Kate, I will have you. You belong in my bed." With that he looked her over and walked away leaving Kate to slump against the wall.

She heard a tutting noise and looked over to see her nurse supervisor Rose shaking her head at her.

"Good luck fending that boy off" Rose said walking off. Kate sat back and settled her heart. It wasn't that she wanted to fend Jack off, she just wanted him to love her the way she loved him. However by the effect of that kiss she didn't think that she could fight it for too long. She just hoped that if she did finally give in to him he wouldn't break her heart too badly. She straightened her clothes and went to finish her day trying to not let his kiss occupy her every thoughts.

The rest of her shift had been rather busy being she was covering the ER. Normally she was up in surgery but today she was covering downstairs. It worked out pretty well for her because she knew Jack was in an eight hour surgery and she knew standing beside him close to him for eight hours would cause her nothing but problems. When her shift ended she went into the lounge and changed for the day. She managed to get home in decent time and ordered delivery take out because she wasn't in the mood to cook. She heard her front bell ring and she went to open the door. She was shocked to see Jack standing there and her traitorous heart leapt in her chest.

"Jack what are you doing here?" she asked but then felt her breath catch as he raised his eyes to her. He looked at her hungrily as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I missed you today" he said quietly still watching her like a panther. "Usually we wait for one another if our shifts end close. You didn't wait for me" he took another step towards her and Kate felt like she should retreat but she held her ground.

"I was tired and you were in surgery I had no idea how much longer would be." Kate said. Her body was humming at how he was looking at her.

"That's a lie and we both know it" he said quietly. He stepped closer and gripped her waist pulling her close to him. "You can't run away from me Kate" he said brushing his nose against hers.

"I didn't run away from you Jack. I'm tired and I just wanted to come home, not everything revolves around you mph" her words were cut off as Jack took her mouth hungrily. Kate was stunned at how quickly her body revved to his touch. She went limp in his arms and he supported her by moving her back against the wall and pressing tight against her. He pulled away and they both gasped for air.

"Tell me that means nothing to you, tell me that kiss was nothing." Jack demanded almost sounding desperate. Kate was holding on to the thinnest thread of reasoning and she knew any second from now it would snap and she'd go to bed with him and he'd probably thank her for a nice time the next morning and be done with her leaving her heart and soul shattered. He stroked her neck gently with his talented fingers and Kate felt the thread tremble and so with fear in her heart of him leaving her behind she put her thoughts out there and hoped their friendship would survive.

"I can't be with you Jack, not the way you want me to." Kate said shaking her head.

Jack looked her over his eyes taking in every little nuance of her actions and behavior.

"Why not?" he asked. He was trying to not sound annoyed because in reality he wasn't annoyed he was just so damn in love with her that he needed her the sooner the better.

"I can't be another notch on your headboard Jack" Kate said shaking her head sadly.

Jack froze and he looked at her carefully her eyes were looking down and he realized what was happening. Could it be she might love him the way he loves her?

"Kate look at me." He asked the cockiness and ego completely left out of his voice. Kate looked up at him and the minute she met his eyes she started to sink into his gaze. "Kate you could never be a notch on my headboard. Kate I…" he rubbed his head nervously. "Kate I love you, I've been in love with you for a long time and I would never endanger what we have for a quick roll in the sack. I want to be with you, permanently."

Kate felt her mouth drop had Jack just said the words that she had been praying to hear?

"You love me?" she stuttered. "How can you love me when you've been with all those different women, why didn't you say anything?" Kate asked stunned.

"Kate I love you and you were with Tom for a long time. You guys were planning on getting married and you were happy. I wasn't going to interfere in that. So yes I was with other women, it was the only way to make myself move on from you. But then you broke up with Tom and I wanted to make you mine but I knew it was too soon you were still mourning your loss from him and I didn't want to be a rebound. So I've waited patiently so you could get to the point that you could be in another relationship. In case you haven't noticed since you and Tom ended I haven't been with any more women." He pointed out. "As for being a notch on my headboard I would never treat you that way. Hell Kate have you ever heard me talk about any woman I've been with?"

Kate shook her head, though Jack had a reputation of being a ladies man the stories of his conquests never came from him. In fact most of the time it came from the women or from observations other people made but Jack never spoke about them. She tried to clear her head. Jack was in love with her and he wanted to be with her. This was everything she wanted.

"I love you Jack, I've been in love with you. It was why I couldn't marry Tom not when you were always in the back of my mind. I've just been waiting for you to stop moving from woman to woman and want to settle down. I've been waiting for you to love me." Kate said.

Jack moved forward and pulled her into his embrace. He held her close to him and buried his face in her hair breathing her scent in. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into his strong protective embrace.  
"I love you so much Kate." He whispered and it felt like a weight being lifted off his chest.

"I love you too Jack. It's just you and me now Jack. No more blonde nurses named Candy or Bunny ok?" she asked with a smirk.

Jack stared deep into her eyes. "You are the only woman I want to be with, I want to sink into you and never surface. I want you and only you and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you if you give me the chance."

"You have your chance Jack and it lasts forever." She said and she sighed as Jack kissed her deeply. She moaned as his tongue plundered her mouth. She let herself sink into his embrace. They kissed hungrily and passionately and Jack began to ease her into her bedroom. They fell on the bed in a tangle of arm, legs and sweaty curses. Jack managed to come out on top as he quickly stripped off his shirt. The minute Kate saw his exposed chest she latched her mouth onto his hardened nipple. Jack moaned at the sensation knowing soon he would repay her the favor. He gripped her shirt and pulled it off and seconds later her pants and panties were on the floor. She was completely naked and her body shivered in anticipation.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Jack said giving her a wolfish grin. He kissed her hungrily and she moaned wrapping her bare legs around his jean clad hips. The feel of denim scraping her sensitive inner thighs almost made her come right there and then.

She reached down and gripped his pants unbuttoning and unzipping them. She reached into his jeans and pulled him out surprised at how large he was.

"Jesus Jack" she said breathlessly. Jack grinned and pulled her hands away from him as he pinned them above her head.

"All for you" he whispered against her mouth and she sighed as they kissed deeply. Kate's hands were being held down so she used her feet to slide his pants down and he eventually kicked his shoes and socks off along with the denim. They were both now very naked and very excited.

Jack let go of her hands as he began to kiss and lick his way down her body. He stopped to lave her breasts with attention and Kate stroked his hair arching into his mouth. When he was done he moved down to settle between her thighs. Kate moaned and her eyes rolled back slightly as she realized what he was about to do. He gripped her thighs and eased them apart getting a good look at her soaking wet center. He licked his lips winked up at her and then leaned and feasted on her.

Kate was moaning and writhing beneath him as his tongue moved in and out of her while he used his thumbs to stimulate her. She rubbed his hair and moaned his name. Soon she felt the build up of release as his tongue was on the edge of bringing her ultimate satisfaction. Sensing she was near the cliffs edge he ban to strengthen his tongue thrusts and he tweaked her sensitive bundle of nerves and she went careening over the edge screaming his name arching and twisting in his embrace.

"Oh Jack oh god oh god" she cried out as the waves of pleasure crashed through her. Jack smiled pleased with how she had come for him. He moved up her body and waited for her to open her spent eyes. When she did they drowsily took in her surroundings before meeting his direct eye contact. He smiled and she grinned sheepishly.

"How do you feel?" he asked brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Thoroughly licked" she said with a naughty smile. Jack groaned and kissed her hungrily and Kate could taste herself on his tongue. When they pulled away to breathe Kate looked into his eyes and saw her reflection in the gorgeous brown orbs. She looked completely ravished. She smiled and Jack grinned down at her.

"What are you smiling at?"

Kate grinned "I look positively wonton" she said with a blush.

"You look beautiful" Jack said and Kate knew he was telling the truth. He looked at her possessively. "Oh you do realize that this means that you're mine right. I'm pulling out the old chauvinistic attitude and claiming you as my own?" he said with a smile but Kate could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Yours huh?" she asked stroking his cheek. "So what does that entail of?" she asked.

"This for starters." Jack said aligning his penis at her entrance and entering her with a solid thrust. Kate cried out at the beautiful intrusion. He was big and she was tight so it was slightly painful for about a second before her body adjusted to his girth and happily accepted him.

"Oh" she whimpered her legs came up to cradle him and she rested her feet on the backs of his calves. Jack began to slowly move in and out of her and Kate's head grinded into the pillow and she moaned his name. Her arms were wrapped around him and her hands were at his back her nails lightly digging into him and he thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. She could feel her release building and she whimpered. "So close Jack oh god so close"

Jack thrust harder and harder until he felt her internal muscles clench him and she cried out his name as her body shook and convulsed beneath and around him. He wrapped her tight and held her close to him and she buried her face in his neck as the orgasmic waves moved through her. When she had finally settled she collapsed on the pillow gasping for air. It was then she felt he was still hard within her.

"You need to come" she said taking a breath. Jack's answer was to steal it away by kissing her hard and deep.

"Not yet" he said with a grin. "I think I want you to come one more time."

Kate moaned. "I can't Jack."

"You can and you will" he said and he began to resume his thrusts determined to move in and out of her all night if needed. He wouldn't give in until he gave her a third orgasm.

Kate hugged him stroking his back waiting for him to erupt within the confines of her body. She knew that he wasn't going to give up on his notion of bringing her to climax again. In fact besides thrusting in and out of her at a beautiful pace. He was whispering all kinds of naughty things in her ear.

"God baby you are so wet and hot. I feel like I'm in your mouth." He said with a stifled moan. He moved to kneel on his knees. She laid on her back her legs over his hips and thighs. He gripped her and began to thrust harder into her. Kate moaned beneath him she was so close to tumbling over the edge but needed just a little more help. "The places I'm going to take you" he groaned thrusting harder. "I'm going to bury myself inside you at the hospital in every storage closet and empty triage room, every position possible."

"Yes" Kate moaned his erotic words moving her closer and closer to the glorious edge. She wanted him to talk about what he was going to do to her. "Tell, oh god tell me the positions." She asked trying to hang on for any semblance of control.

Jack groaned at her request. "Like this baby with me on top of you, my cock inside your pussy making you wet and hungry for me. Mmm Doggie Style baby" he said pushing harder into her. "I'm going to get you on your hands and knees while I fuck your brains out." What else he tried to think though it was getting harder by the minute. "Doesn't matter Kate either way my cock is going to be embedded into your sweet body."

He picked up his pace and was rewarded by her cries of her release ripping through her. She arched her back and gripped him tightly as her third orgasm rushed through her body. Jack gritted hist teeth but it was to no avail and his body gave in to her clenching and he exploded deep inside her. His orgasm seemed to be never ending as he pumped his release into her. When he finally finished he collapsed on her and buried his face in her neck. Kate was hugging him close and she wasn't sure if she had passed out fallen asleep or dreamed the whole thing because things seemed hazy for a few minutes until she came back to reality. His semen was slowly leaking from her body and she wiggled uncomfortably. Besides making a wet spot the thought of any of Jack's release being wasted like that was a shame. She wished she could have kept it all inside of her.

Jack stirred and looked back at her. She smiled sweetly and they kissed hungrily. When they parted Jack gave a sigh and pulled out of her body and Kate moaned unhappily at his exit.

"Sorry sweetheart, don't want to hurt you." He said pulling her close.

Kate snuggled into his embrace as she felt sleep slowly creep up on her.

"Looks like you won the bet." She said with a sleepy smile.

Jack grinned, "Looks like I won a whole lot more than a bet." He said touching her hair.

Kate felt her eyes mist. "Oh Jack" she kissed him again and he returned the kiss with hunger.

They spent the rest of the night in and out of bed. Mostly they made love on as many surfaces as they could before they collapsed in exhaustion. That night falling asleep in Jack's embrace Kate never felt more perfect in her life. She also reminded herself to possibly make Saturdays her day off since Jack would be off for the next few ones clearly winning the bet against Howard.

Ok gang there it is


	29. Chapter 29

Ok so here's some kinky smut no real great plot here but hey where I lack in a riveting story I'm attempting to make up in serious smut

**TIE ME UP (SERIOSULY DO I NEED TO EVEN SAY THE RATING WITH A TITLE LIKE THAT)**

Kate sat on the couch nervously chewing on her lip. Jack was in an odd mood and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She stood and looked out the window and watched the lights of LA twinkle before her. She had been released from her prison sentence with a judge who thought polar bears, insane natives and a bizarre smoke monster were more punishment then the Iowa court system could come up. She had come to Jack after her release and he had answered the door obviously shocked to see her. She didn't voice her opinion but she figured he thought she would have taken off with Sawyer. That wouldn't happen ever though. Kate had been numerous mistakes in her life and Sawyer was one of the biggest. No she had went to Jack and never looked back.

Things hadn't really turned out the way she had expected. It had been two months since she had shown up on his doorstep and she was still sleeping in the guest room…alone. She wasn't sure where she went wrong but she was pretty sure it was when she had turned up and lost the nerve to tell him she wanted to jump him and screw his ever loving brains out. No instead she told him she wanted a fresh start and wanted to be his friend. She thought it would be the best way to get her foot in the proverbial door with him. She hadn't expected him to actually take her literally. So she had spent the last two months slowing attempting to seduce him by wearing flimsy clothes around the apartment, accidentally coming out of the shower when he was there, things like that. And what she got in return? Absolutely nothing. All her effort was met by a man who seemed oblivious to her. She was grateful though that he hadn't brought a woman back to the apartment and since she'd been there he hadn't ever spent the night away so she knew there wasn't another woman.

Things took a turn last night though. Kate had been slowing driving herself mad with want for him. Hell she had walked into the bathroom and he had just taken a shower, the lingering smell of his soap and aftershave had nearly caused her to come right there and then. She couldn't stand it anymore so she had gone to bed putting on the tiniest sluttiest negligee that she had bought for this occasion, and at about midnight went into his room. She woke him up claiming a nightmare and asked if she could sleep with him. He had sleepily nodded and pulled the covers back for her. It was then that he had noticed what she was, or really what she wasn't wearing and she watched his eyes darken to a shade she had never seen before. Attempting to act nonchalant she had crawled in and snuggled close to him burying her face into his neck and intertwining her legs with his. She wasn't holding back any punches.

Did Jack roll her on her back, lift the silky fabric over her head and thrust himself inside her? No he had just laid there. When Kate finally drifted off and awoke the next morning he was gone. She had figured her chance was blown and she sighed. She spent the whole day wondering what to do. She swore he wanted her when he saw her in her nightie. Perhaps she could just keep trying until he finally gave in. Would he really buy another nightmare story though? All her planning had been thrown out the window when Jack arrived home. She couldn't explain it but there had been something very male and very dangerous about him. He walked in with his briefcase his jacket over his arm. He had been wearing black slacks and a white shirt that was tie less and the first few buttons at the collar were undone. The white shirt had clung ever so slightly to him and Kate could see the slight hint of bare skin underneath it. He wasn't wearing an undershirt of any kind.

When he had come in he had been quiet. Not moody or angry but just quiet. He said hello and Kate had nearly melted into a puddle. His voice had been low and the slightest hint of amusement was in it as if he found something only he knew to be funny. His eyes had looked her over and Kate felt like a gazelle about to be pounced on. His eyes had skimmed her body hungrily and at the point she had just caught on to his blatant staring he was looking away and heading to his room.

Dinner had gone by with a strange silence, it wasn't awkward their conversations were short and to the point. There was something in the air though and Kate would swear that this was all radiating from Jack. A couple times she had looked up from her food to see him looking at her intensely. He hadn't done anything though to tell her what he was thinking but Kate felt what ever it was it was primitive. That gave her shivers, the thought of Jack going primitive and just giving into his male instincts was enough to want to go mad with desire. After dinner he had helped clean the kitchen and then once again disappeared into his room. Kate wondered if she'd see him again that night.

Kate had sat and waited for him to return, this was where she was now overlooking the city. She wanted so badly to just grab and kiss him. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go on like this. The constant need for him was like an out of control fire and he was the bucket of water needed to contain and put it out.

"Hey Kate?" Jack's voice came from the bedroom and Kate shivered it was the same low and dangerous tone that she had heard when he came in. it was incredibly sexy and she wanted him to keep talking.

"Yes" she said her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Could you come in here for a second I need your help?" It was a question but there was a tone on his voice that implied it was also a command.

Kate moved to the bedroom and walked in not seeing Jack. The room was dim and it felt intimate. She was just noticing something odd on the bed when the door clicked shut behind her. She turned quickly to see Jack leaning on the door arms across his chest. The look he was giving her was pure masculine and full of pure hunger.

"You needed help?" she heard her own voice squeak slightly.

"Yes" Jack said moving towards her. Kate desperately wanted to back up but she refused. She wanted to know what was going on and pride kept her from fleeing or melting through the floor.

"What did you need help with?" she asked trying to get the control back into her voice.

"I have this problem that I think only you can help me with" Jack answered and before Kate knew it she found herself plastered to his body. She could feel him against her from his head to his toes. She also could feel the obvious erection pressing into her stomach. She swallowed hard. He couldn't possibly mean…?

"Since you've moved in you have been driving me mad with your little outfits and subtle hints to take you to bed. I haven't been ready for us to take that step but honey your constant tormenting of me has made me re-think my decision." Jack said with a dark look that made Kate shiver.

"You mean it?" she asked softly.

Jack's answer was to lean over and grip the hem of her blouse up and over her head. It had happened so quick it took her a second to catch up. By the time that happened he had her bra off and her pants and lace panties were pooled around her feet. He stood straight and looked her in the eye.

"You are so beautiful" he said his eyes roaming her creamy flesh and she blushed at the thought of standing there naked where he could see everything while he was still fully clothed. "Only problem is" Jack said pushing her back on the bed gently and easing her head onto the pillows to relax. It wasn't until he was straddling her that she realized what had happened.

"Problem?" Kate stuttered trying to keep up what was going on as her brain threatened to turn to mush.

"The problem is I don't trust you to not run Kate" Jack said and Kate could hear the possessiveness in her voice.

"I won't run Jack. Never again. Please love me" she pleaded arching against his hard body.

"I'm not sure I believe you" Jack said calmly. He took her arm gently and lifted it above her head. It was then that Kate noticed a silk scarf tied to the bedpost. Before she could process the meaning of the scarf she found her arm tied to the bed by said scarf. Soon the second arm was up and Kate was secured to the bed. Kate wiggled her arms and realizing they were indeed tied she began to panic.

"Jack" she cried out twisting her arms trying to loosen the grip of the fabric. Sensing her serious distress Jack stroked her hair and spoke gently to her.

"Kate shh it's ok, stop pulling Kate you're going to hurt yourself." He said and Kate felt herself drawn to his words. His tone was no longer of a man ready to claim his mate but of her friend the man she had met on the island who could make her feel better with his kindness. She quickly stopped struggling at his request.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you sweetheart." He assured her. "Do you trust me?" he asked gently and Kate found herself nodding. "Good" he said and he kissed the tip of her nose. "I just want to please you in the most incredible way. By putting you at my mercy" he said with a soft smile.

Kate moaned at his words and then again as his hands began to slowly explore her. His fingertips gently traced her face and the slowly made there way down to her neck. He stroked the soft flesh there and then continued on to graze her collarbone. Everywhere he touched he left a trail of fire behind. He then stroked his way up her arms that were tied above her. When he got to her wrists he gently massaged them hoping she didn't hurt her self when she struggled. He also checked to make sure they were secure. When he pulled his hands away he just looked down at her bare breasts. His look was driving Kate insane she wanted his hands on her. Instead he skipped her chest and glided his hands down her sides he cupped her hips, massaged her thighs and moved his way down all the way to her feet. He massaged them gently working the tension out of them. When he was done he moved off of her and Kate whimpered. Was he going to leave her like this? No he laid down beside her and wrapped one arm around her waist while he settled his mouth near her ear.

"It's ok sweetheart" he assured her after hearing her distress when he left her body. "I just need your concentration for a second and I think we both know that would be hard for us if I had stayed on top of you." He nibbled her ear gently. "I said it before Kate I don't want to hurt you." He stroked her hair. He gave her a possessive smile that sent shivers down her spine. "Do I want to make my claim on you? Yes, I want you to leave this bed Kate knowing you are mine on all levels and will be until we die." He said and Kate melted into his words.

"I am yours Jack" she said. "No one else's."

"My sweet beautiful Kate" Jack groaned. His hand moved from resting around her waist to stroking her side.

"Please Jack" Kate begged shifting on the bed her body on fire. "You haven't even kissed me yet." She complained and Jack smiled.

"Oh I will baby. I'll kiss you soon" he promised his lips inches from hers but not moving down, he was teasing her horribly. She groaned in frustration. He chuckled but then grew serious. "We need a safe word Kate, a word you can say to make me stop, because no amount of pleading or begging will do it Kate. So you need a word that will mean you really need to stop and I will." He promised and she believed him. She knew if he hurt her or anything he'd stop immediately. That wasn't the point of this, he wanted to dominate her yes, but never hurt her. He wanted to give her pleasure and Kate understood and completely trusted him.

"It's got to be a word that would not normally come out when you are in the throes of passion." He said giving her a wink and she giggled. "And so help god Kate if you say Sawyer I will take you across my lap and tan your hide."

Kate swallowed, he had tried to make the comment light but she still heard the undercurrent of uncertainty in his voice. Ever since she had screwed up so badly on the island Jack had been very wary of her when it came to Sawyer. There was a vulnerability to him, like he expected for her to run off to find the southerner at any second.

"No Jack" she said forcefully keeping his eyes connected to hers so he could read her sincerity. "I don't and will never want Sawyer or any other man as long as I live. Not when I have you. You are all I have ever wanted and will ever want. Please believe me Jack I made a mistake that I will regret every day of my life but please don't punish me by holding back. Please take me Jack." She begged.

Jack smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "How about fire engine?" Kate looked at him perplexed. "As your safe word Kate do you think you can get through sex without screaming that for no reason?" he gave her an impish smile and Kate chuckled.

"Fire engine it is" she said and then shifted her arms. She was in good shape so they weren't hurting yet but if they didn't get this moving her arms were going to go to sleep soon.

Jack massaged them gently getting the blood flowing through them again and when he was done her arms felt as good as new. She watched him get off the bed and he undressed in front of her slowly. He kicked his shoes off, pulled the socks off of his feet. He then pulled the white shirt from his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. Kate sighed when his bare chest was exposed to her, god she wanted him so bad. When the shirt was off he went to unbuckling his belt, Undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, he eased the pants down slowly and Kate licked her lips in anticipation. Soon he had nothing on except his boxer-briefs that were giving her the sight of the outline he made inside the fabric. He hooked his fingers through the waist band and pulled the underwear down and kicked them off. He straightened and Kate looked him over hungrily. Her eyes stopped on his jutting hardness and she gasped at the size of him, he was huge. Not just in length but in width as well. She felt herself react to the sight of him as she felt dampness between her thighs.

"Please Jack" she begged. "I can't stand it any longer, please love me." She pleaded.

Jack smiled. "And here I thought I was going to have to work to make you beg for me."

"No" Kate shook her head. "I'll beg and plead just please hurry"

Jack couldn't hold back any longer. He crawled onto the bed and he leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers. He was thrilled when she opened hers for him immediately and his tongue sank into the warm recesses of it. He made love to her mouth his tongue sensually demonstrating what he was going to be doing to her soon. When he pulled away they both took in deep breaths. Jack moved his mouth down her neck and finally to her breasts. He licked and tormented her nipples with his tongue and teeth and Kate lay beneath him writhing in pleasure. His hand slid down and his two fingers gently massaged and dipped into her core. He looked at her and sat up. She watched him hold up his fingers and she saw they were wet with her desire. He brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked off her essence and Kate thought she would die right there. He never took his eyes off of her and he moved between her thighs.

"You taste so good, I need more." He said his voice husky. He brought his face down and seconds late Kate felt his tongue enter her. He teased and sucked on her sensitive clit and she arched in ecstasy. Soon he had her clit in his mouth while he slipped his fingers inside of her. Kate wanted desperately to touch him and wrap her arms around him but the scarves were stopping her. Before she was ready the climax hit her stealing her breath. Her body arched and she gasped and cried out as the waves of pleasure tore through her. She pulled on the restraints, she felt like she was falling. Jack eased up her body and took her in his arms soothing her and stilling her arms with his hands.

"It's ok baby, its ok, I've got you." He assured her.

Kate whimpered as the last few waves of pleasure moved through her. She was safe in his embrace now, it was ok.

"Untie me" she whispered.

"Do you need to use your safe-word?" he asked and Kate shook her head. She knew she could say it and he would stop, but it wouldn't be real. She wouldn't actually mean it and by doing it she would break his trust in a way.

"Then no I'm not going to untie you." He said firmly, though he stroked her hair gently reassuring her. He settled on top of her resting his weight on his hands. He leaned in and kissed her, nipping at her lips and soon they were engaged in a searing open mouthed kiss. Kate moaned loving the feel of the hair on his chest rubbing against her sensitive nipples.

Jack led himself to her entrance and gently eased his tip in. "Are you ready for me Kate?" he asked his eyes dark with passion and Kate nodded eagerly.

Jack entered her with a solid thrust and Kate let out a scream as he invaded her body. He was so big and was stretching her. She tensed as a small amount of pain hit her. Jack froze sensing he hurt her.

"Kate, are you ok? Use the safe word if you have to" he commanded almost desperate. Kate took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. When she had done that she adjusted to his girth and the pain was soon replaced with pleasure.

"No" she murmured. "I'm ok." Seeing him look at her to see if she was telling the truth, she eased her legs up around his waist and squeezed him internally.

Jack swore softly as he felt her close around him. She smiled wickedly and he knew that though his entrance had been a little rough she seemed ok now.

He pulled away and thrust back inside of her and Kate moaned in pleasure. He continued to push in and out of her and Kate felt her body rearing up for another release. She couldn't believe how her body was reacting. She reached up to meet his strokes and once again before she knew it she was coming hard. Screaming his name and writhing in pleasured agony. He held her close as she shook and shuddered. When she came down she looked up to meet his eyes. They were full of love and warmth and Kate smiled dreamily at him.

"I love you Jack Shephard" she said. Jack's eyes darkened with masculine pride and he resumed his thrusting inside of her. Kate couldn't believe it but she actually felt her body revving up again. Jack was speeding up and she could tell from his moans he was close to release. She tried to press up against him so that he could take her over the edge one more time. Her body was tingling with near release when he shouted. He shook and shuddered and Kate felt his release fill her up. He shuddered and collapsed on her. Kate bit her lip she was so close to the edge she just needed a little help. She arched against him but wasn't getting the angle she needed. The near release was driving her mad. She was struggling against the scarves in desperate need to get her arms loose. Jack felt her struggling beneath him and he sat up drowsily.

"Please untie me please," her voice was desperate borderline hysterical. She was on the edge and couldn't quit get there it was driving her mad. "Jack dammit hurry." She begged. Jack realizing something was wrong leaned up to untie her. The action sent his penis deeper within her and she screamed in beautiful frustration. Thinking he hurt her he quickly got her hands free and was about to move from her when she shocked him. Her hands reached to grip his firm shoulders and her legs were wrapping around him tightly. She gave a big pull with her hands as she thrust her pelvis up sending Jack deeper inside her. Realizing what she wanted he gripped her butt and thrust deeper and deeper. Finally getting the angle she needed Kate let go. She dug her nails in his back meeting his every thrust.

"Fuck me Jack oh god fuck me" she pleaded and then her body arched like a live wire had gone through her. She came with a scream and realized as she was coming she heard Jack curse and he soon filled her body once again with his hot semen. It seemed like forever for her orgasm to stop, in fact it seemed like his was lasting forever as well. All she could do was grip him tight and cry out curses and words of love.

Kate wasn't sure if she blacked out, she really didn't care all she knew was when she regained her senses she was laying sated on her back, Jack was still on top of her his face buried in her neck. His weight was heavy but she didn't care she traced out patterns on his back lightly with her fingers. Jack moaned and stirred. Seeming like he used all his energy to do so he lifted up on his elbows to look at her.

"I don't mean to be crude," he said his eyes matching hers, glossy and dazed. "But I've never come twice on one hard on, I mean give me time to regain and I will go again but never off of the same one. Shit I thought I was going to die"

Kate giggled which seemed to take a lot of energy to do so. "Now you know how I feel." She said stretching beneath him. She knew in the morning muscles she hadn't used in a long time were going to be tingling with each step. She didn't care though.

Jack groaned, "Please tell me you're on the pill"

Kate smiled sweetly, "Ok, I'm on the pill."

Jack cursed softly and Kate giggled, "It's ok Jack I'm really on the pill."

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm usually much more careful I just had to get inside of you." They laid there for a few minutes just touching and stroking each other. Jack eventually broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" he asked brushing his lips lazily against her mouth.

"Mmm yes I am" she said with a satisfied grin. "Do that to me every night and I will be more than ok for the rest of my life" she teased.

Jack groaned, "Ill be dead in less than a month." He grinned wolfishly at her, "But what a way to go"

Kate stroked his back and his butt feeling the muscles there.

"I should move." Jack said, though he didn't think he had the energy to even do that.

"No, don't." Kate said lazily.

"I've got to be squishing you." He said looking at her concerned.

"Nope" Kate said then she smiled wickedly. "Plus, if you stay in me like this, that's less work for me to do in a little bit when I try to have my way with you again." Jack groaned but his eyes flashed with lust.

"Fuck Kate" he whispered burying his face back into the curve of her neck.

"That is exactly the point Jack." She said huskily. She was too tired to move but she knew both of them will be hungry for each other in given time. He laughed kissing her mouth gently.

"I thought I might have hurt you when I took you." He said apologetically. Kate smiled.

"You are a big man and it hurt for a second but the pain was very quickly replaced with pleasure." Kate assured him.

"Big huh?" Jack asked teasing her.

"You want your ego stroked," Kate said giggling. "Yes Jack you are very big. The largest I've ever had." She said huskily.

"The largest you'll ever have" he said possessively and Kate gave him an impish grin.

"Honey I don't think any bigger will fit in there" she said with a laugh and Jack chuckled nibbling on her neck.

"Kate?" he said. Kate opened her eyes she had been drifting off.

"Yes Jack?" she asked sleepily.

"I love you too" he said answering her earlier claim.

Kate smiled and they kissed sloppily until they both drifted off him on top of her nestled deep inside her body. Just as sleep was about to take her Kate caught a glimpse of one of the scarves and she smile dreamily. Perhaps next time she'd tie Jack to the bed.

Ok gang there it is. Also I just wanted to say that this story was loosely based from a scene in a book written by Linda Howard called Dying to Please, So I just wanted that said so no one thought I was ripping her off. : )


	30. Chapter 30

Ok everyone I know it's been a really long time and I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Unfortunately it just can't be helped. I've transferred jobs and now have over an hour long commute and work almost 10 hours a day so I've been too busy and tired to write. I haven't forgotten you or my stories. Also my motivation has been down to write due to the fact that I don't watch Lost anymore I saw the new preview and it didn't interest me at all so I guess that means I'm done with the show. So I'll write the AU stuff but not show related being I won't be keeping up with what is happening. Plus they are moving the show once again and now its against Supernatural and I'll pick that over Lost any day. Sorry but watching gorgeous Jensen and Jared over Kate whining about how Sawyer is being mean to her seems like a better idea to me anyway.

Ok so I'm off my soap box and here is some smut for you.

**DREAM MAN**

_Kate sighed as she felt his warm breath on her neck as he moved atop her. _

"_Please" she whimpered and found herself staring into the endless depth of chocolate colored eyes._

"_Please what?" he said in a teasing tone. _

"_Love me" Kate bit out as his hand stroked her between her legs. He slipped two of his fingers inside her and she whimpered. His mouth covered hers and she kissed him back with everything she had. She reached down to grasp his hardened member in her hand and she smiled as he swore softly. She liked to know she could cause him as much distress as he caused in her. He withdrew his hand from her and lined himself up with her. He pushed his throbbing penis deep inside her and Kate's back arched off the mattress as he filled her to the point of madness. Her nails dug into his well defined shoulders and back as she cried out in ecstasy. He began to move within her and sped his thrusts to a stronger and more rapid pace. Kate clutched him tight as she felt the release stirring in her lower belly. It was coming upon her like a freight train and before she could prepare herself she heard herself cry out as the orgasm ripped her apart leaving her to shatter in his arms. The waves of please rushed through her and showed no sign of stopping. He held her close stroking her hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear as she was sure she was about to die, but oh what a way to go. She clung to him as the waves shook her through and through. _

"_I love you" she cried out trying desperately to talk over the pleasure racking her body. _

Kate awoke with a jolt and it took her a second to get a hold of her bearings. She realized she was panting heavily and as she became aware of the state her body was in. She buried her face in the pillow and let out a moan. She had actually come. She could tell by the signs her body was giving off. She curled into a ball and tried to catch her breath. This wasn't the first time she had dreamed erotically about the dark and mysterious stranger. It was however the first time that his love making in her dream had actually brought her to completion in the real world.

She racked her brain hoping she could place the man somewhere in her memories but once again she had no luck. Somehow her subconscious had made up this gorgeous man and was now torturing her with him. She relaxed her body and looked at the pillow next to her. The pillow where her dream man had laid his head in her sleep fantasies many a time.

"Who are you?" she whispered tracing the cotton fabric lightly with her fingertips. She heard the alarm clock go off and she groaned. She had to go to work when all she wanted to do was go back to sleep so she could be with her mystery man again. She stopped and racked her memory of the dream. She still had no name for him. In all the dreams she had cried out in ecstasy but never a name.

Kate got herself ready and headed off to work. She arrived at the Some Like It Hot Boutique with time to spare. Using her key she let herself in and called out to her business partner and best friend Shannon.

"Hey Kate" Shannon said coming from the back room. "We got the shipment of the vintage purses with old movie stars on them. These are going to sell like hotcakes." Shannon said admiring the stock. She glanced up as Kate came around the counter to put her stuff away. "Whoa you look exhausted." Shannon said noticing the shadows under her eyes.

"I had another dream" Kate said leaning against the back counter. She and Shannon had been inseparable since Kindergarten. Kate had been Shannon's maid of honor when Shannon had married two years ago. She had confided the dream to Shannon when it appeared that the dreams were not a one time whacky thing. Instead they had come regularly and it was affecting Kate. So she had confided the dreams to Shannon.

"Another bedroom tussle with the mystery brown haired, brown eyed god?" Shannon asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I thought you were getting used to them." Shannon said.  
"I was trying" Kate said with a sigh. "But today was different. Let's just say his goal in the dream came true in the real life" Kate said with a shake of her head.

Shannon's mouth dropped open and she pushed the box of purses to the side. "You mean to tell me that you actually came in real life?" she practically squealed.

"Yes" Kate rubbed her forehead sheepishly. "Shannon this isn't good I mean I think there is something wrong with me. I wake up in the middle of the night and I find myself reaching out for a man who isn't there. I try to date and meet new men, but I find myself comparing them to my dream man whose name I don't even know. I don't even know if he's real or just a face I made up in my brain. What I do know is I'm starting to fall in love with a dream." Kate said miserably.

"Wow" Shannon said letting out a breath. "Ok so you're sure you've never met him before? Maybe you didn't even meet him, I heard on Oprah that you can dream about someone that you just passed on the street. Someone you never even noticed but your brain took like a mental picture of them and stored it. Then bam one day they show up in your dream." Shannon said.

"I don't know maybe" Kate said. "I guess that theory would make me feel a little bit better. I mean I really hate the thought that I created him out of nowhere. I mean the details are just so real." She said.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Shannon asked with a wicked smile. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"He has a couple tattoos. On his arms and one on his back, and those tattoos are there every time. Nothing ever changes Shannon he's always the same man." She said.

"We'll figure something out sweetie" Shannon said comfortingly. "Hey why don't you have one of the sketch artists at the police station Sayid works at draw up the guy. You could ask people if they've seen him." Shannon said.

"Right and find the guy who will probably think I'm insane." Kate said.

"Hey it couldn't hurt." Shannon said. "Who knows maybe he dreams about you and wants to find you too."

Now that was an odd thought. Could this guy dream about her the ways he does of him?

The day went by uneventful and Shannon had been right the vintage purses were flying off the shelf. Kate and Shannon were joking about something when the bell at the door rang signaling a customer.

Kate looked up and froze in her spot. It was him. He was wearing a suit with no tie and first couple buttons of his shirt were undone. Kate couldn't move. Noticing her friend's paralysis Shannon looked at Kate with concern.

"Honey are you ok?" Shannon asked concerned as Kate stood there stiff as a statue.

"It's him." Kate barely rasped out. She felt like her heart was in the back of her throat and she suddenly felt nauseous.

"What's him?" Shannon asked confused.

"From my dreams, that's him." Kate pointed out the customer with a shaky finger.

Shannon's eyes widened as she quickly checked out the mystery man. She wasn't quite sure what to say, she did notice the guy was absolutely gorgeous.

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Shannon asked.

Kate shook her head fiercely. "No I can't" fear bubbled in her voice.

"Ok, ok. I will, I'll see if I can find anything out about him all right?" Shannon said and Kate nodded.

Shannon made her way over to the man and greeted him with a warm smile. "Hi welcome to Some Like It Hot. My name is Shannon is there anything I can help you with today?" she asked. The man returned her smile and Shannon understood why Kate was so smitten with him.

"Actually I'm shopping for a present." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just not sure what I'm looking for."

"Oh are you shopping for your wife or maybe a girlfriend?" Shannon asked trying to get the important information.

"No nothing like that, it's for my sister. She loves this vintage stuff, and her birthday is in a few weeks. I pass by here every day going to work so I thought I would actually stop in." The man said.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stop in. You said you drive past here to work? Where do you work at?" Shannon asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Over at St. Sebastian's" the man said looking at a music box. "I'm a surgeon. You know I think she would love this music box." He said picking it up.

Shannon decided to take a chance, "Ok well if you want you can head right up to the register and the other manager will be happy to ring you up." She said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks" the man said and he turned to head up to the registers. Shannon could see Kate nervously pacing behind the counter. She had been leaning around the corner to see the mystery man earlier. He walked up to the counter and placed the music box down. He looked up and both his and Kate's eyes connected and they both came to a sudden standstill.

"You" the man said in a whisper his eyes widening as he took in the brunette's appearance.

Kate felt like she had swallowed her tongue and stepped in concrete. She couldn't speak or move. She stared at him not sure if she wanted to run and hide or die right there. She knew she was blushing, the things she had done to this man in her dreams…wait did he just say 'you' as if he knew her?

"I uh" she stammered out. "It's you" she finally surmised.

He just looked at her completely stunned. He had been dreaming about this woman for weeks to the point of near insanity with the want to have her for real. Now suddenly she was there in front of him and he had no idea how to react.

"I don't mean to sound creepy but I've dreamed of you" he said looking at her in awe.

"I've dreamed of you too." Kate said her mind was still trying to catch up with the events unfolding in front of her.

As if under the control of another person he reached his hand out and gently cupper her cheek lightly stroking her cheekbone. She closed her eyes and rested her head in his hand as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"I'm Jack." He said in a hoarse voice. "Jack Shephard."

"Kate Austen" she said shyly. She finally had a name for his face.

"I'm really not sure what to do right now." Jack said still cupping her face. "I do know that now I've found you I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither" Kate said her voice catching in her throat. Jack pulled her towards him and took her mouth with his kissing her slow and sensually. Kate moaned into his mouth returning the kiss with fervor. She wrapped her arms around his neck even though the counter was an uncomfortable barrier between them. His tongue sank in to her mouth and Kate met it with her own slowly running her tongue up and down the length of his. This just made Jack pull her closer to him. Feeling the resistance of the counter keeping him from what he desired most, Jack pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry I just," he started but Kate stopped him.

"No, don't apologize." She sighed. "I've been looking for you for so long." She whispered. "It makes no sense but in my dreams we knew each other so well and now you're here and there is so much I don't know about you but…" she blushed.

"You feel it too don't you?" he asked huskily. "We may not now each other real well but you still feel like lovers don't you?" Jack asked.

Kate looked at him. "Yes" she said and he leaned in and kissed her again.

"God Kate, I want you so bad, I can't explain it but you have been slowly driving me out of my mind." He said stroking her hair.

"I know exactly what you mean" Kate said with a giggle.

"This mornings dream was pretty intense" he said tugging on one of her curls. Kate moved away and came around the counter so she could be next to him with no barriers. She moved into his arms easily and naturally. Shannon was watching this all with awe she couldn't believe how natural her friend was with this stranger. Maybe they had fallen in love somehow.

"I think I'm going to call it a day and lock up." She said interrupting the two. They jumped slightly guiltily apart.

"Oh Shannon I'm sorry I uh" Kate started but Shannon held a hand up as she grabbed her purse.

Kate came over to her and Shannon smiled at her.

"I'm just going to lock up and I'll count the money tomorrow morning. Are you ok to be here alone with him?" Shannon asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Kate said.

"Good" Shannon said and gave her a wicked smile. "All I ask is you don't break anything in here if you decide to test dream against reality"

"Shannon" Kate said turning red. "Actually wait here for a second" and she went to talk to Jack.

"Were locking up but would you like to go grab dinner and talk." Kate asked.

"Absolutely" Jack said.

So they all left the shop Shannon going one direction and Jack and Kate going to another. Jack brought her to an Italian restaurant and they sat in a corner table away from everyone else. They talked all through dinner talking about their lives. By the time the check came Kate felt like she had known Jack her whole life. Jack was signing the credit card receipt when Kate spoke.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" her voice inadvertently gone husky and there was no mistaking what she was asking.

Jack looked up at her and his eyes flashed with something akin to hunger and Kate felt pulse start to race.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked giving her a chance to back out.

"Please" she said.

He tilted his head and he smiled softly.

"Please what?" he asked and Kate realized they were mirroring their conversation from the dream. Kate still couldn't believe that two people could have the same exact dream about each other. She didn't want to analyze or dissect it though, she just wanted Jack.

"Love me" Kate said and Jack stood from the table and offered her his hand.

"Lead the way" he said kissing her gently.

The car ride to Kate's was full of tension but not the bad kind, in fact it was the kind of tension that screamed if we hit a red light I don't care we're going to go at it right here and now. When they arrived at Kate's she led him in through the front door. Jack's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings.

"It really is unreal how I know everything in your apartment and have never actually been here." He said as he looked at the familiar surroundings from his dream.

Kate smiled, "When we've uh been at your place you have the painting in your living room with all the stars and the little town. Is that really there?"

Jack smiled "Yeah Starry Night. It was a present from my sister. You like it?" he asked and Kate nodded.

Jack reached forward and gently pulled her into his arms and just held her stroking her hair. His eyes took in apartment and he smiled into her curls.

"What?" she asked feeling his mirth.

"I uh I was just thinking I've made love to you on almost every surface here" he said blushing.

Kate giggled and burrowed into him.

"It always felt so real." He said his voice tinted with awe.

Kate leaned back and looked into his eyes. "Let's make it real" she whispered.

Jack didn't need further instruction as he leaned in and took her mouth hungrily. They kissed deeply for a few minutes when Jack reached down and swept her into his arms. Kate kissed his neck as he carried her into the bedroom without her having to tell him where it was. He had been there many times before. He gently laid her on the bed and then straightened to look at her. He kept his eyes connected with hers as he began to undress himself. He pulled his shirt off and Kate's eyes hungrily took in his appearance. Her eyes fell on his tattoos on his arms and she smiled. They too were real.

"Your turn" Jack said motioning to her shirt and she smiled pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor. Jack's eyes took in her bra enclosed breasts and licked his lips. He couldn't wait to take them into his mouth.

Jack kicked off his shoes and socks and then Kate did the same. When it came for Jack to take his pants off Kate could barely sit still when he kicked them away she stared longingly at his boxes where she could see the outline of what would give her so much pleasure. She quickly stripped off her pants and looked up at him.

"No fair you still have more on than me." Jack said and Kate bit her lip. She reached up and undid her bra and pulled it off tossing it away. If Kate had any doubts of Jack finding her appealing they all went out the window as he admired her chest when untamed hunger. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his long legs. Kate looked at his penis which was jutting out and becoming erect all for her. His size made her groan slightly knowing that when he pushed inside of her she would fill her to the hilt. She quickly slid out of her panties. The game was becoming too much and it was time to stop playing she opened her arms to him and he joined her on the bed. He pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily his tongue massaging every inch of her mouth.

Kate lay back pulling him on top of her and she spread her legs to wrap around him. Jack pulled away form her mouth and began to kiss her jawline, neck, collarbone, shoulders and finally moved to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and sucked and nibbled at the erect nipple and Kate whimpered as she thrusts her hips up at him but he wasn't entering her yet. He moved to the other breast paying it the same attention. Then instead of coming back to kiss her mouth he traveled down her body placing kisses along her taught stomach and tops of her thighs. He sat back on his heels and gripped her legs lifting her off the bed and bringing her wet and throbbing center right to his mouth.

Kate screamed as his tongue entered inside of her. She gripped the iron bars at the head of her bed. As she arched form the position he held her and the affect his tongue was having on her. He was thrusting in and out of her also taking the time to gently suck on the little bundle of nerves that was sending shock waves through her body. She squirmed in his grip as tightened holding her firmly against his mouth not letting up on his lovemaking. Kate saw flashes of light behind her eyes and seconds later she was crying out his name and coming apart. When the shaking subsided Kate found herself back flat on the bed and Jack above her. He smiled lovingly at her and Kate wanted to cry with the emotion she felt for him.

"This morning when we made love in our dream, when I was inside of you and you were coming hard and tight around me? You said something." He looked at her shyly.

Kate composed herself. "I told you I loved you" she said.

Jack smiled, "I just wanted you to know that even though it defies all logic and makes no sense at all, I love you too." He said gently stroking her cheek. He then spread her legs beneath him and keeping their eyes connected slipped deep inside of her. They both groaned at the action, she because he filled her so fully and he because she was so wet and tight around him.

They each took a moment to adjust to his penetration. Kate kissed him gently. "This is better than a dream." She said feeling his length deep inside her. Jack bit his lip and began to gently pull out of her and then push deeply back inside of her. He continued these long strokes and Kate moaned against him kissing him everytime he thrust back within her. She squeezed him internally every time he would begin to pull out and he would then just push back in harder. Kate lifted her legs higher up squeezing him encouraging him.

Jack began to thrust deeper and harder. His penis was hard and solid and everytime he thrust she could feel his solid length.

"Harder Jack" she pleaded and he gripped her buttocks and slammed into her sending her into a fit of moans and cries for more. Her muscles were massaging him and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He felt her squeeze him tight and he knew she was on the edge. He gripped her thighs and made shallow thrusts that hit her in her clit every stroke. Kate screamed and came hard in his arms. Whimpering and thrashing in his embrace. Jack showed no mercy and kept driving into her and her orgasm just kept ripping through her. She gripped him tightly as she slowly came down from her high her body still sporadically clenching around his still rock hard penis.

"Come for me Jack" she pleaded as he resumed his thrusts. "Oh God baby please come inside of me" she begged. Jack gripped her tight as he pushed in and out of her and suddenly he tightened and exploded deep within her. Kate held him close as his seed rushed inside of her and his body jerked with his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and she held him close and she smiled as though their orgasms and ripped through them both he was still gently thrusting inside of her. She moaned and they kissed deeply.

"Oh Jack" she whispered. "That was so much better than a dream" she whimpered.

"Tell me about it" he said with a smile and they kissed lovingly.

Jack pulled away and smiled at her sweetly. "I love you Kate Austen"

"I love you too Jack Shep…"

Kate's eyes sprung open and she sat up quickly. Her bedroom was dark and her alarms clock read 3:14am. She turned to the side and saw the place beside her was empty. She tried to focus when it crashed down on her like a ton of bricks. It had just been another dream. The entire thing, from working with Shannon to making love to her mystery man, it was all a dream. She felt the tears swell in her eyes. It wasn't fair she had been so sure she had found him and here she was once again all alone. She cried quietly when suddenly it hit her. That wasn't the typical dream. First off she knew his name was Jack Shephard. Secondly in the dream they had exchanged information about one another. She knew where he worked; he also knew where she worked. He had to be real he just had to be. Kate wanted to scream in frustration of not knowing. In the dream they had shared their fantasies but was it the same in real life. Was there a Jack Shephard out there somewhere sharing her dreams? Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She frowned who would be here at 3 in the morning?

As she headed for the door it hit her. Jack had taken her home in the dream, he knew where she lived. She found herself running for the door and swung it open. There in front of her stood Jack Shephard. He was in sweat pants, a t-shirt and sneakers and was slightly out of breath. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"I remembered where you lived" he said. Kate just nodded dumbly.

"Are we dreaming again?" she asked her heart in her throat, she prayed this wasn't a fantasy.

"No we're awake." Jack said.

Neither said anything for a second and then suddenly they were in each others arms their mouths fused together as if to separate would cause them fatal harm. Jack lifted her and brought her back into her apartment. He pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Love me" She pleaded knowing this time she wouldn't have to wake up alone.

"I have for so long" he said huskily. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he showed her how good real life could really be.

Ok guys hope you liked it and please be sure to review J


	31. Chapter 31

Ok this takes place on the island before everyone went off marching across the island to turn off the signal. Jate but slightly Kate critical which for me I think is being really nice since I can't stand her anymore.

**STANDING IN LINE**

Kate sat on the beach as she watched the waves hit the shore. She was trying to figure things out in her head and sitting there listening to the water; away from the others was the only way she was going to get any real thinking done. Plus she didn't want to have to face anybody at the moment. Sawyer would be giving her that look that screamed pathetic. She had used him and she thought when he had confronted her about it that it would be over but it wasn't. He just kept looking at her like he expected something of her. All she wanted to do was scream at him that she didn't love him she'd never love him so just leave her the hell alone. She had hinted, hell she had cried during her last visit with him because she realized what she had lost. The man she really did love. The one who haunted her dreams as well as every waking thought. Jack.

His name was like a soothing balm to her soul she heard it and she felt comforted. She loved him and she knew that she had screwed things up royally. It didn't take a genius to figure out why things were ruined. The smug but hidden smile Juliet carried on her face when she saw Kate just screamed, you are a whore Kate and now Jack knows it. Kate sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was a whore and Jack did know it. She may have made amends for her first mistake with Sawyer, she was scared and not thinking, but the second, no that was the final nail in the coffin. Juliet wasn't the only one on the island who pegged her for the island slut, she heard two survivors she didn't know very well joking about how thanks to Sawyer, Kate would be using up the antibiotics now. She felt the tears well in her eyes. Was that what Jack thought of her now? The Island's STD vending machine tainted by Sawyer? She couldn't blame him if he did. He was perfect in almost every way, sleeping with her would only dirty him. Why would he even want to do that to himself? She had no one to blame but herself though, hell she couldn't even blame Juliet, all the blonde had to do was sit back while Kate did all the screwing up.

That was the other problem, Kate found herself at the back of a line that she had been at the head of for a very long time. That line was the line for Jack. She had become accustomed to being the only woman in his life that she had taken it for granted. Now she was stuck watching Juliet flirt with him and to her broken heart's cries, Jack wasn't putting up too much of a fight to the blonde's affections. It wasn't just Juliet though, Kate knew that a man like Jack could attract any kind of woman so she accepted that Juliet had become a rival for his heart. But now there was this Naomi woman who seemed to have set her sights on Jack as well. Kate had been forced to watch as she had lost all control of the situation. Somehow she had been removed as the only woman to a bystander as Juliet and Naomi vied for his affections. Kate was nothing but a footnote, not even a main player in this struggle for the doctor's love.

It irked her that she was so helpless. She wanted to scream, he's mine I saw him first. I sewed him back together and I know him better than anyone here. But that was untrue though. Juliet seemed to know a hell of a lot more about Jack's life. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as Juliet had ticked off all the facts of Jack's life. Were those facts the Others just had, or had Jack actually confided in Juliet, telling her things he never once attempted to share with Kate.

The fact that he had been married burned her chest more than anything, not the fact that he never told her but the fact that he had even been married in the first place. It was stupid but it had been very easy for Kate to just block out her own past as well as Jacks. In her world he had never even looked a woman until she came along. The thought that he had stood and taken vows with a woman, married her, shared his life with her made Kate want to cry.

She let out a big sigh wishing she could go back, she would change so many things, she would have been honest with Jack since the beginning, and she would have avoided Sawyer like the plague not allowing him to play on her insecurities. She would have gone to the caves with Jack when he moved. She would have done anything and everything in her power to make this current situation disappear completely.

She heard laughing and she looked up just in enough time to see Naomi hanging on Jack's arm as they crossed the beach. Whatever Jack was saying it was making Naomi laugh and Jack grin at her. Kate wanted to rip the hair out of Naomi's head one by one, but knew she couldn't. Attacking Jack's new 'friend' while he wasn't even acknowledging her wouldn't help her case in the least. Kate couldn't help get drawn to Jack though even as he was just passing by. He carried himself in a way that made Kate realize that Jack was probably always surrounded by gorgeous women. He probably had lots of friends as well. She wanted so badly to go to him and to try to talk to him but she knew the rejection would be way too painful for her take.

She studied him and she realized how tired he really looked. Even though he was laughing and joking she could see the shadows that dusted under his eyes. When he thought no one was looking Kate could see the stress bearing down on him. Did Juliet or Naomi notice this, did they even care? Did they just see Jack as a hot guy or did they look into his soul the way Kate did? Did they feel the stirring in their hearts to love and protect him at all costs, even if it meant drugging his soup to get him to sleep?

Kate looked back out towards the water as her emotions over came her and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She had done this to herself and she had no else to blame. She had always been so good at wearing her angst like a badge of honor. Her past and her mistakes were all just things she used to excuse her current behaviors. It was selfish but Kate didn't really stick around in one place all that long to see the effect of her lies and actions on other people. At most it was just one more story to add to her so called woeful tale. But here on this beach where she couldn't escape Kate was forced to open her eyes and instead of shrugging it off selfishly she was forced to see who she really was. And Kate realized she didn't like that person at all, in fact this version of Kate made her sick to her stomach. If she couldn't stand herself how could she expect Jack to?

She wiped her eyes and stood up, she decided right there and then she had to change her life, she had to be the person deep down she knew she really could be. No more lies, no more pathetic romps with Sawyer, no more idiotic mistakes. No she was going to get herself better and healthy and when she was maybe then Jack would see who she could be and would give her a chance, and if he didn't at least Kate would know she tried and gave it her all.

She headed for her tent when she noticed Jack, Naomi and Juliet who just joined them. Kate couldn't hear the conversation but she could see that Juliet and Naomi were sizing each other up. In fact they were smiling at each other though each smile was forced and full of dislike. Jack was not paying too much attention he was calling Hurley over about something. Kate walked past not saying anything but secretly knowing she would do what she needed to win Jack back from these two women.

"Hey Kate?" she froze as she heard him speak her name. She turned and watched warily as he got up walking right past Juliet and Naomi. Both women were watching her with interested eyes. Naomi was glaring outright at her and Kate realized she was just in it for the chance of a physical relationship with Jack. Juliet was watching her with that quiet thoughtfulness that made her seem so mysterious. Juliet would probably be a real rival to Kate for Jack's affections. Kate had seen Juliet with Jack and realized the blonde Other could love him as well. Kate smiled to herself as much as she hated that idea she understood it, Jack was an easy man to love.

"Yeah?" she asked has he stopped in front of her. She held her breath not sure where this was going to go.

"Here, I've been meaning to give these to you for awhile now." Jack said holding out his hand. Kate stuck hers out and she felt her eyes burn and her world spin as Jack gently dropped a handful of guava seeds into her hand. "I found them the other day and thought of you." He said with a shy shrug of his shoulders not quite meeting her eyes.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered trying not to lose it right there in front of him.

"Yeah no problem" Jack said clearing his throat as he turned and went back to where he had been before she crossed his path. He didn't look her in the eye and he had escaped pretty quickly, but the moment had been real and it had been a huge improvement from what their relationship had been these past few days.

Kate smiled to herself, Naomi was going back to flirting with Jack, but Kate's and Juliet's gazes met for a second and Kate felt a warmth flow through her. She saw a troubled gleam in the blonde's eyes and Kate knew, she may not be at the head of the line but both she and Juliet knew she was definitely back in it.

Ok so there it is. As for Naomi as a love interest for Jack, I really based it on the very few seconds they talked in the finale during the hike across the island when Naomi was questioning Jack about his previous life. To me I saw a slight hint of attraction between the two and always thought how interesting that could be. Women crawling out of the woodwork for Jack's affections equals more Foxy screen time haha. I have a feeling that the scene probably wasn't supposed to come off as flirting, but that Matthew Fox has wicked chemistry with every woman he works with so he just can't help being all sexy and stuff haha. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you review.


	32. Chapter 32

This is probably the strangest fic I've ever written and it's really long so sorry for that.**  
**

**KISS OF THE VAMPIRE (M FOR SMUT OF COURSE)**

Kate Austen shivered as she watched the tall and handsome man make his way towards her. Her heart leapt at the sight of him and she wasn't sure if it was in excitement, lust, fear or all of the above. Her life had spiraled out of control two weeks ago when she had stumbled into the bar hidden away in the back alley of one of Chicago's most dangerous neighborhoods. Kate had been on the run for so long that sometimes these places were the only kind she felt comfortable in. Places where no one bothered you and no questions were asked. How had Kate known that by walking into a bar called Crimson Kiss her whole world would change? This was when Kate discovered that vampires existed.

She had come in and realized as she made her way to the bar that eyes were on her. Not unusual but not good either. If anyone recognized her from news reports she would be screwed. She got up to the bar and sat. The bartender a young blonde girl turned her direction, took one look at Kate and froze. The girl's eyes traveled over Kate and then behind her as if expecting someone to jump out at her and yell BOO!!!

"Can I get a beer?" Kate asked politely not sure if this girl was going to yell for the cops or just make a run for it.

"Um, we don't serve beer" the girl said with a nervous smile. "Uh you know this might not be the best place to come to. I don't think we have all that much that you would like." She said with a helpful smile.

"You're refusing to serve me?" Kate asked incredulously. Shit the girl must know who she is.

"What Shannon here is trying to say is this bar is for exclusive 'club' members and baby you don't got a card." A voice drawled near Kate's ear and Kate jumped. She watched as the girl Shannon's face hardened as she saw the man behind Kate.

"Get the hell out of here Sawyer, you're not welcome here." Shannon said coldly. Kate looked at the girl stunned as she went from sweet and nice to practically ferocious.

"Aw don't be that way Shannon," Sawyer said and Kate could here a Southern drawl. "I'll let myself out, in fact since you're kicking this pretty lady out I'd be more than happy to escort you to your next destination." His voice caused a tremble to run through Kate. It wasn't in a good way in fact this guy creeped her out royally. Shannon must have sensed her anxiety because she gripped Kate's arm suddenly across the bar.

"You aren't going anywhere with her, as of now she's a welcomed guest. That means you can turn yourself around and get out of here, and while you're at it don't come back." Shannon bit out still holding onto Kate's arm to Kate's utter confusion.

"Word is your man Sayid is out of town." Sawyer said his voice growing dangerous. "Who's going to stop me from taking the girl and wrecking this place while I'm at it?" Sawyer sneered.

"I have a problem with it." A voice said from behind him. Everyone looked up to see a dark haired man standing behind Sawyer, arms crossed over his chest. Sawyer froze and turned slowly around while Shannon smiled with smug satisfaction.

"Hello Jack" Sawyer said warily. Kate watched as a sliver of fear ran through his eyes as he looked at the man named Jack.

"What did I tell you would happen if you showed up here causing trouble?" Jack asked with a lazy smile but Kate saw that Jack was anything but relaxed. In fact he looked ready for a fight.

"She" Sawyer pointed at Kate with an angry jab, "isn't one of us. I saw her come in and was just making sure she wasn't trying anything suspicious. I was just looking out for everyone's best interests." Sawyer said smiling. Shannon gently pulled Kate around the bar towards her. If things got ugly the poor girl would probably get caught in the middle.

"And you threatening Shannon is helping?" Jack said his voice growing cold. "And as far as I can tell this woman here hasn't stirred any trouble up, has she Shannon?" Jack asked gesturing to Kate.

"No Jack" Shannon said. "She's been the perfect customer."

Jack looked at Sawyer and gave him a shrug. "Get out Sawyer."

If Kate hadn't had a chance to drink anything she would have sworn she was drunk when she saw what happened next. The man Sawyer bared his teeth at Jack and Kate watched as two sharp teeth came out of his gums and formed fangs. Kate felt her heart stop. It wasn't possible it just wasn't.

"I don't get you Jack" Sawyer spat out angrily. "You defend these humans, you go out of your way to avoid them, you've even concocted some kind of miracle drug in order to resist them. They are food Jack when are you going to wake up and see that?" He growled.

Kate watched as Jack's face didn't move at all but when Sawyer turned to look at her she felt Shannon tense next to her. She turned and saw the blonde had grown fangs as well and she was baring them at Sawyer. Kate gasped and stumbled back. The movement caught Sawyer's attention and he started towards her fangs bared. He made it about two steps when Jack grabbed him by the jacket and flung him across the room as if he weighed like a feather. The southerner crashed through a table headfirst and the two men seated there jumped up ready to fight when they saw Jack. He gave them a dark look and they quickly moved to another table without a word. Sawyer got up and he looked around. He didn't have the ability to take on Jack and all his cronies. He fled the bar swearing he'd be back.

Kate was pressed against the wall her heart was beating out of her chest. She watched as Jack looked at Shannon and grimaced.

"Sorry about that I'll replace the table."

"It's ok when I tell Sayid it was Sawyer that broke the table with his head he won't care." Shannon said with a laugh. She glanced over towards the brunette and saw the woman cowering in the corner visibly pale. "Oh crap" she muttered retracting her fangs immediately.

Jack looked at the woman and approached her. He stopped when the woman let out a whimper. Jack held his hands up in a sign of peace and surrender.

"Hi my name's Jack." He said calmly. "Look I know you're pretty freaked out right now and I don't blame you but please just listen for one minute. No one here is going to hurt you ok? So if you want to leave that's fine no one is going to stop you. I just have two favors to ask." Jack said calmly and patiently.

Kate looked at him and even though scared she couldn't help but be drawn to his voice. She found herself nodding.

"Good" Jack said with an easy smile. "One is when you leave go straight out to the main road get a cab and get out of here ok. I don't think Sawyer is stupid enough to hang around but you never know with him so it might not be safe. Second please go home and forget about this place never tell anyone about it." Jack asked.

"Yo..you're vampires." Kate stuttered out. She eyed them wildly. "Why shouldn't I tell people what this place is?" she asked backing away trying to get closer to the door.

"I meant what I said you can leave and no one will bother you, so if you want to leave and tell people that is your choice. But please just understand yes we may be vampires but we are not like the vampires portrayed in the movies. We aren't soulless bloodsuckers bent on killing everything we see." Jack said with a slight smile. "We live ordinary lives day by day. We don't mess with humans and for some of us we don't drink blood." Jack said calmly.

"It's true." Shannon said. Kate jumped and looked at her warily but the blonde made no effort to approach her. "We are vampires in that we have sharp teeth and we're a little stronger than some people but that is it. Jack is a doctor he made a medicine for us. It cures us of any taste for blood. Look you don't have to believe us but please don't send people out here. They will try to kill us and we haven't done anything wrong." Shannon pleaded.

"That man Sawyer said humans are food" she said accusingly. "How is that not dangerous to humans?" Kate asked.

"Sawyer isn't like us." Jack said regretfully. "He is more like the movie vampire."

"So please feel free to ram a wooden stake through his heart if you ever see him again." Shannon said bitterly.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Kate asked.

"Well for one thing you seem to have cut your arm and are bleeding all over and no one has attacked you." Jack said matter of fact.

Kate looked down to find she had scraped her arm on a nail sticking out of the wall. She looked at them quickly and found no one was staring at her like she was on the menu.

"I'm a doctor over at St. Vincent's. Would you mind if I looked at your arm? I promise no funny business." Jack promised.

"Here" Shannon went behind the bar and pulled out a first aid kit. Kate looked at them strangely. She made eye contact with Jack and found herself getting lost in his eyes. Something about him drew her in. Before she knew it she was heading towards him. She shook her mind clear and watched him warily. To her surprise he cleaned up her cut and bandaged it with no incident. When he was done he smiled kindly at her. He backed away and Kate found herself with a clear path to the door. But for some reason she couldn't make herself take the exit. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Jack. They were beautiful and brown and so deep she swore she could swim in them. She wanted to know more about him and if he wanted to kill her he would have done it already.

"Maybe you would like to sit for a minute and we could talk." Jack said with a nod.

"I'd like that" Kate felt like her throat was dry. She sat and was shocked when Shannon set a beer in front of her.

"You said you don't have beer." She looked at Shannon accusingly.

Shannon smiled sheepishly, "Yeah sorry about that, I was trying to get you to leave before any trouble started. Guess that didn't work out so well huh?"

"So I bet you have some questions huh?" Jack said.

"Vampires are real." Kate said just trying to hear the words on her own lips.

"Yes" Jack said with an almost amused nod.

"But you don't bite people or drink their blood?" Kate asked.

Jack gave her a smile, "Well there are a few types of vampires Kate, the Retraglobin vampires and the regular vampires. I came up with a shot that a vampire can take called Retraglobin. It cures you forever for the taste of blood. Then there are the vampires who don't take the shot. Some don't feed off of humans either; they choose to stick to animals or donations from humans and of course taking from the blood banks. And then there are vampires like Sawyer, who do feed on humans and are very dangerous."

"And what are you?" Kate asked cautiously.

"I took the shot of course, I invented it so I tried it out on myself first, in case things went wrong." Jack said with a shrug. He looked around. "Most everyone here has taken the shot, though the bar is friendly to other vampires as long as they don't feed on humans."

"How did you become uh a vampire?" Kate asked looking at Jack and Shannon.

"I got attacked on the street. I don't know who did it." Shannon said with a shrug.

"I was bitten by a patient at the hospital I worked back in LA." Jack said. "When I realized what happened what I would become I panicked. I then did everything I could to keep myself from turning into a monster. I then figured out Retraglobin." Jack said.

"He saved us all from becoming monsters. We were all living off of blood bank donations. Jack saved us from that kind of life." Shannon said proudly and Jack smiled almost shyly. Kate couldn't believe how good looking he was and when he said her name….Wait he knew her name.

"How do you know who I am?" Kate asked growing tense. Jack smiled softly at her. "I watch the news and read the newspaper like every other normal guy. Plus there is a TV above the bar. Don't worry you have nothing to fear, none of us will be calling the cops anytime soon."

"Sounds like you're an outsider like we are." Shannon said, "Well without the whole pointy teeth thing."

"You're a doctor do you work only at night?" Kate asked.

Jack chuckled. "Unlike every account of vampires not all the lore is true." Jack said.

"We have souls." Shannon said with a frown. "Crosses don't hurt us, heck I go to church and believe in God. I mean why should I be damned to hell for being attacked and I've never hurt any one. Sunlight doesn't affect us either and I love garlicky Italian food." Shannon said grinning and Kate couldn't help but smile back at her. "The only thing about us is we don't age."

"For whatever reason in cases like ours that is true. However vampires that hunt people, crosses, holy water sunlight all affect them." Jack said.

"Evil gets what's coming to them." Shannon said with a shrug. "So Kate besides being on the run for what seems like a totally bum charge what do you do with yourself?" Shannon asked and Kate found herself conversing with a real life vampire and wasn't scared.

"Not much just travel around." Kate said with a shrug.

"So you gotta husband or boyfriend?" Shannon asked throwing a look in Jack's direction. He glared at her and excused himself to go talk to someone at the bar.

"No I'm single." Kate said watching Jack leave. She found herself unexplainably missing him already.

"Hmm, so's Jack." Shannon said with a smirk. Kate blushed was she that obvious.

"I should go" Kate said almost wishing she didn't have to.

"Sure" Shannon said. Let me call you a cab to meet you at the street."

"Thanks" Kate said. She stood up and grabbed her bag and wondered if she had taken some drugs and this was all a crazy dream.

"You heading out?" Kate turned to see Jack.

"Uh yeah I should be going. Look I won't say anything to anyone about this place or you guys, plus who would believe me anyway. I don't believe it myself." She said with a laugh and Jack smiled gratefully back at her. They locked eyes for a few minutes until Kate reluctantly broke their gaze.

"Well goodnight." She said softly.

"Goodnight." Jack said holding the door for her. He watched her make it to the waiting cab and saw her get in. He closed the door and headed back to the bar.

"She's cute" Shannon said with a teasing tone.

"She's a human" Jack said quietly.

Shannon frowned, "And you're not exactly the Hunchback of Notre Dame. What's the problem?"

"I'm still a vampire Shannon, it could never work. Not all of us are meant for lives like you and Sayid." Jack said downing his beer and headed upstairs to his room. Not too many suspected the rich doctor actually lived in a room above the bar. It was one of the only places he felt safe to close his eyes and sleep. He kept an apartment though for show.

Shannon watched Jack sadly. Sayid had been human when they met and when she confessed her secret to him he asked for her to turn him so they could be together. It worked for them but like Jack said not all people were cut out for that. Shannon couldn't help but wonder about Kate, would she be willing to become like them to be with Jack if they fell in love?

The next two weeks went by and Kate couldn't stay away from the Crimson Kiss. She and Shannon had become friends and Kate was eager for all glances she could get of Jack. They were at the bar talking and laughing. Jack was no where to be found.

"He sometimes works crazy hours" Shannon said when Jack hadn't been around for a day or two.

"You don't think Sawyer did anything to him do you?" Kate asked worriedly. She was becoming close with Shannon and Jack as well. The last time she had seen him she had kissed him lightly on the lips goodbye.

"Nah" Shannon said with a wave of her hand. "Sawyer and his kind are afraid of Jack. He's a pretty tough guy. He doesn't bare his teeth often but when he does, look out, he's a force to we reckoned with."

"I've never seen his teeth." Kate said trying to picture the mild mannered doctor with teeth bared. When he had flung Sawyer across the room he had shown no expression at all.

"I saw you kiss him." Shannon teased. "Keep doing that and you might see his teeth."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked blushing.

"Well I guess you wouldn't. It's kind of a vampire thing, the only time you'll see vamps like us bite it's when we're, you know having sex. We bite each other, well more like nibble it's an affection thing. Heightens the pleasure." She said waggling her eyebrows but then growing serious. "But Jack would never do that to you."

"Cause if he'd bite me I'd change." Kate said.

"Well no, a vampire bite will weaken you but not change you. You have to be completely drained to become one of us. I just don't think he'd ever show you his teeth. I think he'd be afraid of scaring you off. He likes you a lot you know, I mean he doesn't show it a lot but he does." Shannon said.

"I like him a lot too." Kate said. She had found herself anticipating every second spent with Jack. She was falling in love and she'd only known him for a couple weeks. Somehow that didn't matter though, it just felt right.

The door opened and Jack came in and that was how Kate found herself staring at the tall and handsome man as he made his way toward her. Her body always leapt to attention when she saw him. And after kissing him last time she really was anxious to spend time with him.

"Hey" he said softly to her.

"Hey yourself." She said back. She knew they were an unlikely couple but she didn't care. She knew Jack held back slightly from her because she was human but she wanted to change that.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" Jack asked shyly and Kate nodded. Taking his hand she followed him to his room. When they entered Jack flipped on the lights and let it her in. The room was like a tiny apartment. It was neat and clean. Jack cleared his throat and motioned for her to sit on the little couch pressed against the wall. Kate sat and watched as he fidgeted nervously as he sat beside her.

"Uh Kate, I just wanted to tell you that I really like you and mmph" he was cut off by Kate pressing her mouth against his. Jack found himself hungrily kissing the gorgeous brunette that had been haunting him these past two weeks. Their tongues twisted and mated and Jack felt his control waver when Kate whimpered and pressed against him. He sat back and Kate followed by straddling his lap. He held her tight not being able to get enough of her taste. Things were definitely going faster than he intended. He had hoped to work up to this but Kate had other ideas and he couldn't really complain. They broke apart to catch a breath and stared at one another.

"I uh, wow" Jack said shell shocked.

Kate blushed, "That was too aggressive wasn't it. I'm sorry I just…" This time it was her turn to be cut off by Jack as he gently nipped at her lips.

"It's ok in case you didn't notice it, I was fully and happily participating." He said with a charming smile.

"I'm falling in love with you…oh my god I can't believe I just said that." Kate said smacking her forehead, what the hell was happening to her. She was turning into a bumbling, confessing idiot. She went to slide out of his lap but he held her firmly.

"Kate calm down its ok" Jack said stroking her cheek gently. "I'm falling for you just as hard. I've just been unsure on how to uh handle this."

"You've never dated a human since you've changed?" Kate asked.

"Uh no not a human, I think I've always been kind of scared. I've dated one or two vampires but nothing serious. Vampires tend to find one mate and they stay together for eternity. I've never found anyone who makes me want that." He looked down and said very quietly. "Until now that is."

Kate felt her heart stop in her chest. He felt for her the way she felt for him? Usually by this time she was moving on from a place, it was never safe to stay at one place for too long. But she couldn't seem to pull herself away from Jack. She couldn't leave him. Even if it meant being caught and going to jail for the rest of her life, she would do it for Jack. That thought process continued on to an even bigger sacrifice. But to her it was beginning to look more and more less like a sacrifice. To be with Jack forever, to become like him.

Their eyes met and Kate knew her emotions were shining through. Jack read her thoughts and he shook his head quickly.

"No Kate, it's not even an option." His voice stern. He moved her off his lap gently.

"I haven't even said anything." Kate said with a bemused smile standing up.

"Good, let's keep it like that." Jack said rubbing his head anxiously.

Kate tried to not feel hurt by his obvious objection of her but it still stung. "I thought we were going to try this out."

"We can Kate, and I want to more than anything." Jack said coming to stand in front of her.

"Well then why can't we even discuss my becoming like you?" Kate asked.

Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "Kate this isn't like joining a gym, this is changing your entire life, changing who you are. There is no reason to even want to change." He implored her.

"What about spending the rest of my life with you?" Kate asked. "Isn't being together worth it?"

"Jesus Kate," Jack said rubbing his eyes. "I want to be with you, and we can be together, but just not like that."

"Why not, it worked for Shannon and Sayid. They're happy and together." Kate said.

"That was different, Kate. Sayid had been diagnosed with cancer, he was going to die. Shannon changed him to save his life. If he had been healthy and strong I don't know if Shannon would have done it." Jack said explaining the real story to Sayid's change. Kate had met him and though she and Shannon had become friends they never fully discussed what happened with Sayid's change.

"If it was me dying Jack, would you change me to save me?" Kate asked looking deep into his eyes. She saw a glimpse of anguish run through his brown orbs. She felt bad she didn't want to cause Jack any pain she just wanted to get through to him.

"You're not sick so it doesn't matter." Jack said.

"But if I was" Kate said taking his hand and holding it pressed against her. "Would you do it?"

"To save your life…yes" Jack confessed hoarsely. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to be with you Jack. I have nothing in my life. I go from town to town living in dumps and sometimes on the street. I'm just going to grow old and fade away. I want to stay with you forever Jack." She kissed him deeply and he kissed her back their mouths melding together.

"If we did this Kate, everything would change, you would still be you, as long as you take the shot, but you can never go back, you can never be normal again." Jack tried to explain to her.

"Will I be with you?" Kate asked

"Forever" Jack said his voice husky. "You'd be mine and I'd be yours." He said.

"I want that Jack please," Kate begged. Jack held her close his mind was racing he was so lost and confused. The thought of being able to spend eternity with Kate was such a temptation, to not have to see her grow old and die to have her by his side was everything he could hope for but at what cost?

Before he could answer they were interrupted by his beeper going off.

"Dammit" he muttered. "I have to go I'm on call tonight. I uh I want to talk about this. Can you stay?" he asked.

"Of course" Kate said with a gentle smile. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be here when you come home."

Jack kissed her back and then left to go back to the hospital. Kate looked around and she smiled to herself. She needed to convince Jack that they should be together. She left and went downstairs and passed Shannon and Sayid.

"Hey honey where are you going?" Shannon asked.

Kate grinned. "I'll be right back I just need some supplies."

"Supplies?" Sayid asked confused.

"Operation Get Jack is about to begin." Kate grinned as she walked out.

Sayid looked at Shannon and Shannon was beaming. "I think were about to have another vampire running around here."

Kate ran her errands and hurried back to Jack's and got to work.

Jack climbed the stairs and his mind pondered his earlier conversation with Kate, it had been running through his brain all night at the hospital. He wanted to so badly to give in and make her like him but could he really do that to another human? He opened his door and his mouth fell open. His place was covered in candles dimly lighting the space. On his bed wearing a silky white negligee was Kate. She smiled at him as he entered.

"Kate, what?" he couldn't find his voice.

Kate moved onto her knees and he watched as she grabbed a glass off his nightstand it was champagne. She scooted to the edge of the bed and handed him the glass.

"We're celebrating." She said sultrily.

"Celebrating what?" he asked confused.

"The beginning of the rest of our lives." Kate said simply.

"Kate" Jack said priming himself for an argument.

"I look at it this way." Kate interrupted. "I want to spend my life with you no matter what the cost. So I think we have two options. Either you change me, or Shannon does, because she knows how much I want this and she had agreed to help me." She had never actually talked to Shannon about this but Jack didn't need to know that. "So the way I look at it is either you change me or Shannon does, I know who I'd rather do it though." She said running her hand along his chest.

Jack looked at her and Kate's heart broke at the sadness in his eyes.

"What if you decide you don't want me Kate? You can never go back I couldn't bear it if you changed your mind." Jack said.

"No Jack, I won't. Fate brought me into this bar that night and fate brought us together. We are meant to be forever. Please don't deny either one of us this happiness. Please Jack." She pleaded.

Jack's answer to her was to drop the glass on the floor as he yanked her hard against him his mouth plundering hers.

"Oh Yes" Kate whimpered as he moved her back to lie down and he followed her. They pulled and tugged on his clothes and finally with some maneuvering they got his clothing off of him and he was naked atop of her.

He kissed every inch of her body his hands touching her underneath her silky lingeree, and he moved to settle between her legs. Gripping her thighs he opened her up to his hungry mouth. He sank his tongue inside of her and Kate arched and writhed beneath him. He deliciously tongue-fucked her driving her mad. She felt the burning sensation working its way through her belly as she broke into a feverish flush. She was moaning his name and struggling to hang on to control. She snapped when he took her clit into his mouth sucking it gently. Kate screamed as the orgasm ripped through her. She cried out and gripped the sheets beneath her. Jack worked his way up her body and his fingers stroked her silky skin. He settled atop of her but balance himself on one of his arms so he could watch her recover but not squish her. Kate opened her eyes and looked dreamily at him. They kissed sloppily each wanting to taste the other desperately.

When Jack pulled away to breath, Kate wrapped her legs around his waste and shifted beneath him as she could feel his rock hard penis brush her entrance.

"God Kate are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, please." She stroked his hair. "Tell me what you're going to do."

"I'll have to drain your blood baby. I promise it won't hurt but you'll get tired. There is a way to connect us to one another, if you drink my blood while I drink yours it secures us together as soulmates. We don't have to do it if you don't want to. I mean you might not want to tie yourself down to me." Jack said.

Kate shook her head, "Do it Jack, I want to be with you and only you." She kissed his jaw. "You don't drink blood though, does it hurt you?"

"No baby, I don't have the hunger for it and I don't need it but it won't hurt me. I'm going to be inside of you when it happens, I want to be connected with you on all levels." Jack said.

Jack kissed her and Kate let out a muffled gasp as Jack thrust his hard and throbbing member deep inside her. He stretched her with his length and width but it didn't hurt, it was unbelievably wonderful.

"Oh Jack." She moaned moving her hips to accommodate him.

"God Baby you are so tight." He gasped as her internal muscles clenched down on him. "You feel so damn god, holy shit you're perfect." He ground out as he felt her adjust to his girth,

He began to thrust inside of her and Kate moaned as his penis moved in and out of her. Jack leaned down and kissed her hungrily as his hips pumped himself inside of her. Kate held on to him meeting his thrusts with her own wanting to take him in deeper and deeper. Her nails lightly scratched his back and his chest rubbed against her through the silk of her nightie. She had chosen white silk because it reminded her of a wedding, and this was the beginning of her and Jack's new life together. Jack pulled the straps down her arms so the fabric gathered around her middle. He buried his face into her breasts sucking and licking at her hardened nipples driving her mad. He began to thrust harder and Kate cried out in ecstasy.

"Baby, I gotta, I need." Jack tried to talk but found it nearly impossible.

Kate understood though, Shannon said Vampires bit as part of their release, and Jack was probably ready. She stroked his cheek she wanted to see him change. She nodded encouragingly. Jack looked away from her and when he looked back at her he had changed. His eyes were brighter and his fangs were now showing, but instead of fear like she felt when seeing Sawyer changed, seeing Jack like this just turned her on even more.

"You're beautiful" she gasped kissing him hungrily. Jack was pounding into her and she felt his breath move to her neck, She nodded and a second later his teeth pierced her skin and he began to suck.

Kate jerked within his arms, the initial bite had hurt but it was changing now. She felt a rushing pleasure move through her body as he drank at her while his penis pounded into her. Kate wasn't sure how much more she could take before exploding. Feeling that she was near Jack pulled away from her neck and Kate whimpered at the loss. He licked his lips not wanting her to see her blood on his mouth but Kate didn't care she was so close to heaven. She watched as Jack put his wrist to his mouth and slit it exposing his blood. He held his hand out to her and Kate realized what was happening. By drinking his blood she would be locking herself to him for eternity. Kate pressed his wrist to her mouth and tasted his blood on her tongue. It tasted different though not the sharp taste when you cut your finger and suck on it this was different, maybe it was because she was losing her own blood but all she knew was that it was rich and she wanted more. She wanted all of him.

She sucked gently drawing his life into her. Seeing that she was ok he returned his mouth to her neck and began to drink again. He slipped his free hand beneath her to clasp her buttocks and pulled her firmly to him. He heard her muffled exclamation as he sank deeper into her. They both continued to drink from one another as he thrust inside of her warm and wet body. He picked up his pace pounding into her like a jackhammer. He felt her body tense and she tore her mouth from his wrist and screamed as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her body. She writhed in his embrace as light exploded behind her eyes. She wasn't sure if she would survive the feelings ripping through her. She clenched down on his rock hard member and the pleasure intensified.

When she finally came down she jerked and shook slightly in his embrace. She looked up to see he had pulled away from her neck and was watching her.

"You are so beautiful." He said huskily brushing a curl from her forehead. "How do you feel?" he asked concerned.

Kate smiled sleepily, "Wonderful, but kinda tired."

Jack nodded, "It's the blood loss. You need to rest."

Kate shook her head. "You need to come" she said smiling at him as she squeezed him hard within her. Jack groaned and his body took over and he began to resume his thrusting. Kate watched his face as emotions and feelings of pleasure passed through his eyes. She stroked his cheek gently.

"Come Jack please come inside me fill me up with your cum, please baby." She begged and she watched as he lowed his head and sank his teeth into her neck, seconds later his body jerked and shuddered and Kate felt his hot seed spurt inside of her body. His orgasm lasted for a few minutes and Kate shivered as she could still feel his release spill inside of her. He had filled her up and she sighed happily. He was sucking hard at her neck and Kate felt herself growing tired. Just as she was passing out she whispered.

"I love you"

Kate wasn't sure what time it was when she opened up her eyes but she knew one thing, she felt like she was drowning. She sucked in air but it didn't help she would have sworn an anvil was sitting on her chest. She was uncomfortable, hurting and wanted to tear her own hair out.

"Easy baby," a voice whispered and Kate turned and focused on Jack beside her, he looked different too her somehow, clearer, more defined.

"It hurts" she whimpered reaching for him to make the pain go away.

"I know" he whispered regretfully. "It's the bloodlust sweetheart you're body is aching to feed."

"Make it stop" she pleaded.

"I can give you the Retraglobin shot and that will make it all go away. But you have to ask for it baby I won't give you the shot until you ask, it has to be your decision."

Kate thought for a second her animalistic instincts told her to go out to hunt to do damage but the other part of her wanted the peace and quiet and to stay right here with Jack.

"I want the shot" she had done this to be with Jack and that would be what she did, she would be with him and be like him.

Jack took her arm and gently inserted a needle into her skin it hurt and she winced. He felt her pain and kissed her temple gently as he gave her the medicine. Kate felt sleepy again and the world went black. Jack eased her back down and watched as she slept. When she woke up she would be completely changed and the Retroglobin would give her peace and ease. His heart had pounded before giving her the shot. He had never given anyone the shot without permission. It had to be their choice. Being a vampire was usually no ones choice except for bloodline vamps but what to do once becoming one had to be the patients choice. He had sighed in relief when Kate took the shot, he had a moment of scare when he thought about what might have happened if she didn't want it. He would still love her but would die if she had turned into someone like Sawyer.

She didn't though and he could relax. He laid down next to her gathering her into his arms and waited for her to awake.

Kate's eyes fluttered and she became aware of her surroundings. She was at the moment wrapped around Jack and she smiled. She sat up gently and stopped for a second her eyes were sharper and everything in the room was clearer. She could hear a slight ticking and realized it was the sound of Jack's watch on the dresser across the room. Her senses were stronger, she felt wonderful nothing like she did the first time she awoke. She watched Jack sleep beside her and she grinned pouncing on him.

Jack came awake to find himself being pinned down by a beautiful brunette.

"Hi" she said and leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed her back. Kate moaned sensually and pulled away. "Oh my God" she whispered.

"I should have warned you." Jack said with a grin. "Your senses are amped quite a bit from what they used to be. Your sight, hearing, smell, touch and taste are going to be a whole lot stronger than before. The act of kissing is more than it used to be."

Kate was touching him everywhere she could; it felt as if she could feel every pore in his body. When they had kissed she had struggled to not come right then and there. All she knew was she wanted him and she wanted him badly.

"Did I forget to mention that your sexual drive has been amped as well?" Jack asked with a smirk. "And the bad news is we exchanged blood which means we've locked ourselves together. You're stuck with me. I love you Kate."

Kate kissed him hungrily it was if she couldn't get enough of him. She lifted off his lap so she could guide his cock inside her body. She sank down taking him all the way in and before she knew it she was screaming and arching as she came hard around him. She couldn't believe it the earth was shaking and he hadn't even thrust yet. She collapsed against his chest. Jack gathered her close stroking her hair placing soft kisses on her head. A moment later she stirred and looked up at him and she flushed red.

"I'm sorry." She said biting her lip. She whimpered as she felt a sharp sting on her lip. Jack reached to the nightstand and grabbed a mirror.

"First never apologize for coming for me, ever. That is the greatest thing in the world for me to watch you come apart in my arms. Also you just felt your fangs for the first time. They come out when you're feeling strong emotion like fear or pleasure. You'll learn to control them though so you can show them when you want to. Can I say though you look so damn sexy right now?"

Kate took the mirror and was stunned when she saw her reflection her eyes were shining and her skin was glowing, she looked so…healthy. She opened her mouth and was stunned to see her fangs they were not hideous or large bit tiny and compact. She was a vampire, she looked up at Jack she was vampire and he was all hers. She nibbled on his jaw.

She yelped as Jack flipped her on her back still embedded inside her.

"I'm going to take advantage of you." He said with a grin and she looked at him confused. "You haven't learned how to control your senses yet." He said with a thrust of his hips making her moan wildly. "So I'm going to make you come so many times you'll feel like you're dying." He gripped her thighs and began to rock within her. Kate screamed and arched as she came again and again. He was right when he finally succumbed and released inside of her causing her to come one more time. Kate couldn't tell how many times she had been brought to orgasm, but what she did know was that once she caught her breath she was going to collapse in his arms.

The next week went by in a beautiful haze for Jack and Kate. They were deeply in love neither being able to keep their hands off of each other for very long. Jack found himself leaving work on time and sometimes early to get home to Kate instead of staying late to avoid being lonely. Jack had suggested they move to his other apartment. It was larger and more comfortable. He had just stayed at the bar because he wasn't so alone but now he had Kate, he never had to be alone again. Kate loved hanging out with Shannon and she also started to work at the bar. Shannon had been shocked but pleased when she saw Kate come down the stairs hanging on to Jack's arm. Shannon knew immediately Kate had been changed. She had been surprised that Jack had actually done it but happy for the both of them. She was amused watching Kate as she learned how to hone in her new skills but her attraction to Jack didn't seem to have any control at all. Many times Jack walked into the bar and found himself being leapt on by Kate who would begin kissing him desperately with no care that other people could be watching. Jack would just carry her upstairs to bed where she would come apart for him.

Kate walked down the street leading to the bar happily humming to herself. She had been out getting some dinner for her and Jack. She couldn't wait to get home to see her lover. She never tired of making love to him. They made love at least once a night but most of the time more than once. Her hunger for him was insatiable but it was the same for him, they just couldn't help touching, licking, nibbling and loving one another. As she was a couple feet away from the bar the hair on the back of her neck rose, not in the sensual way it did when Jack was around but in a dangerous warning. A hand grabbed her arm and she found herself slammed against the wall of a neighboring building. She looked up stunned to see Sawyer standing in front of her.

"Not too bright are you girlie?" he sneered. "You saw what this bar was and you've come back? To me it seems that you're asking for it and baby I'm the man who is going to give it to you." He leaned in to take her mouth but Kate's fist came up and nailed him in the side of the head knocking him off balance. He stumbled shocked by the little human's attempt to fight back. However he came to a complete stop when Kate smiled at him. He realized she wasn't smiling but instead baring her teeth. She was baring fangs. Sawyer was shocked the brunette was a vampire?

"I belong to Jack" she spat at him with hatred, no way would she ever let any male besides Jack touch her. She ran passed him and threw open the door of the bar and stumbled right into the arms of her man. "Oh Jack" he said with relief hugging him tight. "Sawyer grabbed me but I got away."

Jack's eyes flashed with fire and his fangs came out. He swung her around to place her near Shannon.

"Stay here" he ordered. Sayid followed him outside to deal with Sawyer.

Some time later they came back in and Kate flew to Jack with wings on her feet. He hugged her tight against him.

"It's ok" he said stroking her soft curls. "He'll never bother you again." He reassured her.

"Is he…dead?" Kate asked.

"No, we didn't kill him but we talked and I think that after I made my point he has no reason to even stay in town. I think he'll be moving along very very soon." Jack said with confidence.

Kate just nodded not caring where Sawyer was going as long as it was far away from her, Jack and their friends.

Sawyer did indeed disappear and no one mentioned him mostly because they just didn't care. Kate and Jack were doing well their passion for each other just as strong. They still couldn't get enough of one another and were still seen racing to their room trying to strip each other of their clothes. They were happy and they spent everyday of eternity together. Even as the years went by and the world changed around them they never faltered in their love for one another.

Ok so this one took me forever to write and I'm not sure I even liked it all that much, it seemed rushed to me but I really wanted to get it done ASAP. Also I just got back from Disney World and I thought what a great setting for a Jate fic. So that will be next. Hope you enjoyed this.


	33. Chapter 33

Hi guys so this one is a bit different this will be a story from the past. I've never written a period piece so I guess we'll just have to see how it goes. I apologize for spelling and grammar errors, it's 2 am and I'm very very tired.

**THE BRIDAL BED**

Katherine Austen stood by the window watching as the rain came down in a violent storm. She could hear thunder off in the distance and she shivered. She turned and stared at the closed door behind her. The door that separated her from the other room, the other room where her husband was. She let her eyes wander through the room and they settled on the large bed in the middle of the room. She felt her cheeks flush and she quickly turned back to look out the window; as if ignoring the bed would make everything go away. She let her eyes wander over the large expanse of land that lay before her. Her new husband was very rich and owned the territory and the next one after it. He also lay claim to the large castle in which she stood in as the rain came down.

Her parents had married her off to Jackson Shephard for the opportunity to gain a large chunk of land. Katherine, or Kate to her loved ones, knew that one day she would be married. Though arranged marriages were the way of life Kate had still hoped that she would perhaps have the opportunity to marry for love. Instead she had exchanged vows with a man that she had only met the day before the ceremony. Jackson was very good looking and seemed on the outside to be a kind and gentle man. Kate had shook through the entire ceremony but he had just smiled kindly at her. She couldn't help but wonder if he had wanted to marry her at all. He had been pushed into the marriage by his parents as well.

She pushed herself away from the window and found herself face to face with the bed once again. She bit her lip, her heart in her throat. She knew Jackson would be coming to bed soon and she knew he'd expect to claim his husbandly rights. She felt tears well in her eyes. She had heard horrific stories of women hurt during the act of sex. Her friend Victoria had confided in her that when she had been married to a Baron who was a truly evil man, he had taken her with no consideration and when she had cried he had slapped her and forced her to be quiet. Kate felt the fear well in her. To anyone looking Jackson seemed charming and kind but what if now that the ceremony was over and everyone had gone home, what if he turned into a cruel brute. She looked down at herself in the long white gown her mother had given her for this very moment. It was supposed to entice her husband so that he would perform his husbandly duties and make a child within her. Perhaps she could become with child right away and give him a male heir. If that happened surely he would just leave her alone.

The door opened and Kate froze as she watched the man who was now her husband walked in. He looked over and saw her standing near the bed her hands clasped tightly around her stomach. Jackson 'Jack' Shephard looked up when he entered the room to see his new bride standing there looking as if she expected Lucifer himself to enter the room. There was no mistaking the fear in her eyes. Jack sighed, he knew Kate had been scared to marry him, that it was at her parents will and not her own. He had thought he had eased some of that fear over the past day as he spoke to her gently and did his best to get her to open up to him. He had earned a few smiles and even a joyous giggle from her which he was truly grateful for. She was absolutely beautiful and he had found himself taken with her the minute he had laid his eyes on her. When his parents had told him he would be taking a wife he had balked against the order. He was an adult and was in charge of his family land. To be told he'd be taking a wife was a kick in the stomach to him. He didn't want to be tied down, however he knew he could take a mistress if he had wanted but he was raised to believe in marriage vows so his days as a roving male were drawn to a close.

Then when Jack laid eyes on Katherine Austen for the first time he had known that remaining loyal to this brunette goddess would be the easiest thing in the world. Now standing here in his bedroom he watched as the beautiful woman shook in fear as she looked at him as if he had grown horns and a tail. He immediately became set on making her feel at ease.

"How are you feeling my lady?" he asked trying to not let his eyes linger on her gorgeous body that was draped in a white linen gown.

"I'm fine" Kate answered quietly avoiding his gaze.

Jack sighed, he wasn't used to being looked at as if he were a monster.

"Kate? Is that ok if I call you Kate?" he asked for her permission. She nodded and he continued on. "Could you come sit beside me?" he settled on the end of the bed and gently patted beside him.

Kate didn't want to sit next to him she was too scared, but she knew she must obey him so she slowly made her way over to him. She sat beside him as stiff as a wooden board.

"Are you frightened of me?" he asked giving her a gentle smile.

Kate froze had he been insulted by her behavior towards him? What would he do to her if he was displeased? She tried to talk but her voice was caught in her throat.

Sensing her obvious distress Jack smiled and very gently took her hand in his. She watched their hands warily but to his relief didn't jerk her hand away.

"Tell me wife, what has you so frightened?" Jack asked softly.

Kate unconsciously turned her head, her eyes taking in the bed they sat on.

Realization hit Jack, she was scared of the marriage act. He moved to kneel in front of her. Kate saw his movement and her eyes widened.

"My lord, what are you doing?" she asked slightly panicked. A man never kneeled in front of a woman unless it was the Queen but not an ordinary woman like her.

Jack reached up and gently stroked her cheek moving a curl out of her eyes. Kate had never felt such a gentle caress before.

"Tell me my lady, was this marriage against your will? Were you hoping to take the hand of another man?" Jack asked, he would hate to learn that his beautiful bride had belonged to another.

Kate shook her head shocked, she would never allow two men to pursue her, women who did that were labeled with hurtful names.

"No, my lord, you are the only one." She said honestly.

"I was just wondering if that was the reason you find my touch so unbearable, because you wish I was another?" Jack said softly.

"No my lord," Kate said shaking her head, she found her husband to be quite bearable, at least for now. She sighed, "I'm afraid of the pain my lord." She said softly.

Jack looked at her confused and then realized what pain she was talking about. He leaned forward and gently stroked her cheek.

"My lady I wish you no harm and I would never intentionally cause you pain." Jack said. "You are my wife, my number one purpose in life will be to protect you and care for you." He said gently.

Kate felt the tears well in her eyes. "My dear friend was married to a man who hurt her very badly during the marriage act, when she showed her pain he struck her." Kate whispered. She watched as Jack's eyes turned from warm and gentle to fiery and hot.

"A man who would do that to a woman is no man." He said forcefully. Kate looked up and their eyes met. Jack leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth to hers a very soft kiss. "During the ceremony when I kissed you did you not like it?" Jack asked.

Kate couldn't lie. She shook her head. "No Jackson I enjoyed it." She said with a slight blush.

"Call me Jack, the people closest to me call me that." He said. He raised up and gently pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close and hugged her stroking her hair. Kate leaned against him resting her cheek on his shoulder. Though still nervous she felt safe in his arms.

"I would like to make love to you Kate," he said. "But if you are not ready, I will wait." Kate pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"No I want to," she said firmly and she meant it.

"I must be honest with you, there will be a little pain at first, but I promise that once the pain passes you will feel incredible pleasure. And I will do everything to make the pain pass as quickly as possible." Jack was a physician so Kate understood that Jack knew what he was talking about.

"Alright" Kate said with a nod.

Jack leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss was different though it was harder and more passionate. Kate wasn't an experienced kisser but she knew she liked the feelings rushing through her body. She was startled when she felt his tongue gently caress her lips. She let out a surprised gasp and Jack took the opportunity to enter her mouth. His tongue gently massaged hers and Kate felt her knees go weak and she leaned into him, clutching the fabric of his shirt she did her best to not fall over. Sensing her reaction to his kiss Jack pulled away and stared into his bride's glazed over expression. He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. She watched him no longer afraid of him but now of the butterflies swarming in her stomach.

He gently nudged her so she scooted over and he lay down next to her. He was on his side and she on hers and they faced each other.

"Has anyone ever explained to you about the marriage act." Jack asked her.

Kate shook her head, besides that horrible account from her friend, she had no idea what to expect. When she asked her mother she was told it was unladylike to speak of such things.

"Kate this marriage will be full of honesty and trust. We will keep no secrets from each other so I will tell you the truth alright?" he said and Kate nodded. "To make love to you, I'm going to explore every inch of your body with my hands and my mouth." He said noticing her blush. "As my wife and lover I expect you to do everything that you want to do. You will feel no shame for anything you feel. When I make love to you, I will enter you here, he gently stroked her through her night gown along her crotch. Kate gasped slightly but not from fear but of the tingle that spread through her body.

Jack leaned over and gently pulled the nightgown up and over her head leaving her naked. He took in her body and he smiled with pride and the beauty of his bride. Kate watched his reaction and when she saw how happy he was she smiled. He stroked her skin and he leaned in and kissed her hungrily. Kate moaned and she felt his fingers caress her breasts. She whimpered at the sensation. Her whole life she had been told to partake in such behavior before marriage was an absolute sin. She understood why because the feeling of his hands on her breasts was heavenly. She also knew she need not feel any guilt because she was married to the man who was invoking this pleasure.

His mouth moved down to her neck where he nibbled and sucked on the sensitive skin. When he was done with that he moved to take a nipple into his mouth where he suckled and licked the sensitive bud. Kate writhed beneath him, not exactly sure of what she was feeling, but knowing she liked it. He changed sides to the other breast and paid it the same loving attention he had the first. Kate was pulling absently on his shirt trying to get it off. Pleased with her initiative he sat up quickly and pulled the fabric away. He went back to kissing her breasts and Kate ran her hands all over his bare skin reveling in the softness of it.

Jack spent what felt like hours kissing her all over, her stomach, her thighs, her knees and even her feet. The he stretched back out this time half on her the other half on the bed so as to not squish her. He took her mouth and kissed her with all the passion in the world. Kate moaned as his tongue intimately tasted every inch of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and without even realizing arched her back and thrust her pelvis up and into him. Jack groaned and realized this was going to happen soon. He reached his hand down and very gently probed her between her swollen lips of her soft center. Kate felt the intrusion and quickly clamped her legs together to block the penetration of his fingers. Jack felt her resistance but he kept kissing her while whispering soft and gentle words into her ears.

"Shh it's ok love. I just want to love you with my fingers so I can see how ready you are for me." He said kissing her gently.

"How can you tell?" Kate asked between kisses.

"Do you feel wet down there sweetheart? That wetness is the way your body shows me you are ready. That's why I want to use my fingers, I want to see how ready you are for me." Jacks said nibbling on her ear. "I promise not to hurt you, but may I?" he asked and Kate knew he was talking about penetrating her with his long and nimble fingers.

"Please Jack" she moaned as his kisses grew more persistent. Jack took that as permission granted so he gripped one her thighs and lifted it to wrap around his waist. He the kissed her deeply while his fingers stroked her gently before his fingers took over. He slipped his one finger in her warmth and was satisfied to fee her wetness.

"Do you feel that Kate." Jack asked, his finger had stopped at the curtain protecting her virginity. "When I enter you this little skin will tear, it will hurt but I promise it will be worth the wait." He said and he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth where he licked her off of him. Kate watched him stunned, he was coming up with all kinds of insane ways to touch and love a person. He surprised her even more when he released her and rolled onto his back his hands folded behind his head, she watched him confused and he smiled at her with a grin that made her melt.

"What are you doing my lord?" she asked.

"Well you are naked and I have explored your body, at least a little bit, now it is your turn to explore mine. You can do whatever you want." He said smiling.

Kate bit her lip nervously she was slightly self conscious of her own nudity but now she would have to partake in his undress? He was sure making things complicated for her. She had thought all she would have to do tonight is just lay there while he gained all the pleasure. She wasn't expecting for him to include her and demand that she be a participant in this act. Kate took a deep breath and gently stroked her hand down his chest. His breath caught when she brushed over his nipple so she began to touch him there hoping to gain a reaction. She wasn't disappointed, Jack groaned at her ministrations. Kate looked up into his eyes and saw the gentleness that she had seen before, it was mixed in with lust and Kate felt powerful that she could make her husband react in such a way. Taking a breath and chance, she leaned down and licked the nipple gently he moaned and Kate smiled knowing she was pleasing him. She kissed him all over his chest and neck and Jack moved beneath her shifting due to the discomfort she was bringing to his lower extremities.

Kate's mouth moved down to the waistband of his britches and she looked up at him, he gave her a nod so with trembling hands she undid the clasps of his pants. When they were undone she pulled the fabric down and Jack helped her by arching off the bed so she could maneuver them down his legs, she undid his boots and pulled them and his pants off leaving him as naked as she. She looked up and found herself stunned by the sight of his manhood. She had never seen one before and she couldn't look away. It was erect and red and Kate swallowed, how in the world would that fit inside of her body? She blushed as the thought crossed her mind. Sensing her distress Jack sat up and pulled her up towards him so she was sitting at his side. Their naked skin pressed against each other warm and soft. Jack kept his arm around Kate's waist and nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Are you alright my love?" he asked his voice in a low tone. Kate swallowed hard and looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"How, I mean, it won't fit, I" she stopped unsure of what to say next.

Jack smiled warmly at her. "It will fit I promise, it will be a perfect match." He promised nuzzling her. "Would you like to touch it?" he asked and Kate found herself nodding. She leaned over and gently clasped him with her hand. Jack bit his lip as he felt her talented little fist enclose him. She seemed fascinated as she began to move her hand up and down him innocently not knowing what she was doing to him and his resolve. When it became too much he gently pulled her away and back up to his side.

"That's enough wife, if you keep that up it will be over before it even begins." Jack said with a teasing twinkle in his eye.

Kate had wished for more time to touch and stroke him, it obviously pleased him and the feel of it in her hand had been exotic and bawdy.

Seeing her uncertainty at letting him go Jack pulled her chin up so he was looking in her eyes. "Later when you are more comfortable with me I will teach you all kinds of things including putting your mouth on me and I putting my mouth on you."

Kat blushed furiously the thought of Jack kissing her most private area was ridiculous and she rolled her eyes at his jesting. Seeing her disbelief Jack grinned.

"You don't believe me?" he asked and Kate giggled shaking her head. "Well in that case perhaps a demonstration is called for." Jack said easing Kate onto her back her head resting on the pillow. She watched him her eyes widening when she saw him move between her legs. He lifted her up by her rear end so that his face was lined up with her private area.

"Jack" she called out and then gasped as he pressed his mouth against her. She wriggled as she felt his tongue insert itself inside of her. She gasped and he sucked and probed her with his mouth. He slanted his lips and took the tiny bundle of nerves into his mouth and Kate let out a shout though she was so overwhelmed she could feel no shame for her exclamation. She felt a burning in her lower stomach and she couldn't quite place it but part of her wanted to pull away and make it stop another part of her wanted to beg Jack to make it keep happening. Wanting it won out and Kate gripped the sheets beneath her as her body exploded into a million pieces she cried out his name as she writhed beneath him. Waves of pleasure ran rampant through her body. When the feelings began to cease she became aware of Jack setting her down and moving up her body. She watched him stunned form the experience unable to express a true thought. Seeing her bewilderment he grinned and kissed her hungrily allowing her to taste herself off his lips. Kate knew she should be embarrassed by her behavior but Jack didn't seem to mind and in fact was encouraging her.

Jack grinned, Kate had exploded in his arms just like he knew she would. He knew that after breaking her maiden head she might not find climax right away so he was glad to give that pleasure beforehand. She was blushing and her eyes were avoiding his. He leaned down and nibbled on her chin, he knew she needed his reassurance.

"Oh beautiful beautiful bride you came for me deliciously" he praised. "Did it feel good sweetheart?" he asked and Kate nodded. "Good, because it should have. Never hold back from me love, when we are in bed there is no such thing as manners and decorum, I want you to express what you are feeling no matter how much you think a lady wouldn't." he said kissing her jawline. Kate sighed and Jack smiled it was time to make her his. He lifted her right leg to wrap around his waist and did the same with the other leg.

"Hold on tight to me wife and hang on." He ordered. Kate wrapped her arms around him and she let out a gasp as she felt his erect penis brush against the opening of her. He entered her gently the head of his manhood just grazing her entrance he pushed a little farther and his head was inside of her. He looked at Kate and saw she was watching him with wide eyes.

"Just try to relax my love and I will do my best to cause you no harm." He promised and Kate nodded. He took her mouth in a searing open mouth kissed. He entangled her tongue with his and kissed her hard and deep. Kate moaned as Jack ate at her mouth, she didn't realize his kiss was a distraction. Jack took a deep breath and with a solid push he broke through Kate's virginity and embedded himself deep in her body. Kate arched against him and cried out in pain and Jack felt his heart break at causing her any sort of discomfort.

Kate wriggled beneath his as he entered her body, the pain was scalding and she felt so stretched she thought she would split in two. Jack held her tight and begged her to relax and take deep breaths. Kate was so confused by his penetration, part of her wanted to buck him off her to make him stop, however there was a hint of pleasure that made her wrap her arms around him. She took a deep breath and tried to relax, she felt a couple tears trickle down her cheek as she attempted to over come the pain in her lower extremities.

"Please sweetheart, just relax" Jack begged of her. "Just relax so I can pull out of you ok? I promise I won't touch you again tonight." He pleaded with her. Kate took another deep breath and found the pain was subsiding. It had been torturous at first but now it was easing and Kate found herself more occupied by the feeling of Jack nestled deep within her body. She heard him say he would stop and leave her alone but she shook her head, she didn't want him to leave her alone she was laying beneath him connected in the most intimate way possible and she loved every second of it.

"Don't pull out" she whispered, "Stay deep inside of me." she begged no longer ashamed of her bawdy feelings for her husband. Jack moaned and his body began to take over and began to slowly pull out shallowly and thrust back inside of her. Kate cried out as his manhood rubbed against the sensitive part of her body that Jack had taken into his mouth earlier.

"Are you ok love?" Jack asked breathless as his body sank into her. He tried to control himself until he found out how she was.

"Keep moving." Kate whispered and she boldly ran her hands down his back to his firm buttock where she gripped him and pulled him to sink deeper in her. The action caused both of them to moan with pleasure. Jack took her mouth hungrily and was pleased to feel Kate kiss him back with the same intensity. He began his thrusting again and was rewarded by the passionate sounds that came from Kate. Soon they were lost in the mating ritual hell bent on the pleasure that lay just beyond their reach, their voices mingled as they begged and pleaded and promised things to one another. Kate felt a tingling in her belly and she knew she was going to come. Jack had a grip on her thighs and his thrust were becoming harder and faster to each other' s delight. Jack was pumping in and out of her when he was suddenly gripped by her as she screamed his name as the waves of her orgasm rushed through her body. She held him so tight internally Jack had to fight to stay conscience. Her orgasm seemed never ending the waves of pleasure gripping her causing her to hold him tighter and tighter. When she finally came down Jack realized he had held back all he could he gripped her hips and took her hard and fast and soon he was crying out her name as his climax hit him hard. His release jetted inside of her body deep within her and both sighed happily feeling the other one come with pleasure. When the waves of ecstasy passed, Jack collapsed but managed to keep his arms out so he didn't crush Kate beneath him. He remained nestled in her body as he watched her eyes flutter as she came back down to Earth. When their eyes met words were not needed they kissed gently and lovingly. Jack eased out of her body and Kate let out a small cry at his exit. He was on his side looking down on her as she lay on her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kate nodded, she spoke and her voice sounded husky. "It hurt at first but then the pain disappeared and then it felt so good." She said and they kissed again.

"I promise you Kate, you will never feel that kind of pain ever again." Jack swore to her. Kate smiled and leaned up kissing him sloppily. Jack pulled her into his embrace and stroked her back gently.

"Sleep now wife, for I will be waking you up soon to make love again." He said with a cheeky smile. Kate giggled and snuggled into her husband's embrace. As she drifted off she smiled with the knowledge that she had married a true and good man.

Ok gang so I'm kinda depressed so do me a favor and review so I know people are still out there reading J I hope you enjoyed this.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok guys I know its been awhile so I apologize but there is just nothing I can do, I'm working over 60 hrs a week so I write when I can. I know a lot of people have requested a sequel to How May I Service You, so here it is gang.

            Kate gripped the sheets beneath her as she bit her lip and let out a lusty moan. The reason for her moan was the man positioned on his knees behind her his penis embedded deep inside of her body as he drove her to another earth shattering orgasm.

            "Come on Kate come for me baby." The man said as he thrust in and out of the tight wetness that surround him.

            "Jack oh god Jack please." Kate begged though she wasn't sure what she was begging for. Suddenly the world seemed to shake and she screamed his name as lights and stars flashed in her eyes. She came hard squeezing him tight as she came apart. She collapsed her face burrowing into the pillow beneath her. She heard Jack shout and felt his release stream into her body. He fell against her his arms caging her heaving body as he tried to not crush her with his weight. He rolled off of her and landed on his back as he tried to catch his breath. He rubbed his eyes wearily. He turned his head and looked at the beautiful woman laying next to him. Kate was on her stomach she was still clutching the sheets beneath her. Her messy curls covered her face. He could hear her gasps as she also tried to gain some composure. Using all of his strength he rolled onto his side and reached out slipping his arm around her. He hauled her to him so she was on her side her body pressed to his.

            Kate moaned when she felt his body press against her. She pushed the hair out of her eyes so she could see him. She smiled and he grinned at her and they kissed gently. Kate sighed and let out a moan. "Oh my god that was amazing." She said stroking his shoulder.

            "Are you ok?" Jack asked concerned cupping her cheek. "I was rough with you."

            Kate grinned and she stretched her whole body arching like a cat. "It was rough but very very good." She said. "The whole manly man thing works for you." Kate said nibbling on his shoulder.

            "Manly man?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. He rolled onto his back and Kate snuggled into his side throwing one of her legs over his. She lightly traced patterns over his chest.

            "Jack you told me to get on my hands and knees and to hang on. It doesn't get much more primitive than that." Kate said with a giggle.

            Jack chuckled, "Well you bring out the Neanderthal in me." He said running his hand lightly along her arm. "It took everything in me to not drag you into this room by your hair."

            Kate pinched his side. She crawled up so she was straddling him. "In case you didn't notice cave man, I was right with you when we got here no dragging was needed."

            Jack sat up keeping her in his lap and he took one of her luscious breasts into his mouth. Kate moaned.

            "Jack I'm not sure if I can go again, this cave woman won't be able to walk for a week." She said stroking his hair.

            Jack looked up into her eyes with a grin in his eye. "That is the way of the cave man, exhaust his mate so she can't leave the cave."

            "I'm not going anywhere." Kate said with a content sigh. Jack eased onto his back keeping Kate tight in his embrace on top of him. She snuggled close and buried her face into his neck.

            Jack stroked her back, not once since they left the diner that Kate worked in did they talk about the future in any way. He decided to throw it out there.

            "I'm thinking that dragging you to my cave back in LA seems like a good idea." Jack said waiting for her reaction. Kate stiffened and looked up at him shocked.

            "What? Jack you can't be serious. You want me to move to LA with you?" Kate asked stunned.

            "Kate I'm a spoiled rich guy, I get what I want and will do anything to get it. And what I want is you in my bed every night. I thought this one night would be enough but it isn't. Being inside of you didn't satisfy my hunger it's just made it worse."  Jack said dead serious. He wasn't lying he wanted her and he would do whatever it took to get her to come home with him.

            Kate bit her lip she was so confused though she knew she felt the same way, one night wasn't enough.  She was thinking of an argument to use when he interrupted her.

            "You're probably going to have to marry me anyway." He said with what Kate could only call a conceited self-assured grin.

            "And why would I marry you?" Kate asked dumbfounded.

            "Well" Jack said his arms crossed behind his head looking very relaxed to her chagrin. "One you find me irresistible, and two chances are I made you pregnant tonight. We've made love more times than I can count and each time we did I was deep inside your body when I came."

            Kate looked at him stunned, the soft spoken man she had met earlier in the night was turning into a very self assured man. She stared into his eyes and them smiled wickedly.

            "Maybe I should marry you." Their lips met in a deep kiss, before anything else could be said or done the telephone on the nightstand beside them rang interrupting their bliss. Kate leaned over and picked up the receiver slightly confused as to who would be calling her.

            "Miss Austen? This is Pete at the front desk." Kate recognized the voice of the motel's manager.

            "What can I do for you Pete?" Kate asked smacking Jack on the arm as he tried to slip his hand into the juncture of her legs.

            "Well I just wanted to let you know I just saw James Ford pull into the driveway of the diner. He looked around your car and through the window of the restaurant and now he's on his way over here."

            Kate practically leapt off of Jack and began to pace the room. Jack watched walk the length of the room completely oblivious to the fact that she was buck naked. If she hadn't looked so nervous Jack would have had her against the wall buried deep within her sweet body.

            "I won't tell him you're here but he did see your car and he will no doubt cause a scene. I just wanted to give you a heads up. If he starts anything I'll call the cops ok?" Pete said. Kate thanked him quietly and then hung up. She looked at Jack and he was out of the bed and right at her side when he saw the fear in her eyes.

            "Baby what's wrong?" he asked clasping her shoulders gently. Kate's eyes were fixed on the door and she was shaking.

            "James is here." She said softly. She shook her head to clear the fogginess that seemed to fall over her.  "My ex who hurt me, he's here."

            Jack reacted immediately to her statement. "Get dressed" he said firmly. He leaned over and grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly. His mind was analyzing everything Kate said. He glanced over and saw she was buttoning up her waitressing uniform.

            "Do you want me to leave?" she asked her voice shaking. She couldn't blame him if he did.

            Jack looked at her startled. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting that bastard near you. Now I just want you to go stand in the bathtub, pull the curtain closed but leave the door open and the light off. Take my cell phone if anything happens call 911 and close the door." He reached over and grabbed the motel phone and called Mark's room. He explained the situation to his sleepy friend.  Mark immediately said he'd come down and help Jack take care of James but Jack told him to stay where he is and just be careful if someone knocks on his door. Jack wished he could get Kate out of the room but didn't want to chance her being seen. He looked at Kate who was standing there hugging herself, he knew her nerves were on edge so he wanted to distract her from her fear.

            He gripped her elbow and pulled her into his arms wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

            "He's not going to touch you again. Cave Man doesn't share." He said in a funny voice and Kate giggled. "Plus" Jack said slipping one of his hands around to the front of her body. He cupped her belly gently. "My baby is probably growing in there already." He said with a conceited grin.

            "Jack" Kate whined at his audacity. "I'm not pregnant" she said with a huff.

            "No?" Jack asked. "Well we better get to work on that then." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Kate smacked his arm but she couldn't stop the grin from forming on her lips. 

            "If he comes to this room, I'm going to make it look like he woke me up, I'll wait a minute or two, turn the light on and then answer the door. I want you to stay in the bathroom. I wish I could have you close and lock the door but I'm afraid he might be suspicious if he sees the door closed." He was distracted when the phone rang again.

            Kat grabbed it, "Miss Austen, it's Pete. James is on a rampage he punched me and is going door to door. There aren't many people staying here but he's on his way to your room. I've called the police they should be here in five minutes."

            Kate hung up and looked at Jack. "He's coming." Kate whispered. Jack grabbed Kate's overnight back and led her to the bathroom. When she was tucked away he glanced around the room to make sure all traces of her was gone. His overnight bag which he had gotten earlier was there but that was all. Jack stilled when someone banged on his door. He waited about ten seconds and the person banged again. Jack turned on the light beside the bed and walked to the door. He looked at himself and then pulled his shirt off and unsnapped the button of his jeans to make it look like he had just thrown on his pants after being woken up. He answered the door his eyes wearily.

            "Can I help you?" he asked when he saw James for the first time. So this was the son of a bitch who had hurt Kate. It took everything in his gut to not kill the man right then and there.

            James looked at Jack warily. "I'm looking for my girlfriend, I think she might be here. We got in a fight and we both said stupid things. I just want to make up if you know what I mean." James gave him a greasy smile.

            Jack sighed and opened the door farther. "Well as you can see it's just me here, no girl, but good luck." Jack said smiling at him. What was taking the cops so long to get here?

            "Yeah man thanks." James said and he turned to go to the next room. That was when Jack saw the gun tucked in the back of Jack's pants. He closed the door and locked it. He went and shut the light off. He went to the window.  

            "Jack?" he heard Kate whisper his name.

            "Stay in the bathroom." Jack said firmly. Something wasn't right. James had stopped on the sidewalk in between this room and the next. He watched as James stood straight and turned around and headed back for their room.

            "Shit" Jack said his eyes taking in everything.  What had tipped off the guy? Suddenly the door was kicked in and it slammed against the opposing wall. Jack was prepared though and hit James at a full run the two men crashed to the floor. Jack saw the gun in the other man's hand and he went for it. James hit Jack in the side and Jack returned by punching him in the face. He managed to catch James unaware and the gun flew from his hand. Jack would have gone for the gun but James was now using two hands to attack him. The sound of a gun being clicked drew both men to a halt. Jack looked up and saw Kate standing above them with the gun.

            "Hey Freckles" James said looking at the waitress.

            "Get away from him James." She said her voice emotionless. Though Jack could see in her eyes she was anything but emotionless. James eased away slowly and Jack got to his feet and stood beside Kate.

            "Give me the gun" Jack said gently.  Kate shook her head.

            "He came here with a gun, he was going to shoot me, he was going to shoot you!!" she exclaimed.  Jack eased the gun from her hands.

            "He can't hurt you now." He whispered keeping the gun pointed on James. "How did you know she was here?" Jack asked the southerner.

            "Her perfume I smelled her perfume." He focused on Kate. "What are you doing Freckles, I leave town for a little bit and I come back to find you whoring it up with some stranger."

            "Shut up" Kate spat out. "I'm not with you, I haven't been with you in a long time you psychopath." They were interrupted by the sound of sirens and minutes later James was being hauled off in handcuffs.  After promising the police that they would come down to the police station in the morning to make statements, Jack and Kate were alone once again. Jack's adrenaline was still pumping from the encounter and he knew Kate's was too. She was happy though because she knew James was out of her life.

            She could feel the tension in the air and she knew Jack wanted her as much as she wanted him.  He gripped her by the elbow and swung her around to face him. Their mouths met in a searing kiss. Jack pushed her up against the wall as they tore at each other. Kate pulled her skirt up around her waist and slid her panties down and kicked them off. Jack unzipped his pants and pulled them down just far enough to free his enlarged member from the pants. He gripped her waist and hoisted her up and thrust himself deep inside her body. They both moaned when their bodies connected.

            "Hard Jack" Kate begged. "Fuck me hard"

            Jack pounded into her and Kate fought with his shirt to touch his bare skin. The sounds of their bodies mating filled the room along with the rhythmic thumping as they hit the wall. Jack yanked her from the wall and carried her to the bed. He tossed her onto the bed. He stripped down while Kate managed to take all of her clothes off. When they were both naked Jack joined her on the bed. He kissed her hard and their tongues melded together. They touched each other all over. Jack felt Kate pull on him and dig her nails into his back. The way she showed him she wanted his penetration. Jack gripped her leg and wrapped it around him. He settled between her thighs and the head of his penis nestled into the entrance of her throbbing wet center. Jack entered her with a solid push. Kate lifted her hips to take him in deeper. Jack thrust in her and pulled out and reentered her again. He moved to his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kate reached above her and gripped the headboard. Jack thrust into her with his rock hard penis over and over and Kate wriggled in ecstasy.

            "Jack, Jack please come inside me." She leaned up and braced her hands behind her. She met Jack's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

            "You want my cum?" Jack asked breathlessly.

            "Yes oh god I love the feeling of you filling my body." Kate moaned.

            "I'm going to come so deep in you." Jack said. He grinned rakishly at her. Kate knew what he was thinking and she slapped him on the shoulder. She was doing her best to keep her thoughts together but It was getting harder the closer Jack drove her to the edge.

            "I'm not pregnant." She gasped rolling her eyes.

            "Maybe not yet" Jack said nibbling on her chin. "Either way you're coming back to LA with me." He said is voice very sure sounding.

            "And if I don't?" Kate challenged after a throaty gasp.

            "I'll drag you back by your hair." He said and she laughed.

            Kate gasped and suddenly came hard squeezing his penis deep inside her. She shook and writhed in his arms. Jack felt his control snap and three very deep thrusts later he came his seed jetting deep inside her. They collapsed on the bed and Jack stayed deep inside of her.

            Minutes later when they recovered from their lovemaking Jack lifted his head and kissed her deeply.

            "It's official" Kate said out of breath. "This cave woman isn't going to be able to walk for a week."

            "Excellent" Jack said with a laugh. "That will make bringing you back to my cave oh so much easier."

            Kate rolled her eyes but she met his kiss happily.

Ok so I really don't like this one, I don't know why but I just didn't like the flow so there might be two different versions of a sequel to How May I Service you if people hate this one. A preview for my next stories.

1. Based from the upcoming May 1st episode how will Kate react to Jack's illness

2. Dark Jack returns in a very primitive role. Expect Angst, hot sex and some Sawyer bashing.

3. Jack has been away on a medical conference and Kate has missed him very much.


	35. Chapter 35

Ok so my hope is to get this done before May 1st. Just so everyone knows I'm basing this off of spoilers for that episode so if you don't want to be spoiled you might want to read this May 2nd haha but I'm not sure how close my interpretation of the spoilers will be so I guess we will just find out.

**WE NEED A DOCTOR **

Kate filled up her water bottle and took in the scene around her. Sun and Jin were cuddling and Jin was rubbing her pregnant belly. Rose and Bernard were arguing with affection. Juliet was staring at…well she was staring at Jack and she had an odd look on her face. She followed Juliet's gaze and realized why the blonde was frowning. Jack's coloring was bad he was pale with a greenish haze. Kate hadn't even realized she had moved until she was standing beside him.

"Jack?" she touched his arm and was surprised at how warm his skin was. The weather had cooled off slightly and it wasn't warm enough to heat someone to that degree of temperature. He glanced at her and she saw how glassy his eyes were. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Jack looked at her, he still lost his breath every time he saw her, even with all of the bad things between them he was still enraptured with her. He cleared his head and answered her.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" he asked curiously.

"Jack you look like you're on death's doorstep. You're pale feverish and you keep rubbing your side." Kate stated.

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine Kate really I just haven't been sleeping. My side is hurting but I think I just pulled a muscle." Jack said waving off her concern.

"Then go rest Jack please? You really do look like you're going to fall over." Kate said. Jack shook his head and argued with her.

"I'm fine Kate really I am. I have too much to do anyway. I can sleep later. I'm…" he stopped when Kate stepped forward and took his face in her hands.

"Jack you're burning up and you look awful, please go rest. You're no good to anyone if you pass out from exhaustion on us." Kate said staring into his eyes.

"You're not going to drug me are you?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"I just might." Kate said rubbing his arm.

Jack wasn't sure how he felt about Kate's attention to him. Back in the beginning he had lived for these moments. Now he sometimes felt better when she just left him alone. Sitting in the cage back in Otherville he had sworn that he would cut Kate out of his life. It wouldn't be too hard to do since he was never supposed to see her again. Then she had come back for him and his traitorous heart had leapt with joy. She had come for him so obviously that meant something right? But once again he was fooled by his own stupidity. They had returned to the beach and Kate had just jumped right into bed with Sawyer without even giving Jack a passing glance. They had made their way to the tower and he had professed his love, not to win her over but to let her go. He told her he loved her so that she would understand, she had his love now please stop breaking his heart. However after that there had been a change in their relationship. She was suddenly flirting with him and even though she lifted the phone from him when she hugged him, he knew the hug had been real. Once again Jack had begun to hope only to be kicked, in his opinion, for the last time. She had gone to stay with Sawyer. Jack had reached down into his soul and he knew he could not survive her games any longer, he would truly lose his mind. So he let her go. He made the decision that she was just a woman he was friendly with and that was all. In fact he had begun to think that he could care for Juliet. Then Kate came back without any real explanation and Jack dug his heels in, hell he had even kissed Juliet and the world didn't come to an end.

Now Kate was back to her flirting and he was doing his best to fight off the hope that stirred deep in him. He wasn't an idiot he knew the only reason she came back was because something had probably gone wrong between her and Sawyer. Whenever she decided to forgive the southerner for whatever offense he caused she would go running right back to him and Jack would once again be left behind. No he was done with that.

He pulled gently away from Kate's grip. "I'll rest in a bit, I just have to finish some things up." He gave her a friendly smile and he walked away but Kate could see he was still favoring his side. She turned and was surprised to see Juliet beside her.

"Something is wrong with him." Juliet said watching Jack. Though Kate hated to, she agreed with the woman.

"He's stubborn and won't listen to me." Kate said. "Last time he got like this I drugged him."

Juliet nodded. "I'll see what I can do, maybe he'll listen to me." There was no vanity in her voice, she wasn't rubbing it in to Kate's face that the brunette had lost her grip on Jack, but Kate still felt that way. She decided that she needed some time alone so she went into the jungle to pick some fruit.

The pain in Jack's side was becoming unbearable. A strained muscle would hurt but not to this degree, also he had taken some meds for the pain and they didn't help. He wiped his forehead, he was burning up. A strained muscle wouldn't bring on a fever and it wasn't hot enough to cause this kind of heat stroke.

He walked back to the water bin maybe he just needed to drink some more water. He stared at the water and a second later he was on the ground, and Bernard and Jin were at his side.

"Jack are you ok?" Bernard asked.

Jack went to stand he would give in and go take a nap. He tried to get to his feet when the pain in his side sent him back on his butt and he let out a pained moan. The sound of their leader in pain drew the attention of Rose, Sun and a few other castaways. Bernard looked at Jin.

"Go get Juliet." Bernard said pointing towards Juliet's tent. Jin understood and he ran to Juliet.

"Jack hurt" he exclaimed when he saw her. Juliet was on her feet and following him down the beach. She saw Jack on the ground and he was clutching his side. She dropped to his side and he let out another cry of pain. Juliet had to take a breath and fight the tears that welled in her eyes at the sound of the man she cared deeply for was in pain.

"Jack, come on Jack," she eased him onto his back. "Tell me what is happening where does it hurt?" she asked. She grimaced when Jack clutched her arm when a wave of pain hit him.

"My side" he said through gritted teeth. Juliet touched his side and Jack jerked from her in agony. Juliet felt her stomach drop, no not this, not now. She looked up and saw Daniel and Charlotte watching them curiously. She knew deep down rescue wouldn't make it in time.

Ok Juliet, she thought to herself. Suck it up and do your job. You went through ER and Surgery rotations when you got through med school. You can do this, you have to do this.

She looked up at the people surrounding her. "Bernard, Jin I'm going to need your help, I need to move Jack up onto the table. Before we do, Rose can you throw one of the clean tarps on the table. Rose did so. "OK we need to get Jack up on the table. Sun I need you to get me a knife, alcohol and any pain meds you can grab out of Jack's tent. I also need clean cloths. Um I'm going to need a needle and thread." Juliet commanded.

"What is happening to him?" Jin asked.

"His appendix is bursting, that is if it hasn't already." Juliet couldn't think like that, if the organ burst Jack would die, there were no where enough antibiotics to clean out his system. "I have to operate." Juliet said. God she wished they had time to take him to one of the med stations where she could put him in a sterile room with a sterile table but there was no time left.

"Jack?" Juliet stroked his fevered cheek, he looked up at her with a glassy stare.

"Jack I think you're appendix is bursting. I have to do surgery on you. Jack I don't have the proper anesthesia." She said and Jack nodded he knew this was going to hurt like hell.

He took his hand and pointed to his side. "Cut here" he groaned. "If the appendix bursts Juliet you have to let me go." He eyes cleared for a few seconds. "You cannot waste meds on me if the organ goes. You can't save me don't try." Juliet felt the tears well in her eyes. She nodded to him praying that this decision would not have to be made. Sun was back with all the supplies Juliet had asked for and some more things as well. She nodded to the men and they, as carefully as they could, lifted Jack onto the table.

Juliet pulled his shirt off and Sun covered him with a blanket so they could keep his privacy but take his pants off. Sun was mixing something and she brought it to Jack. She looked at Juliet.

"Painkiller" she explained what the beverage was. Sun lifted Jack's head and made him drink, after spilling only a little the drink was gone and Jack was falling asleep. When Juliet was sure that Jack was out she picked up the makeshift scalpel. They had already cleaned the skin where the cut would go. Juliet placed the knife along his skin and took a deep breath as she sent a prayer into the atmosphere.

Kate came out of the jungle lugging her sack of fruit. She noticed a crowd was gathered near their 'kitchen'. Whatever was going on it had drawn the attention of most of the castaways. Kate sighed, now what? She was making her way over when she heard an agonized scream of pain. She dropped the fruit in the sand and took off towards the group. She broke through the crowd and saw something that would haunt her nightmares forever. Jack was lying on a table and Juliet and Sun were standing beside him. Along Jack's stomach and side there was a large incision, he was cut open.

"What are you doing?" Kate practically screamed.

Juliet answered without looking up, "His appendix is about to burst I have to take it out."

"I heard Jack scream." Kate said suspiciously.

"We don't have anesthesia we gave him a pain killer but it wasn't enough to cover the pain of the incision. He passed out because of the pain. Sun can you hand me one of those cloths?" Juliet said.

Kate was still having problems wrapping her mind around all of this. Juliet had her hand inside of Jack and his blood was all over. This couldn't be right, it couldn't be safe.

"So you do the surgery out here on the beach?" she asked she was looking at Jack's face praying this was all a bad dream.

"I didn't have time to get him to a med station Kate," Juliet said annoyed. "If the appendix bursts he will die. I can't do the surgery in a tent. I need him elevated high. I can't do surgery if I'm kneeling on the ground. I'm not a surgeon ok?" she snapped. "So if you're going to stand there doing nothing just leave Kate."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kate said her voice firm.

"Then shut up and help" Juliet said. "I need Sun to help inside of Jack I need you to keep pressing cloths down so we can keep the bleeding to a minimum. If we're lucky we can do this without too much blood loss. I don't want to risk a transfusion. I would need Claire for that." She muttered and Kate looked at her strangely.

The surgery seemed to last for hours but somehow the three women managed to work together and get Jack's appendix out. Juliet's estimate was another five minutes and the organ would have burst flooding Jack with bacteria and infection. At home they could pump him full of antibiotics and most likely save his life. Here he would have died. The bad organ was removed and the bleeding was contained. All Juliet had to do was sew him up.

"I'll do it" Kate said grabbing the needle and thread, noticing Juliet's look she said, "I've sewn him up before."

Juliet nodded knowing Kate wouldn't be as dumb as to say she could do something that important if she really couldn't. Not when Jack's life was still hanging on the precarious edge. He had lost blood and being they had little sterilization he could still get a fatal infection. Juliet wanted to scream this wouldn't be the case if the damn freighter had come for them. It was too close, Jack could have died, he still could.

"I'll be right back" Juliet said exhausted. She walked into the jungle, when she was out of eye sight she leaned against a tree and sobbed.

They finished the stitches and Sun and Kate dressed the incision and bandaged him up. Kate saw Juliet walk into the jungle she had a feeling for once in their lives they were both on the same track, they were feeling the same. This had been too close and too real. Kate settled on a chair they had made, next to the table. She took Jack's hand in hers and watched him sleep. She felt the tears fill her eyes. She hated herself at this moment more than any other time. She had betrayed him she had used him and she had broken him. She never truly appreciated him and he almost died. It was like she was suffocating, what would she have done if Jack had died. She actually thought she might have just crawled on the table and died right next to him of a broken heart.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered stroking his cheek. She wiped a stray tear that had strayed down her face. "I'm so sorry Jack, I know I have screwed up so many times that I don't deserve your forgiveness. But please Jack I'm begging just open your eyes and be ok. I promise if you do that I will do whatever you want me to do. I know you have been trying to stay away from me. You aren't mean or cruel about it but I can feel it when you take a step back from me when we're talking or how you always look defeated when you see me. God Jack I have screwed up my life so many times and even though I am a fugitive if I could go back and change one thing, I never would have slept with Sawyer. I would gladly spend the rest of my life on the run if it meant you would look at me the way you used to." She wiped her eyes as more tears fell.

"So here's the deal Jack if you want me to stay away from you, if you just be ok, I will do it. I will move to the other side of the island and live by myself if it would give you peace. Just know that no matter what happens between us I will never go back to Sawyer. I promise. I know you and Juliet are close and if she is the one who makes you happy even though I'll hate it, I will respect your wishes." She said with a small laugh. She grew serious again. "I never thought I could ever be good enough for you Jack, so in my own stupidity I settled with Sawyer. Then the day you told me you loved me, it was the greatest and worst moment of my life. It felt so great because I love you too. It was horrible because even as you said it I could hear your goodbye too. I went back to Locke's camp and yes I did see Sawyer. I spent the night with him but I couldn't sleep with him. Not when I knew you were out there. I came up with a lousy excuse to fight with him and I ended it with him. I came back here to be with you, I never planned on ever staying there. I couldn't be away from you like that."

She sighed and looked around the beach. "You did this Jack, we are all alive and surviving, even Locke's group, because of you. You saved us, you kept us going and this is going to sound so selfish but you have to come back so you can keep caring for us, cause without you we're idiots. I need you to come back because I won't survive without you, I love you Jack." Kate said.

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?" Kate gasped and looked up to see Jack was awake and smiling at her.

"Oh Jack" she exclaimed she jumped up and was about to throw herself on him but realized that would be a very very bad idea. Instead she rubbed his cheek affectionately. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been sliced and diced. Was it the appendix?" he asked and Kate nodded. "Did Juliet get it out in time?"

"Yeah" Kate nodding stroking his temple.

"Good" Jack said, "I'd hate to learn she didn't listen to me." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I made Juliet agree that if the appendix burst before she could get it out she would have to let me go. There would be no way to save me and I didn't want her wasting antibiotics and meds on me in order to try." Jack said tiredly a few seconds later he was sound asleep. Kate froze Juliet had agreed to let Jack die? The anger flooded her and before she knew it she was storming into the jungle in the direction that Juliet had left. It didn't take her long to find her because the blonde was coming back. She was wiping her eyes and had obviously been crying. She looked up and saw Kate and froze.

"Is he ok, did something happen?" she asked if Kate wasn't with Jack then something must have gone wrong.

"He woke up. He said a little and then passed out again. His fever has gone down." Kate said. "You were going to let him die?"

Juliet looked at her strangely, "What?"

"Jack told me that he made you promise that if the appendix burst you'd let him die." She couldn't hide the accusation in her voice.

"I never promised him" Juliet said quietly. "I nodded but I didn't promise him. As a doctor I should have, there are still a lot of people on this island who need the ability to be cared for. If I gave Jack all of the meds I'd possibly be sacrificing the lives of everyone else if they got injured. As a woman I would have sacrificed you all for Jack's life." She said looking Kate right in the eye.

"You love him?" Kate asked.

"Yes I do, you love him too don't you?" Juliet asked.

"Yes" Kate said choking on the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

"What about Sawyer? You can't have them both." Juliet said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sawyer was a mistake, a horrible mistake that I will regret until the day I die. I never loved him, never in the way I love Jack."

Neither woman noticed the group of people standing near them overhearing their conversation. Sawyer, Claire, Aaron, Hurley had all come back, they had also heard Juliet and Kate's conversation. Sawyer's heart broke as he heard Kate write him off. He felt a hand grip his arm and he looked down to see Claire holding his arm in a comforting gesture.

End of story.

Ok so this is a bit different than my other stories, but I wanted this to be my version of episode 4.10 which runs May 1st. So I guess we will see if I got any of it right. So that's why it ended abruptly it was supposed to end like the show does.


	36. Chapter 36

Ok guys do I promised Dark Jack so here it is. Be warned Jack is going to have done some things **people won't like** but just remember this is a **Jate**** fic** so don't panic. Also I have decided to not include Juliet in this but I have added some fictional characters of my own.

So this takes place back when Jack was being held by the Others and Kate and Sawyer have escaped (you know the scene when we were all kind of pissed at Kate and kind of hoping she'd fall out of the canoe and get eaten by a shark) Anyway the rescue attempt didn't work because the Others had moved and Kate, Sayid and Locke were unable to find Jack. Six months have passed and everyday Kate thinks about Jack and never gives up hope of finding him. She had tried numerous times to locate him but has failed every time. She decides she wants to look once more. This time the rescue party will be made up of Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Hurley and Charlie. Kate broke up with Sawyer the minute they had gotten back and though he had always kept hope to win Kate over he knew she was in love with Jack. He also would never admit but he agreed to go on the rescue mission because he missed the Doc and their bizarre friendship. Plus he owed the doc cause Jack had sacrificed himself to save Jack. Sayid has agreed to go along but deep down believes that after six months of no sign of Jack they would never find him. Hurley and Charlie are along because even though this is Dark Jack we need a little comedic interference of our favorite island duo of Hurly and Charlie. Ok so that should explain everything.

**TWISTED**

They had been walking for what felt like days. This was the only section of the island that they hadn't searched. Sayid had done his best to graph out a crude map of the island and they had look in the portions he had sectioned off. This was the last portion of their grid. Sayid led the way followed by an intense Kate. Sawyer was behind her while Charlie and Hurley pulled the rear of the group. The two were arguing about great eighties bands. While they were arguing over the popularity of Duran Duran, Sawyer was weighing the option of which one of the two he should kill first. Sayid and Kate had somehow seemed to have blocked out the ridiculous conservation. They were walking through a clearing when Kate felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She realized Sayid felt it too because he stopped suddenly taking in his surroundings. Noticing Sayid and Kate's reactions Sawyer immediately went on guard. Hurley and Charlie were too busy talking to notice the change in their companions, so much so that Charlie walked right into Sawyer nearly sending him to the ground. Sawyer quickly turned and cursed out the English rocker. He stopped when Sayid raised his hand signaling for silence.

Before they could respond the five travelers were suddenly surrounded by ten armed men. Kate recognized one of the men as the man who called himself Tom. She knew she should be scared but she wasn't. This meant they had found the Others, finally she would find out where Jack was. She wouldn't leave until she knew what had happened to her Jack.

Tom looked at the travel weary group and sighed. He shook his head and focused on Kate.

"I thought you were smarter than this Kate. Jack told you to never come back, you should have listened to him." Tom said.

Kate stared him the eye and didn't blink when she quickly asked. "Is he still alive?"

Tom could see the pleading in her eyes and he almost felt bad for the woman. That wasn't his job or his business so he quickly shook the feelings off.

"He is alive and well, now that you know that you can return to your side of the island." Tom said.

"You're just going to let us go?" Sawyer asked suspiciously.

Tom nodded, "In case you haven't noticed you haven't been bothered by any of our people. We are going through a change of sorts. Long story short, we have no interest in you or your people. Go back to your beach and stay there. Rescue should be coming soon." He said with a shrug.

One of the other men looked at Tom. "I thought they should have been rescued already" he said curiously.

Tom gave another shrug. "I don't know something must have gotten screwed up."

The guard sighed almost sadly. "He's gonna be pissed."

"I'll tell him" Tom said and they all watched as the 9 other men all relaxed visibly.

"Looks like we are going to be giving Ben a hard time, sounds good to me." Sawyer muttered. Tom sighed and looked at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Change of plans, you will be coming with us for the night. You can return tomorrow to your side of the island." Tom said.

Kate felt her heart leap; maybe this would be her opportunity to find out where they were keeping Jack.

"Why would Ben want us to be allowed to go free?" she asked. "Wouldn't he demand you bring us back to play some sick mind games?"

"Ben has changed" Tom said and he gave the other men a nod. "We are going to let you go tomorrow but we can't just let you keep armed so you need to hand over your weapons and tomorrow when you leave you will get them back."

Before Sayid and Sawyer could argue, Kate handed her gun over right away.

"Take me to Jack, please?" she pleaded.

Tom looked at the other men. "Take them to the main house; he'll want to know they are here."

The trip to the Other's camp was quiet and they were all feeling different emotions. Kate's heart was racing, She knew she would be seeing Jack soon and if they tried to keep her from him she'd d whatever it took to reach him. They entered what suddenly revealed as a suburban neighborhood. They all looked on astonished as they saw fully built houses, not tents or shacks but real houses. Tom led them to a large house in the middle of the compound and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened and a red haired woman wearing a pair of short shorts and a tight tank top answered the door. Her eyes took in the strangers and then she focused on Tom.

"He's not here." She said with a bored expression.

"Where did he go?" Tom asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "How should I know, it's not like he goes over his schedule with me. I'm lucky he remembers my name half the time."

"You knew what you were getting into when you hooked up with him." Tom said with a roll of his eyes.

"He was supposed to fall in love with me, not use me every other day of the week" she grumbled. She focused on the people standing with Tom.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"They're from the plane crash." Tom said.

"The plane crash?" she asked sounding confused. "But I thought they were all rescued by now, oh man he's going to be pissed."

Charlie looked at Hurley "Am I the only one who has a problem with everyone saying we we're supposed to be rescued and weren't and Ben is pissed off."

The woman went to say something but was interrupted by Sawyer.

"Listen sweetcheeks as much fun as it is gawking at your scantily clad body, mind letting us in."

The woman turned her gaze on Sawyer and the look she gave him was akin to someone stepping in dog crap. She looked him over and then suddenly a look of recognition came to her eyes. She didn't know the people personally but she had heard stories.

"You must be the hillbilly," she said turning her gaze to Sayid, "The Iraqi" she then looked at Charlie and Hurley, "The comic relief and the rock star." She then brought her attention to Kate and a smirk appeared on her lips, "That must mean you're the whore." She said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked her mouth dropping slightly. The woman just rolled her eyes and looked back at Tom.

"Look I'm outta here, you tell him when he gets home that if he wants me from now on he has to come and get me, I'm tired of begging for his attention." With that she walked past them and walked down the sidewalk to another house.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Tom said. He motioned the group in the house.

They walked in and settled in the living room. Kate was anxious she was still peeved about that woman's remarks and she also wanted to stop wasting time and get to Jack.

Hurley and Charlie were looking around the room.

"Dude this sucks" Hurley said. "I mean all this time we have been sleeping in make shift tents and these people have like real homes."

Charlie nodded "It's kind of a screwed up version of Club Med."

"Would you yokels pipe down." Sawyer said suddenly feeling like an underpaid, unappreciated babysitter.

"Where's Jack?" Kate asked ignoring all the other conversations.

"Be patient Kate." Tom said. "We have to stay here for now, but I promise you'll see Jack again."

Kate sighed and leaned back her arms crossed. She knew she sounded like a broken record but she didn't care. She wanted Jack.

"Hey Hurley, A flight attendant was stationed at the departure gate to check tickets. As a man approached, she extended her hand for the ticket and he opened his trench coat and flashed her. Without missing a beat, she said, 'Sir, I need to see your ticket not your stub'." The two cracked up and even Sawyer and Tom snickered.

They were interrupted by the front door opening and footsteps heading towards them. A man entered and he was recognized as one of the men who originally found them.

"He's here" he said to Tom nervously looking at the group of castaways.

They heard the door open again and Kate prepared herself to see Ben once again. His mind games and manipulations were still fresh in her mind even after all this time. She hated him he had kept Jack from her for six months.

When he walked into the room everyone stopped stunned. Ben wasn't standing in front of them, Jack was.

He looked around the room and when he saw the group his eyes narrowed and he looked at Tom.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked and Kate flinched at the menace in his voice. Why was Jack walking around unescorted? What was going on?

Tom stood up and cleared his throat. "We found then wandering near the border, it was late so we decided to bring them back here since it was close to nightfall. I also thought you might have wanted to see them."

"Ok I get that they are here, what I meant was why are they here, on the island?" Jack said.

Kate noticed that Jack was barely looking at them and when he was he showed no emotion, he didn't even seem to care.

"We think maybe Ben figured out a way to block the signal." Tom said.

"Son of bitch" Jack muttered.

"Hey Jack it's good to see you too" Hurley said sarcastically.

Jack ignored him and looked at Tom. "Only a handful of people knew that we sent out the rescue call, the only way Ben could have found out was through a spy."

"What do you want me to do?" Tom asked.

Jack thought for a minute. "Nothing, I want Greg and Bella to keep an eye on the borders. Their appearance here" he said pointing to the group, "will make someone want to go tell Ben. Anyone seen leaving the compound is brought in for questioning."

"Just Greg and Bella, you want anyone else?" Tom asked

"No I want you to stay here with them. And you three are the only people I trust." Jack looked around he frowned slightly. "Where is Heather?"

Tom snickered, "She left when she realized you weren't going to be proposing marriage anytime soon. She said that when you come to your senses and want her, you can come and get her."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah like that is ever going to happen." He rubbed his forehead. He felt like crap today and the only thing that has gone his way was coming home to find Heather gone. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her whining and complaining. She was a good lay but that was about all she was good at, which to Jack was ok some of the time but today he wasn't in the mood. Now he has these people in his living room. People he hasn't seen in six months and really hoped he would never see again. He had sent out the SOS call to the Pacific Coast Guard, the plane survivors should have been rescued months ago. Dammit how had Ben intercepted the message, Jack and his people were in charge of all the radio transmissions, at least that's what he thought, Ben must have access to a transmission they don't know about, that and Jack has a mole in his camp.

"Hey Doc so you gonna say Hi now or are we going to wait to do a group hug later?" Sawyer piped in. Jack sighed he was going to have to face them eventually. Charlie, Hurley and Sayid weren't really the problem. Hell he found he didn't even care that Sawyer was here. Having to see Kate though, that was the equivalent of stabbing himself in the eye with a fork.

"Hey guys" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry to see you here, I put out a message for rescue about three months ago. I thought you were all long gone." He said nonchalantly.

"Wait" Hurley said, "That makes no sense, why would you send for help for us and not for yourself?" It was a question on all of their minds.

"I don't need rescuing" Jack said with a shrug. He was about to say something when his front door opened.

"Jack are you here?" they heard a female voice call from the front hall.

Jack groaned and looked at Tom "What are they tag teaming now?" he asked. A thin blonde woman entered and her eyes focused on Jack like a hungry lion seeing a gazelle.

"Jack I heard from Heather that you two broke up, I'm so sorry" sounding anything but sorry.

"We were never together, so we can't break up." Jack said annoyed.

"Oh well I just want you to know," she said moving in front of him to place her hand on his chest. "That if you need anything, and I do mean anything, I'm here for you." She said sultrily.

Jack smiled and gripped her by the waist and pulled her against him. "There is something you can do for me actually." Jack said giving her a slow smile.

The woman sighed, "Name it" she whispered.

"Can you go find Bella and Greg and bring them here to me? I would be most appreciative." He said with a grin. The woman practically melted into a puddle right then and there.

"Sure Jack" she said and she kissed him on the mouth hard and then was out the door eager to do his bidding.

Tom looked at Jack and shook his head. "You do realize you just traded one stalker in for another Karen isn't going to let you forget that any time soon?"

Jack smiled. "I know what I'm doing."

While this was all going on the person having the hardest time comprehending the situation was Kate. Who the hell was this man standing in front of her? Her Jack wasn't cold and hard, he didn't take advantage of woman who threw themselves at him. What had they done to her Jack? What the hell was going on?

"Look why don't you take them down to Murphy's old house, they can stay there for the night and then leave in the morning. I'll catch Greg and Bella up on what I need from them."Jack said to Tom.

"You got it boss" Tom said. He stood and motioned to the group. "Come on guys we'll get you all settled in for the night." Sayid, Sawyer, Charlie and Hurley stood looking warily at Jack, sensing that if they were in danger it would have happened to them already. It was ok to leave with Tom.

"I'm not leaving" Kate said leaning back on the couch her arms crossed. For the first time since he entered the room Jack looked at Kate and their eyes met.

"You aren't staying here" he said showing no emotion. "So unless you are heading back now, I advise you run along with your little friends." He said dismissively.

Before Kate could reply the door opened again. The blonde, Karen came in with another woman and man. Karen went straight to Jack's side, she took his hand and snuggled up to his side.

"I brought them just like you asked me to." She said looking at him adoringly.

Jack took his fingers and tipped her face up and smiled at her.

"Thanks babe" he said stroking her cheek gently. "I appreciate it greatly, can you do me another favor?"

Karen was staring at Jack somewhat star struck. "Anything" she said.

"I need you to go with Tom and take these people to Murphy's old house. Could you do that for me?" he asked.

Karen looked at him slightly confused, that was obviously not what she was expecting. Jack saw her confusion and felt bad for what he was doing to her. His stay with the Others had changed him and hardened him but it didn't mean he had to be a complete asshole. He pulled her to the corner of the room and spoke to her quietly.

"These were the people I was stranded with before I came here, they are going back tomorrow, but I do want them to have a good stay tonight they were my friends at one point." He said seriously. "I shouldn't have manipulated you in thinking you had to help me or do me any favors though. That was wrong, I'm sorry because you have been a really big help to me Karen." He said sincerely.

Karen sighed and looked at him with a small smile, "You don't really have an interest in me do you?" she asked.

Jack looked down and then back at her, "I'm sorry Karen, I'm not in any place to be with anyone."

Karen smiled and then shrugged. "That's ok I kinda have a thing for Nick but he ticked me off so I thought if he saw me with you he'd come around." She said sheepishly.

Jack gave her a warm smile, "Well if he ticks you off anymore you leave him to me."

"Thanks" she blushed. "Um that's Kate isn't it?" she asked. Everyone knew Jack had loved the woman named Kate and had his heart broken. Every woman at the compound knew that and they all wanted an opportunity to fix their new leader. No one had been all that successful. Karen looked over at the brunette.

"She's pretty, if you want me to rip her hair out I'm totally down with that." She said sweetly and Jack smiled.

"Not necessary but good to know." Jack said with a chuckle.

Karen patted his arm and went to join Tom. Jack motioned to Bella and Greg and they went into his study that was located off of the living room. He didn't bother saying goodbye to any of the castaways. Truth was his life with them was over and he didn't want to be reminded of it. He explained the situation to the married couple that he believed they had a mole and they immediately agreed a border watch should be set up. When Jack had stayed behind he had learned about how things ran and saw some people were not happy with Ben and his dictatorship. Jack ended up leading an unintentional coup. Ben ended up leaving the compound with his loyal followers and Jack stayed behind with people who wanted change. Greg, Bella and Tom were really the only people he trusted. They wanted change but not in an overt way that could be pushy or suspicious. They worked out a plan and Bella and Greg let themselves out and Jack sighed. He went over to his wet bar and poured himself a drink. He carried it with him back out into the living room, he would turn in early tonight, he was exhausted.

He came to a standstill when he looked up and saw Kate still sitting on his couch. He glanced around and saw that everyone else was gone. He gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Decided to walk back to the beach tonight huh?" he asked walking past her towards the stairs to his upper level. "There's a flashlight near the sink make sure to watch your step." He started up the stairs.

"I'm not going anywhere Jack, so you might as well stay and talk to me." Kate said stubbornly.

Jack didn't stop as he walked upstairs. "You have two minutes to get out before I have you removed Kate, your choice." He went into his bedroom and sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He waited to hear the front door open and close when it didn't he sighed, fuck it let her sleep on the couch he didn't care, tomorrow she would be out of his life forever.

He got up and kicked his shoes and socks off, he was pulling his t-shirt over his head when he heard a voice.

"Fine we can talk up here." He turned to see Kate leaning on the door frame.

Kate had to control her herself when she saw Jack standing before her in nothing but a pair of jeans. Bare chested and bare foot he had to be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"Here's the thing Kate, I don't want to talk to you, so go away." Jack proceeded to undress not caring that she was standing there. He kicked his jeans off leaving him in a pair of boxers. He leaned over flipped off the light and crawled into the bed. He settled his head on the pillow and spoke.

"Make sure you close the door behind you would you?" he said with a yawn.

Kate stood in the dark room and she wanted to scream with frustration. What the hell was happening? She thought for a second and then decided to play his game. If he wouldn't talk to her now he sure as hell would talk to her in the morning. She undressed quickly until she was left in nothing but her bra and panties. She went over to the other side of the bed lifted back the covers and crawled in next to him. She settled on her side so she was facing him. His voice pierced the darkness.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you Kate, and I sure as hell don't want you in my bed, get the fuck out." His voice had dropped to a coldness Kate had never heard from him and it bordered on dangerous.

"No" she whispered. "It's been six months Jack and I never stopped looking for you I…" she jumped when Jack moved suddenly. He was out of the bed in a flash and he gripped her by the arm, hauling her across the bed and off the edge, she managed to just catch her balance before crashing to the floor. Keeping an iron tight grip on her arm he bent down and scooped up her clothes, he then proceeded to drag her down the stairs to the front door.

"I warned you, but I'm sure you can hop into bed with Sawyer" was all he said as he opened the door and practically tossed her out onto the front porch and slammed the door in her face. She stood there in her underwear completely stunned at what just happened. Suddenly the door opened and she went to speak when her clothes came out the door and landed at her feet. The door once again slammed in her face. Kate stood there in the quiet of the night and she began to shake, she shook so hard her teeth chattered. Tears pricked her eyes, never in her life had she ever been this embarrassed or humiliated or ashamed. She scooped up the clothes and dressed quickly hoping no one would walk by. Soon her embarrassment turned to anger, how dare he do this to her? She thought about his comment pertaining to Sawyer and she sighed, he knew what she had done in the cage all that time ago. But what the hell? They weren't together, she didn't cheat on Jack and all of this time she had been searching for him, he had no right to treat her like this. She knew deep down she did deserve some of his anger but her own was overwhelming at the moment. She pounded on the door.

"Jack open this door." She yelled hitting the door. "I will do this all night until I wake up every last person."

Jack lay in his bed listening to the pounding on the door, why wouldn't she just leave. An idiot could see she wasn't welcome here. Why did she insist on talking to him, what did she want to do share stories of their short past together, chat about the good old days? He had no use for her and she, according to those surveillance tapes Ben had made him watch over and over again, had no apparent use for him. He rolled onto his side and tried to clear his mind and let sleep come but the damn pounding at the door wouldn't let him rest. Finally he had enough he angrily rose from the bed went downstairs and opened the door prepared to give her hell.

Kate had other plans though and the minute the door opened she angrily leaped at him. They fell onto the hall floor in a heap of legs and arms. His own anger matched her own as he felt her hitting his shoulders and clawing at his face and neck. He used his strength for his advantage and flipped them over so he was on top. He gripped her hands and yanked them above her head and pinned them down. He looked back and saw the front door was open he stretched his leg out and managed to kick the door shut. He turned his attention to Kate who was struggling beneath him and swearing up a storm.

Keeping on hand on her wrists he used the other to grab her chin and force her face up.

"What right do you have to come into my home and get angry with me, and make a spectacle out of yourself?" he asked harshly.

Kate glared at him, "I have been looking for you for six months Jack, six months."

"Big fucking deal, who asked you to? I know I didn't, I remember telling you specifically to go away and never come back, what was so hard about that to understand?" he asked.

"I didn't think you meant it" Kate said her voice lowering in sound but still just as angry.

"Yeah Kate because I thought that was the best time to joke around. I'm done Kate, with everything, the beach, the plane crash and you. There is nothing to talk about, go home." He said forcefully.

"That doesn't make sense." She argued.

Jack decided that reasoning with her wasn't working so he would drive her away by being as cruel and mean as possible.

"Ok Kate, how about this, I don't want you in my life. What could you possibly ever offer me, you're a fugitive and now you're tainted, Sawyer's sloppy seconds, no thanks." He said cruelly hating himself for saying the words but it the long run if it made her leave so be it. He already hated himself what was more log on the fire.

Kate stared at him stunned. She had never heard such cruelty from Jack before and she had to process to make sure she had actually heard him correctly.

"Stop it" she whispered tears threatening to flood her eyes.

Jack couldn't though his own survival instincts were in full gear and he knew the only way he could survive is if Kate is far away from him as possible.

"What Kate, you don't want to face the facts, well too bad. You come here demanding the truth so here it is. I don't want whatever rashes Sawyer passed on to you. How's that Kate is that a good enough reason for you to leave? Or are you here because the beach has run out of antibiotics and you need some more for that annoying itching feeling? Well guess what Kate you got exactly what you deserve, you and Sawyer are perfect for each other. You can feed off of each others dysfunctions while you blame the world for your lack of making anything of yourself. So run along Kate you go live your destiny of trailer park trash living with your hillbilly boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone." He practically shouted. He leapt off of her and stood and started for the stairs. He froze when he heard her anguished sobs, he turned and saw her crumpled on her side crying uncontrollably. She was curled up in the fetal position and every sob that escaped her poked at his frozen heart. He looked up the stairs he could put the final nail in the coffin in this attempt to free himself from Kate by just going back to bed and ignoring her. One trip up the stairs and he'd be free of Kate forever, no more dealing with her lies and deceptions, no more having to win her affections from Sawyer, he would be done with her. He would be free.

He stared at her broken figure and he sighed he couldn't doing this, he was not this bad man. He could have meaningless sex with woman who knew what they were getting into but intentionally breaking a woman like this was so far beneath him. He felt like the scum of the earth. He went back down and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. She fought him at first but eventually collapsed against him crying still.

"I don't mean to be bad" she whimpered over and over and Jack felt like the biggest load of shit, he held her tight and stroked her hair, rocking her gently.

"You're not bad, Kate, I'm the bad one, I hurt you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for what I said. I was wrong not you." He soothed her and he felt Kate calm down and her sobs decreased to whimpers to the occasional hiccup. He pulled away and brushed the hair out of her face so that she would have to look at him. "I was wrong Kate, I'm so so sorry. Let me take you to everyone else."

Her reaction was not one he expected, he thought she would be pissed for how he treated her, she would cry some more, or she would just grow silent. She did none of it, at least not for any of those reasons. She let out a growl of pure anger and was on top of him in seconds. She pinned him to the floor.

"I told you I'm not leaving, you asshole." She shouted. She felt like her whole body was filled with angry and harsh. "How dare you try to send me away, how dare you talk to me like that I wasn't your girlfriend Jack, I didn't cheat on you. I made a horrible mistake and I have to live with that but you have no right to throw my mistakes in my face. You're not perfect Jack, you're just as fucked up as I am. Look at you, you're living with these people, you've become their leader for god's sake. How screwed up is that? You said you don't even want to be rescued." She was hitting his chest and Jack didn't fight her off, her anger was just as hot and boiling as his was. "You're fucked up Jack, I picked Sawyer over you deal with it you asshole." She screamed, she really didn't pick Sawyer she just wanted Jack to hurt the way he had hurt her. "Does that piss you off Jack to know Sawyer has done things to me that I haven't allowed you to do. I…" she was cut off as Jack rolled her over onto her back he gripped her shoulders and pinned her to the floor.

"Shut up" he said and Kate stilled at the anguish in his voice. "They made me watch you two fuck like rabbits over and over. That was my reward for sacrificing myself so you and Sawyer could go free. They made me watch you two fuck and when the tape ended they rewound it and played it again, they taped my fucking eyes open so I couldn't even close my eyes to look away. So don't fucking talk to me like that." He yelled. "You and I weren't together but you still broke my fucking heart, I loved you Kate, I would do anything for you. I stayed behind so you could have a chance for freedom and you call me fucked up for trying to live here? I did it for you!" he shouted in her face. "Every day I had to live knowing you were out there somewhere with him, living with him, sleeping with him, things I would cut my arm off to experience. I try everyday to let you go and you come here and get in my face because I don't want to be around you? Fuck you Kate, I hate your guts" his voice was cold and angry. "Go to hell but take this back to your precious Sawyer" he spat out and he gripped her hair hard and yanked her mouth up to his and kissed her hard. There was no kindness in the kiss. He plundered her mouth with his tongue. He yanked away from her as quickly as he had kissed her. He let her go and he looked at her with disgust, though the disgust was for himself not her.

Before Kate knew it she gripped Jack and yanked him down and their mouths crashed together. They kissed angrily and without even realizing it Jack was ripping at Kate's clothes. He gripped the collar of her shirt and yanked ripping the fabric down the middle. He went for the button on her jeans and yanked hard. They tore at each other viciously, he grappled with her pants and when he got them undone he yanked them down and she kicked them off along with her shoes and socks. Kate was digging her nails into his shoulder so hard she figured she was about to draw blood. She pushed at his sweatpants and Jack yanked them down to his thighs. He gripped the side of her panties and yanked them to the side exposing her throbbing vagina. The elastic of the underwear dug into her skin but she didn't care. Jack grabbed his hardened cock and with no warning thrust deep inside of her. Kate cried out she wasn't quite wet enough for his penetration so his entrance into her was rough and slightly painful. She bit her lip and dug her nails harder into Jack. Jack froze when he realized he had hurt Kate.

"Fuck Kate, I'm sorry" he said as he started to pull out of her.

"Don't move" Kate ordered gripping him tight with her arms. "Just don't move" she said. She forced herself to relax and as she did her body reacted to the fact that Jack was buried to the hilt inside of her body. Soon her natural wetness filled her and she surrounded him and was much more comfortable. She didn't blame Jack for the small amount of pain she had felt she had wanted him in her just as bad and she would have gotten on top of him and pushed him inside of her dry or not. Now her body was caught up and Kate pushed up against Jack letting him know she wanted him to move. He didn't and that annoyed Kate, she gripped his ass and pulled trying to get him to move.

"Fuck me Jack" she hissed but he still didn't move. She looked up at him and she saw him watching her with a wary stare. She realized he still wasn't sure he wanted to be doing this with her. Was he still stewing over their argument about Sawyer? As if realizing what she was thinking, Jack's possessive anger came back. He buried his hand in her hair and held her head still and he plundered her mouth. He began to thrust deep within her while he kissed her hard keeping her head immobile. He dominated her completely though Kate fought back by dragging her nails down his back in ecstasy leaving claw marks on his skin. They were not making love, to describe their actions words like fucking, rutting and mating were the only way to describe how their bodies slammed against each other their bare skin smacking together. Jack rammed inside of her with deep and thorough thrusts.

Kate moaned as her body began to rev up as Jack pushed inside of her harder and harder. The floor was unforgiving beneath her as she had no place to go except to literally absorb all of him every time he thrust inside of her. She felt the telltale tingling in her belly and she moaned, she had wanted this for so long to have Jack deep inside of her.

Jack hammered into her and spoke between thrusts. "You're mine" he said through gritted teeth. "Say you're mine Kate" he ordered.

"I'm uh oh fuck oh god, I'm yours Jack." She panted out as her body began to coil in release.

"Say you're not Sawyer's" he ordered and gripped her jaw and tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes.

"I'm not, I'm not, oh oh so close. I'm not Sawyer's I'm yours Jack" she bit out and then screamed on the top of her lungs as her orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane. She arched off the floor her body spasming as waves of pleasure rushed through her body in unrelenting waves. Tears streamed down Kate's face as she felt emotions and feelings she had never experienced before.

She finally came down and she heard Jack shout and seconds later she felt her body get flooded with his hot and searing release. He filled her fully and Kate moaned at how good it felt. He collapsed on her his body jerking as more release filled her. Finally he came to a rest and they laid there in silence the only noise was their labored breathing. Kate was exhausted emotionally and physically. It took all of her strength to lift her arms to wrap around him. The feel of her moving beneath him stirred him from his apathy and he rolled off of her onto his back. He covered his eyes with his arm as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He had just practically raped Kate. He looked over at her and saw her eyes were closed.

"Kate" he said his voice full of anguish and regret. Kate stirred and opened her eyes and she looked at him with annoyance. No way was he going to explain away what had just happened between them.

"Don't say anything." She said feeling like that little command took all of her strength.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I'm so sorry." Jack continued not listening to Kate's request for him to stay quiet. She rolled onto her side and stared hard at him.

"You didn't hurt me and if you tell me you regret what just happened I swear I will go into the kitchen get a knife and I will murder you." She said.

"I practically raped you." He said feeling so much hate and disgust for himself.

"Shut up Jack, that isn't what happened and you know it" Kate ordered. She was too tired to argue with him, she just wanted to lay in his arms. So she scooted closer pressed her sweaty body against his and rest her head on his shoulder.

"The things I said, Kate" Jack started but Kate reached up and pressed her hand against his mouth.

"Everything that was said before this is over and in the past, we both said horrible things we didn't mean so it's over and we don't ever have to talk about it. We go forward now Jack not backwards." Kate said. They stared at each other and then Jack leaned down and kissed her softly and gently. This was her Jack the man she had fallen in love with. They kissed sensually and Kate sighed happily. She reached up and smacked him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked looking at his arm that she had just abused.

"The least you could do is take me upstairs and to your bed instead of keeping me on the floor." She said with a mock pout.

Jack looked up at the stairs that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Fuck" he muttered and Kate giggled.

"No caveman, bed first then fuck." She said in a funny caveman voice. Jack looked at her and when he got her joke he laughed.

He sat up which seemed to drain his energy. He pulled her up to a sitting position. He looked at her and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Kate looked at him and even though she had said it was over in the past she knew Jack had to find closure.

"Me too" she whispered and nuzzled him gently with her nose. "I love you Jack Shephard."

"I love you too" his voice was choked with emotion. They kissed again deeply and Kate smiled.

"Take me to bed Jack." So he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed where he made love to her this time. Slow and gentle with promises of forever. When they fell into pleasured sleep they were smiling.

The morning came too soon for Kate and she went to bury her face into Jack's neck and block the sunlight out. The only problem was Jack wasn't there. She opened her eyes and sleepily looked around. Where was that man? She crawled out of the bed and felt the twinges of a well loved body and she smiled. She grabbed a man's robe that was laying at the end of the bed. She wrapped herself into it and breathed in deep. She smelled Jack. She went down the stairs and heard talking from the kitchen.

"So how is this going to work exactly?" Kate heard Tom's voice. "You can't leave Jack, there is too much going on, you've seen it with your own eyes. We need you here."

"I know that" Jack said.

"So what happens when Kate leaves."

"I don't know." Jack said his voice quiet this time.

"Can you ask her to stay here, to give up any chance of going home?" Tom asked his voice skeptical.

"He doesn't have to ask me anything, it's a given." Kate said entering the room. Jack and Tom turned to look at her.

She walked over to where he was sitting at the table and settled into his lap. "I'm staying right here. Good morning" she said with a smile.

"Good morning" Jack said and they kissed sweetly. "So you're gonna stay here huh?" he asked stroking her arm gently.

"Yup, you're here so I stay here." She said with a shrug.

"It's that easy?" Jack asked.

"It's that easy." Kate said with a smile and they kissed again. When they pulled away Jack turned to Tom and gave him a smirk.

"I think we're done here." Jack said and Tom gave him a friendly roll of the eyes knowing the two wanted to be alone. He let himself out.

Jack looked at Kate and raised an eyebrow. She grinned and kissed his chin.

"Take me back to bed baby." She said nibbling on his jaw.

Jack didn't have to be told twice.

Ok so there it is, I've noticed my stories haven't been getting a lot of reviews I'm sure it's because I don't get to update as much as I wish, so for that I'm sorry, if it's because people are just not interested anymore in my stories than please let me know. :)


End file.
